Among the Others
by Nigredo-Alchemist
Summary: Před pádem Arlathanu, dokonce ještě před ním, civilizace elfů brázdila zemí Thedasu jako velká netečná kočka. A když byl mocný Arlathan svržen, jeho lid spolkla temnota. Úpěnlivě volající k bohům, kteří je neslyšeli. Zlomení, zrazení, zkřivení, podvoleni otroctví a prostotě. Tak to mělo být. Kdysi dávno. Nastal čas znovu povstat a navrátit život duši samotné. Tentokrát už nepovolí.
1. Prolog

**A tady to je. Slibovaný crossover. Mohla bych sálodlouze vyprávět o příběhu a jeho začlenění, ale to by pak nebylo to překvapení :D Něco už mám předepsaného dopředu, takže kapitoly by zatím měly přibývat pravidelně. Tohle je pěkně prosím jen prolog a dneska určitě ještě zveřejním oficiální první kapitolu.**

 **Teď pár důležitých informací. Tahle povídka je odlišná ve dvou věcech:  
Zaprvé. Celý příběh DAI proběhne v kostce, jen v těch nejdůležitějších vybraných momentech, protože pak už pojede svůj vlastní sólo příběh, tedy to, co se dělo po událostech v Inquisition a tím se dostávám k té druhé věci.  
** **Zadruhé.** **Tahle fanfikce ingnoruje nedávno vyšlé DLC The Trespasser. Jednak proto, že většina z mého příběhu už byla vymyšlená jinak a nehodilo se mi to do krámu a jednak proto, že se mi to DLC nelíbilo. Nebudu ho urážet ani pomlouvat, je to jen otázka názoru a vím, že spoustě lidí z toho určitě bylo nadšených ale já vážně ne, takže tahle.**

 **Další informací je, že spolu s oficiální fanfikcí budu zároveň vydávat Bonusové kapitoly. Některé budou hlavně pro pobavení, ale některé budou celkem důležité. Na ty upozorním, takže v klidu :D**

 **Teď ještě jedna věc. Proč jsem si vybrala splácání Thedasu a Středozemě dohromady? No... Tak hlavně je to atraktivní, už z pohledu toho absolutně odlišného chování, odlišných kultur, magie a náboženství. Ale hlavně, jde o elfy. Vím, trochu klišé, ale porovnejme si jejich žití. Eldar si hoví ve svých lesních říších, pohodlných domáckých domech a společností jsou vysoce uznávaní. A pak tu máme Elvhen. Chudáky, přežívající jako otroci v odlukách, nebo jako nomádi ve hvozdech. A hlavně, Elvhen jsou smrtelní, to je asi nejzákladnější rozdíl, když opomeneme jisté fyziologické odlišnosti. A teď se tyhle dvě kultury střetnou. Jak to asi může skončit?**

 **No...uvidíme :D Tak doufám, že se bude líbit, protože jsem si s tím vážně dávala hodně záležet. Pokud v celém příběhu najdete nějaké nesrovnalosti, prosím, řekněte to! Nebuďte pasivní! :D**

 **PS: Bude tam jistá souvislost s fanfikcí Hraničáři ze Severu...ale jen malinká :D**

* * *

Jeden moudrý muž kdysi řekl: „Pouto, jež spojuje tvou skutečnou rodinu, není v krvi, ale ve vzájemné úctě a radosti vašich životů. Málokdy vyrostou členové jedné rodiny pod jednou střechou."

Nad tímto bychom se měli pozastavit a chvíli přemýšlet, neboť je to klíčové pro celý příběh, ke kterému se po krátkém shrnutí ihned dostaneme.

Jako jeden z mnoha příběhů, i tento započal krví. Jako jeden z mnoha příběhů Thedasu, i tento započal Nákazou, té doby pátou. Málo veselí byste pohledali mezi jeho obyvateli, strachující se o své životy. Fatální prohra u Ostagaru zasáhla morálku způsobem příliš otřesným, než aby byl započat ten správný odpor. Beznaděj, chaos, zoufalství, byli zaséváni do země Fereldenu a jako prohnilé kořeny se rozpínali po jejím povrchu. Vesnice pleněny hrozivými zplozenci, ženy znásilňovány, děti bez slitování popravovány. Lesy a pole hořely pekelným ohněm, před kterým nebylo úniku.

Cailan Theirin, syn Marica Spasitele a král Fereldenu, byl těžce raněn, odtáhnut z bojiště a díky nedostatku svědků a hordě mrtvých těl prohlášen za mrtvého. Loghain Mac Tir, nepotrestaný zrádce a vrah se ujal vedení země, zmítané válkou. Šedí strážci padli v bitvě do jednoho, jak hlásala propaganda, nevyjímaje Duncana, jejich velitele. Bryce Cousland, věrný vazal a teyrn panství Hornoživy, byl spolu se svou ženou, snachou a vnukem, zavražděn na rodinném sídle arlem Howem, takzvaným přítelem, prokázaným zrádcem a zastáncem Loghainovi politiky. Kruh mágů u jezera Calenhad byl vinou krvavé magie zaplaven ohavnostmi z Úniku. Orzammar, království trpaslíků, se ocitlo ve válce o trůn, neb král Edrin Aeducan zemřel žalem poté, co byl jeho nejstarší syn, Trian Aeducan, zavražděn a jeho druhorozený byl neprávem za tento čin odsouzen a vyhnán do Hlubokých cest. Arl Eamon z Rudoskalí byl otráven a umíral. A právě v takových časech, neslibujících nový zítřek, se rodí hrdinové.

Nyara Surana, rekrut z Kruhu před jeho pádem, Alistair Theirin, bastard krále Marica a Cailan Theirin, jeho bratr a právoplatný král. Jediní dva Šedí strážci a šlechtic, kteří díky nejasným záměrům tajemné čarodějnice z Pustiny unikli u Ostagaru spárům smrti, zlomení, zranění jak na těle, tak na duši, v myšlenkách se stále vracející k těm, kteří padli. _Ve válce, vítězství. V míru, ostražitost. Ve smrti, obětování._ Společně se zasloužili o nastolení pořádku. Za obrovského úsilí a nemalých obětí dosadili na Orzammarský trůn třetího syna Edrina, Bhelena Aeducana. Očistili Kruh od démonů a ohavností. Za uzdravení arla Eamona, strýce bratrů Theirinů, riskovali výpravu za posvátnou urnou s popelem Andraste, božím prorokem, jež skončila úspěchem. Zbavili kmen Dálských elfů strašlivé vlkodlačí kletby. A díky všem těmto činům získali cenné spojence a v boji proti Nákaze sjednotili rasy celé země. Na Sněmu v královském městě Denerimu získali dostatečnou podporu šlechty i díky znovuvzkříšení krále Cailana, jehož rukou byl Loghain Mac Tir, hrdina od řeky Dane, popraven a on sám se vrátil na trůn a byl to právě on, kdo vedl, již podruhé, své muže to vřavy krve a oceli za vlání fereldenské korouhve.

Mnohé životy stála zemi poslední bitva. Mnozí byli navždy ztraceni v žáru ohně Arcidémona, ale nikdo z nich, jediný muž či žena, člověk či elf, mág či trpaslík, nezaplatili tuto daň nadarmo. Všichni bojovali se zuřivostí a odhodláním, rvali se do posledního dechu, do poslední vteřiny. Za svobodu, za vlast, za jejich domovy, za jejich rodiny, ochotně následující svého krále a Šedou strážkyni, která svými činy dovedla válku k vítězství.

Arcidémon byl poražen. Nyara Surana vykonala konečný úder a tím dnem tak ukončila pátou Nákazu ještě před tím, než doopravdy začala. Stala se symbolem naděje a lidem zůstala navždy oslavována jako _Hrdinka Fereldenu_. Jí i Alistairovi se dostalo neskonalé pocty a díků krále Cailana a na důkaz vděčnosti, bylo Šedým strážcům poskytnuto území Amarathine, jako jejich nová základna. Nyara byla nedlouho potom jmenována velitelkou Šedých a co se mladého Alistaira týče, zůstal po jejím boku jako neoficiální zástupce. V úzkém kruhu jejich společných přátel se dokonce šuškalo cosi o svazku manželském, nicméně, na veřejnost nic neproklouzlo.

Pravdou ale zůstává fakt, že tento příběh není o Hrdinovi Fereldenu, ani o Nákaze, to ne. Náš příběh začíná pět let před těmito událostmi, daleko v hlubokých lesích Svobodných Mark, které se stanou svědkem vskutku ojedinělého zázraku.

Víte, osud zamýšlí občas spoustu podivností. Opravdu podivných podivností. Koho by přeci napadlo, že se stopy Nákazy, která byla tehdy ve Fereldenu v pouhých prvopočátcích, vlastně dostanou až tak daleko na sever Svobodných Marek. Stalo se to přesně roku 9:25 Draka. Malá skupina zplozenců vyrazila cestu na povrch v místech nedaleko města Starhaven, ale především, jen pár mil od malé lidské osady. Krvežíznivost a hlad hnali ty bestie přímo k domovům nevinných sedláků. Jen tak, bez varování vyplenili a vyvraždili celou vesnici během jedné jediné noci. A jakou šanci mohlo mít pár neozbrojených hospodářů proti zplozenecké hordě? Ano, správná odpověď pro ty, co nad tím přemýšleli, žádnou. A když používáme to slovo _žádnou_ , mějme na paměti, že vskutku _nulovou_.

A právě tady se dostáváme ke klíčovému bodu celého vyprávění. Právě zde, za několik málo hodin, se všechny předsudky obrátí naruby a jejich kapsy budou volně vlát ve větru, když zoufalá matka, urputně vláčející za sebou své jediné dítě daleko od poslů smrti, zraněná a vyčerpaná uzří tu poslední jiskru naděje.


	2. Tak to všechno začíná

**Slíbená druhý kapitola. Tady se to začne už trochu osvětlovat, ale ne moc...jen malinko...decentně :D**

* * *

Adahlen nikdy necítil k _shemlenům_ , k lidem, nějakou zvláštní zášť, ale přesto jejich společnost rozhodně nevyhledával. Jako každý jiný elf patřící do Dálského klanu, i on si zakládal na tradicích a soukromí, ale také byl zdvořilý a rozvážný, na rozdíl od některých svých druhů.

Zamyšleně se procházel po údolí rozkvetlých květin. Kopec byl stále strmější a prudší, ale on vytrvale pokračoval dál a bedlivě kontroloval, zda malé hopsající stvoření s jemnými, velmi světlými vlasy odrážejících slunce, stále skotačí před ním.

"Tatí!" Maličká holčička se zářivým úsměvem, s rukou plnou natrhaných květin a tvářičkami červenými od sluníčka vesele mávala na Adahlena. "Tatí! Pojď! Honem!"

"Athanriel," zvolal tmavovlasý elf. " _Felas, Da'len!_ " Dívenka znovu zamávala, otočila se a do kopce se rozeběhla.

"Musíš mě dohonit!"

"Rio!" Adahlen se z plných plic zasmál, nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou a se stálým smíchem na ústech svou dcerku následoval.

Udýchaní, ale šťastní dosáhli svého cíle, vršku kopce, na němž se tyčil mohutný javor. A pod ním, u silných kořenů byl postavený elegantní pomník, náhrobní kámen. Kámen barvy slonoviny. Adehlenův výraz náhle poklesl a zesmutněl. Poklekl před pomník, lehce přejel prstem po vytesaném nápisu, _Melava inan enansal, ir su araval tu elvaral_ \- Čas býval kdysi požehnáním, ale dlouhé cesty jsou stále vzdálenější.

" _Aneth ara, Danaé, ma'arlath,_ " zašeptal pokynul dlaní k malé Rie, "Pojď, maličká. Pozdrav svou _mamae._ "

Athanriel se posadila vedle otce a květiny, které natrhala cestou položila na maminčin hrob. Smutně zazpívala matce kousek z ukolébavky, kterou jí zpívala, když byla ještě miminko. Když zemřela, zhostil se této úlohy její otec. Ria nevídala tatínka plakat. Popravdě, i po celé té tragédii se snažil být veselý, když ne kvůli sobě, tak hlavně kvůli dcerce. Tady to ale neplatilo. Jediné místo na celém světě, kde jeho nejniternější bolest vyvěrala na povrch v podobě táhnoucích se slz, které nechával bez odporu téct. Ria se schoulila do jeho náruče a společně tak nechávali minuty v poklidu plynout.

"Povíš mi něco o mamince?" Kníkla ospalým hláskem a Adahlen se zasmál.

"Vyprávím ti o ní tak často, že už skoro zapomínám, že tu s námi není," odmlčel se a další slzu zahnal. "Co bys chtěla vědět, _Da'len_?"

Ria svraštila obočí, jak se zamyslela. "Povíš mi jak vypadala?"

Pousmál se. Nebylo to poprvé, co mu položila tuto otázku. Ráda o své matce poslouchala a když vyprávěl, mohla si ji snadno představit. Pohladil dceru po vlasech a dramaticky si odkašlal.

"Danaé byla výjimečná. Krásná, inteligentní, vtipná, ale taky velmi lehkomyslná, což jsi po ní bohužel podědila, maličká," pocuchal dcerce vlasy a smál se nad jejím protestováním. "Měla nádherné dlouhé vlasy, světlé, téměř bílé, jako čerstvě napadaný sníh. Oči jako smaragdové louky, když se na jaře poprvé zazelenají. Hlas měla zpěvavý a líbezný jako slavík a když se usmála, na tvářích se jí objevily malé ďolíčky.

"Pokaždé, když rozkvetlo údolí nad řekou, vstávala s rozbřeskem a tancovala tam v ranní rose. Natrhala kytici divokých květin, upletla z nich věnec a když jsem jí vyšel vstříc, položila mi věnec na hlavu a-"

"A dala ti pusu!" Vykřikla Athanriel nadšeně a poskočila otci na klíně. "Dala ti pusu, že jo? Že dala?"

"No jo," elf se rozplácl na záda a se vzdychem kapituloval, když mu dítě začalo poskakovat na břiše. "Tu nejsladší pusu na celém světě. A víš co udělala potom?"

"Ne!" Poskakovala dál. "Povídej! Povídej!"

Kdyby byla o něco starší, snad by si povšimla toho zákeřného úšklebku, který se objevil na Adahlenově tváři. "Začala mě zběsile lechtat!"

Holčička kníkla a byla vydána na milost a nemilost otcově síle a lechtacímu umění. Smáli se dlouho, hráli si na babu, Adahlen jí učil vylézt až na nejvyšší bod javoru. Ten poslední bod nebyl zrovna z jeho hlavy, ale když Ria tak naléhala! Musel jí vysadit na ramena, aby se dostala ke koruně stromu a v dalším momentě spěchal, aby byl u ní co nejrychleji.

"Šplhej, tatí! Už jsem skoro nahoře!"

"Zpomal, Rio!"

Šplhal, jak nejrychleji dovedl, přitahoval se větví a odkrýval ty zbytečné z cesty. Samotného ho dceřina hbitost překvapila. On sám nebyl takto schopný šplhat do svých deseti let a jí bylo nedávno teprve šest. Stále ho překvapovala.

"Rio," vydechl si úlevně, když konečně stanul vedle ní, tyčící se na nejvyšším bodu, udýchaný, zatímco dívka fascinovaně pozorovala okolí. " _Emm'asha,_ nesmíš mi takhle utíkat. Říkal jsem ti snad, abys počkala, mohlo se ti něco stát!"

Athanriel zahanbeně sklonila zrak a chytla otce za ukazováček. " _Ir abelas, papa._ "

Sklonil se k ní a jemně jí k sobě přivinul. "To nic, maličká. Už mi to ale nikdy nedělej, dobře?"

Přikývla a už chtěla otce zahrnout další salvou otázek, když si všimla jeho upřeného pohledu do dáli a podívala se tím samým směrem. Za jejich lesem spatřila stoupající dým černého kouře.

"Tatí? Co je to, tatí?"

"Pšt," položil jí ukazováček na rty a zaposlouchal se. Netrvalo dlouho, než k nim vítr donesl zvuk děsivého a vyděšeného křičení.

"V těch místech je vesnice _shemlenů_. Něco se tam stalo. Jdeme domů, hned!"

Obtočil paže okolo Rii a než se dívenka nadála, seskákal po větvích ladně jako veverka a z té poslední seskočil na zem, bez zakodrcání přistál na nohou.

Javor stál na kopci vycházejícího z lesa. Pro Dály, jak si nechávali říkat, to bylo ideální místo pro jejich nomádský život. Mohutné stromy, vysoké až několik desítek metrů, které pamatovaly doby ještě před první nákazou. Tedy, některé z nich. Porostlé zeleným mechem dávaly lesu nádech tajemna a kouzla. Lidé ho nenavštěvovali příliš často a nikdy nezacházeli daleko, protože se ho tak báli, ale také k němu chovali jistou úctu, čehož si zdejší elfové vážili, když už nic jiného. I oni byli totiž důvodem, proč zůstávalo nitro hvozdu lidem zapovězeno. Na základě povídaček o unášení neviňátek, krvavých obřadech a stahování z kůže, si zkrátka udržovali odstup. Pověrčivý blázni, tak jim zdejší říkávali a nebyli daleko od pravdy.

Pro Dály byl jejich les posvátný, stejně jako bytosti v něm žijící. Po vzoru svých předků se snažili žít s přírodou v harmonii a bohatství, které nabízela, používali s odpovídající úctou. Na tu ale v tuhle chvíli nebyl čas.

Nechtěl dopustit, aby se pohybovali příliš pomalu, proto vzal dceru do náruče a celou cestu utíkal. Musel varovat archivářku. Jejich klan byl sice od vesnice dostatečně daleko, ale nehodlal nic riskovat, žádné další životy. Žádné další krveprolévání.

Utíkal jako vítr, proplétal se stromovím zalesněné divočiny, až zhluboka popadal dech. I když větvě pronikaly skrz tenkou látku a šlehaly jeho ruce, nezastavoval. Athanriel zarývala prstíky do jeho krku, ve snaze se udržet co nejlépe. Začínala mít strach, takhle otce viděla jen jednou nebo dvakrát a nedopadlo to tenkrát moc dobře. Tatínek a bratr Terena, jejího kamaráda, se už nevrátili. Copak oni už se také nevrátí?

Už jenom pár mil. Adahlen tuhle cestu znal velmi dobře a pohyboval se s mrštností jelena. A stejně jako ono parohaté zvíře, větřící vetřelce, i on se náhle prudce zastavil a podezíravě zíral na výjev před sebou, podezíravě a obezřetně. Na mladou lidskou ženu, strhanou, pokrytou blátem a krví, dle ran její vlastní, opřenou o kmen jednoho ze starých stromů. Obličej měla celkem pohledný, ale plný modřin. Čelo jí hyzdila dlouhá krvácející rána, jejíž rudá tekutina stékala přes obočí, okolo oka až na tvář, takže to budilo dojem, že _shemlen_ tu krev pláče. Cítil, jak se malé ruce jeho dcery obmotaly okolo krku ještě silněji.

Žena se rozkašlala a zhroutila se na zem, pohled upírala se stejnou obezřetností, ale i se žalostnou prosbou na Adahlena. V poslední chvíli k němu natáhla zakrvácenou dlaň.

Elf byl zaskočený, neb nevěděl, co v takové situaci dělat, přesto se mu ženy zželelo. Položil dítě na zem a opatrně k ní vykročil. Při bližším pohledu si všiml ošklivé rány na rameni a další na břiše, která se bohužel zdála fatální. Pevně stiskl její dlaň a pohladil jí po vlasech, aby tak ukonejšil její poslední chvíle na tomto světě.

"Tati?" Tenounký hlásek jeho dcery ho vytrhl z přemýšlení a varovně se na dítě podíval.

"Nechoď jsem, _emm'asha_. Zůstaň tam!"

"Ale tati-"

"Řekl jsem ne!" Nechtěl na ní křičet. Ale také netoužil po tom, aby v tomhle věku poznala smrt tak zblízka. Na to měla ještě čas, neboť to jednoho dne bude nevyhnutelné, ale ne dnes.

Trhl sebou, když žena zaryla nehty do jeho kůže. "Prosím," zašeptala vyčerpaně. "Můj syn. Je tam… Je tam můj syn!" Hlas se jí zlomil bolestí. Její konec se blížil.

"Kde?" Adahlen se jako elf mohl cítit odtažitě k lidem, ale tady nevystupoval jako Dál, nýbrž jako otec, který naprosto chápal a soucítil se situací zoufalé matky. "Kde je váš syn? Ve vesnici?" Pokud tomu tak bylo, obával se, že se žena se synem shledá dříve než by si myslela.

"Ne!" Zasípala. "To ne, on je… Aren… On je… Šel k řece, pro vodu. Já ho tam poslala, aby… Nechtěla jsem, aby to viděl, to… Nemohla jsem."

Pohladil jí po tváři. "K řece? K _Jitřence_?" Kývla. "To není daleko. Dobře. Jak starý je váš syn?"

"Osm," vydechla. "Prosím, dejte mu tohle," Vložila elfovi do dlaně měděný řetízek s velmi detailně zpracovaným přívěskem orbia. "Řekněte mu, že ho miluju. A že je mi to líto."

"Řeknu," slíbil a žena se konečně mohla opět usmát, neb věděla, že její jediné dítě bude v bezpečí.

"Jak se jmenujete?" I když na tom příliš nezáleželo, chtěl to vědět. Alespoň na chvíli chtěl na ní přestat hledět jen jako na člověka.

"Taminna," vydechla své jméno, stejně jako svůj zbytek života. Její výraz osiřel, zmizel v nenávratnu. Už byla u svého _Stvořitele,_ jak mu lidé říkali.

" _Ar lasa mala revas, Taminna,_ " zašeptal a prsty jemně zavřel její víčka, aby duše nebloudila navždy ve zdejším lesích. "Teď už jsi svobodná."

* * *

Otec jí říkal, aby se nehnula z místa. Aby zůstala stát. Jenže Athanriel nebyla to nejslušnější a nejvychovanější dítě pod sluncem. Oplývala energií a zvídavostí, leckdy až přecházející až v lehkomyslnost, která by jí jednou mohla klidně stát i život, jak říkával tatínek.

 _"…Šel k řece…"_

 _"…K řece? K Jitřence?..."_

Znala k ní cestu, nebylo to daleko. Dost na to, aby otce slyšela, kdyby na ní zavolal. Navíc, co by tady mohlo být nebezpečné? Tohle byl jejich les, jejich domov, a ten přeci není nebezpečný, nebo snad ano? Odhodlaně se prolétala mezi stromy, naslouchala zpěvu ptáků a švitoření lesní zvěře. Její malé nožky zvládaly jen krátké kroky a přes některé kmeny, které by její otec bez problémů překročil, ona musela přelézt, nebo je úplně obejít.

Konečně zaslechla šumění řeky. Už nebyla daleko. Přidala do kroku a vymotala své vlasy z větví staré vrby, až konečně vyšla z pod stromů na břeh, pokrytý tisíci bílých, šedých a černých oblázků. Na okrajích tam vykvétal krvavý a měsíční lotos a velké kameny byly pokryté zeleným mechem, stejně jako stromy v lese. A právě na jednom z těch kamenů seděl malý kluk, možná o dva roky starší než ona sama, ale rozhodně vyšší. Do malé kožené čutory se snažil nabrat vodu z řeky.

"Ehm," odkašlala si. "Ahoj?"

Chlapec vystrašeně vyskočil na nohy, až zavrávoral a málem spadl zpět na zem. Ria mu konečně viděla do tváře, ohraničenou hustými nazrzlými kadeřemi. Nos měl obsypaný pihami, oči tyrkysově modré, nyní podlité slzami, jako kdyby před chvílí brečel. No, nemohla se mu divit. Jeho oblečení, plátěná košile, hnědé kamaše a vesta, bylo v zuboženém stavu, rozedrané a špinavé.

"A-Ahoj," zakoktal a čutoru upustil. Nabraná voda z ní začala okamžitě vytékat na oblázky, ale chlapec tomu nevěnoval pozornost. Jen zaujatě sledoval Riu.

"Jsem Athanriel. Ria, jestli chceš," představila se, ale kluk stále nereagoval a jen na ní zíral. Jako myš na kočku. "A ty máš nějaké jméno?"

Chlapec polkl, byl znatelně nervózní. "A-A-Aren."

Sebral ze země čutoru a opět jí ponořil do vody, nespouštějíc Riu z dohledu. Něco ho na ní fascinovalo. Nikdy elfa zblízka neviděl a nyní jeden stál pár metrů od něj. Bylo to zvláštní.

"Našli jsme tvojí maminku," čutora mu leknutím málem znovu vyklouzla, ale chytil ji. "Můj tatínek je s ní, pomáhá jí. Ta voda je pro ní?"

Přikývl. "Je zraněná. Řekla mi, že má žízeň. Musím si pospíšit!" Náhle rozpomenutí na jeho původní poslání ho vzpružilo, chvatně vstal a už by se rozeběhl, kdyby by nevylekalo náhlé volání.

 _"Rio!"_ To Adahlen právě zaregistroval, že jeho dítě ho opět neposlechlo a zmizelo. Dělávala to často, mizela do lesa, ale teď, když věděl, co se stalo, zmocnila se ho panika. _"Rio!"_

"Tady! Tatí!"

Netrvalo dlouho, než se mezi stromy vyřítil tmavovlasý elf,mdle výrazu vyděšený a rozčílený zároveň. Aren zamrazilo. Slýchával o nich, o elfech, že kradou děti ještě z postelí, aby je pak mohli obětovat pohanským bohům, ať je to co chce. Prý je někdy dokonce i pojídají, nebo je schválně zlákají do hlubin hvozdu, kde je nechají utopit v bažinách. Tento elf ale nevypadal nebezpečně. Byl pečlivě upravený, neměl drápy ani ostré zuby. Přesto byl chlapec připravený vzít v každém momentě nohy na ramena.

"Rio!" Vydechl muž úlevně a popadl dívku za ramena. "Co jsem ti říkal? Měla jsi zůstat u mě! Říkal jsem ti, ať se ani nehneš! Někde tady běhají bytosti, co vyvraždili celou lidskou vesnici, nemůžeš se teď toulat! Rozumíš? Nesmíš!" Teprve když spatřil lesknoucí se oči dcery uvědomil si, že křičí. Sám měl s pláčem na krajíčku. Přivinul si Riu blíž a pevně jí objal.

"Musíš mě začít poslouchat, _emm'asha,"_ šeptal do jejích vlasů. "Nepřežil bych, kdyby se ti něco stalo."

"Já vím," vzlykla. "Je mi to líto."

Aren tiše pozoroval výměnu emocí mezi otcem a dcerou a rozklepal se, když viděl, že elfovo rukávy jsou celé od krve, stejně jako jeho tunika. Ale ne od jeho vlastní.

"Kde je máma?"

Adahlen náhle svou pozornost obrátil k chlapci. Na tohle nebyl připravený. Z očí do očí na sebe zírali, ani jeden nevěděl, co od toho druhého očekávat. Chlapec svou výškou vypadal rozhodně starší, než jen na osm. Už se nadechoval k odpovědi, ale Aren nečekal. Pevně stiskl čutoru a rozeběhl se zpátky k místu, kde svou matku opustil. Nedbal na elfovo volání, přece jen, ani ho neznal. Zaslechl, jak se rozeběhl za ním, ale bylo mu to jedno. Chtěl mámu. Chtěl ji vidět. Chtěl se ujistit, že je v pořádku. O to větší šok ho čekal, když stanul před oním stromem, kde ještě před pár minutami jeho maminka stála, opřená. Znavená, ale živá.

Zprvu to vypadalo, jako kdyby jen spala. Vypadala tak klidně, dokonce se usmívala. Volal na ní, ale ona neodpovídala. Zatřásl s ní, ale nereagovala. Pevně jí stiskl za ruku, studenou jako led a prosil, žadonil, ať se probudí, ať se na něj znovu usměje a řekne mu, že všechno bude v pořádku, ať mu vypráví o jejím rodném Fereldenu, o Denerimu, o Kirkwallu, o všech místech, které navštívila. Teprve potom viděl, že se její hrudník nezvedá. Nedýchala. Už nikdy nebude. Byla pryč.

Větve stromů pročísl chlapcův žalostný pláč a křik. Křik dítěte zrazeného světem, opuštěného, zlomeného. Adahlen znal ten pocit. Když vás opustí milovaná osoba, a vy si najednou připadáte jako beztvará hmota plující vesmírem, bez významu, bez důvodu k bytí. Vyměnil si soucitné pohledy s Athanriel. Na svůj věk byla velmi vnímavá. Jako její matka.

Odvážil se přiblížit, poklekl a velmi jemně položil chlapci ruku na rameno a k jeho překvapení ji Aren nesetřásl. Jeho tělo se třáslo pod náporem škytavky a vzlykotu.

"Arene," zavolal na dítě, ale bez reakce. "Arene," zopakoval a chlapec se konečně otočil. "Arene, já-"

"Proč jste jí nezachránil?" Zachraptěl a utřel si nos do špinavého rukávu. "Ona měla žít! Slíbila to! Slíbila, že bude v pořádku!" Další nával slz zaslepil jeho oči a než se nadál, vyčerpaně zabořil hlavu do Adahlenova ramene. Elf byl tímto skutkem zpočátku zaskočen, ale otcovský pud zvítězil a váhavě ho začal utěšovat.

"Arene, poslouchej mě." Chlapec zvedl své zarudlé oči od pláče. "Než tvá matka…odešla, slíbil jsem jí, že se postarám, aby si se dostal do bezpečí. Řekni, přežil… Přežil ještě někdo z vesnice ten útok?" Aren jen zavrtěl hlavou. Adahlen si zamyšleně promnul spánky. "A co příbuzní? Máš nějaké?"

Chlapcův pohled zaražený do země a vyhýbavé mlčení mu dali svou odpověď. Elf vstal a bezmocně si začal masírovat zátylek. To dělával vždy, když byl v koncích.

"Můžeš jít k nám!" Vyhrkla Athanriel nečekaně a vysloužila si tak otcův vyděšený výraz. "Vždycky jsem chtěla brášku." Hlas měla trochu sípavý. Snažila se dívat kamkoliv jinam, jen ne na Arenovu maminku.

"Rio, to-" Adahlen se zarazil, když si prohlížel rusovlasého chlapce, jak nepřítomně zírá na mrtvolu své matky. Musel ho odsud dostat a to jak nejrychleji to šlo. "To není vůbec špatný nápad," natáhl k chlapci ruku a posunkem ho vybídl, aby se chytil. "Nech mě dodržet můj slib, chlapče."

Jakmile tak Aren váhavě učinil, ucítil na dlani něco studeného. Podíval se blíže a spatřil matčin přívěsek orbia. To bylo poprvé, kdy se na elfa usmál, ale přesto se nechtěl od matky odloučit. Naposledy se proto nad ní sklonil, naposledy nasál její typickou vůni, probíjející se skrz špínu a krev a zlehka jí políbil na čelo.

"Sbohem. Mám tě rád, mami."

* * *

"To je vyloučeno, Adahlene," archivářka Deshanna rázně přecházela po prostorách svého stanu a nechápavě kroutila hlavou. "Nabídnout mu dočasný azyl je jedna věc, ale osvojit si ho? To nepřipadá v úvahu!"

Aren příchod postavil celý klan na nohy. I když na něj dálové hleděli spíše se zvědavostí, než s ostražitostí. Uběhly dva dny, za které toho moc nenamluvil. Umytý a v čistém oblečení se jen procházel táborem ve společnosti Rii, která si ho velmi rychle oblíbila a Terena, drobného čtyřletého klučíka, který si vždy s Adahlenovou dcerou hrával. Poté byl Chlapec nucen strávit dvě hodiny ve společnosti archivářky a tří starších, kteří z něj dolovali, co přesně se v jeho vesnici stalo. Dítě bylo stále v šoku, rozzlobené, vyděšené, ale Adahlenovo naléhání a poukazování na tyto skutečnosti se nesetkalo s úspěchem, proto dalo Deshanně nemalou práci, než chlapce uchlácholila natolik, aby se rozmluvil. I když jeho popis byl skromný, zapříčinil, že se celé osazenstvo zamračeně vyměnilo pohledy a nervózně šeptalo mezi sebou. _Ošklivé bestie s ostrými zuby, protáhlými obličeji a s tmavou kůží, trhající obyvatele vesnice na kusy._ Zplozenci.

Archivářka vydala rozkaz k okamžitému přesunu na východ, více do vnitra lesa. Nejpozději do rozbřesku museli vyrazit. Ale co se týkalo osudu malého Aren, byla co se týče Adahlenovi žádosti o osvojení neoblomná, ale to byl i on.

"Jeho rodiče jsou mrtví. Vesnice vypálená a nikoho jiného nemá! Co mám podle vás udělat? Odvést ho do divočiny a nechat ho tam? Když tam teď řádí ty bestie?" Vždy choval archivářku ve velké úctě a její rozhodnutí ctil a chápal. Nikdy nesvedla klan z cesty a vždy dbala o jeho blaho, které pro ni bylo na prvním místě. Někdy ovšem, jako třeba teď, zkrátka nedokázala vidět dál, než za své zásady.

"Má pravdu, _lethallan._ " Na Adahlenovu stranu se kupodivu přidal Fellasan, jeden ze Starších, kteří rozepři sledovali. "Je to jen bezbranné dítě. Zemře, pokud jej vyženeme."

"Kdyby situace byla opačná, Fellasane," Vložila se do konverzace Rínen, elfka s dlouhými havraními vlasy, protkanými stříbrnými pramínky a druhá Starší, "kdyby šlo o jedno z našich dětí, nabídli by mu _shemleni_ stejné zázemí? Ne!" Rozčíleně práskla rukou do stolu. Její medové oči zlověstně jiskřily. "Skončilo by v Odluce, v tom lepším případě. Jako zavrženíhodný posluhovač vyšší šlechty, nebo krmič dobytka!" Její nenávist k lidem byla mezi elfy proslulá, i když nikdo neznal důvod, ani si ho netroufl odhadovat. Za celý svůj život klan neopustila. "Říkám, abychom ho nechali v nejbližší vesnici, nebo u prvních _rychlodětí_ , které potkáme. Pak si může třeba shnít, už to nebude naše starost!"

"Jak můžete být tak bezcitná?" Adahlena dostihla nepříčetnost. Kdyby nebyla Starší a ještě k tomu žena, už by plivala zuby a krev. "Ti lidé nám nikdy nic neudělali, ctili naše soukromí a naše tradice! Při velké zimě před pěti lety nám poskytly pokrývky a kožichy, kterých jsme měli pomálu a tohle má být náš vděk? Poslat posledního z nich na smrt?"

"Vděk je pro slabochy!" Vyprskla výsměšně. "Ten _shemlen_ nám způsobí jen potíže! _Len'alas nuvenin'din!_ "

Klouby Adahlena zbělaly zlostí a aniž by si to uvědomil, stál nyní jen na pár centimetrů od jejího těla, shlížející na ní ze své výšky. "Jak se opovažujete?" Oči mu hořely zlostí.

"A dost!" Deshanna je od sebe nucena rázně odstrčit. Pokynula Rínen, aby se posadila zpět na své místo a smířlivě uchopila Adahlena za rameno. "Hádky nejsou řešení. A tím není ani zbavení se toho chlapce, jako nechtěného břemena," sekla pohledem po černovlasé elfce. "Vyprošuji si, abys v mé přítomnosti používala takovéto vulgarismy, Rínen. Nebýt toho, že ctím dobrou památku tvého bratra a mého předchůdce, zbavila bych tě tvého titulu už dávno. Příště nebudu váhat, je to jasné?"

Ozvalo se jen nesrozumitelné zabručení.

"Ptám se: Je to jasné?" Archivářky ostrý hlas donutil přísedící nadskočit.

Rínen hrdě zvedla bradu a propíchla Adahlena pohledem. "Rozumím, _archivářko._ " Vyslovila to jen o něco méně znechuceněji, něž kdyby mluvila o praseti.

Deshanna si povzdechla a unaveně si protáhla ruce. "Gedisi," oslovila třetího, prozatím mlčícího, Staršího. "Jaký je tvůj názor?"

Elf s bílými vlasy zastřiženými nad rameny a s hlubokýma šedýma očima si zamyšleně promnul bradu. Na rozdíl od ostatních, nebyl původním členem klanu Lavellan, nýbrž patříval ke klanu Alerion, který se pohyboval ve Fereldenu. "Všichni jsme s tím chlapcem strávili bezmála dvě hodiny v tomto stanu, vyslýchali ho, jak nějakého vězně a nezaznamenali žádný náznak nelibosti či opovržení. Víte, znám jednu rodinu. Lidé, žijící v Rudoskalí. Jednoho dne našli na prahu svých dveří košík s malým novorozenětem, bezbranným a hladovým, jedním z našeho druhu. Jakýkoliv jiný _shemlen_ by ho nejspíš zavlekl do nejbližší Odluky, ale oni ne. Byli to už starší manželé, nicméně vychovali to děvčátko jako vlastní. Ať jsou mezi naší krví rasové neshody jakékoliv, neměli bychom je uplatňovat na nevinných dětech."

Pomalu vstal a postavil se vedle Adahlena. "Pokud zde Adahlen trvá na osvojení toho chlapce, nemám nic proti. Čas ukáže, zda rozhodl správně, avšak věřím, že vychován jako jeden z nás, nebude pro klan hrozbou."

Fellasan notně přikyvoval. "Nemohu jinak než souhlasit."

Rínen se opovržlivě uchechtla, ale po varovném pohledu archivářky zůstala mlčet. Nakonec Deshanna uznala Gedisových slov a nechala pro Arena poslat. Jak Adahlen vyšel ze stanu, nemohla si nevšimnout, jak se dítě _schemlenů_ rychle spřátelilo se zdejšími výrostky. Ve společnosti Gerela, syna Fellasana, Terena a Athanriel, si zrovna hráli na honěnou. Chlapec byl na člověka neobyčejně rychlý a hbitý. Dokonce v tom okamžiku vypadal…šťastně.

Do stanu vešel ve společnosti svého budoucího osvojitele, trochu vyjukaný. Nejspíš se obával dalšího výslechu. Ten poslední pro něj nebyl zrovna snadný.

"Arene," archivářky proslov byl rázný a přímý. "Po dlouhé debatě bylo vyneseno konečné rozhodnutí. Zde Adahlen se zastal o to, stát se tvým opatrovníkem a bylo mu vyhověno. Budeš vychováván v duchu tradic našeho lidu. Bude ti poskytnuto vzdělání a bojový výcvik, stejně jako se ti dostane ochrany klanu. Pokud ovšem budeš trvat na jeho opuštění, či bude tvým přáním docílit nejbližší lidské vesnice a zůstat se svým druhem, nebudeme nic namítat. To rozhodnutí je jen a pouze na tobě, chlapče. Tak řekni, jaká je tvá volba?"

Aren byl zmatený, šokovaný a naprosto vykolejený. Všechny pohledy se nyní upíraly jen a jen na něj, plné očekávání. Zrychlil se mu tep a jako vždycky, když byl nervózní, začal silně zatínat a povolovat pěsti. Přesto se v něm uvolnila neuvěřitelná úleva a snad i trochu toho štěstí. Nedokázal tomu uvěřit, zkrátka nemohl. Nechápavě se otočil na Adahlena, snad s obavou, že to všechno byl jen nemístný žert a on se mu teď vysměje, ale opak byl pravdou. Elf se na něj jen zasmál a povzbudivě přikývl.

Chlapec se otočil zpět na archivářku, na tváři se mu rozlil vděčný úsměv. "Chci zůstat."

Za ten den se Deshanna poprvé upřímně usmála, ne, dokonce zazubila. "Dobrá tedy." Přikročila blíž, nesoucí v dlaních ozdobnou sponu. Byla to bílá hlava hally se stříbrným parožím. Opatrně ji chlapci připnula na vázání bavlněného pláště. Teprve nyní si Aren uvědomil, že takovou sponu zde mají téměř všichni. "Halla byla, je a již navždy bude, vznešeným společníkem našeho lidu nejen zde, v tomto klanu, ale všech elfů, co kráčí po půdě Thedasu. Ovšem jen náš klan má tu čest, nosit toto majestátní zvíře ve svém erbu. Tato spona je symbolem, který nám propůjčuje právo nosit klanové jméno. Nyní toto právo náleží i tobě. Vítám tě do rodiny, Arene Fenvare Lavellan."

Chlapec nemohl být šťastnější a Adahlen to poznal, když se, se slzami v očích, otočil na něj a poprvé za ty dny ho pevně objal. Rínen na tímto znechuceně frkla a rázně vykráčela ze stanu ven, ale ostatní se usmívali.

"Jak vám mám teď říkat?" Zamumlal Aren do jeho tuniky a odtáhl se. Adahlen se zarazil, neboť si s odpovědí sám nebyl jistý. Do teď ho volal prostě, zkrátka jen "pane", "pane Lavellan" nebo křestním jménem. Přesto ale již tušil, jaká by byla nejlepší volba.

"Přijal jsem tě jako syna, a tím teď pro mě jsi. Právě proto by za daných okolností bylo vhodné, abys mi i ty, říkal otče, se všemi těmi zatracenými zdrobnělinami," zasmál se. "Ale jen, pokud to budeš chtít ty sám."

"Otče," zašeptal chlapec zamyšleně po několika vteřinách. "To se mi líbí."

* * *

Samozřejmě, že to celý klan věděl ještě dříve, než vůbec vyšli ze stanu. Odposlouchávání zkrátka funguje v každé kultuře. Jediné, co teď bylo slyšet po táboře, bylo vzrušené šeptání jednotlivých elfů, kteří byli plni očekávání, ale toho dobrého. Navzdory tomu, že byl Aren člověk, většině jeho přítomnost nijak nevadila, hlavně proto, že ho za těch pár dní měli šanci trochu poznat, ale byli tam i tací, kteří sympatizovali s Rínen a jejími názory. Převážně její čtrnáctiletý syn Ronen, který byl stejně chladný a nerudný, jako jeho matka. Výchova se nezapře, bohužel, ta špatná mívá tragičtější následky. Chlapec byl statný, rychlý, silný, nicméně chytrosti moc nepobral. Nedokázal přemýšlet dopředu, vyhodnocovat situace, zvažovat následky svých, někdy až násilných, činů, které za něj musela řešit jeho matka. Titul _starší_ chránil ji i Ronena, ale každá trampota má svou mez. Adahlen si slíbil, že až tahle povedená rodinka překročí tu svou, bude u toho, bude stát a dívat se s pocitem zadostiučinění.

Spokojeně se usmál, když Athanriel se na svých malých nožkách rozeběhla ihned k nim, nepozorující cestu, takže zakopla o džbán s vodou a rozplácla se jako švestka, ale hrdě vstala a pokračovala dál, jakoby se nechumelilo.

"Rio!" Zvolal Adahlen, zubící se od ucha k uchu. "Vzhledem k rychlosti šíření novinek ve zdejší společnosti," sjel očima všechny okolo, tvářící se nezúčastněně a sem tam si pískající, "se neodvážím k použití slova jako _zpráva_ nebo _překvapení._ "

Hrdě se narovnal a Arena, táhnoucího se stále poněkud rozčarovaně před ním, netrpělivě popostrčil. "Pozdrav svého nového brášku…nevlastního…ale technicky je to správně, takže-"

Jeho monolog přehlušilo hlasité dětské UÍÍÍ, jak se Ria rozeběhla podruhé a nadšeně Arena objala, přitom stále a dokola opakovala: "Já to věděla! Věděla jsem to!" A chudák Adahlen nad nimi jen stál a nechápavě kroutil hlavou.

"No prosím," mumlal si pod nosem. "Já jí řeknu _pozdrav_ a ona ho začne mačkat. Ženský!"

Věděl, že to teď nebude mít rozhodně jednoduché. Trvale si znepřátelil Rínen, sestru jejich bývalého archiváře a jednu ze starších. I přes nevalnou reputaci u většiny klanu, stále měla moc a prostředky mu značně znepříjemnit život a pokud by Deshanna dostála svých slov a vyhnala ji, byl si jist, že udělá cokoliv proto, aby dostala jeho hlavu. Byla to vlastně právě ona, kdo málem zapříčinil zničení svatby jej a drahé Danaé. Nesnesla pomyšlení na to, že by mezi nimi chodívala jedna z klanu Sabrae, sídlícího ve Fereldenu, přitom sama byla náplavou. Po celou tu dobu z této ošemetné situace mohl vycouvat, ale neudělal to. Kdoví, jestli to právě nebyl Všeotec Elgar'nan, nejstarší ze sluncí, který ho navedl na tuto cestu, kterou mu zkřížil právě tímto chlapcem, o kterém byl na jisto přesvědčený, že jednoho dne, stejně jako jeho dcera, společně, dokážou veliké úchvatné věci. A když pozoroval, jak moc se Aidan, Fenvar, spřátelil s Athanriel, jak si hráli, jak ho učila jejich písně a pohádky, věděl, že učinil správnou věc a že jeho milovaná Danaé se něj z druhé strany usmívá.

* * *

 **Vysvětlivky a překlady:**

 _ **Felassan**_ \- Je to jiný Felassan, než ten, který vystupuje jako přítel a agent Solase v DAI. To jméno jsem tam šoupla dřív, než jsem to zjistila a už jsem to nechtěla měnit. Prostě s tamtím nemá nic společného.

 ** _Shemlen -_** Doslovný překlad je rychlo-dítě. Elfové tak říkali lidem ještě před pádem Arlathanu, a taky křížencům, které vznikli spojením lidské a elfí krve, protože narozené děti stárly a umíraly jako normální lidé. Výraz zůstal dodnes.

 _Felas, Da'len -_ Zpomal, maličká!

 _Aneth ara, Danaé, ma'arlath -_ Zdravím tě, Danaé, má lásko.

 _Mamae -_ Maminka

 _Emma'sha -_ Moje holčička (doslovně)

 _Ir abelas, papa -_ Omlouvám se, tatínku.

 _Ar lasa mala revas, Taminna -_ Teď už jsi svobodná, Taminno.

 _Len'alas nuvenin'din! -_ To špinavé nemilované dítě!


	3. Zima se blíží

**A je tu další :D Já jsem předtím zapomněla upozornit, že v několika případech bude tento příběh AU, ale to až později.**

* * *

Léta plynula jako voda a klan se na zimu přesídlil jižně, více ke Markhamu, ale kvůli masám uprchlíků z Fereldenu se museli opět přesídlit, ale jen o něco hlouběji do lesa. Přesto ale neušli tomu temnému sdělení, znamenající nemalou hrozbu. Ve Fereldenu vypukla Nákaza a tamější král Cailan, syn osvoboditele Marica Theirina, byl mrtev. Padl ve fatální bitvě u Ostagaru, on, většina jeho mužů ale co víc, všichni Šedí strážci. Bylo to přesně pět let od útoku na Arenovu vesnici a je napadlo jen jediné: Jsou zplozenci již ve Svobodných Markách? Klanem se šířila tichá panika, doufající v naději, dle lidí nikdy neumírající.

Adahlen se zrovna vracel od koženáře s novými kožichy a pokrývkami, neb se za posledních pár dní nepříjemně ochladilo a jejich stan na to nebyl dostatečně zateplený. Vlastně nebyl jediný. Tábor byl zahalen do bílého závoje a zvedající se vítr a stále rychleji padající sněhové vločky napovídaly, že se k večeru přižene pěkná vánice. Sám by kvůli tomu takový povyk nenadělal, přeci jen, za těch čtyřiatřicet let, co kráčí po zemi, zažil i horší zimy, než byla tato, ale Ria, ač se to snažila skrývat, už trochu kašlala a Aren míval po ránu sípavý hlas. Nehodlal riskovat, že jeho děti dostanou horečku, ještě v takovémto období. Protáhl si prokřehlé prsty, než sevřel náklad ještě pevněji, doufajíc, že se tak alespoň trochu zahřeje a svižně přidal do kroku, aby více rozproudil krev. Děkoval Mythal, že se jeho lid od minula poučil a s děláním zásob na zimu nešetřil.

"Prosím," uslyšel známý hlas archivářky a otočil se tím směrem. Deshanna stála na sudu a snažila o získání pozornosti celého klanu. "Prosím všechny o maximální opatrnost! Před chvílí se vrátili zvědi, Junvin a Zinar a ta vánice co se blíží, může trvat i několik dní a nebude to nic hezkého. Připravte si své zásoby, zaizolujte své stany a ven vycházejte co nejméně! Dokud se to nepřežene, budou venku pouze hlídky! Pořadí bude postupovat podle příbytků v počtu nejméně dvou osob a vyžaduji, aby se střídali maximálně po pěti hodinách, v noci po třech. A znovu opakuji, nic nepodceňujte! Zima je zrádná, to už všichni dobře víme."

Po tváři jí přejel záblesk bolestivé vzpomínky, ostatně jako všem, kdo to tehdy pamatovali. "To je vše. Děkuji za pozornost."

Dav se rozešel a Adahlen si povzdechl. Doufal, že se odhady zvědů mílí, ale dvojčata se pletla jen málokdy. Mohl spoléhat jen na nepředvídatelnost počasí.

Než vstoupil do svého stanu, ke kterému využil svůj aravel, jako mnoho dalších, pečlivě zkontroloval, zda je správně uchycená celta. Pokud by jim přes noc pláště navlhly, mohly by zplesnivět a hlavně by propouštěli dovnitř vlhko a chlad. Povoz byl sice ze dřeva, ale střechu mu tvořila na kostře natažená plachta.Vše bylo na svém místě, ostatně, jako vždycky. V tomhle se mohl na Aren spolehnout, byl velmi schopný. Při vchodu si samou blažeností oddechl. Athanriel stačila v malé železné topivé míse rozdělat oheň a v prostorách bylo oproti venkovnímu mrazíku krásné teplo. Radoval by se déle, kdyby nezakopl o nevinně se vytrácejícího Thenerase, tedy, Terena, který při styku s jeho lýtkem vypustil překvapené "Auč!"

"Zatraceně! Co to u všech-" Při pohledu na vykulené děti, zadržující smích se s nadávkami raději zarazil. "Terene, ty už jsi tu zase? S takovýmhle přístupem tvoje matka za chvíli zapomene, jak vypadáš! A já budu mít na krku třetí dítě!"

"Ano!" Vykřikli děti jednohlasně, plní nadšení.

"Ne!" A nadšení bylo v trapu, neb otec pojal námitku. "Terene, marš domů," pomohl chlapci na nohy a rozcuchal mu vlasy. "Tvoje matka bude mít strach, blíží se vánice."

"Rozumím, pane Adahlene!" Zasalutoval pihatý klučík s úsměvem od ucha k uchu. "Jasně a nesro…srozumitelně, pane!"

"Ty…mazej!" Adahlen ukázal prudce k východu, ale sám stěží zadržoval smích.

"Měj se, Tere!" Rozloučili se děti opět naráz, "Zase zítra."

Malý elfík naposledy zamával, než jako střela vyrazil ven. Počasí venku se znatelně zhoršilo. "A nikde se nezdržuj, chlapče! Rozumíš?" Zvolal za ním Adahlen s obavami. Tahle vánice bude zlá. Ne nejhorší, ale bude to stačit.

"Vždyť jo!" Chlapův hlas slyšel skrz vítr jen stěží, ale s odpovědí byl spokojený. Hodil Arenovi kožichy a deky a pečlivě zaizoloval vchod, aby jim nezačalo sněžit i dovnitř. Silnější kůže rozvěsil a připevnil s pomocí dětí na stěny a doufal, že jim pomohou udržet přes noc co nejvíce tepla. Proklínal tu ironii. Stěhovali se na jih právě proto, aby se takovému blizardu vyhnuli. Místo toho zasáhne toto území nečekaně studená fronta. Zatímco Ria začala připravovat teplý čaj, rozdělil její otec deky a kožichy mezi ně tři a teprve v tu chvíli, když Arenovi podával vlněnou pokrývku si všiml fialové modřiny, která hyzdila jeho levé oko. Chlapec si toho šokovaného výrazu všiml taky a okamžitě sklonil zrak, asi tak na pět vteřin, než ho Adahlen chytil za bradu a jeho obličej zvedl.

"Arene?" Jeho tón nezněl zkrátka nejlépe. "Pokusíš se o kreativní lež, nebo mi řekneš pravdu rovnou?"

Chlapec zarytě mlčel, vyměnil si pohledy se sestrou, která jen pokrčila rameny, ale jakmile otec výhružně přivřel oči, neochotně se pustil do vysvětlování.

"Měl jsem menší výměnu názorů s Ronenem."

"Ronen," Adahlenův hlas nezněl nijak překvapeně. "Jako obvykle. Co to bylo tentokrát?" Modřiny, zhmožděniny a škrábance od potyček s Ríneniným synem zde byli na denním pořádku. Uklidňovalo jej, že navzdory tomu, že to býval Ronen, kdo rvačky vyvolával, vypadal ve výsledku většinou mnohem hůř, než jeho syn.

"To co obvykle: _Nemáš tu co dělat, shemlene! Táhni zpátky do hnoje, shemlene! Tvoje matka byla levná děvka, shemlene! Au, to bolí, shemlene!_ …A tak, znáš to."

Adahlen mu pleskl jeden výchovný pohlavek, ale byl trochu klepavý, protože se už sám smál.

"Rínen ho málem svlékla z kůže," vyhrkla Ria pobaveně. "Ale k její smůle, Fellasan a několik dalších viděli, že si Ronen začal. Měl si to vidět, tati! Takhle rudou vzteky jsem jí už hodně dlouho nezažila!"

"Já jo," přisadil si chlapec lhostejně. "Když si jí zelektrizovala polévku a řeklas jí, že je to stará čarodějnice."

Athanriel ho praštila do ramene a na otcův tázavý pohled je nevinně pokrčila rameny. Začala do malých šálků opatrně rozlévat čaj. Otec se po něm dychtivě natáhl, neboť jeho prsty byly mrazem stále ještě studené. Věnovala mu jeden z jejích kouzelných úsměvů, který ji vytvořil roztomilé ďolíčky ve tvářích. Stejné, jako mívala její maminka. Každý jí říkával, že je jí čím dál víc podobnější a když sama viděla některé její podobizny, které otec namaloval, vskutku tam podobu rozpoznala. Stejný tvar obličeje, stejné obočí, jen vlasy měla Ria o něco tmavší a oči měla spíše žlutozelené, než dokonale smaragdové. A navíc, její matka byla lovec, skvělý lučištník a nadaná v hraní na harfu. A ona? Byla mág. Dle slov archivářky velmi talentovaný mág. Kromě spojení s Přírodní magií, ke které měla jako elf vrozené vazby, ukazovala nemalé nadání v magii Prvotní a Spirituální. Pro zkušeného mága to bylo něco fascinujícího, něco, co je hodno studií. Pro jedenáctiletou dívku to znamenalo: Jé! Ono to hoří!

Nalila čaj sobě a bratrovi a oba se pohodlně usadili po otcově boku na malé lenošce a nervózně naslouchali zlověstnému fičení meluzíny a usrkávali čaj.

"Otče?" Zašeptal Aren ospale.

"Hm?"

"Myslíš, že si pro nás přijdou?" Adahlen se nechápavě zamračil. "Zplozenci. Je to pravda? Opravdu postihla Ferelden pátá Nákaza?"

Elf odložil čaj a promasíroval si spánky. Stejná otázka trápila i jeho, celý klan, celý Thedas! Ale jak mu to mohl říct?

"I kdyby," sevřel chlapci rameno. "Jsou tu stále ti, kdo to mohou zastavit."

Athanriel si nalila další šálek a povzdechla si. "Slyšela jsem, že všichni Strážci ve Fereldenu zemřeli v té bitvě. Není kdo by je zastavil."

Otec si přivinul blíže a zašeptal: "Vždycky je naděje, _Da'len,_ nesmíš ji ztrácet. Ztratit naději, to je jako zemřít léta před vlastní smrtí." Políbil děti do vlasů a vstal z lenošky.

"A teď mazejte spát, dokud je tu ještě teplo."

Samozřejmě, že odmlouvali. Byly to přece děti. Ale ani oni nezmohly nic nad otcovým nařízením a tou proradnou ospalostí. Adahlen se musel usmát, když necelých pět minut po tom, co se zavrtali do přikrývek, slyšel pravidelné oddechování. Sám se zamyšleně podíval na vlastní lůžko, ale nakonec si vzal jen dvě deky a sedl si ke vchodu. Za pár hodin ho budou volat na střídání hlídky, chtěl být hned v pozoru, až přijdou. Nakonec přeci jen zahmouřil oči, ale dostalo se mu jen jemného mikrospánku.

" _Lethallin,_ " ruka, třesoucí s jeho ramenem ho donutila prudce otevřít oči. Několikrát zamrkal, viděl trochu rozmazaně, než rozpoznal Tarise, jeho dobrého přítele. "Vstávej, Ade, než ti strčím hlavu do sněhu," šeptal blonďatý elf a snažil se znít přísně. Adahlen odstrčil jeho ruku.

"No jo, pořád," zabručel nevrle. "A buď potichu, zatraceně! Spí mi tady děti!"

"Ó pardon," dramaticky zvedl ruce na obranu a pomalu vycouval. "Čekám venku. A pohni!"

* * *

Tři hodiny strávené ve vánici po čtyřmi vrstvami dek a stejně se cítil, jako kdyby mu končetiny měli každou chvíli upadnout. Takováhle plýskanice dokázala zchladit dokonce Tarisovu výřečnost, díkybohu, a jejich hlídka proběhla prakticky v tichosti. Byli poslední a museli čekat až do úsvitu. Náladu jim nakonec spravila až Tarisovo žena, které to zkrátka nedalo a navzdory zákazu se vyplížila ven, aby jim donesla dva šálky a konvici plnou vroucí svařené medoviny, díky které se jim alespoň vzpamatovaly prsty.

"Tak jak to Athanriel zvládá?" zamumlal Taris od teplého nápoje. "Učňovství u archivářky, myslím. Nedávno jsem ji viděl během lekcí. Nevypadala zrovna nadšeně nad tím, že si ji Deshanna zvolila jako svou První."

"Není nadšená," potvrdil Adahlen krátce a prostě. "Popravdě, to nenávidí. Chápe své povinnosti, snaží se s tím smířit, ale při první příležitosti vždy uteče do lesa a dovádí s Arenem a Terenem. Archivářka tvrdí, že časem dospěje a přijme svůj úděl."

Nebylo to tak, že by Tarise přítelova slova nějak přesvědčila. "A co tvrdíš ty?"

Adahlen vzdychl a nalil si další šálek. "Ona se s tím nikdy nesžije. Alespoň ne tak, jak by měla. Jednoho dne bude sice vést náš klan, zodpovědně a moudře, tomu věřím, ale uvnitř bude zoufalá. Jako pták lapený v kleci."

Několik dalších minut, vlekoucích se jako smůla, zachovali v tichosti a popíjeli medovinu, ale opět to byl Taris, kdo promluvil.

"Mimochodem, co Fenvarovo oko?" Na Adahlenův tázavý výraz ihned dodal: "Byl jsem u toho, když ho Ronen vyprovokoval. Vážně už nevím, co s tím klukem dělat. Rínen na něj uplatňuje příliš velký vliv, tráví jeho mysl těmi svými hloupostmi. A ne jen proti tvé rodině, dokonce začala šířit nesmysli o tom, že Deshanna zavraždila jejího bratra a že máme v našem klanu zvědy, agenty z Tevinteru. Nevím, jestli je to paranoia, nebo už jí vážně přeskočilo."

"Mluvil jsem s archivářkou, jsou to tak čtyři dny," šeptal tmavovlasý elf, neb díky mrazem ztuhlé čelisti nezvládl jinak. "Léčitelé u ní mají podezření na schizofrenii."

"Cože!?"

"Tarisi, tohle je důvěrná informace. Dozvěděl jsem se to jenom díky potížím, které nám způsobuje. Takže si to nech prosím pro sebe."

"Jako by se stalo." Adahlen hodil očkem na podezřele zubatý úsměv, který se rozlil elfovi po tváři. "Máme padla," oznámil úlevně a ukázal na mezi stromy se utvářející první ranní paprsky. "Už svítá." Není třeba říkat, jak moc rádi za tu trošku světla v té chvíli byli.

A přece do nebyla jediná věc, která jim spravila náladu. Vánice začala znatelně ustupovat. Musela se přesunout více na západ, díky změnám směru větru. To by byla pro začátek alespoň jedna dobrá zpráva, ale přesto oba počítali s tím, že zákaz vycházek bude trvat nejméně ještě jeden den, kvůli jistotě.

Jakmile probudili Lynu a Sarela, sourozence, k výměně hlídek, naposledy se rozloučili a každý se vrátil do svého stanu, zahřát se. Adahlen počítal s tím, že bude muset zatopit, proto ho překvapilo, ba i šokovalo, když z vytápěcí mísy šlehaly plameny. Světlo na okamžik oslepilo jeho zrak a zář ohně osvětlila jeho _vallaslin_ , nesoucí znamení Juna, boha řemesla. A ne náhodou. Jeho mistrovské luky byly známé dokonce i mezi ostatními klany.

Athanriel seděla skloněná nad Arenem, s dlaní na jeho čele. Když uslyšela otce vejít, pozvedla k němu hlavu a on mohl vidět oči podlité slzami.

"Tati," vydechla tiše. Adahlen byl u ní během vteřiny. "Tati, Aren má horečku!"

A opravdu. Dotkl se chlapcových tváří a čela, celý hořel, ale jeho tělo se třáslo zimnicí. Oči měl slepené a zrychleně oddechoval, než se křečovitě celý napjal a začal ostře kašlat. Na nic dalšího elf nečekal a jako šíp vylétl ven, aby přivedl archivářku.

* * *

Adahlen stál u chlapcova lůžka, zatímco Mihar, jejich léčitel a Deshanna, zkoumali stav dítěte. Ria držela otce pevně za ruku a se strachem v očích pozorovala svého nemocného bratra.

"Vypadá to na mrazivý kašel," zkonstatoval Mihar soucitně. "Není v tom sám, v klanu máme další tři postižené, ale ne v tak pokročilém stadiu." Mrkl na archivářku, která soustředěně přejížděla dlaní po chlapcově hrudníku, svírající elfský kořen. Z konečků prstů jí proudila léčivá magie, podporovaná formulkami, které neslyšně šeptala.

Mihar mezitím vytáhl flakón s nazelenalou tekutinou a na dřevěnou lžíci pečlivě odpočítával jednotlivé kapky.

Archivářka náhle vyčerpaně vydechla a prudce otevřela. Pohladila Arena po vlasech a pomalu se postavila. "Ustálila jsem mu dýchání a trochu zklidnila zasažené plíce a hrtan, aby mu ten kašel nezpůsoboval takovou bolest. Bohužel, nejsem v léčivé magii nadaná tak, jako býval archivář Retho."

Adahlen pomohl zvednout Arenovi hlavu a Mihar opatrně nalil lék do jeho nastevřených úst. "Podávejte mu tento lektvar třikrát denně, ráno, odpoledne a večer po dvanácti kapkách. Hlavně ho musíte udržovat co nejvíce v teple. Třeba i v horku, to by bylo vlastně úplně ideální. Musí to vypotit." Adahlen kývl a ihned poslal Riu, aby přinesla další pokrývky.

"Alespoň jeho zotavení nebude narušovat ta hrozná vánice," přivětila archivářka. "Je mi líto, Adahlene, ale budu to muset oznámit ostatním. Kvůli opatrnosti, nechceme tu mít další nemocné." Elf kývl na srozuměnou sledoval Deshannu, dokud se nevyšla ven.

"Dnešek pro něj bude krušný, Ade," varoval ho vážně Mihar. "Jakmile přejde dnešní noc, bude z nejhoršího venku. …Pokud, ji přejde," dodal následně a vysloužil si tak od elfa vyděšený výraz.

"Chcete mi snad říct, že je tu šance, že to-"

"Nezvládne? Bohužel. Dospělý by se s tím popral snáz, ale u dětí je šance padesát na padesát."

Adahlen zoufale svěsil ramena. Z očí mu začaly téct slzy, jak sledoval Athanriel, sedící u bratra, svírající jeho ruku.

Mihar povzbudivě uchopil otce dětí za ramena, aby ho uklidnil. "Fenvar je silný, _lethallin._ On to dokáže."

Sebral své lékařské náčiní, chystající se k odchodu se ještě jednou otočil. Zřetelně rozeznal tmavé kruhy pod očima, které se objevili na elfově tváři během pár minut. "Kdyby cokoliv, bez váhání pro mě přijď. Ať vás provází síla Mythal."

" _Ma serannas, Mihar,_ " zamumlal poděkování a s prázdným výrazem přihodil poleno do ohně. "Budeme ji potřebovat."

* * *

Stalo se to přesně čtyři hodiny po setmění. Po celý den vypadala situace velmi nadějně. Aren spal, horečka ustupovala a přestal se tolik třást zimou, díky podávanému lektvaru. Teren a Ria seděli celý den vedle něj a vyprávěli mu jejich nejoblíbenější příběhy. Adahlen si konečně začal oddychovat. Než ho ale z bezesného spánku probudil kašel. Zlovolný, prudký, ne ostrý, jako ten předchozí, jak by se za něj teď modlil. Ne, tento byl mnohem nebezpečnější. Byl dusivý. Jeho syn nemohl dýchat.

Mihar vyskočil z lůžka stejně vyděšeně, když Adahlen, celý schvácený, vletěl bez varování do jeho aravelu. Oči měl zarudlé, vlasy zacuchané a navzdory zimě byl bos, jen v tříčtvrtečních kamaších a tunice. Nutno podotknout, že Mihar vypadal víceméně podobně, když se po slyšení strašné zprávy vyřítil se svým náčiním a mířil do přítelova stanu. Podle toho, co mu zatím Adahlen stačil říct, to nevypadalo zrovna dobře. Neměl se začít dusit. Dušení by mohlo znamenat ucpání průdušnice a možná i smrt. Poslal svého nejstaršího syna pro archivářku a nejen on se modlil, aby už nebylo příliš pozdě.

S Deshannou se málem srazili cestou. Oděna byla podobně jako oni dva. Bylo zvláštní, jak moc elfům záleželo na osudu jednoho _shemlena_. Možná to bylo právě pro to, že pro ně již přestal být takovým. Nevnímali jeho zakulacené uši, jeho přirozené převyšování ostatních dětí. Od chvíle, kdy nazval Adahlena otcem, byl jedním z nich. Jedním z _elhven._

Zarazili se, když ze stanu, odkud by měl jít slyšet dusivý kašel, neslyšela nic. Zhola nic. Obávající se nejhoršího vtrhli dovnitř a to, co spatřili, jim málem vyrazilo dech.

"Athanriel," vydechli naráz.

Dívka seděla skloněná nad chlapcem s dlaněmi na jeho hrudi a na čele. Plynula z nich zlatavá zář, vsakující se do chlapcova těla. Víčka měla pevně zavřená, na čele jí zela vráska z usilovného soustředění. Ruce se jí klepaly, dýchala zrychleně, obličej měla zpocený, ale stále se držela.

"Rio," zavolal Adahlen opět, ale bez odezvy. Chtěl za ní vykročit, ale Deshanna ho rázně zastavila a povzbudivě na něj kývla.

"Ona ho léčí," zašeptala. "Navrací mu dech."

"Ale jak…" Miharova slova se mu zalkla v krku. "Vždyť ani vy jste nebyla… To není možné!"

A přece. Studený mráz a krutá zima stvořili zázrak. Aidenovi se do tváří navracela barva, tělo se přestalo třást a dokonce se zdálo, že již uvolněně dýchal! Jeho víčka se chvěla, jakoby toužila se každou chvíli otevřít. Ria cítila, že ji pomalu opouští síla, ale vytrvávala. Odmítala ztratit bratra. Přivřela víčka ještě silněji, prsty se jí bolestí zkřivily. Slyšela šepot, tak známý, ale netroufla si otevřít oči. Ještě ne.

"R-Rio?" Byl to on. Aren. Probudil se. Na tváři se jí rozlil šťastný úsměv, jen chvíli před tím, než její mysl zahalila temnota. Poslední co vnímala, byly dvě silné paže, které jí zabránily v pádu.

* * *

 **Překlady a vysvětlivky:**

 _Lethallin -_ Příteli

 _Vallaslin -_ Tetování, které si po dosažení dospělosti nechávají mladí dálové aplikovat na tělo. Je to praktikováno archivářem/kou klanu, za naprostého ticha. Pokud elf projeví byť jen náznak bolesti, obřad je přerušen, neboť ještě není připravený. Mladý elf se dostane do jistého stavu meditace, kde se modlí k jednomu z _Evanuris_ (jejich Bohové, celkem devět, pět bohů a čtyři bohyně), jehož vallaslin poté bude nosit. Každý bůh nebo bohyně má specifické tetování.

 _Ma serannas - Děkuji_

\- V další kapitole se už podíváme do Středozemě :D A taky tam bude malá nápověda toho, jak se tyhle dva světy vlastně budou moct setkat :D


	4. Co přinesl příliv

**Jak spousta z vás ví, Dragon age: Inquisiton není přeložené do češtiny. To mě, jakožto spisovatele...spisovatelku...postavilo před rozhodnutí. Buď nechat názvy míst, měst, vesnic osad atd. tak, jak jsou, nebo se je pokusit nějak na úrovni přeložit. No, přijala jsem výzvu a pokusila se o tu druhou možnost. Něco už naštěstí bylo přeložené z DA: Prameny, ale vážně JEN něco. Takže, pro přehlednost, pod další kapitolou najdete přehled všech překladů, které jsem spáchala :-) Pokud by se něco někomu nelíbilo a měl by lepší nápad, prosím, napsat! :D Všechny alternativní návrhy jsou vítány :D**

 **P.S. V dnešní kapitole se podíváme konečně do Středozemě...jej! :D**

* * *

Bouře ustala, oceán se uklidnil a loď, sem tam pobouchaná, někde poškrábaná, ale celá, pomalu začínala přirozeně proplouvat vlnami těchto neznámých vod. Byli příliš daleko od domova, tolik už pasažéři věděli. Pasažéři… Vhodnější název by byl uprchlíci. Vyděšeni Nákazou, která zachvacovala Ferelden a vyburcováni panikou, že brzy napadne i ostatní země, vypravilo se několik lodí zkusit štěstí za hranice jim známého světa. Z toho, co zdejší věděli, zbývala už jen jedna jediná. Ta jejich.

Měsíce na moři, došli jim potraviny i pitná voda. Několik z nich skolila dehydratace. Posádka složená z lidí, elfů - především těch z Odluk, dokonce i několika trpaslíků, ztrácela naději. Matky bezmocně svírali své hladovějící děti, zatímco muži mohli jen bezmocně přihlížet. Nechat se zabít Nákazou, nebo se nechat pohltit slanou vodou? Teď už na tom nezáleželo. Čekali na konec. Stejně jako mladík, který naposledy vylezl na stěžeň, aby ještě jednou spatřil východ slunce, když náhle, bez varování, uslyšel krákorání. Typické, jaké dělá racek. Nejprve si myslel, že to jsou snad bludy z nedostatku vody, ale zvuk se ozval znova. Vzhlédl k obloze a nikdy v životě nebyl šťastnější, než když nad sebou spatřil bílého zpívajícího ptáka, mířícího na sever. Mladíkův dech se zatajil blahem. Země.

"Pevnina!" Zakřičel, ale nejprve nikdo z vyčerpaných nezareagoval. "Pevnina!" Sípal suchým hlasem. "Vidím zemi! Přímo před námi!"

Nový život se vryl pod kůži cestujících, jak se nahrnuli k přídi a sledovali se přibližující se spásu. Vítr foukal tím správným směrem, až se zdálo, že se nad nimi bohové opravdu smilovali.

"Povolit pachty!" Zakřičel kapitán a po měsících beznaděje konečně pluli vstříc novému zítřku. Bez rozkazu, bez povolání, se dobrovolníci nahrnuli k veslům, aby plavbu uspíšili. Hladoví a vyčerpaní, a přece měli síly více než kdy jindy. Dřevěná pádla prorážela vodu jako máslo a palubou zněl radostný smích. Když loď narazila na dno a těmi samými dobrovolníky byla natažena ke břehu, ke kamenité pláži, už všichni doslova plakali samým štěstím. Radostná euforie zaplavila jejich mysl a teprve až když začali s hledáním vody a jídla, vyřkl někdo nahlas tu tíživou otázku.

"A kde to vlastně jsme?"

Ano, to byla vskutku správná otázka, jejíž zodpovězení stálo nad nimi, na vysokém útesu v podobě jezdců v lehkém koženém brnění, jehož hruď byla zdobena stříbrným stromem. Tváře měli zahalené tmavě zelenou kápí a s nedůvěrou cizince sledovali.

"Kapitáne?" Otázal se váhavě jeden z nich a hleděl na jezdce, stojícího vepředu.

"Pošlete zprávu do Dol Amrothu," zněla odpověď muže s hlubokým autoritativním hlasem. "Dejte na vědomí, že loď pod neznámou vlajkou zakotvila na pobřeží Belfalasu." Jezdce krátce přikývl a bez otálení koně otočil a tryskem zmizel v mlze.

Kapitán hraničářů zaujatě pozoroval vyloděnou posádku. Celkem pestrá sebranka. Ženy, muži, děti i starci. I z dálky poznal několik trpaslíků. Poté se zaměřil na další, na drobné bytosti, které ale rozhodně nebyli lidmi. Nevědět, že je to hloupost, myslel by si, že jde o…

"Pane?" Hlas vojáka přerušil jeho myšlenky. "Myslíte… To jsou elfové, ti drobní mezi nimi?" Říkal s tou samou nejistotu, s jakou na to sám kapitán myslel.

"Těžko říct, Iorlasi. Teprve uvidíme," otočil se na svou jednotku. "Pojeďte, pánové. Přivítáme naše hosty."

* * *

Když se řekne zázrak, co si představíte? Vodu tekoucí do kopce? Slepce, který si čte knihu? Němého, který začne zpívat? Zbabělce, který se sám postaví celé armádě? Drobnou ženu, která sama uzvedne strom, pod kterém je vězněné její dítě? Vlčici, která zapře své instinkty šelmy a odchová lidské mládě? Psa, který díky své věrnosti prošel celý svět, aby našel svého ztraceného pána? Suchou poušť, na uprostřed které zničehonic vykvete mohutná třešeň? Co tvoří zázrak? Je jevem mimořádným, událostí, kterou nejsme sto vysvětlit.

Pro Dály bylo tím zázrakem dítě, malá holka, která bez jakéhokoliv výcviku či vědění o léčivé magii, dokázala vykřesat svého bratra ze spárů smrti.

Pro Ferelden tím bylo zmrtvýchvstání jejich krále, Cailana Theirina a posléze jedna mladá žena, mág a Šedý strážce, která zastavila Nákazu a sama usmrtila samotného arcidémona.

Pro Kirkwall byl zázrakem samotný Garrett Hawke, který zbavil město quanarijců a vysloužil si tím titul Šampion Kirkwallu.

Musíme si zkrátka připustit, že to nejvíc neuvěřitelné na zázracích je, že se stávají. Pro mladou Athanriel bylo v této chvíli zázrakem, že se dokázala vytratit z archivářčina aravelu s takovou diskrétností, že to Deshanna ani nezaznamenala. A to se opravdu stává málokdy.

Loudavě se procházela pod vysokými stromy, s hlavou vztyčenou pozorovala sluneční svit skrz listí a myšlenky s její představivostí cestovali daleko, za hranice divočiny. Za hranice Svobodných Marek. Do Orlais, Antivy, Fereldenu, za Amarathinský oceán až za hranice samotného Thedasu. Bosá chodidla opatrně našlapovala na cestičku z mechu, doprovázená cinkáním náramku obtočeného okolo kotníku. Byla tak zabraná do svých představ, že nezaregistrovala dva páry kopyt, které ji věrně následovaly, než ji velká hlava netrpělivě strčila do ramene.

Moro, to bylo její jméno. Vysoká a vznešená laň hally. Budou to čtyři roky, co se spolu s dalšími třemi vypravila do vzdáleného _Měsíčního údolí_ , kde se Velké hally, neboli ty, které se sedlají, sdružují pod velením _Falt'Vhenan_ \- vůdce v podobě největšího a nejsilnějšího ze samců. Elfové se tam vydávají najít svého spřízněného společníka, ale až sama halla určí, kdo bude moci usednout na její hřbet. Po tomto rituálu se stávají nerozlučnými, až do samého konce. Až na okraj věčnosti.

Kdysi dávno bývalo těchto údolí spoustu, když elfové vládli Thedasu a byli obdařeni věčným životem, ale čas a válka mění spousty věcí. Nyní zbývají tři, jejichž lokaci znají jen dálové, bedlivě střežící toto tajemství před zraky _shemlenů._ Toto, a možná ještě několik dalších.

"Moro!" Zašeptala Ria zděšeně. "Sakra, sledoval tě někdo? Viděl tě někdo?" Držela zvíře za ohlávku a vyděšeně mu zírala do očí. "Takhle bude archivářka vědět, kde mě hledat-" Zarazila se. "No, to už ona vlastně stejně ví… Tak nic. Svezeš mě k vodopádu, co ty na to?"

Věděla, že by se měla raději vrátit. Zítra byl její velký den. Přišel čas, kdy již dostane své vlastní _vallaslin,_ svůj krvavý znak, jak tomu říkají lidé. Znamení, které je odlišuje od elfů z Odluky, připomínku, která hlásá, že se elfové již nikdy znovu nevzdají svých tradic a své víry. Vzpomněla si na den přede dvěma lety, kdy se horlivě diskutovalo, zda by měl Aren, formálně Fenvar, její bratr, taktéž dostat své _vallaslin._ Dokonce se Deshanna korespondenčně radila i z archiváři z ostatních klanů, kde byly jejich názory značně rozlišné. Aiden nesl jméno Lavellan, byl vychováván, jako jeden z nich, ale právě kvůli zachování tradic a dobrých vztahů, bylo v poklidu rozhodnuto o alternativním postupu. Na pravé ruce, od konečků prstů až po loket, mu byl vytetován speciální výjev, zachycující jeho nalezení Adahlenem, jeho přijetí do kmene až po jeho první lov, kdy se stal právoplatným lovcem klanu.

Natáhla se na Morině hřbetě na záda a s rukama založenýma pod hlavou pozorovala plynoucí panorama a přitom bedlivě pozorovala krajinu okolo. Věděla, že Aren měl dnes brát Terena do lesa na lov, neboť příští rok to bude on, kdo bude muset dokázat, že je hoden býti lovcem. Svěsila dolů levou paži a ukazováčkem přejížděla po zavřených květech divokých rostlin, z konečku prstu se linulo svítivě zelené světlo a při každém dotyku, zanechalo květinu rozkvetlou v plné její kráse. Athanriel přírodní magii, i jako elf, moc neholdovala, ale tento trik měla ráda. Pocit k životu probouzející se rostliny ji uklidňoval.

Moro se zastavila a našpicovala uši. Někoho před nimi cítila. Ria sklouzla z hřbetu a poškrábala laň na hlavě. Pyšně se usmála. Jen pár metrů před nimi seděli ve křoví schovaní objekty jejího hledání. Teren měl pevně napjatý luk, mířící s ním na v poklidu si hovícího zajíce. Aiden byl skloněný u jeho ucha a tiše mu našeptával instrukce. Ria co nejtišeji plížila k nim. Teren se zhluboka nadechl, uvolnil paži a pustil tětivu. Trefa. Rána byla přesná, zajíc byl okamžitě mrtvý, netrpěl. Na elfově tváři se rozlil šťastný úsměv a Aren ho hrdě poplácal po rameni.

"Ale, ale, ale," Zazpívala Athanriel melodramaticky. "Jaký to kriminální čin! Ten zajíc má určitě někde rodinu! Malé zajíčky, které musí krmit! Měli bychom začít rozesílat kondolence, myslím to vážně!"

"Nebo najít tu rodinu a mít bohatší večeři," oponoval Aren hbitě. "Když o tom tak přemýšlím, to není úplně marný nápad!"

"Oh," ublížili se chytla za srdce. "Jak můžeš v noci klidně spát, ty kruté monstrum?"

Pokrčil rameny. "Celkem pohodlně, vážně! Většinou zneužiju svou sestru, takovou semetriku, jako polštář." Nevinně se usmál na jejím vražedným pohledem.

"A vůbec," přerušil jejich konverzaci Teren dřív, než by po sobě skočili a začali lechtací a štípací zápas na Kdo z koho. "Neměla bys být teď s archivářkou?"

Ria jen mávla rukou a vydala se s nimi pro zajíce. "Znáš mě. Vždycky si najdu způsob, jak se dostat ven."

"To jo," přisvědčil Teren. "Ale archivářka tě za to roztrhne. Kord dneska."

"A nás roztrhne za to, že tě v tom podporujeme," dodal Aren a začal zajíce stahovat.

Athanriel drcla pěstí jemně do Terenova ramene a povzbudivě se na něj zazubila. "Byla to dobrá rána, Terene."

Mladý elf se nejistě usmál. "Vážně?"

"Rozhodně."

Do hodiny, kterou strávili couráním a rozebíráním všemožných způsobů mučení Ronena, se vrátili do tábora a světe div se, Deshanna nezuřila. Vlastně vypadala spíše ustaraně, jako tehdy, když se dozvěděla o Nákaze ve Fereldenu. Seděla u ohně spolu se všemi staršími a několika dalšími elfy a všichni vypadali tak nějak...zasmušile. Teren na ně zamával a běžel zjistit, co se to vlastně stalo, zatímco Aren pověsil u jejich řezníka zajíce na háček a sedl si s Riou pod vysokou břízu.

"Zítra máš velký den," zamumlal a zastrčil sestře za ucho kopretinu, kterou utrhl. "Jak se cítíš?"

"Celkem to ujde," odpověděla nenuceně. "Spíš mě děsí představa toho, že mě potom bude archivářka dřít z kůže ještě mnohonásobně víc." Zapískala na Moro, která se pásla kousek od nich. Laň líně zvedla hlavu a pomalu se k nim došourala, lehajíc si pod strom vedle nich.

"Nedívej se na to tak černě," snažil se jí bratr povzbudit. "Jsi její První, snaží se tě na to jen nejlépe připravit."

"Jo jo, já vím," vydechla smířlivě. "Já jen nejsem zrovna studijní typ. A po dnešku budu muset začít hledat nový způsob útěku. Vsadím se, že ten současný už prokoukla."

"Rio! Arene!" Běžel k nim Teren s vyděšeným pohledem. "Stalo se něco hroznýho!"

Sourozenci si vyměnili nechápavé pohledy a zaměřili se zpátky na kamaráda. "Co?" Otázali se jednohlasně.

"Oltář v Kirkwallu byl zničen! Mágové a templáři si vyhlásili válku, město je v troskách!"

Nikdo by nedokázal popsat ten pocit, který se jim usadil v žaludku. Tohle nebyla věc, která by se týkala jen lidí, ne. Tohle bude mít dopad na všechny. Pokud někdo něco neudělá, postihne to celý Thedas. Bohužel, tenkrát ještě ani jeden z nich nevěděl, jak tento akt ode dneška za tři roky změní jejich životy navždy.

* * *

 **Takže nejdřív:** Tu věc s hallami jsem si vytvořila sama. Víte, když hrajete DAI, máte tam k dispozici velkého jelena, jako dopravní prostředek, ale když vidíte hally, které žijí v divočině tak hned vidíte, že jsou příliš malé na to, aby někoho vozili na hřbetě. Proto jsem to vymyslela tímhle způsobem, takže ti jeleni jsou teď vlastně jen Velké hally...jen pro upřesnění :D

 **Slovník:**

 _Emprise du Lion -_ Beze změny

 _Skyhold -_ Beze změny

 _Exalted plains -_ Vznešené pláně

 _Forbidden Oasis -_ Zapovězená oáza

 _The Western Approach -_ Západní hranice

 _The Emerald Graves -_ Smaragdové údolí (nebo hrobky)

 _Val Royoax -_ Beze změny

 _Crestwood -_ Dřevonaty

 _Storm Coast -_ Hromobřeží

The Hinterlands - Vnitrozemí

 _The Fallow Mire -_ Blata

 _The Hissing Wastes -_ Syčící pustina

 _Frostback Mountains -_ Pohoří Ledohřbet

 _Arbor Wilds -_ Arborská divočina

 _Dales -_ Údolí


	5. Inkvizice

"Já tady přísahám u koulí samotnýho Elgar'nana, že tady za chvíli zažijete druhou explozi, pokud mě okamžitě nepustíte k mému bratrovi! A pamatuj si, ty plecháči: Já nehrozím, já dávám sliby!"

Byli to dva dny. Dva dny od monstrózní exploze, která zničila chrám Posvátného popela a sním zabila Duchovní Justinii a celé konkláve. Zemřeli všichni, až na jednoho. Na Arena Fenvara Lavellan, jejího bratra. Právě je dva vyslala archivářka Deshanna na ono tajné shromáždění jako špehy, aby zjistili situaci. Válka mágů a templářů byla zlá, nutila klan se stále stěhovat a toto mohlo vyřešit všechny nepokoje jednou provždy. S tragédií, která ale následovala, se bohužel nevyřeší už nic. Kdyby Arena bývala neposlechla! Doslova ji donutil, aby zůstala ve vesnici Útočiště, než se vrátí. Prý by tam jasně rozpoznatelný člen dálského kmene vzbudil nevítanou pozornost. V ten moment ho chápala a souhlasila. Teď by ho ale nejraději roztrhala na milion malinkatých kousků! Ta bolest, která zachvátila celé její tělo, když se dozvěděla o explozi, se nedala popsat. Bezmocně se zhroutila na zem a s nevýslovným žalem křičela do praskající oblohy.

Vlastně ani nedokázala pochopit, jak se bez úrazu dostala až tak daleko. Každý člověk zde vypadal, že by jakéhokoliv mága nejraději pověsil na skřipec. Odhadovala, že to bylo její _vallaslin_ , které ji od toho osudu chránilo. Když uslyšela ten výbuch, viděla tu zelenou zář…tu oblohu! Vypadalo to jako počátek apokalypsy. _A kurva_ , vskutku příhodná slova, řečená velmi smělým trpaslíkem, se kterým strávila dvě hodiny hraním _Bezbožné milosti._ Varric Tethras, to snad bylo jeho jméno, pokud si dobře pamatovala. Netrvalo dlouho, než se po vesnici rozneslo, kdo byl z této tragédie obviněn. Počáteční úlevu, že byl Aren naživu, vystřídal vztek. Málem se dostala do potyčky s jakousi ženou, která se představila jako Cassandra Penta-cosi cosi. Prý _Hledačka_. Kdyby nezasáhl jistý Solas, elfský mág, odhadovala z Kruhu nebo odpadlík, dopadlo by to moc špatně. No, ono to i tak nedopadlo zrovna nejlépe. Když se zjistilo, že je sestra podezřelého, skončila Ria za mřížemi, obdařená ještě zlými pohledy od nějakého Cullena. To už bylo před nějakou dobou a její otázky ohledně bratra každý ignoroval. Nebýt toho, že z ní zdejší templáři vytáhli a odčerpali veškerou manu kterou měla, otřásla by se budova v základech. A po několika hodinách strávených mezi třemi stěnami, už z toho začínala šílet.

"Nemáš dovoleno se mnou komunikovat, že mám pravdu?" Zašvitořila ironicky, když výhružky nezabraly. "Ale noták! Nemůžeš mě ignorovat nadosmrti! A když o tom mluvíme, rozumíš mi vůbec? Nejsi Orlesian nebo Antivan? _Parlez-vous Orlais?_ **_Mi capisci?_** "

Stále žádná odezva. "Víš, já to dokážu dotáhnout do extrémů i bez magie. Můžu začít zpívat! Vážně se tomu chceš nechat dobrovolně vystavit? Varuju tě, ani já se nesnesu! Nic? No jak myslíš!"

"Myslím, že to už nebude nutné," ženský hlas s jasným přízvukem přerušil její dramatický nádech. K její cele se blížila postava s nafialovělou kápí přes hlavu. Nosila zvláštní brnění, zdálo se kožené, ale vně měla přehozený kroužkový tabard, sahající až ke kolenům, které zase byla chráněná hvězdicovitými nákolenicemi, které se napojovali na plátovou ochranu holení. Musel to být lehčí materiál, odhadovala silverit. Na hrudi bil do očí zvláštní znak. Byla si jistá, že ho jednou viděla v _Knize kultů_ , v bichli, kterou ji archivářka donutila přečíst. Snad _Vševidoucí oko_? To by mohlo být ono. Přistoupila blíže do světla hořící pochodně. Z pod kápě jí vylézaly zrzavé po ramena střižené vlasy, rámující oválný obličej, ze kterého na ní hleděl pár nebesky modrých očí. Ženě mohlo být okolo třiceti, plus mínus pár let. Netvářila se, že by k Athanriel chovala jakoukoliv zášť, spíše se jen tak zamyšleně mračila.

"Nechte nás." Ano, rozhodně to byl orlesianský přízvuk, ale trošku chatrný.

Mladý templář nervózně zatěkal očima. "Ale-ale… Velitel Cullen mi jasně nařídil-"

"Nemám ve zvyku pokládat své rozkazy dvakrát, desátníku." Klid s jakým varování vyřkla byl až mrazivý. Nedivila proto onomu vojákovi, když se bez dalšího otálení otočil na patě a svižným krokem odešel pryč.

Pozornost rusovlasé ženy se obrátila zpět k Rie. "Mé jméno je Leliana," rozsvítila další pochodeň a opřela si ruce o mříže.

Zkoušela na ní zdvořilosti, ale na to byla elfka příliš v ráži. "Líbezné, vážně. Kde je Aren?"

Žena se zamračila. "Když se ti někdo představí, je slušností gesto oplatit."

"Zvláštní, že zrovna ty mluvíš o slušnosti po tom, co jste mě bez udání důvodu vsadili za mříže!" Modlila se, aby se její magie navrátila co nejdříve. Už začínala ztrácet nervy. "Ale budiž. Řeknu ti své jméno, _shemlene,_ jakmile mi prozradíš, co jste zatraceně provedli mému bratrovi!"

Leliana se odtáhla a křížila ruce na hrudi. "Stále se domáháš informací o muži, o kterém tvrdíš, že je tvůj bratr, i když není elf. Dále víme, že jsi dál, což jeho křížený původ vylučuje. Co jsi teda zač? Jeho milenka? Domácí mazlíček?"

"Cože? Ne!" Uraženě se zašklebila nad tou otázkou. "Svatý Elgar'nane, to teda vážně ne! Aren je můj bratr, i když ne krví. Náš otec ho přijal za svého, když jeho vesnici vyvraždili. Tak už mi sakra řeknete, kam jste ho odvedli? Protože jestli ne, přísahám, že jakmile zjistím, a já to zjistím, na jakém principu to kradení magie funguje, zarazím to a bude bordel!"

Zírala. Beze slov, jen tam tak stála s kápí přes hlavu, ruce založené a zírala. Elfku to dohánělo k šílenství. "Jsi zvláštní," řekla zaujatě a její obličejové svaly se skutečně pohnuly. "A co víc, mluvíš pravdu. S tím jsem ochotna pracovat. Desátníku!" Jako na povel se během vteřiny ozvalo chrastění brnění a mladý templář byl poslušně zpět.

"Lady Leliano?" Napadlo ji, jestli si tu přilbu někdy sundá. Nevypadal na to.

"Odemkněte celu, bez otázek. Pouta nechte."

Než se vůbec vzpamatovala z toho, že železné mříže skutečně zavrzaly, už následovala _shemlena_ stejně poslušně, jako přiklusal onen desátník. Museli jí dát něco do pití nebo do jídla. A to nejedla ani nic nepila, tak jak to sakra udělali? Procházeli dlouhou chodbou, rusovlasá žena hrdě a vzpřímeně, Athanriel pomalu za ní, vzbuzující dojem bázlivého kolouška. Jak moc si přála se schovat před těmi pohledy, obviňujícími a nedůvěřivými. Polovina z nich se tak tvářila, protože věřili, že se podílela na té katastrofě, ta druhá proto, že byla elf, a ještě k tomu mág. Sebevražedná kombinace.

Oči jí zvlhly slzami, když se brána otevřela a ona narazila do prudkého přívalu slunečního světla. Několikrát zamrkala, aby si snáze přivykla. Vyplašeně se rozhlížela kolem. Celé okolí zmítal chaos. Řádové sestry, bylinkáři a pár mágů se snažili starat o raněné, další vojáci naopak do býlích prostěradel zabalovali mrtvoly. Zvedl se jí žaludek. Ne snad při pohledu na smrt, ale při uvědomění si, jak moc špatná tahle situace vlastně je.

"Vidíš to?" Lelianin hlas ji vytrhl z přemýšlení. Ukazovala prstem na oblohu. Na obrovskou díru, která ji hyzdila, na masivní zelený paprsek, procházející skrz, v němž levitovaly kusy zničeného chrámu. Žaludek se jí zvedl podruhé. "Říkáme tomu Průlom. Díky němu se v našem světě tvoří spoustu menších Prasklin, které vypouští démony a jiné bytosti Úniku," poodstoupila a zapískala na skupinu vojáků, která dle brnění patřila pod její velení, aby přichystali koně navíc. "Tvůj bratr byl obdařen jistou schopností. Velmi mimořádnou schopností. Jako jediný přežil explozi, dle všeho díky tomu, že nějakým způsobem _fyzicky_ vstoupil do Úniku."

"Fyzicky?" Ria jen nevěřícně vrtěla hlavou. Tohle přece nebylo možné. Nikdo přece nemůže jen tak…

Leliana ji popadla za paži a postrčila před sebe. "Když jsme ho našli, objevili jsme na jeho dlani jistou…značku. Zářící a pulsující, stejně jako Průlom. Solas, mág, kterého jsi již potkala, značku zkoumal a vydedukoval, snad správně, že bude klíčem k tomu, jak Prasklinu zacelit. Hrálo se o čas, neboť to tvého bratra pomalu zabíjelo."

"Cože!?" Vykřikla a vykroutila se ze sevření. "A to mi říkáš jen tak?"

"Já ještě nedomluvila!" Tentokráte zněla Leliana poněkud jinak. Tak… melodramaticky normálně. "Jak jsem řekla, hrálo mu o čas. Cassandra se s ním vydala k troskám chrámu, aby se pokusil Průlom uzavřít a snad si i zachránil život," k údivu Athanriel jedním rychlým pohybem přesekla nožem její pouta. "Teď k nim míříme jako podpora. Budeš se futr jen vyptávat, nebo se přidáš?"

Zatikala pohledem mezi elfkou a již osedlaným grošákem a s spokojeným úšklebkem se chopila otěží. Nemusela se ptát dvakrát.

* * *

"Inkvizice potřebuje vůdce. Toho, který ji již vede."

Potrhané vlhké vlajky vlály tiše v horském větru, který se dral po kůže všech přeživších z Útočiště. Corypheusův první přímý útok. Bez varování, jako šílený běs on a jeho armáda démonů a ohavností ničili vše, co jim stálo v cestě. Aren znal příčinu. K zpropadenému Stvořiteli, samozřejmě, že ji znal. Připravil ho o jednu z jeho sil, zmařil brilantní a zlověstný plán. Postaven před první velké rozhodnutí, se rozhodl riskovat. Nejen svůj život, ale i život jeho sestry, která o něj málem přišla, když se pod jeho jménem vydala do pevnosti Therinfal, aby se pokusila přivést templáře k rozumu, zatímco Aren řešil problémy s mágy v Rudoskalí. Chtěl pokračovat tam, kde Konkláve selhalo, respektive, nedostalo šanci se k tomu dostat. Přinutit dvě protikladné strany, aby spolupracovali jako sobě rovní. Nutno podotknout, že vedle jeho triumfu a rekrutování potřebné síly v čele s Vyšší čarodějkou Fionou, Athanriel selhala, ale ne fatálně. Navzdory kritické situaci a šílenému chování lorda Hledače Luciuse, dokázala přimět několik členů řádu, aby se k Inkvizici přidalo, především díky motivující řeči rytíře Delrina Barrise, ale počet spojenců byl minimální a Ria byla ošklivě zraněna. Nicméně, nevrátila se s prázdnou.

Prvních pár hodin dohadování mezi templáři a mágy, kteří byli v početní přesile, bylo vskutku nezapomenutelných. A vysvětlit těm dubovým hlavám, že nejen, že jsou na stejné lodi, řečeno metaforicky, ale i na stejné pozici rovnosti, bylo ještě mnohem zábavnější. Pohled Athanriel na Arena se postupně měnil. Už to nebyl ten praštěný kluk z lesů, co dennodenně vymýšlel nové a kreativnější způsoby dohánění té čarodějnice Rínen k šílenství. Nyní před ní stál dospělý muž, nazýván poslem Andraste, činící těžká rozhodnutí, jejichž následkům bude muset čelit. Muž, nesoucí na sobě těžké břímě, a přitom stále odhodlaně mířící dál, vedoucí sebranku bláznů, fanatiků a sebevražedných cvoků vstříc jedné z největších hrozeb, jaké kdy Thedas čelil.

Spojenectvím s mágy a odvedením několika rytířů z Templářského řádu, však vyprovokoval toho, jež se nazývá Ten Starší. Díky němu a jeho náhlému útoku, na který nebyla pevnost připravena, hlavně proto, že slavila první vítězství uzavření Průlomu, Útočiště padlo. Jen díky Arenovi, který se dobrovolně Corypheusovi vydal, získala většina obyvatel a vojáků dostatek času na to, aby se skrytým tunelem dostali daleko do hor. Ten den ztratila Ria bratra již podruhé, ale jen proto, aby ho poté opět našla raněného, zesláblého a promrzlého kousek od provizorního tábora. Věřila, že právě v ten moment, v tu hodinu a minutu, vznikla Inkvizice taková, jakou si ji všichni tvorové budou pamatovat. Jako příslib lepšího zítřka ve světě bídy a beznaděje. A teď tady stála, opřená o zeď v houfu lidí a stejně jako oni, i Athanriel s pýchou hleděla na vytyčenou terasu, pozorující Arena, jež se po staletích absence stal tím, jehož historie bude nazývat Inkvizitorem.

Když Aren hleděl na tu masu lidí, povzbudivý pohled jeho sestry bylo to jediné, co ho drželo od zbabělého útěku. Na tohle nebyl připravený, ale nedokázal se obrátit zády. Ani ve chvíli, kdy Cassandra pronesla ta slova a on nevěřícně pozoroval dlouhý Claymore, jehož jílec byl obtočen stříbrným drakem. Od pohledu mistrná kovářská práce. Čepel tak ostrá, že by mohla sekat listy ve vzduchu. Nechtěl ani domýšlet, jako má taková zbraň cenu a Leliana, velitelka zvědů, ji s úsměvem na rtech držela před ním, snad jakoby mu měla patřit.

"Nabízíte tohle někomu, kdo byl vychován dálskými elfy?" I jako člověk, byl mezi některými, kteří věděli o jeho původu, považován za zrádce, toho si byl vědom. "Jste si opravdu jistí, že víte co děláte?"

"Byla bych vyděšená předat tuto moc komukoliv," utvrdila ho Hledačka, "ale věřím, že toto je jediná cesta." Ukázala prstem na shromáždění. "Oni tě následovali, bez ohledu na to, zda stojíš s elfy či ne. Dokazuje jim to jen to, že tvůj vzestup musela požehnat Andraste samotná. Co to znamená pro tebe, jak nás povedeš, to už je jen a jen na tvém úsudku."

Váhavě převzal od Leliany meč a vynaložil veškeré úsilí, aby se mu neklepaly ruce. "Corypheus mě nikdy nenechá žít v klidu, to už ukázal velmi jasně. Ohrozil ty, na kterých mi záleží nejvíce. Zamýšlí se stát bohem, vládnout nám pod jeho diktaturou. Corypheus musí být zničen."

Cassandra zdvořile přikývla. "Jakkoliv zavelíš." Vzpřímeně s Arene po boku vykročila k okraji terasy, s odhodlaným výrazem se naklonila vpřed. "Už to naši lidé vědí?" Zvolala dotaz, směřovaný k jejich diplomatce, Josephine.

"Vědí," přikývla se širokým úsměvem. "A brzy to bude vědět celý svět!"

"Veliteli," obrátila se hledačka ke Cullenovi, "budou následovat?"

Úšklebek na velitelově tváři byl již dostatečnou odpovědí. "Inkvizice!" Vystoupil z řad a obrátil se k vojákům čelem. "Budete následovat?"Starobylou pevnost zaplnil nadšený jásot.

"Budete bojovat?"

A znovu.

"A zvítězíme?"

A znovu.

Prudce vytáhl svůj meč a ostřím vztyčeným nad zástupy lidí hlasitě zakřičel; "Váš vůdce! Váš posel! Váš Inkvizitor!"

A při další salvě nadšeného aplausu, do kterého se přidala dokonce i Josephine a vysloužila si tak neskutečně překvapený pohled uculujícího se Cullena, Athanriel odstoupila od zdi a pobaveně zakroutila hlavou. Odhadovala, že tohle nebylo poslední dramatické entrée, kterého se její velký bráška dočkal. A, co si budeme povídat, měla ta malá elfí liška pravdu.

* * *

Můžeme tvrdit spoustu věcí, přeci jen, jsme jen vypravěči, ale popírat skutečnost, že i ty nejzatvrzelejší nepřátelé, dokážou táhnout za jeden provaz, to je něco tak zásadního a úžasného, že to zkrátka opomenout nejde. Ano, byla to pravda. Když vyšší čarodějka Fiona s ostatními mágy zjistili, že budou s templáři na jedné lodi, nevypadalo to hezky. Proběhlo několik hádek, pár menších incidentů a v první chvíli se zdálo, že toto "spojenectví" Inkvizici zničí. To bylo ještě před pádem Útočiště. Poté se vše změnilo a mohl za to jeden obyčejný ohořelý trám, který se bez varování utrhl a padal na bojem zaneprázdněnou mladou dívku, mága. Věnující se nebezpečí před ní již nevěnovala pozornost tomu, co se děje nad ní a určitě by ji ten kus dřeva rozdrtil na kaši, nebýt Sira Delrina Barrise. Bez váhání dívku strhl stranou, zachránil jí život a díky tomuto činu, ještě než přeživší dosáhli pevnosti Skyhold, zakopali templáři a mágové válečnou sekeru. Vlastně již byli schopni komunikovat na základě vzájemné úcty a snad i přátelství.

Ale to jsme odbočili, i když původní myšlenka také souvisí s magií. Víceméně. Athanriel byla mág, samozřejmě, ale jako taková si uvědomovala, že je odsouzena na svou hůl. Jistěže, jako každý kdo ovládá magii, nepotřebovala hůl, aby byla nebezpečná, ale například jeden na jednoho proti těžkooděnci a beze zbraně, byla bezmocná. Dlouho o tom diskutovala s Dorianem, se kterým se stali prakticky nerozlučnou dvojicí, ale to opět odbočuji. Zkrátka to byl důvod, proč se jednou za slunného odpoledne vydala na cvičiště hledat velitele Cullena.

"Víš," načala opatrně, zatímco velitel komandoval jednoho z vojáků za nesprávné držení štítu. Zvláštní, jak složité to někdy může být. Snad problém v zápěstí? "Přemýšlela jsem."

"Nabyl jsem dojmu, že jsem ti to zakázal," pronesl prostě, aniž by stočil pohled a zaměřil se na jednoho z nejnovějších rekrutů. "Hej! Thomasi! Jednoho dne to už dřevěný panák nebude a legrace skončí! Máš kolena, používej je!"

"Hej!" Uraženě do drcla do paže, ale přes jeho kožešinový límec ho to jen stěží mohlo zabolet, což věděl, proto se jen poťouchle usmíval. "Chci tě o něco požádat."

Úsměv zmizel. "Mé obavy narůstají." Převzal si od jednoho z důstojníků, Jima, hlášení sestry Leliany.

"Měly by. Zahrnuje to totiž zacházení s mečem."

Velitelův výraz by se dal popsat asi jako překvapený buldoček, před kterého jste hodili žrádlo pro kočky. "S mečem?"

Svěsila ruce dolů, jako hadrové panenky s povzdechem si odfoukla z obličeje jeden neposedný pramen vlasů. "Jde o to, že pokaždé, když jdeme tam ven, jsme já, Dorian, Solas i ostatní mágové, jako chodící terče. Každý, teď mluvím především o rudých templářích, bez urážky, pozná, co jsme zač a to i díky tomu, že tyhle hole," ukázala na tu svou, "jsou jako zářící majáčky, křičící: Haló! Haló! Jeden mág přímo tady! Píchněte ho, řízněte ho! Hoďte po něm tuřínem!"

Tázavě pozvedl obočí. "Tuřínem?"

"Drahý veliteli, byl po vás někdy sprostě mrsknut tuřín?"

"…Ne?"

"Tak vás tedy obeznamuji s tím, že když se trefí, pekelně to bolí!"

Cullen by se snad i zasmál, kdyby neslyšel, jak moc zoufale jeho přítelkyně zněla. "Dobře, to chápu. Ne, opravdu! Ale uvědomuješ si, že potřebuješ k obraně takovou zbraň, která bude odrazem tvých schopností? Bez hole bude užití tvé magie značně omezeno, ale to sama moc dobře víš, takže co chceš dělat?"

"To už nech na mě," zarazila další příval pochybností a úlevně se zasmála, když tušila, že už má vyhráno. "S Dagnou na něčem pracujeme. Na něčem…méně nápadném a ne, nedělej ten obličej. Je to naprosto neškodné… Zatím."

* * *

"A je tohle bezpečné?"

Ne, že by snad Aren své sestře nevěřil, ale až moc dobře si pamatoval, jak to dopadlo naposledy, když "experimentovala". Celý klan si to pamatoval! Archivářka totiž nemívá ohořelé obočí jen tak bezdůvodně. Oheň zkrátka mezi její nadání nepatřil. Nervózně muchlal lem zdobené košile, kterou na něj kvůli zkoušce navlékla Josephine. Když se pokoušela najít vhodnou vestu a kabát, nenápadně se na Rienino zapískání vytratil. Až ho ta antivanka najde, rozpoutá peklo, tím si byl jist. Zpropadený Zimní palác!

"Bez obav," mávla Athanriel rukou a ohromeným pohledem věc pozorovala. "Představ si to jako magickou hůl, jen bez té hole. Princip to má stejný."

"Viděla jsem tě včera na cvičišti, Ree," oslovila ji Dagna přezdívkou, kterou jí ráčila obdarovat. "Začínáš v tom být pekelně dobrá. Kdy to budeš chtít vyzkoušet v terénu?"

Ria pokrčila rameny. "Kdoví? Čím dřív, tím líp. Uvidíme za chvíli."

"Zaměř se na to 'dřív'," zamumlal Aren. "Archivářka chce originál zpátky co nejdříve to půjde. Cítím z ní jistou nedůvěru. Asi nám ještě nezapomněla to zdevastování její soukromé korespondence."

Sebral odvahu a konečkem ukazováčku se té věcičky dotkl. Byla to vlastně rukavice, dlouhá zhruba kousek pod úroveň loktu, ušitá z jemné kůže bílé wyverny. Po celé délce na ní byly napevno přidělané mistrně zdobené tenké pláty, vykované z kosti sněžného draka. Pláty na špičkách prstů byly zašpičatělé, budící dojem drápu. Druhá rukavice byla mnohem prostší, ale hlavně kratší, obehnána podivným náramkem s na dlaní vsazeným runovým kamenem. Byl by si to prohlížel mnohem déle, kdyby do kovárny s dramatickým zvoláním nevletěl Dorian.

"Nestrachujte se již, děti mé rozmilé! Váš Dorian je zpět a přivádí…" hrdě se narovnal rukama zašermoval ke dveřím, ze kterých se vynořil velitel Cullen. "…našeho nanejvýše zmateného a trochu pocuchaného velitele! Prosím, neobtěžujte se s potleskem, já vím, že jsem dokonalý."

"A stále si to opakuj, Doriane!" Zvolala Ria se skrytým sarkasmem a doufala, že ho nezaregistroval.

"U samotného Stvořitele!" Vtrhl Cullenův křik všechy zpět do reality. "Vysvětlí mi někdo, proč mě tahle pompézní primabalerína vytáhla, doslova, z mé kanceláře proti mé vůli se slovy _'To prostě musíš vidět'_ a _'Na Inkvizitorovu osobní žádost'_?"

"Primabalerína?" Ohradil se tevinterský mág dotčeně.

"Na mojí žádost?" Dodal Aren nechápavě a zlým pohledem sekl po sestře a Dagně. Obě se jen nevinně usmívaly.

Athanriel přispěchala příchozím vstříc a popadla Cullena za loket. "Za to můžu já, Aren je další obětí. Musím ti něco ukázat!" Velitel se již nadechoval k další salvě otázek, ale nepochodil. "Ne-e, pšt. Nemluv, jen se dívej a poslouchej."

Velitel se s prosebným výrazem zaměřil na Arena, ale ten jen pozvedl ruce. "Na mě nekoukej, mě sem dotáhla zavěšená na mém ušním lalůčku."

Stejně jako Inkvizitor před tím, i Cullen se na pár rukavic díval poněkud nedůvěřivě. Jej k tomu ale vedli spíše jeho templářské smysly, ač již v řádu dávno nebyl. Staré zvyky umírají těžko, dokonce i po tom, co mu Dagna vysvětlila celý princip a ujistila ho, že je ta věc nebezpečná jen tak, jako kterákoliv jiná magická hůl.

"Není to vlastně nic nového," doplnila ji elfka. "Je to kopie, přesněji řečeno," přešla k vysokému podstavci, překrytého černým sametem, "kopie tohohle." Opatrně stáhla látku dolů a před zraky všech přítomných zazářil další pár rukavic, ale v detailech mnohem odlišnějších. Vzhled se mnohem více ubíral do stylu dálů. Jednotlivé pláty byly z nepovědomého nazelenalého kovu, vytvarovány do listů, stejně tak byly i zdobeny.

"Tyhle mi zapůjčila archivářka Deshanna," vysvětlila rychle. " Už je to pár měsíců. Navrhl a vyrobil je její prapradědeček. Dokonce kvůli tomu cestoval do Orzammaru, málem tam prý přišel o prsty a…," podívala se směrem k jejich nádobíčku,"…však víte."

Kovárnou se rozlehlo ticho, kdy každý muž myslel jen tu jedinou věc a výrazy čiré hrůzy na jejich tvářích byli totožné. Ria se jemně dotkla jednoho z drápů, který jemně zazářil. "Nazval je _Elgar'Vhenan_ , v překladu je to Duchovní nitro, nebo Přízračné srdce. Význam je stejný. Umožňují mnohem vyšší, ale hlavně stabilnější manipulaci s magií. Žádné náhlé výbuchy směrem, kam to nechcete, řečeno laicky."

"Říkáš, že tyhle věcí se dají vyrobit, tak jako hůl?" Cullenův hlas ztemněl a zmohutněl. "Takže každý mág, třeba i krvavý mág, bude v budoucnosti moct-"

"Ne," Athariel rozhodně zavrtěla hlavou a opět rukavice přikryla sametem. "Tyhle, co tu vidíš, byli vyráběny několik let, kvůli častým selháním. Nebýt poznámek a hotové práce, kterou po sobě Daerathen zanechal, měli bychom po legraci a i tak nám to trvalo několik měsíců." Ošila při vzpomínce na jejich první model. Dalo by se říct, že zoxidoval, rozložil se a zbytky se vznítili…velmi vysoko. "Bez těch, co Dagna vyrobila, zbývají už jen tři páry jeho původní práce. Tedy, ty, o kterých alespoň vím. Jeden je u nás, další dva u archivářů z klanů Ghilain a Sabrae, ale nejsou používány."

"A není to škoda?" Podotkl Dorian a prsty zálibně přejížděl po precizním zdobení.

Athanriel přikývla. "To každopádně, jenže na rozdíl od hole, jsou rukavice vyráběny de facto na míru. Je to vždycky tak trochu zázrak a náhoda v jednom, když se najde dálský mág, který je schopen jedny plně používat, protože byly zkrátka vyrobeny k užívaní jen jednou osobou. Posledním takovým byl náš bývalý archivář Retho, a ten zemřel před pětadvaceti lety. Navíc, když uvážíme, nakolik je výroba bez instrukcí obtížná a zdlouhavá, tak se Cullene opravdu nemůže stát, že by se masivně rozšířili."

"To je teda důvod, proč jsi strávila měsíce výrobou těchhle, místo abys přesvědčila Deshannu k zanechání ti těch původních?" Otázal se Aren v průběhu propraskávání kloubů a byl by i pokračoval, kdyby mu Dagna nevlepila pohlavek. "Auč!"

"Yeap." Otočila se na patě a nadzvedla již použitelnou rukavici. "Doriane, prosím, buď gentleman."

"S radostí, má drahá," přikývl s dramatickou intonací a dokonce si i klekl na jedno koleno, když Athanriel sadil jednu a poté i druhou rukavici. "Zde jest, má paní. A cože se teď vlastně bude dít? Pompézní primabalerína se napětím jen třese."

"Teď," významně zahýbala obočím na velitele, "to vyzkoušíme."

"Cože!?" Vykřikl Cullen vyděšeně. "To nemůžeš myslet vážně! Co když se ta věc vymkne kontrole? Tohle nedovolím, Athanriel!"

"Věřím, že to je právě ten důvod, proč jste tady, drahý veliteli," zanotoval Dorian laškovně. "Nemám snad pravdu?"

"Cullene," hlas elfky byl stále klidný a vyrovnaný. "Jsi templář, i když bývalý, dokážeš vycítit, když se mnou a mou magií bude něco v nepořádku a jsi jediný, komu v tomhle ohledu věřím. Když budeš mít třeba i podezření, prostě mě…Umlč."

Věděl o čem mluvila. Sakra, samozřejmě věděl až příliš dobře, o čem mluvila. Umlčení používali templáři často v boji proti mágům, neboť okamžitě "zmrazilo" veškeré jejich schopnosti na určitou dobu, dost dlouhou na to, aby je rychle eliminovali. Tak daleko to ale za žádnou cenu nehodlal zajít. Přesto ale, po dlouhém rozmýšlení a hlavně důvěře, kterou k elfce choval, váhavě souhlasil a nechal ji zbraň použít. Fungovala perfektně.

* * *

 **No...rukavice proto,že holí je všude dost :D To byl původně spíš takový jednorázový nápad, ale nějak se to uchytilo. Jak jsem již říkala, ty části podle kánonu jsou jen stručný, abychom se dostali k tomu nekánonickému příběhu :D**


	6. Až na dno

**Další kousek scény z DAI, tentokrát z obléhání Adamantu :D A tady je první připomínka. Po téhle kapitole bude v samostatné...složce?...vydaná první bonusová kapitola, po které bude následovat další. Tyhle jsou spíše jen tak...pro uvolnění :D Nic zásadního do budoucna, zatím...**

* * *

Pád. To bylo vše, co od toho očekávali, co cítili. Výška, kterou žádný smrtelník nemohl přežít. Propast, na jejímž dně ležela smrt. Byl tohle jejich konec, ještě předtím, než dosáhli svého cíle? Celá Inkvizice napochodovala na Adamant, vypořádat se s velitelkou Šedých strážců Clarel, která se na pokraji zoufalství z Volání, kterým trpěli i ostatní Strážci a které jim uměle vyvolal Corypheus a pod silným vlivem tevinterského Magistra a agenta Venatori, Liviuse Erimonda, chystala vyvolat armádu démonů, se kterou by vešla do Hlubokých cest, nalezla Staré bohy, stále ještě spící a jejich usmrcením by tak zastavila nejen Volání, ale taktéž předešla všech budoucím Nákazám. Kvůli tomu se i snížila k lidským obětem a ke krvavé magii, opět zmanipulovaná šíleným Magistrem. Až kruté postavení pravdě čelem a vzepření se vojáků z jejích vlastních řad, dobrovolně se řadící na stranu Inkvizice i díky Alistairovi, jehož historie a skutky byly dostatečným motivem, donutili velitelku otevřít oči a na poslední chvíli se Erimondovi vzepřela. Prasklina byla sice otevřena, ale ne natolik, aby to Aren a jeho tým nedokázali zvládnout, ještě s pomocí Šedých strážců, kteří se velmi rychle změnili priority.

Sledující zbaběle utíkajícího Erimonda přes celou pevnost na sobě nenechávala Clarel znát jakoukoliv únavu. Což bylo k podivu, protože Aren, Ria i ostatní, kteří pro změnu sledovali ji, už toho začínali mít plné zuby a ještě do toho museli snášet útoky toho zpropadeného Corypheusova draka. A přece, navzdory všemu, zemřela velitelka Šedých strážců se vší ctí. Inkvizitorovi a jeho společníkům svým činem zachránila život, když i s napůl překousnutým torzem vypustila velký blesk energie proti drakovi, který se na skupinu chystal zaútočit. Zvíře sice zranila, ale poškodila tím tak most, na kterým se celá událost odehrála a ten se zřítil k zemi.

A teď by měl přijít na řadu tvrdý dopad, správně? Měli by začít nacházet těla Arena, Athanriel, Doriana, Hawka, Varrica, Iron Bulla i Alistaira rozlámané o kusy kamene. Ale tak tomu nebylo.

"Auč," světlovlasý Strážce si mnul naražený zátylek, mezitím co stál…svisle nad Arenem. "Tak tohle jsem nečekal."

Hawke, stojící ve stejné pozici, jen na skále…výklenku…čemsi…naproti sdílel výraz svých společníků. "Jestli tohle je posmrtný život, tak mi Oltář dluží omluvu. Tohle rozhodně nevypadá jako Stvořitelova hruď."

Aren neposlouchal. Místo toho spěchal k Dorianovi, který pomáhal na nohy Athanriel. Od kořene čela jí z rány tekla krev, ale nevypadalo to na nic vážného.

"Ne," zakroutil Alistair hlavou a nedůvěřivě si místo prohlížel. "Inkvizitor udělal něco s tím Znamením. Otevřel další prasklinu. Myslím… Myslím, že jsme v Úniku."

Mohlo to tak skutečně být? Nekonečná masa ostrých skal, zeleného světla, vlhkého vzduchu a tísnivé atmosféry. Jo, to rozhodně mohl být Únik, ale mnohem odlišnější, než ho většina znala. Byli tam fyzicky a ať to plánovali nebo ne, zdejší prostředí na ně reagovalo. Měli jedinou možnost. Dostat se k portálu, který skrz prasklinu vedl na nádvoří Adamantu. Koho by v tu chvíli napadlo, že přízrak tvrdící a vypadající jako Duchovní Justinia, bude jejich průvodcem.

Aren získal zpět své vzpomínky. Viděl, co se toho dne stalo, jak se vlastně k celé té záležitosti připletl. Překazil Corypheusovi plány, _ukradl_ kousek z jeho skládačky. Justinia zachránila tehdy v Úniku jeho život a nyní to dělala opět. V místě všech jejich strachů, neboť se ocitli v říši samotné Noční můry. Sám by to nikdy nepřiznal, ale když se hordy obřích pavouků řítili proti nim, měl co dělat, aby se neobrátil a s bizarností tomuto místu vlastní s vysokým křikem neutíkal pryč. Přesto to nakonec nebyli členovci, či jiná havěť, co způsobovalo tuhnutí krve v žilách, nýbrž temný hlas pronikající do jejich mysli, Noční můra, znající jejich nejniternější hrůzy.

Duch Justinie je provedl přes celé tíživé území, až k samotné Prasklině, která měla být jejich jízdenkou ven. To očekávali, než na ně zaútočila masa žíznivých démonů. Stíny zamořili celou jeskyni, vydávaly ty nejděsivější zvuky. Dokázali si nimi poradit. Vždycky si nakonec nějak dokázali poradit, ale i štěstěna má své meze. Obrovské masivní monstrum s desítkami protáhlých nohou, propichující je bezpočtem očí, černých jako noc, zatarasující jejich jedinou cestu ven, to už bylo příliš.

Strhla se vřava mezi Hawkem a Alistairem, ne nepřátelská, jako několikrát předtím, ne. Každý z nich byl ochoten nasadit svůj život, aby se zbylí tři mohli dostat ven, vytahující otázky cti a povinnosti. Něco, co Ria nedokázala už dál snášet.

"Meh, srát na tohle!" Jedním telekinetickým výbojem odrazila bratra a hádající se duo směrem k Prasklině. Než dostala bestie šanci zaútočit, vytvořila nad nimi silové pole, které při dotyku s démonem vybouchlo a odhodilo ho kousek stranou, dost na to, aby mohli bezpečně projít. Elfka s dalším vypětím sil vytvořila energetickou bariéru, aby bestii zabránila je následovat.

"Vypadněte!" Křičela chraplavě a bolestně držela ruce ve vzduchu, zoufale se snažící bariéru udržet. "Tak sakra běžte!"

Byla rozhodnutá. Již napevno. Všichni tři byli příliš důležití, než aby si mohli dovolit sebeobětování, ale ona? Byla jen obyčejný dálský mág. Jednoho dne, až se o tom všem budou psát knihy a vyprávět legendy, nikdo si na ni nevzpomene. Jako by ani neexistovala. Ale byla to cena, kterou byla ochotna zaplatit.

"Ne!" Aren vyrazil za ní, ale dva páry silných rukou ho zadrželi a táhly ho pryč. "Rio!" Zdrceně volal její jméno, i když zbytečně. "Prosím, to nedělej!"

Natočila hlavu jejich směrem, po tváři jí tekly slzy. "Já zvládnu, bráško. Potkáme se na druhé straně." Při dalším nárazu démona do bariéry se bolestí zhroutila na jedno koleno. "Kdyby ne, řekni otci, že mi to líto."

"Ne! Rio!"

 _"Rio!"_

 _"Rio!"_

 _"Rio!"_

* * *

Trvalo dva týdny, než se naplno probudila z bezvědomí. Nepamatovala si moc z toho, co se stalo potom, tím pádem se musela spokojit s velmi barvitým líčením ostatních. Dle všeho doslova vypadla z Praskliny jen pár vteřin před tím, než se nadobro zavřela. Dobitá, pomlácená a celá od krve, vlastní i nevlastní. Konečný verdikt byl následující: Tři zlomená žebra, zlomená noha, fraktura lebky a sečná rána neznámého původu na zádech. Příčina dalších tří týdnů strávených na lůžku s neustálou přítomností věrného gangu, plnící každé její přání a poslouchání výtek na její zbrklost a bezohlednost od Arena minimálně dvakrát v průběhu pěti hodin. S tím dokázala žít. A taky s přísunem orlaisiánského krémového zákusku s pozdravem od velkovévody a spoluvládce Gasparda.

Upřímně, ačkoliv byla nazvána všemi účastněnými tím nejhorším možným pacientem, ten klidný moment kdy mohla spokojeně ležet Arenovi na rameni, líně dojídat svůj dezert a bavit se opakovaným přimrazováním Dorianových prstů ke stránkám jedné z knih, kterou hned po přečtení vyhlásí do horoucích pekel, znechuceně odhodí do rohu a dojde si pro další, kde bude svůj zavedený postup opakovat, stál za každý kousek jejích bolestí.

"Tak? Jak se tu Šedí strážci zabydleli?" Samotnou ji překvapilo, že toto téma nevytáhli hned, i přes to, že ji tu byl několikrát navštívit i Alistair, nijak o tom nemluvili.

"Mohlo být hůř. Pracují tvrdě, to jim nikdo neupírá. Cullen si jejich výpomoc s výcvikem nových rekrutů nemůže vynachválit," odpověděl nenuceně a značně ospale.

"Ach ano," přivětil tevinterský mág a s notnou trpělivostí odlepil své prsty od namrzlého papíru. "Tak zoufale se snažící vydobýt si zpět čest a ctihodnou pověst."

"Jsou přínosem," nabral Arenův hlas na síle. "A dobrým přínosem. Nebýt jich, naše jednotky by na Západní hranici rozmetali zplozenci. A pomohli také s jejich výskytem na Hromobřeží."

Na dveřích se ozvalo hlasité zaklepání a do místnosti vstoupil jeden z Cullenových důstojníků, Jim bylo jeho jméno.

"Ehm, můj pane, velitel Cullen si žádá vaši přítomnost. Okamžitě," na tázavě vztyčené obočí na posteli ležícího Inkvizitora následně urychleně dodal: "Jde o věc se Samsonem. Podařilo se nám lokalizovat jeho poslední pozici v-"

"Samson?" Aren vystřelil z postele jako namydlený blesk. "Chlape, takovou věc máte říct hned! Jdeme!" Než vyletěl z místnosti, ještě jednou se otočil na zmučeně se tvářící elfku s příslibem, že se ještě zastaví.

Dveře za zabouchli. Dorian pomalu vstal z křesla aby náležitě protáhl a znechuceně odhodil knihu. Opět. "Excelentní!" Zahalekal. "Volná lože!"

A tak se stal tím, kdo zaujal prázdné místo po Rienině boku, ochotně nabízející svou hruď jako polštář, kterou ochotně přijala. Nikdy si nemyslela, že k tomuhle někdy dospěje. Sdílet jednu postel v těsné blízkosti s tevinterem, jehož národ dohnal ten její ke kočovnému životu v divočině a přece se to stalo. Našla v Dorianovi svou spřízněnou duši, jedinou osobu, která ji znala stejně dokonale, ne-li lépe, než Aren. Byl jejím nejlepším přítelem. Vlastně, když to vzala kolem a kolem, už jen to, že byla ochotna připustit, že ve zdejší společnosti nalezla svou druhou rodinu, byl nečekaný zvrat. Nečekaný v hodně směrech. I v tom, když se dveře po půlhodině debatování o možné absenci na večírku v Zimním paláci, která mimochodem neprošla, prudce otevřeli a dovnitř napochodoval gang. V čele mu stál jako hrdý vojevůdce Varric, následovaný Serou, Cassandrou, Blackwallem, Iron Bullem, Lelianou, Cullenem a Arenem. A co bylo podezřelejší, všichni nesli něco k jídlu. Tohle bylo špatné.

"Bude mejdan!" Výskala Sera nadšeně a bez otálení se rozplácla na posteli tak rychle, že Ria s Dorianem jen tak tak stihli skrčit nohy.

Na to konto se dveře opět velmi prudce rozrazili a Riu napadlo, že to těm pantům asi nedělá moc dobře. Do místnosti vtančila Josephine s tácem antivanských masových koláčků, jíž udýchaně doprovázeli Dagna a Cole, oba nesoucí košíky se sklenicemi a džbány s vínem a medovinou. Athanriel nedokázala nadšené překvapení udržet moc dlouho. V tu chvíli se život ještě nikdy nezdál tak překrásným.

* * *

Stalo se to den před výpravou do Dumatovy svatyně, kde byla lokalizována Samsonova poslední pozice. Bylo to staré tevinterské církevní místo, zasvěcené Dumatovi, Starému bohovi a prvnímu Arcidémonovi. Vlastně to bylo místo docela příhodné a navíc logické, vzhledem k tomu, že byl Corypheuse něco jako mistr. Škoda, že si nebyl ochotný připustit skutečnost, že Dumat je již pár milénií po smrti. Naprosté smrti. Byl zničen Šedými strážci datujícího roku 922 TE, což jim dávalo žasnout nad tím, jak starý vlastně Corypheus je. Možná se s tím výběrem jména vážně neunáhlil.

Probírali zrovna dočasné zásobování Sahrnie a potřebné vybavení na hon pravé ruky Toho Staršího, když je přerušil příchod jednoho z důstojníků se správou, že na Skyhold dorazil osamělý jezdec, podle sedlané hally dálský elf, tvrdící, že musí s Inkvizitorem neprodleně hovořit a dožaduje se vstupu do Válečné místnosti. Nechal si dobrovolně odebrat veškeré zbraně a nic nenasvědčovalo tomu, že by byl mág a vstup mu byl zdráhavě povolen. Aren očekával posly z klanu Ghilain a Ralaferin, ale ti měli dorazit po větších skupinách a navíc až tři dny. Nikdo nebyl sto poznat osobu, jež vešla, snad až na to, že to byl muž zahalený v černé kápi, přes kterou mu nebylo vidět do obličeje. Středně vysoký, atletická postava, znaky každého druhé dálského lovce. Jediné, co Aren i Ria rozpoznali, bylo _vallaslin_ boha June.

Elf posečkal, než Invizitor vydal příkaz vojákům k odchodu a pobaveně sledoval nedůvěřivé pohledy všech v místnosti. Aren a Athanriel stáli v popředí mohutného stolu, zatímco za ním viděl dvě další ženy, z nichž jedna byla dozajista Antivanka a vysokého vojáka s kožešinovým límcem z Anderfelského černého lva. Celkem sympaťák, nebýt toho vražedného pohledu. Nehodlal ale čekat na vybídnutí kohokoliv z nich a prudce strhl kápi dozadu. Vytřeštěné pohledu sourozenců mu přinesli pocit zadostiučinění.

"Tak co je to tady za bordel!?"

Slova Arena i Rii se jim zalkla v krku, ale jejich reakce byla současná. "Terene!?"

Jejich starý přítel a parťák ve zločinu z klanu, nyní se doširoka usmívající. "To jste nečekali, co? Vy jste si prostě mysleli, že když se tady z našeho drahého Arena," dramaticky na něj ukázal prstem, "stane poslovský cosi se svítilampou na ruce, tak na opuštěného Thenerase zapomenete. Chyba! A velká!"

"Terene!" Vykřikli sourozenci opět, ale tentokrát nadšením a plní entusiasmu starého přítele naráz objali a nebrali ohledy na poněkud zaraženě se tvářící trio za nimi, ani na pod nimi se bránícího elfa, který se dožadoval vzduchu.

"Hej! Pusťte mě, vy divoši! Já se na vás zlobím, vy mě nemáte objímat! …Hej, ale vážně, já musím dýchat!"

Od toho momentu ho z pevnosti už nikdo nedostal. A že se někteří, především Sera, snažili! Přízeň Cullena a ostatních rádců si získal především tím, když po vřelém uvítání vítězně předhodil na stůl svitek se souřadnicemi početné skupiny Rudých templářů, jejichž stopu ztratili na pohoří Ledohřbet. Stáhli se do opuštěné pevnosti na jižním cípu jezera Calenhad. Velmi "diplomaticky" se s nimi střetl při cestě na Skyhold a jak poznamenal, byl velmi rád, že Sinar, jeho halla, umí tak rychle běhat. Za velmi důrazného, avšak zbytečného, protestu Arena se Teren začlenil jako nadmíru přínosný zvěd, tedy, alespoň Leliana si ho nemohla vynachválit. Inkvizitor ale moc dobře věděl, že jestli se tomu klukovi něco stane, jeho matka ho zabije.

* * *

 **Já se pomalu ale jistě blížím k cíli a víry mám ještě dost! (Zatracenej Klus a Kryštof -_-) A jako návnadu, v příští kapitole se mrkneme za Sentinely :D**

 **A co k Terenovi...ten měl být taky původně jen vedlejší postava, ale...jeho si nejde nezamilovat :D**


	7. Zatracená čarodějnice!

**Já vím, já vím. Byla pomlka, trošku delší. Ale nemlaťte mě, měla jsem důvod! Stěhování na kolej neprobíhalo zrovna podle plánu a dlouho tu nešel internet, navíc jsem byla trochu emočně vyčerpaná...ale fakt jen decentně :D Každopádně, zde je slíbená další kapitola. Je to jedna z mých oblíbenějších částí, tak snad se bude líbit.**

 **Opět jsem zde spáchala nějaké překlady, to už poznáte sami a jako obvykle, co se nebude líbit nebo zdát, upozorněte na to, já se zlobit rozhodně nebudu :D**

* * *

" _Venavis."_

Tak tohle bylo ono. Přežili přímý útok Corypheuse jen aby se dostali pod mušku prazvláštních elfů v prazvláštním brnění s prazvláštním posláním. Tak si to mysleli ostatní, ale Athanriel i Aren, který byl v jejich tradicích vychován, hleděli na příslušníky své rasy s upřímným zájmem.

"Ty," Elf objevivší se na vyvýšené terase, jevící se jako vůdce, ukázal na Arena. "Nejsi jako předchozí narušitelé. Doklopýtal jsi sem po boku jednoho z nás," kývl krátce pohledem na Riu. "Nosíš na dlani znamení magie, které se zdá…povědomé. Jak k tomuhle došlo? Jaká je tvá spojitost s těmi, co jako první narušili naši dřímotu?"

Aren se nejistě podíval na sestru, ale ta jen omluvně pokrčila rameny. Ani Athanriel nevěděla, co jsou zač a v tomhle směru bratrovi poradit nemohla. Varric, Cassandra a Iron Bull na tom byli stejně, ne-li hůř.

"Jsou mými nepřáteli," zvolal tím nejsebejistějším hlasem, jaký zvládl, "stejně tak jako tvými."

To elfa evidentně uspokojilo, tedy, stále byli naživu. "Mé jméno jest Abelas. Jsme Sentinelové, povoláni vzdorovat těm, co překročí posvěcenou půdu. Jsme probuzeni pouze, pokud je třeba bojovat, chránit a zachovat toto místo," jeho výraz potemněl. "Naše počty se snižují s každou invazí."

Sentinelové? Ria o nich už slyšela, ale pro její lid již byli dávnou zapomenutou legendou.

Pokud to byla pravda, znamenalo by to, že jsou staří již stovky, ne-li tisíce let! Byli posledními pravými kněžími jejich bohů, jejich válečníky. Postřehla, jak si ji Abelas neutrálně prohlíží, ale neucukla. Místo toho mu pátravý pohled oplatila.

"Vím, co hledáte," pokračoval. "Jako všichni ti, co přišli před vámi, toužíte se napít z _Vir'abelasan_."

"Studna Utrpení," zamumlala Ria potichu a vysoký elf po ní zkoumavě sekl pohledem.

"Místo z Cesty Utrpení," zašeptala Morrigan, jejich doprovázející a nepříjemně tajemná čarodějnice k Arenovi. "Mluví o té Studně!"

Ten napjatý tón se ovšem jejich "hostiteli" nelíbil. "Není to _pro_ vás. Není to pro _nikoho_ z vás!" Tím měl zřejmě na mysli zbytek Thedasu.

Inkvizitor se prosebně podíval na Athanriel. "Ree? Možná poslechne tebe."

Zavrtěla hlavou. "A co chceš abych řekla, bráško? Svést ho z tisíciletí věrné služby jen kvůli troše patrně stejné krve? Mám pocit, že tady podobnost končí u špičatých uší." Nahnula se více k němu a zašeptala. "Lpí tady na tom, co zbylo z naší civilizace a pochybuji, že bude ochoten se o cokoliv z toho dělit," pronesla s hořkostí v hlase a probodla elfa pohledem.

Aren si povzdechl. Hádal, že na tohle bude muset stačit sám. "Vy jste tedy elfové z dávných časů? Z doby před tím, než Tevinterské impérium zničilo Arlathan?" Pokud na elfa jeho znalosti udělali dojem, nedal to znát.

" _Shemleni_ nezničili Arlathan," opravil ho Abelas rázně, až z toho Ria poskočila. "Alespoň ne úplně. My, Elvhen, jsme se sami dostali do jistého sporu. Časem se dveře do této svatyně zavřeli, náš čas skončil. Vzbudíme se jen v případě, když jsme povoláni. A pokaždé shledáváme svět nám více cizí, než předtím. Je to bezvýznamné, ale my vydržíme. _Vir'abelasan_ musí být zachována."

Byla to právě poslední slova, co ji dohnala k nepříčetnosti. Nedokážou zapomenout na povinnost k rozpadajícímu se chrámu? Fajn. Ale musí je tato přísaha vázat k tomu, aby zanevřeli na zbytek z těch, co z jejich lidu zbyli?

"Náš lid ztratil všechno!" Vykřikla hlasitěji než původně zamýšlela a přitáhla tak Abelasovu pozornost s nebývalou rychlostí. "Potřebujeme vás! Můžeme se toho tolik naučit!"

Abelas svraštil obočí. " _Náš lid_?" Řekl jen o něco málo výsměšně, než kdyby mluvil o opicích. "Ti, které vídáme v lesích? Stíny, nosící _vallaslin_? Vy NEJSTE, můj lid."

Cassandra po vyřčení těchto slov okamžitě vyrazila vpřed a pevně uchopila Athanriel za paže dřív, než zuřivě vyrazila do útoku. Abelas to ignoroval.

"Vtrhli jste do našeho útočiště stejně pohotově jako ti před vámi."

"Věděli jsme že je tato půda posvátná!" Vyhrkl Aren spěšně. "Respektovali jsme to jak nejlépe jsme mohli!"

Nastala dlouhá chvíle ticha, při které si Aren nervózně okusoval nehty, Ria počítala několikrát do deseti, Cassandra ji stále podezíravě pozorovala a Varric, no…ten ať dělal cokoliv, Bianca do toho byla zapletena.

"Věřím ti," zanotoval elf hluboce. "Ač jako vetřelci, přesto jste dodrželi _Rituály prosby._ Prokázali jste tak úctu Mythal. Pokud ti druzí jsou vašimi nepříteli, pomůžeme vám je zničit. Až bude po všem, bude vám dovoleno bez úhony odejít… A nikdy se nevrátit."

Athanriel s tím souhlasila a i by svůj názor bratrovi sdělila, kdyby ho, opět, nemotala ta zpropadená čarodějka.

"Zvaž to velmi důkladně. Musíš zastavit Corypheuse, to ano, ale možná také budeš potřebovat Studnu ty sám."

Aren se na ni dlouze podíval, studoval její výraz. Vyměnil si oční kontakt s ostatními společníky. Nikdo netoužil po boji se Sentinely a už vůbec ne on sám. Zdvořile se uklonil. "Přijímám vaši nabídku. _Ma serannas._ "

Inkvizitorovo poděkování elfa zaskočilo. Nečekal, že by _shemlen_ mohl mluvit jeho jazykem, ještě tak plynule. Tito lidé pro něj byli větší záhadou, než si původně myslel. "Budete provedeni k těm co hledáte. Co se týče _Vir'abelasan…_ Nesmí být vypleněna, i za cenu toho, že bych ji musel zničit já sám."

"Ne!" Místností prosvištěl zoufalé křiknutí žlutooké čarodějky. Morrigan se během vteřiny proměnila ve vránu, k podivu všem, a následovala elfa přes mohutné dveře.

"Morrigan!" Aren vyběhl, aby ji zastavil, ale Athanriel ho zadržela.

"Ne, běžte s ním," kývla k Sentinelovi, držícího tlustou knihu a magickou hůl. Ukazoval na otevřenou kamennou bránu a vypadal velmi netrpělivě. "Já jí najdu. A možná trochu profackuju."

Starostlivě ji pohladil po rameni. "Jsi si jistá?"

"Jo!" Vyhrkla netrpělivě. "A už běžte!"

Ostatní elfové jí nijak nebránili v pronásledování Abelase, tedy, Morrigan. Pronásledovala přeci Morrigan, tu zatracenou čarodějnici.

Bylo to jako jedno velké bludiště. Pro někoho, kdo to zde dobře neznal, to bylo jednosměrná jízdenka do ztracena. Mohla jen doufat, že štěstí je dnes na její straně, každopádně, zatím si připadala relativně orientovaně. Stále před sebou slyšela jemné kroky, zatím nijak výrazně nevzdalované a toho se držela. Jen se modlila, aby čarodějku dostihla dříve, než ona dostihne Sentinela.

Zahnula za další roh a strnule byla zastavena něčím, tak do očí bijícím, že zkrátka nešlo bez povšimnutí pokračovat v cestě. Devět pozlacených soch v životní velikosti. Devět postav, každá s jinými charakterními znaky. Devět Stvořitelů. Pět bohů a čtyři bohyně na ní shlíželo z vysokých slonovinových podstavců, tak tiše a nezaujatě. Srdce jakoby jí najednou sevřela hrubá dlaň s ostrými nehty, hlava se zatočila a kolena se málem podlomila. Cítila tak silný tlak slabosti, že snad myslela, že bude každou chvíli zvracet vlastní krev. Seběhlo se to jen během několika vteřin, než to zase stejně rychle vyprchalo, ale než k tomu došlo, připadal jí ten bezmocný stav jako věčnost. Zakuckala se, když se jí navrátila síla a od soch jen poníženě odvrátila zrak. Prudce se otočila a dala se opět do běhu, dokud mohla dusot nohou stále slyšet.

Nebyla z těch elfů, kteří bezmezně věří. Na to byla příliš agnostická. Ale chovala své bohy v úctě a nikdy je nezavrhovala. Ne v tom pravém slova smyslu, zkrátka je nevyhledávala. Přesto si při spočinutí na jejich podobiznách připadala najednou tak zlomeně, jako by snad ani neměla být hodna na ně hledět. Setřásla raději tu otravnou myšlenku z hlavy a soustředila se jen na hledání těch tvou hrdliček.

Vběhla do již otevřených dveří, stanuvší na zelení zarostlém nádvoří. Celkem si vydechla, když spatřila Abelase stojícího jen pár metrů od ní. Měl až nebezpečně přivřená víčka a nedůvěřivě si ji měřil.

"Zajistil jsem vám bezpečný průchod k vašim nepřátelům." Z jeho tónu rozpoznala spíše zvědavost, než snad zášť. "Proč jsi mě pronásledovala skrz chrám, když jsi se měla držet svých společníků?"

Pobaveně se uchechtla, k jeho nelibosti a ležérně pokrčila rameny. "Já si vlastně jen přišla pro tu starou vránu."

Na jeho tváři se vykouzlil pohrdavý úšklebek. "Ta čarodějka? Ztratila správný směr už ve třetí komnatě. Potrvá, než se odtamtud dostane."

"Aha," povzdechla si. "Takže jsem utíkala zabránit tragédii zbytečně? Skvěle!" Zasmála se sama sobě a trochu jí zaskočilo, když se Abelas začal pomalu blížit. Naklonil hlavu a pátravě si ji prohlížel. Připadala si jak pod diagnostikou. Nervózně si promnula klouby a zastrčila neposedné prameny vlasů zpět za uši. "Já… Měla bych jít najít Arena, takže…" Chystala se otočit, ale jeho hlas jí zastavil.

"Nazvala jsi ho bratrem," tentokráte naklonila pátravě hlavu ona. "Toho _shemlena_ ," vysvětlil. "Proč?"

"Protože jím je," odpověděla prostě. "Náš klan přijal Arena, když mu zplozenci vyvraždili vesnici. Bylo mu osm. Otec se ho ujal a vychoval jako vlastního syna."

Tato odpověď ho překvapila. Nikdy, ani za časů Zlatého věku, nevychovávaly Elvhen lidské děti. Náhle, snad poprvé v jeho životě zde, zapřemýšlel nad tím, jak moc byla jeho mysl zastíněna předsudky.

"Nejsi taková, jakou jsem tě očekával."

Založila ruce v bok. "A to je dobře…doufám?"

Poprvé na jeho tváři spatřila slabý úsměv. "Mohlo by být."

Nedokázal určit, čím ho tato…eflka…zaujala. Snad to byl její nadsazený pohled na věc? Odhodlání? Neměl nejmenší tušení.

"Víš, mohli bychom si docela zajímavě porozprávět, ale obávám se, že nejsme v časové pozici, kdybychom si to mohli dovolit," přerušila s humorným tónem jeho myšlenkové pochody.

Další napjaté ticho mezi nimi přerušilo bojové vření. Aren již narazil Rudé templáře a ona s ním nebyla! "Musím se okamžitě vrátit," vydechla panicky a s úmyslem použít stejnou cestu, kterou sem přišla, se prudce otočila, ale silný stisk okolo jejího předloktí jí zastavil.

"Tudy ne," zazněl elfův hles, když se na něj chystala obořit s nadávkami. "Pojď za mnou."

A tak byla bez možnosti odpovědět, či nějak odporovat, opět donucena následovat Abelase, který byl zjevně na takové tempo zvyklý, ale ona ho proklínala. Dokonce několikrát klopýtla, ale vytrvala. Vedl ji přes klenuté zahrady, kde se dostali do boje s pěticí Rudých. Poráželi Sentineli jako odchovnou zvěř a stejným stylem se oni zbavili jich. Rychle, ale bolestivě. Její magické rukavice se v tomto směru osvědčili. Nejen, že její magii dávali větší průchod než hůl, ale bez obtíží jí dovolovali prostoupit na omezenou dobu do drženého nevarranského meče, či vrhacích nožů. Pokračovali dál a zakopávaly o mrtvoly jeho padlých druhů. Nepozastavil se nad tím, ale Ria dokázala vycítit jeho emoční změnu. Nebyla to doslova bolest, spíše jen…lítost. Na empatii příliš nebyla, od měli Cola, zhmotnělého ducha z Úniku, ale v hloubi duše si přála najít slova, která by dokázala vyjádřit její sympatie, bohužel, marně.

Uslyšela smrtelný výkřik, chrastění brnění a bojový řev, tak vzdálený od toho lidského. Byli na místě. S až bázlivým pohledem hleděla na Studnu Utrpení, na druhou stranu, pohledem zlovolným probodla skupinu Rudých templářů shromažďujících se pod ní. Samson, jejich velitel, pravá ruka Corypheuse, stál v popředí a jen pár metrů od něj…

"Arene," zašeptala. Byli tu rychleji, než očekávala.

"…Víš, co je uvnitř Studny?" Samsonův hlas byl chladný a zdál se až nemocný. "Vědění. Takový druh vědění, který dokáže vyčistit svět. A já to nabídnu Corypheusovi. S tím bude moct vstoupit do Úniku i bez tvé drahocenné Kotvy."

Rozhodla se prozatím zachovat tichost a nezasahovat, mohla by tím jinak bratra vystavit jisté smrti. Stejný signál vyslala i Abelasovi, který ho zdárně pochopil a stejně jako ona se zahalil do stínu stromoví.

Aren zkrátil vzdálenost o krok a pevně sevřel rukojeť meče. "Jakou roli v tom hraješ? Co je to 'Schránka'?"

"Co jiného může vyprázdnit Studnu? To já přinesu tuto moc Corypheusovi. Další úkol mně svěřený," zálibně si pohladil vyčuhující kus rudého lyria z jeho brnění. "Být z donucení Oltáře krmen lyriem přece jen k něčemu bylo. Toto brnění ze mě dělá živoucí pevnost - myslí i tělem. Nezapomenu ani slovo z vědění Studny. Corypheus bude nezastavitelný."

Aren se pohrdavě zasmál. "Až bude Corypheus takto mocný, ty a tví vojáci ho začnete jen zpomalovat. Zbaví se vás, jako nepotřených břemen."

To Samsona rozlítilo. Velmi. A možná i znervóznělo. "Opovažuješ se mi tohle říct do obličeje? Poté co jsi zmasakroval mé muže? Ty pro Corypheuse nejsi žádný protivník! I kdyby ses napil ze Studny, nikdy nedokážeš využít vědění tak jako on!"

Vzduch nasákl náhlou měnou. Se Samsonovým rostoucím hněvem lyriové brnění začalo zářit a tak nějak…obžívat. Červené jiskry obklopili jeho tělo, tvořící tak neprorazitelný štít. Promnula si oči, aby se ujistila, že vidí správně. Rostl. Rostl jim před očima. Bylo to zvrácené. Tasila zbraně a začala se pomalu blížit, nedbaje Abelasovo varování.

"Tohle je ta síla, kterou se Oltář snažil svázat!" Chraplal templář fanaticky. Ale nyní, je tu nový svět! S novým Bohem! Tak, Inkvizitore!" Ukázal na Arena prstem. "Co si o tom myslíš?"

Zarazila se, když se na bratrově tváři rozlil škodolibý úsměv. "Bezmezná moc je fajn, to jo," vytáhl z kapsy malý kulatý kus kamene s rudě zářící runou a v tom jí to trklo. Málem by na to zapomněla. "Ale jen do té doby, než je ti sebrána."

Reakce byla okamžitá. Runa spolehlivě vstřebala veškerou moc a sílu, kterou rudé lyrium brnění propůjčovalo a zanechala tak Samsona bez zesláblého a nadmíru zoufalého.

"Co jsi to provedl?" Křičel s naprostou nepříčetností. "Co jsi to provedl! Mé brnění - je pryč!" Krkolomně se postavil. "Lyrium…potřebuji ho! Zabijte je! Zabijte je všechny!"

To byl impuls, který potřebovala a hned proti prvnímu z vojáků švihla žárem nasáklou dýku, která při zasažení cíle explodovala. S mečem se probojovala skrz hordu, než se dostala k Arenovi.

"Kdes sakra byla?" Křičel v zápalu boje a usekl jednomu z templářů hlavu. "Zády k sobě!"

To byl jeden z jejich nejoblíbenějších způsobů boje. Hlídali si předek a nemuseli se starat o zadek. Jako jedna z jejich taktik, bývala tato nejúčinnější.

"Snažila jsem se chytit Morrigan - skrč se!" Překulila se před jeho hřbet a energetickým výbojem odrazila na pár metrů těžkooděnce s kladivem. "Dostaň se k Samsonovi, pročistím ti cestu!" Očima vyhledala Hledačku. "Cassandro!"

Jediný pohled Hledačky na elfčiny zakřivené prsty, z nichž vycházela načernalá záře, jí řekli vše a popadla nejbližšího vojáka pod krkem. Ria neváhala, přitiskla dlaň k jeho čelu, zanechávající mu tam kouřící znamení pentagramu. Rudý templář bolestně zavřeštěl. Obě ženy ho popadly za ramena a hodily do houfu ostatních. Ani ne do pěti vteřin na to se z jeho těla stala chodící bomba, která explodovala odhodil tak většinu Samsonovi stráže.

Když to spatřil, zrovna dvakrát ho to nepotěšilo. "Já vám ukážu, vy bastardi!"

Jako šílený mával svým obouručním mečem všemi směry a zasáhnul do hrudi Bulla, který se snažil odrazit templáře, co ho napadl zezadu. "Bulle!" Vyběhla mu na pomoc, ale sama tak zůstala nechráněná a náhle ucítila bolest a obrovskou tíhu na žebrech, jak ji jeden z vojáků srazil štítem k zemi. Zamotala se jí hlava, najednou se nemohla soustředit vůbec na nic. Než ale templář mohl zasadit finální úder, zdobená čepel dýky mu prořízla hrdlo a pár silných paží jí pomáhal na nohy. Abelas.

" _Ma serannas,_ " zamumlala ještě trochu omámeně. "Máš to u mě."

Pokračovali v boji bok po boku, strhávali pozornost vojáků na sebe, aby dali Arenovi větší šanci na poražení Samsona. Varric a Cassandra rozhodně nezaháleli a udržovali templáře co nejdál, zatímco Iron Bull, který se krvácející ráně na jeho hrudníku jen vysmál, pomáhal dorazit toho lyriem nadopovaného šílence. Inkvizitor kolem něj obratně tančil, mazaně jako liška. Život mezi stromy ho naučil rychlosti, která mu dávala nad mužem v těžkém brnění a s obouruční zbraní značnou výhodu.

Varric sestřelil posledního z Rudých templářů. Už stáli jen proti samotnému šílenému veliteli.

"To byli mí muži!" Samson byl na pokraji zoufalství. Ať se stal monstrem jakýmkoliv, stále v něm bylo cosi, co v něm probouzelo lidskost. Bolest, strach, panika… To vše pocítil naráz ve chvíli, kdy Arenovo ostří meče prorazilo skrz pláty a muž padl vyčerpáním k zemi, ale nebyl mrtev.

"Tu Studnu ne, ty ubožáku," mumlal mezi vyprskáváním krve. "Nemůžeš to Corypheusovi vzít, ty nesmíš…" Omdlel.

"Ten zatracený šílenec ještě dýchá!" Trpaslík si vyměnil pohled s Cassandrou a všichni se tázavě podívali na Inkvizitora. "Co teď s ním?"

Aren si Samsona pozorně prohlédl, než konečně rozhodl: "Můžeme ho vzít zpět na Skyhold a podrobit ho soudu."

Názorů se nedočkal, neb náhlý a prudký pohyb Sentinela je všechny postavil do pozoru. Elf varovně sekl pohledem po vráně, jež vylétla z pod stromů a bez otálení začal stoupat výše ke Studně po schodech, které se samovolně objevovaly pod jeho nohama. Magie je všude.

"Abelasi!" Pokusil se Aren elfa zastavit, ale marně. "Bulle, vezmi Samsona!" Zakřičel na quanarijce.

"…Jako vážně, šéfe?" Jeho největší fyzická síla hold stavěla Iron Bulla do značné nevýhody, pokud šlo o manuální práci.

"Jo! Makej!"

Sice s reptáním, ale bez odmlouvání si přehodil nehybné tělo přes ramena. Aren mávl rukou na ostatní a co nejrychleji po schodech následovali a samotného ho překvapilo, že před nimi nezmizely stejnou rychlostí. Možná byly jen neviditelné, kdoví? Ať tak nebo tak, stále svým svislým postojem zůstavali jedním z největších nepřátel člověka, elfa a jakéhokoliv jiného jedince.

Dosáhli vrcholu, Abelas měl stále náskok, ale Morrigan v podobě vrány usedla před něj, transformující se zpět do své lidské podoby. Elf byl v pasti, ale byla to čarodějka, koho Aren varovně probodával pohledem. A ona si toho moc dobře všimla.

"Slyšel jsi jeho poslední slova, Inkvizitore," pokusila se o chabé ospravedlnění. "Ten elf chce Studnu Utrpení zničit!"

Aren vystoupil vpřed a donutil tak elfa se od čarodějky odtáhnout, pro jeho vlastní dobro. Sykl na Morrigan a omluvně Sentinelovi kývl.

"Takže svatyně je přece jen narušena." Samotného ho překvapilo, že necítil z hlasu žádnou zášť, ale čistý smutek.

"Dostat šanci, zničil by jsi ji sám!" Vyprskla čarodějka ofenzivně a Aren měl co dělat, aby zachoval klid.

"Abych ji uchránil před tvými chamtivými prsty!" Opovržlivě na ni ukázal. "Raději ať je ztracena, než aby padla do rukou nehodných!"

"Blázne! Nechal bys odkaz svého lidu hnít ve stínech!"

"A dost!" Všichni sebou trhli při hrubém zvuku Inkvizitorova hlasu. Aren byl mírné povahy, vtipálek, rád věci odlehčoval a moc často se nestávalo, aby ztratil kontrolu. Morrigan dnešním dnem u něj vyhrála první cenu.

Nevěřícně na něj zírala. "To nemůžeš myslet-"

"Řekl jsem dost!" Již dost hlasitý tenor ze svedl ještě o stupnici. Hrála si s ohněm a dle její náhlé změny výrazu, to konečně pochopila. Taktéž Abelosova tvář se změnila. Tak nějak povolila, snad jakoby úlevou.

"Studna rozhodně nabízí moc, Inkvizitore," mluvila čarodějka již klidným melodickým hlasem. "Pokud ta moc může být použita proti Corypheusovi, můžeš si dovolit ji nevyužít?"

Obrátil se k elfovi s tázavým výrazem. Abelas se zamračil a očima vyhledal Athanriel. Věnovala mu omluvný úsměv a pokrčila rameny. "Máš vůbec ponětí, o co žádáš?" Stočil pozornost zpět k Arenovi. "Když každý služebník Mythal dosáhne konce svých let, sdílí veškeré své vědomosti skrz…skrz _tohle_ ," paží ukázal na kulaté jezírko, hluboké jen pár stop. "Vše co jsme byli. Vše co jsme znali. Bude ztraceno navždy."

Inkvizitor naklonil hlavu a po tváři mu přeběhl soucit. Jak na to mohl adekvátně reagovat? Jak mu mohl říct, že vše na čem lpí, je už dávno ztraceno? Že jeho lid živoří v lesích, nebo otročí v Odlukách? "Musí to být těžké, držet se toho, co zbylo."

"Nemáš ani ponětí," vydechl elf frustrovaně slova, dusící v sobě tak dlouho. Příliš dlouho. "Pokaždé, když jsme probuzeni, čím dál více to prokluzuje skrz naše prsty."

Athanriel cítila, že musí něco říct. Musela promluvit. "Nemusí to tak být, _lethallin_ ," zašvitořila přívětivým hlasem. "Stále tu jsou možnosti. Jiná místa. Jiná poslání. Možná nás nepovažujete za _váš lid_ , přesto nemůžete zabránit nám, považovat vás za jedny z nás. Stále přetrváváme, Abelasi."

Co že to spatřila? Další úsměv? To byl dnes druhý a měla pocit, že to bylo o dva víc, než za celý jeho život. " _Evlhen_ jako ty?" Otázal se opatrně, bez náznaku pohrdání.

Přikývla. "Ano, _Elvhen_ jako já." V duchu oslavovala vítězství.

Elfova pozornost spočinula zpět na Arenovi. "Ukázal jsi respekt Mythal. A je v tobě spravedlnost, kterou nemohu popřít. To je to, po čem toužíš? Spojit se s _Vir'abelasan_ jak nejlépe můžeš, k boji proti nepříteli?"

"Ne bez tvého svolení," reagoval Aren rozvažně, ale Abelas zavrtěl hlavou.

"Jeden nezíská svolení. Jeden získá právo," vzdálil se od Studny, mířící zpět ke schodišti. " _Vir'abelasan_ může být pro smrtelníka příliš na pochopení. Čel tomu, pokud musíš, ale věz toto: Budeš spoután navěky s vůlí Mythal."

"Spoután?" Opět se ozval ten dotěrný hlas čarodějky. "K bohyni, která dávno neexistuje, tedy, pokud vůbec kdy existovala?" A bylo to. Jestli to přežijí, učinila Ria rozhodnutí ji velmi morbidně zmrzačit.

Elfův výraz vypadal podobně. "Spoután tak, jako jsme spoutáni my. Volba je tvá."

Aren věděl, že mu do toho nic není, přesto se musel zeptat. "Opouštíš chrám?"

Otázka ho poněkud zaskočila. Neočekával, že by na tom _shemlenům_ záleželo. "Naše služba končí, proč přetrvávat?"

"Můžeš jít s námi," vyhrkl Aren tak rychle, že si ani neuvědomil, že to bylo nahlas. "Bojovat proti Corypheusovi, přeci jen, zabil tvé lidi."

"Zabili jsme se sami," matný stín vzpomínek přelétl přej jeho obličej. "Kdysi dávno," s těmito slovy na rtech, s výrazem bez očekávání, se otočil a dlouhými kroky lehkými jako pírko, odešel.

"Tak takhle ne," zamumlala Ria pro sebe a vykročila za ním. "Vyřiďte si to tady, hned jsem zpátky!" Zvolala a přidala do běhu, aby elfa ještě zastihla. Vlastně na něj volala už ze schodiště, od kterého se vzdaloval.

"Abelasi! Hej! Tak sakra-" Větev. V nesprávný čas, na nesprávném místě a v nesprávném úhlu byla příčinou náhlé tupé rány, doprovázenou následným: "Auč!" A salvou nadávek tak kreativních, že Sentinel nebyl s to poznat, zda jsou myšlené vážně, nebo jde jen o do vzduchu náhodné střílená slova všech jazyků.

"Ha!" Vyskočila prudce na nohy a ledabyle si upravila vlasy. "Jsem v pohodě," ujistila ho, když se s tázavým výrazem přiblížil. "To ta větev. Je na straně nepřátel."

"Pochybuji, že by si kusy dřeva volili strany," stále se přibližoval. "Nebo spojence," natáhl ruku a jemně jí z vlasů vytáhl smeť. "Proč jsi mě následovala?"

"To je dobrá otázka," zatvářila se vyhýbavě, ale nakonec odevzdaně vydechla. "Kam půjdete? Svět se za ta milénia celkem solidně změnil, zuří tu teď válka…zase… Vážně nechcete jí s námi?"

Překvapeně otevřel a zase zavřel ústa. Neočekával takový zájem, ani takovou vlídnost a sám na to nebyl z dřívějška zvyklý natolik, aby věděl, jak adekvátně reagovat. O několik kroků se vzdálil. Ještě před několika okamžiky byl pevně rozhodnutý. Se zbytkem svých lidí najít místa _shemleny_ nedotčená, staré chrámy, kde Sentinelové stále bdí a připojit se k nim v dlouhém spánku, _Uthenera_ , ale nyní, díky vytrvalosti jedné malé dálky, se ocitl na pochybách. Možná přeci jen spali příliš dlouho, snad by mohl…

"Nemusíš se rozhodnout hned," ujišťovala ho vlídně a najednou dostala spásný nápad. Odtáhla od krku svůj zelený šál, aby mohla sundat jeden ze svých amuletů. Byl to drobný průsvitný křišťál na dlouhém stříbrném řetízku. Jemně ho sevřela v dlaních a opatrně foukla dovnitř. Amulet jakoby náhle ožil, zazářil modrým světlem, které kroužilo kolem něj a postupně se vstřebávalo dovnitř, až v něm zmizelo úplně. Elfův šokovaný výraz ji rozesmál.

"To je Křišťál z Amaranthine," vysvětlila trpělivě a váhavě přikročila blíž. Čekala na nějakou negativní reakci, ale když se nedostavila, pomalu přetáhla řetízek přes Sentinelovu hlavu. "Předpokládám, že naše cesty se teď rozdělí. Ale kdyby ses někdy rozhodl praštit se stereotypem a přece nás chtěl vyhledat, tohle ti ukáže cestu."

Ze široka se usmál a na znamení přátelství stiskl její rameno. "Budu na to myslet, _lethallan._ "

Athanriel se po oslovení rozsvítila jako sluníčko. Oplatila Abelasovi jeho gesto a taktéž položila dlaň na jeho rameno. "Je to jen doporučení, ale být tebou, cestovala bych na východ Fereldenu, do Breciliánského lesa."

"Důvod?" Zněl jeho hlas již uvolněně.

"Nachází se tam dva dálské klany, především klan Sabrae. Mám tam příbuzné, ale hlavně vím, že budou více než ochotní vám pomoct a poskytnout přístřeší. Jen řekni archiváři, Fheronovi Mahariel, že vás posílám."

Nad tím nápadem se zamračil, ale neodvrhl ho. "Takže, ty pocházíš z toho…klanu Sabrae?"

Usmála se, ale zavrtěla hlavou. "Moje matka pocházela. Já se narodila v klanu Lavellan, na severu Svobodných Marek. Za normálních okolností bych vás poslala přímo tam, ale cesta je teď příliš nebezpečná. Ferelden si vede o něco lépe."

Přikývl. Nevěděla, jestli proto, že pochopil, nebo proto, že s cestou do Breciliánu souhlasil. "Jméno," vyhrkl prudce.

"Jméno?" Nechápala.

"Tvoje jméno," vysvětlil trpělivě a pomalu couval. "Neřekla jsi mi svoje jméno."

"Ach tak," zasmála se nervózně a přešlápla z pat na špičky a dle Dorianovi školy předvedla ukázkové pukrle. "Athanriel, jméno mé." Tevinter by byl hrdý.

Při té její grimase se nedokázal nezasmát. " _Dareth shiral_ , _Athanriel_."

" _Malas amelin ne halam, Abelas_ ," byla poslední slova co mu řekla, poslední vděčný úsměv, co jí věnoval, než zmizel ve zdech starého chrámu. Cítila, jak se zem pod ní zatřásla a moc dobře věděla proč. Na nic víc nečekala a rozeběhla se po schodech zpět ke svým společníkům a nebýt toho, že očekávala to nejhorší, masa vody vyvalující se ze studny by ji pravděpodobně smetla zpět dolů a ona by byla nucena šplhat to již potřetí. Takhle se alespoň stačila chytit toho nejpevnějšího, co bylo po ruce - Iron Bulla.

"Nechce" - "Mi to" - "Tady" - "Někdo" - "Vysvětlit!?" Dávila ze sebe mezi vykašláváním podivně chutnající vody. Za tu dobu se tam muselo nashromáždit asi hodně sajrajtu. Bull jí pomohl na nohy. Vlastně ji jen čapl za ramena a vytáhnul…jednou rukou.

"Ptej se šéfa," řekl a znechuceně sundal z pravého rohu zelené…cosi a přehodil si Samsona z jednoho ramena na druhé. "Nechal tu čarodějku použít a požít tu depresivní studnu."

Náhlé zděšené ticho mu bylo nápovědou, že zapříčil bouři, ne-li celý hurikán. "Tys udělal CO!?" A v jednom momentě si Aren připadal neuvěřitelně maličký.

"Já-"

Zakašlání a zmizení černého oparu ho zachránilo z nejhoršího. "Morrigan!" Tři dlouhé kroky mu stačili na to, aby začal pomáhat čarodějce na nohy. Tvrdý pohled Rii mu napověděl, že té děsivé konverzace se jen tak nezbaví. "Jsi v pořádku? Nejsi zraněná?"

Morrigan se pomalu stavěla na nohy, držící se za hlavu a neustále se mumlající: " _Ellasin selah! Vissan… Vissanalla…_ "

"No tak to potěš," uklouzlo elfce.

"Je…" Cassandra nemohla najít správná slova. "Je příčetná?"

Čarodějka ji probodla svým vlčím pohledem. "Jsem nedotčená, Hledačko," přiložila si ukazováčky ke spánkům a úlevně vydechla. "Je toho ještě příliš k rozluštění, ale alespoň teď můžeme-"

Černý opar se vrátil, proudící ze dna Studny, doprovázený jemnými elektrickými výboji, prostupoval skrz ně, ale neublížil jim. Popravdě řečeno, jim v ten den zachránil život, když si díky jeho činnosti všimli zavčasu ohavné vychrtlé postavy se znetvořeným obličejem na balkóně na druhé straně sálu. A ona si jich všimla též. Corypheus. Jakmile spatřil, že jeho zdroj vědění mu byl sebrán, zuřivě zakřičel a se šíleným výrazem se vznesl do vzduchu a vyletěl proti nim. V tu chvíli všem prolétlo hlavou jediné: A doprdele…

" _Eluvian_!" Vykřikla Morrigan a prstem ukazovala k zrcadlu, jehož povrch bez varování zvodnatěl. "Rychle! Skrz zrcadlo!"

Magistr zplozenec jim nemohl být lepším impulsem k nepokládání otázek a divokému úprku. Jeden po druhém vběhli dovnitř, Aren následoval jako poslední z nich. Naposledy pohlédl na místo, kde kdysi bývala Studna Utrpení. Nevěděl, jestli to byla halucinace, ale přísahal, že předtím než prošel skrz zrcadlo, spatřil ženskou postavu vznášející se v mase vody.

* * *

 **Slovník:**

 _Venavis -_ Stůjte

 _Ma serannas -_ Děkuji (Je to zkrátka formální poděkování)

 _Lethallin -_ Můj příteli

 _Lethallan -_ Má přítelkyně

 _Dareth shiral -_ Obecné rozloučení. Znamená _Bezpečnou cestu_

 _Malas amelin ne halam, Abelas -_ cca: Doufám, že nalezneš nové jméno, Abelasi (pozn. _Abelas_ znamená v Elvhen _utrpení)_

 _Ellasin selah! Vissan… Vissanalla… -_ Věční bohové, žijí uvnitř mně... Bolí... Bolestivé poznání (pozn. Tohle je amatérský překlad, dělala jsem, co se dalo :D)

 **Vysvětlivky:**

 _Uthenera -_ Je to něco jako dřímající stav, hibernace, používaná Staršími elfy, zpravidla Sentineli, ale ne výlučně. Zatímco jejich tělesná schránka zůstávala ve spánku, aniž by na ní měl čas jakýkoliv vliv, jejich spirituální Já cestovalo Věčností (v angličtině Beyond), podle mýtů ve společnosti dvou dětí Mythal - Falon'dina a Dirthamena. De facto můžeme říct, že je stav hibernace s astrální projekcí...víceméně.

 _Křišťál z Amaranthine -_ Můj výmysl, pěkně prosím. Jejich výskyt je omezený na jednadvacet kousků celkem a slouží především k navigačnímu účelu, přitom je jejich potenciál značně nedoceněný. Vytvořil je mág jménem Sahar Begwur, jako nehodu během svého experimentu. Křišťály slouží jako putovní vodítka, se schopností nalézt svého původního nositele, ale rovněž se skrze ně dá na dálku komunikovat a dokonce bylo zaznamenáno v Saharových poznámkách několik případů, kdy se skrze ně dala hledaná či volaná osoba zrcadlit, či projektovat. Jeho výzkumy byly ovšem Oltářem zakázány, nalezené spisy spáleny a on sám byl nucen uprchnout do pouští Andrefelsu.

 **K Abelasovi. Ano, ještě se sním setkáme. To je jedna, která mě u Bioware občas maličko naštve. Stvoří postavu s dobrých charakterem, která by rozhodně měla příběhu co nabídnout a má velký potenciál, ale oni toho nevyužijí. To je dle mého názoru Abelasův případ. Takže, ano, ještě mu vale nedáváme.**


	8. Na hraně víry (PŘEDĚLÁNO)

**Je to náročný...vážně. Po psychické stránce jsem vyčerpaná, vyždímaná a připadám si jak Spongebob v mikrovlnce :-D Fajn, fajn, už přestanu blábolit. Zde další kapitola jest, mladí padawani!**

 **PŘEPSÁNO!**

 **Není to nic dramatického, nicméně, došla jsem k názoru, že přímo nějak spojovat Among the Others s Hraničáři ze Severu se mi prostě zajídá, takže v druhé části kapitoly došlo k pár razantním změnám. A taky jsem poupravila Zatharův věk.**

* * *

Strávila ve svém pokoji několik hodin, schoulená v rohu mezi knihovnou a arkýřovým oknem s amuletem Mythal třímajícím v ruce. Mezi soustavným pevným svíráním a následným uvolňováním jí hlavou proudili nejroztodivnější myšlenky, plné zrady, vzteku, ponížení, bezmoci a dalších pocitů a emocí, mísících se dohromady a tvořící hořkosladkou koláž beze smyslu a určení. Přeloženo do jednoduššího dialektu: Zbytečné je plakat nad rozlitým mlékem. Ale menší hysterie ještě nikoho nezabila… V poslední době.

Znechuceně amulet odhodila proti zdi takovou silou, že spoje držící malý fluorit se zlomily a kámen odletěl neznámo kam. Mávla nad tím rukou. Beztak neměla v plánu ho hledat, ani ho opět nosit. _Mythal_. Jejich bohyně, jejíž jméno volali v těch nejtěžších momentech, v zármutku, v zoufalství, kráčela po celou tu dobu jejich otroctví a živoření v lesích mezi nimi, bez povzdechnutí, bez zájmu, jako jedna část staré čarodějnice z pustiny. Jestli se s tím Athanriel smíří? Jednou určitě, vlastně na tom pracovala právě teď, tedy, ještě s dopomocí fereldenské brandy, kterou nepozorovaně zkonfiskovala z Arenova sklípku.

Vlastně jí to mimořádně kuriózní shledání s Flemeth v Úniku, kam byla, nedobrovolně, zatažena bratrem za účelem nalezení té šílené čarodějky, tentokrát Morrigan, která tam někde naháněla svého syna, přivedlo na další otázky a teorie. Navzdory tomu, jaké to rodinné shledání, neb Flemeth, jak se ukázalo, byla Morriganina matka, přineslo nálezy, byla za něj Ria doopravdy do jisté míry vděčná. Už věděla, že nemusí lpět na motlitbě k bohyni, která jí nikdy nevyslyší. To, jak by tuto skutečnost snášeli ostatní Dálové, vlastně všichni ostatní elfové, raději ponechala bez pozornosti. A rozhodně chtěla prozatím zabránit tomu, aby se to dozvěděl Teren. Nehodlala být tou, která zmaří ideály jejího lidu, ať jsou jakékoliv. Sama nejlépe věděla, co pro bytost znamená víra, ať je to víra v kohokoliv. Díky ní máme pocit, že zítřek může přinést něco lepšího a jen proto, že ona ztratila tu svou, nehodlala o ni připravit i ostatní. Zaměřila se raději na podstatnější věc. Již věděla, co se stalo s Mythal, ale co ostatní? _Elgar'nan_ , všeotec, bůh pomsty. _Falon'din_ , přítel mrtvých. _Dirthamen_ , strážce tajemství. _Sylaise,_ léčitelka, dárkyně ohně, jejíž _vallaslin_ nosila Ria hrdě na tváři. _Andruil_ , bohyně lovu. _June_ , bůh řemesla a _Ghilan'nain_ , matky hally. Kde jsou oni? Bloudící Thedasem jako paraziti v tělech smrtelníků? Nebo skutečně skončili uvězněni kdesi v neznámu?

Začala se probírat knihami v policích ve spodním patře a moc dobře věděla, že bude pomalu stoupat. Když tehdy dorazili na Skyhold, v nejvyšší věži, kam byl díky pobořeným schodištím omezený přístup, objevila menší, zato velmi útulnou observatoř. Místnost byla kulatá, zaplněná knihovnami nejen o astronomii a astrologii, které byly velmi cenné, ale byly bohaté i o historii jejího lidu a starého Thedasu. První patro sloužilo jako studijní plac, s dlouhým pracovním stolem a uprostřed s malou soustavou hvězd a planet. Druhé bylo především bohaté o knihy a záznamy, ke kterým vedlo kulaté schodiště a v jeho pravé části, u velkého půlkruhového okna, stál majestátní dalekohled. Nebylo proto divu, když se sem nenápadně nastěhovala.

Procházela knihu jednu po druhé. Výsledky byly sporné. Když už něco našla, mluvilo se vždy o zradě se strany _Fen'Harela_ , děsvlka, a následném uvěznění Stvořitelů, nebo, a tam nikdy nešlo o přesné vyjádření, o jakýsi útěk a zahanbení, ale v tomhle případě šlo o knihy jen dvě, mimořádně staré a mimořádně zašlé. Písmo bylo ke konci skoro k nepřečtení a chybělo několik stránek. Frustrovaně odložila další výtisk na hromadu, zrovna když někdo zaklepal na dveře. Dorian to být nemohl, ten se s klepáním neobtěžoval. Aren dnes pracoval s Cullenem, Lelianou a Josephine dlouho do noci, plánovali přípravy na finální úder. Teren se pokoušel okouzlit novou pomocnici v kuchyni. Iron Bull vyzval odpoledne Blackwalla na picí soutěž, kde Varric dělal porotce a ostatní fandili, takže nikdo z gangu nebyl ve stavu, aby vycházeli tolik schodů. Unaveně sebou plácla na pohovku a vyzvala neznámého, aby vešel.

"Hezké místo. Hodně vysoko. Hodně schodů. Mé nohy touží po odvetě."

Překvapeně narovnala hlavu a zkrabatila čelo. "Garrette?"

Vysoký tmavovlasý muž s ledabyle upraveným strništěm se bez otálení usadil do křesla a vyloudil úlevný povzdech. "Víš, co mám na tobě rád, Rin? Jako jedna z mála mě oslovuješ jménem. To je furt jen samý: Hawku sem, Hawku tam. Hawku, můj důl napadl drak! Hawku, tvůj blonďatý mág vyhodil Oltář v Kirkwallu do vzduchu!" Hořce se zasmál. "Je hezké slyšet také 'Garrette' jednou za čas."

Jako opařená a s otevřenou pusou na něj nevěřícně zírala. "Kdy ses tu sakra objevil?"

Lhostejně pokrčil rameny a spokojeně si složil ruce za hlavu. "Asi před dvaceti minutami, které jsem věnoval výstupu do tohohle doupěte."

Naoko na něj hodila lítostivý pohled. "Ale proč? Já myslela, že si hodláš užívat rodinné idylky s Merill, kdyby se svět náhodou zřítil záhuby?"

"Užíval jsem si!" Vyhrkl příliš rychle. "Ale dostal jsem pár zajímavých dopisů od Varrica a Arena. A taky pár milostných básní od jakési Maryden… No každopádně," zhluboka se nadechl. "Sdělili mi, celkem podrobně, co se stalo v chrámu Mythal. A co poté následovalo s Flemeth a Aren mě slušně požádal o menší kooperaci. Navíc, co se toho šíleného magistra týče, tak trošku jsem ho do téhle šlamastiky vmanipuloval, když jsem poškodil jeho vězení." Nervózně se uchechtl. "Heh, jejda."

Cynicky si ho prokoukla s výrazem typu: _"Ne? Vážně?"_ . Zvedla se pro dva poháry, které naplnila červeným vínem a jeden mu podala. "To je od tebe neskutečně šlechetné. A sem nahoru jsi vyšplhal proč? Kvůli mým krásným očím?"

Ohnula se, aby si naplnila další pohár a Hawke strategicky omrkl její zadní partie s pochvalným pohledem. "No… Kvůli očím ne…" Odolal pokušení zaměstnat svou pravou dlaň, ale Athanriel jeho mužskou náruživost přece jen vycítila a nevěřícně se otočila.

"Hej!" Vzala tenkou knihu a praštila ho s ní po hlavě. "Mysli na Merrill, zvrhlíku!"

"Můj účes!" Vykřikl zděšeně a chvatně začal svůj přírodní rozcuch upravovat do té přírodní podoby. Z pudu odplaty hodil po elfce polštář, ale Ria, již zvyklá na takovéto výpady od Arena, ho pohotově chytila a hodila mu ho se škodolibým pohledem zpátky.

Poodešla k další knihovně a začala se probírat tituly, zatímco Garrett si spokojeně natáhl nohy na stůl. "Chtěl jsem jít pozdravit Moro, ale nebyla ve stáji," vzpomněl si náhle. "Nestalo se jí doufám nic?"

Zvedla jednu objemnou bichli a začala opatrně listovat stránkami. "Jak se to vezme. Po Adamantu jsem si udělala krátký výlet do Svobodných Marek a vypustila jsem jí do divočiny."

Na jeho tázavý pohled s povzdechnutím pokračovala: "Víš, schytala na té pevnosti pár ošklivých ran. Nijak smrtelných, ale ona nikdy nezažila válku, ani si nikdy nezasloužila, aby čelila takovým věcem. Jestli tohle přežiju, vrátím se pro ní. Do té doby mě bude alespoň utěšovat vědomí, že si pobíhá ve hvozdu mezi stromy, kam patří."

Kývl na srozuměnou. Chvíli si jen tak seděl a tiše si pískal, než tvrdá rána od dopadu knih na stůl jen těsně od jeho nohou, probudila jeho pozornost.

"Buď trochu k užitku, když už jsi tady a pomoz mi," popadla první knihu z hromady a soustředěně začala s hledáním.

"…Ééé… S čím že to chceš pomoct?" Opatrně otevřel jednu tenčí a frustrovaně si povzdechl při zjištění, že je bez obrázků. Název ho ale trkl. _Evanuris - Devět Stvořitelů._ "Víš, tohle je vlastně důvod, proč jsem za tebou přišel." Zvědavě zvedla hlavu od stránek a on raději pokračoval. "Ta věc s Mythal…víš, znám Merrill a vím, že jí by to celkem vyvedlo z rovnováhy. Vlastně určitě vím, že by propadla hysterii a jsem si jistý, že nejen ona, takže… Jak to zvládáš?"

"Vidíš!" Rozčíleně se rozmáchla rukou po celém to knižním a studijním nadělení, které se povalovalo kolem. "Tvrdnu nad tím už několik hodin a nic! Nemá to logiku!"

"Co přesně?" Otázal se. "Mluvíme tady o Flemeth…Mythal… O tý ženský! Tady logika nemá co dělat."

Vztekle odhodila knihu do kouta a kopla do sebe celý pohár vína. "Z toho, co nám Flemeth řekla, tak bývala normální člověk, než ji Mythal vyhledala, požádala o azyl v jejím těle a stala se její součástí. Vezmeme-li v potaz, že již byla jen jakýmsi odrazem jejího bytí, oslabeným duchem z Úniku, tak šlo vlastně o posednutí. Jenže pokud byla opravdu…bohyně, tak něco takového není fyzicky možné. Ne u obyčejného smrtelníka."

Úsměv mu zmizel z tváře a nasadil vážný výraz. "Tím máš na mysli?"

Na chvíli se odmlčela, jako by přemýšlela a pak náhle vítězně popadla pohár na víno a džbán. "Představ si obyčejného člověka jako tenhle pohár," zamávala mu jím před obličejem a začala nalévat. "Pohár má svůj daný tvar, svůj daný rozměr. Když ho naplníš správným množstvím tekutiny, můžeš s něj čerpat," naplnila pohár po okraj a postavila ho na stůl. "Ale pokud ho přeplníš, použiješ větší množství, než na které je vyrobený," začala víno opět dolévat, až se rudá tekutina přetáhla přes zakulacené okraje a začala vytékat, "pohár přeteče a zbude jen nepořádek. Stejně tak člověk, dokáže přijmout jen určité množství energie. Sám víš, co démoni po čase udělají se svými schránkami. Duchové jsou o něco nenásilnější, ale také si vezmou svůj díl. Máš vůbec představu, jaký nápor by na lidské tělo měl duch bohyně? Bylo by to, jako když píchneš do bubliny. Schránka by se rozletěla na kusy."

Zavládlo krátké ticho. "Takže," načal Hawke, "říkáš, že to, co posedlo Flemeth, nebyla Mythal?"

"Nebo Flemeth nebyla jen obyčejný člověk," přivětila Ria. "Ale pokud je to pravda, pokud ta čarodějnice JE pravá Mythal, tak kde jsou ostatní? Kde je zbytek z devítky?"

"Třeba se jako černé přízraky potácejí na mrtvolných koních Thedasem a nechávají za sebou spoušť?" Zkusil to Garrett s humorem, ale tentokrát nepochodil a navíc zvolil špatnou literaturu.

"Mluvím vážně!" Okřikla ho, ale koutky zacukaly. "Kde sakra jsou? Tyhle knihy mi zatím žádné odpovědi nedávají. A Solas? Celou dobu se tváří, že ví všechno, ale když potřebuju-"

Zarazila se uprostřed monologu, s pusou dokořán postupně měnila grimasy do nevěřícného odstínu.

"Rin?" Hawke jí zatřáskl s ramenem. "Došla ti šťáva?"

Ledabyle jeho ruku odstrčila, stále se stejným výrazem. "Celou dobu se tváří, že ví všechno," šeptala omámeně, až bez varování vší silou praštila dlaněmi do stolu. "Chápeš to? Celé mírové Konkláve vyletí do vzduchu, můj bratr, jediný přeživší, si z toho odnese Znamení na ruce, které dokáže zavírat Praskliny, v obloze se objeví díra, to všechno v jeden den. A najednou, zčistajasna, jako z nebe spadne jeden elfský mág s pochybným původem, který najednou ví všechno o Znamení, o Prasklinách, o Orbu, který je elfského původu, o věcech, které se nejspíš neobjevily celá tisíciletí, ale on o nich ví!"

Garrettovi se vyjasnilo, ale jeho pohled ztemněl a pěsti ztuhly. "Chceš tím říct, že-"

"Já ho zabiju!"

Vyletěla jako šíp, ale Garrett ji okamžitě zastavil, srazil ji na zem a kvůli jejímu vzpouzení byl nucen si na ni obkročmo sednout. V tu chvíli děkoval Stvořiteli, že byli dost vysoko a nikdo je nemohl slyšet.

"Pusť mě, sakra!"

"Ne."

"Garrette, přísahám bohům všech náboženství a kultur, že tě propálím až do pekla, jestli mě okamžitě nepustíš!"

"Ne," odpověděl s ještě větší rázností. "Navíc, vím, že blafuješ. S ohněm sis nikdy moc nerozuměla."

Vztekle zakřičela, ale bylo jí to k ničemu. Hawke se nepohnul ani o píď.

"Rin, přemýšlej," snažil se promlouvat tím nejklidnějším hlasem. "Co dobrého tím získáš? Jen další nepokoje, mizernou morálku a nové nepřátele. Pokud Solas opravdu dal ten orb Corypheusovi, evidentně si svou chybu uvědomil. Celou dobu vám přece pomáhá, no ne? Kdoví, co bylo jeho původním záměrem, ale tohle tam určitě nepřipočítal."

"A co ode mě žádáš?" Sykla jedovatě. "Že se na něj budu usmívat a dělat, že nic nevím? Můj bratr několikrát málem zemřel!"

"To ty taky!" Vykřikl s takovou vervou, která ji ihned umlčela. "Každý je teď se životem na hraně a bude to tak do té doby, než bude Corypheus poražen. Nech ho zodpovídat se ze svých činů, Rin," pomalu s ní slezl, když si byl jistý, že už neuteče. "Ale až tohle všechno skončí."

Posadila se, nervózně mnula náramek od Arena. Prohrábla si vlasy, zvažovala psychické zhroucení, hysterický pláč, zuřivý výbuch vzteku. Rozhodla se pro tu nejlínější variantu. Svalila se Garrettovi na rameno a když tam tak oba seděli a střešní oknem pozorovali hvězdy, napadla ji jen jediná věc.

"Je to v prdeli. Seru na to. Budu ateista."

* * *

"Kde jste ho našli?"

Temný hvozd nebylo místo pro poutníky. Největší zalesněné území na severozápadě Středozemě, rozprostírající se po Rhovainonu, dříve znám jako Velký zelený hvozd. Bohužel, s přibývající silou temného pána Saurona a s příchodem jeho zla do Dol Gulduru, se i zdejší zeleň proměnila v otrávenou mízu. Domov Sindar, Šedých elfů, jež nacházeli své útočiště v království krále Thranduila, syna Orophera, pána Lesní říše.

Nebyl to ani měsíc, co jeho lid, jeho armáda, tvořila nemalou roli v Bitvě pěti armád, jak ji historici budou nazývat. Spojenectví elfů, lidí a trpaslíků za účelem poražení hordy skřetů a vrrků, vedených Azogem Znesvětitelem. Komickým se může zdát ten fakt, že původní záměr vyzbrojení armád byl čistě materialistický. Thranduil toužil dostat zpět své klenoty čistého hvězdného třpytu, jež byly zamčené za zdmi Ereboru, království trpaslíků a které dračí nemocí postižený Thorin zvaný Pavéza, odmítl vydat. Bard Lučištník, tehdy ještě budoucí král Dolu, chtěl slíbené zlato jako odškodné pro svůj lid, jimž drak Šmak - kterého trpaslíci vzbudili z dřímoty - vypálil domovy, ale ani ten u tvrdohlavého trpaslíka neuspěl.

Jen blázen by si pomyslel, že to nakonec byla právě ta trpasličí tvrdohlavost, co vytloukla Thorinovi to skrbličství z hlavy, ale to je zase jiný příběh.

Skřetí hrozba svedla zapřisáhlé nepřátele na jednu stranu barikády. Každý voják, muž či žena, člověk, elf i trpaslík, bojovali se lví zuřivostí a díky ní, i s pomocí orlů nutno dodat, zahnali skřety do močálů a do Temného hvozdu, z kterého pro ně již nebylo návratu. Nic se ale neobešlo bez oběti. Thorinova zranění byla příliš vážná, příliš četná a příliš hluboká. S tou bitvou vydechl Král pod Horou naposledy a Arcikam, šperk, jež stál za většinou toho bláznovství, byl spolu s ním uložen do jeho hrobu. A nakonec, k překvapení všech, to byl právě král Thranduil, kdo mu na též na hrob přiložil meč Orkrist, který má zářit, pokud se k hoře blíží nebezpečí.

A jak je již známo: Král je mrtev, ať žije král! Po Thorinově pohřbu byl korunován Fili, jeho starší synovec a poslední dědic. Kili, mladší z nich, byl pochován po boku svého strýce se stejnými postami, neboť padl při obraně strýcova těla.

I taková tragédie ale přinesla jisté ovoce. Fili nebyl v nenávisti k elfům tak zarputilý a to se odrazilo na vzazích mezi Lesní říší a Ereborem, které na tom nebyly nikdy lépe. Lidem z Dolu poskytl dostatečné odškodnění, aby mohli opět vybudovat vzkvétající město a Thranduilovi vrátil zpět to, co mu právem náleželo. Ani tyto skutečnosti ovšem nevysvětlovali králi elfů, jak bylo možné, že jeho hlídka nalezla nedaleko jeho říše téměř polomrtvého…jedince, jež se vzdáleně mohl pokládat za jednoho z _quendi_ , zároveň tu bylo několik rysů, které toto vyvracely.

"Na severozápadní hranici, můj pane," odpověděl Amradir, kapitán stráží. "Byl dehydratovaný a v mdlobách. K vědomí přišel jen na pár vteřin, a to mluvil o jakési větší skupině, ptal se především na svou sestřenici. Okolí jsme prohledali, ale po dalších poutnících ani stopy."

Thranduil seděl na svém vyvýšeném trůně a znepokojeně se zamračil. "Jakmile se probudí, budete mne informovat. Co se těch domnělých ostatních týče…" krátce se zamyslel. "Ještě jednou pročistěte hranici a okolí. Mohli se někde objevit."

"Můj pane," uklonil se kapitán a chystal se k odchodu, než ho Thranduil ještě zadržel.

"Neříkal, odkud pochází?" Vskutku, to byla věc, která ho zajímala nejvíce. Jedinec byl o mnoho drobnější, než jeho lid. Vlasy měl sestřižené na krátko, dlaně samý mozol a celkově působil tak nějak…zuboženě.

Amradir pochybovačně zatikal očima. "Pokusil se o to, pane," načal opatrně. "Prý je utečenec. Utečenec z Thedasu."

* * *

Nebylo to ani deset let, co neznámé lodě přistály na březích Belfalasu. Lidé, trpaslíci a ti, jež se nazývaly elfové. Drobné bytosti v potrhaném oblečení, s plachým výrazem a po dlouhé plavbě značně zubožené. Po váhavém uvítání hlídkou města Dol Armoth byli všichni přeživší jeden po druhém předvedeni před knížete Imrahila, kde vyprávěli svůj příběh. Samozřejmě, že nejprve po zaslechnutí slov Thedas, jiný kontinent, Nákaza a zplozenci byl kníže skeptický, ale po vyslyšení všech došel zjištění, že se jejich vysvětlení až na osobní detaily a pohnutky příliš shoduje v závěr. _Uprchli jsme z Fereldenu před Nákazou._

Nabídli jim přístřeší. Nabídli jim práci. Nabídli jim bezpečí. Samotné je šokovalo, že ti, jež se nazývali elfové, neustále hledali a ptali se na cosi, známé jako Odluka, neb ve svém původním domově se jim nedostávalo vyššího postavení, nežli podřadného služebnictví a odkázání byli na život v ghettech. Někteří z nich neuměli dokonce ani číst a psát. Nebylo proto k podivu, že se jich zmocnilo podezření a strach, když jim byli ukázány čisté a útulné pokoje. Pár trpaslíků uplatnilo svou náturu v kovárně, zbytek propustil svého obchodního ducha a své místo našli mezi tržními prodejci, nikterak se příliš zajímající o zdejší trpaslíky. Lidé si rozmístili mezi rybáře, řezníky, koženáře, několik jich dokonce vstoupilo do vojenské služby. S elfy to bylo zpočátku složitější, kdy postupně zjišťovaly, jak je na jejich rasu pohlíženo zde a především, že ti zdejší svou nesmrtelnost neztratili, jak se dozvěděli od místních a především od několika zde přebývajících _Sindar_ , ve kterých vzbudili nemalou zvědavost.

Brzy si elfí utečenci uvědomili, že vstoupili do země s jinými bohy, s jiným sociálním chápáním, s jinými hrozbami, ale zároveň si nikdy nepřipadali tak uvolnění. Většina z nich se nakonec sdružila se společností, našla si práci, většinou jako tkalci nebo pěstitelé, ale byli i tací, jejichž zvědavost je táhla za hranice města. K těm, jež měli být stejní, a přesto se zdáli natolik odlišní a s tím, jak vzdáleně tuto zemi znali, je čekalo dlouhé putování.

Vůdci této skupiny se zdráhavě stali příslušníci rodiny Tabris - Soris s jeho sestřenicí Kallian, jejíž otec, Cyrion, učinil rozhodnutí strávit zbytek jeho života v Dol Amrothu, kde s ostatními našel vytoužený klid a mír. Byla to celkem veselá sebranka. Kromě rodiny Tabris jejich veselého ducha udržoval lidský mág, odpadlík, jménem Hale. Byl to právě on, kdo přinesl mezi Ferelďany zprávu o zastavení Nákazy. I když díky velké vzdálenosti jeho napojení na Únik velmi osláblo, s pomocí přepašovaného lyria, kterého měl pomálu, navázal spojení s několika málo Duchy, z nichž jeden byl jakýsi Riordan, kteří mu krkolomně pověděli o _Hrdince z Fereldenu_. Tyto skutečnosti ovšem ani zdaleka nepřinutili utečence znovu riskovat cestu přes ty prokleté vody, a tak se rituál, pro Halea velmi bolestný a náročný, stal poněkud zbytečným.

Plné žaludky skupiny měl na starosti jediný Dál, Mahvir z klanu Yonwyn z Breciliánského lesa. Nutno podotknout, že se Mahvir mezi uprchlíky objevil jen náhodou a rozhodně ne s úmyslem odplout. Byl vyslán jeho archivářem Zathrianem, aby přinesl zpátky jednu relikvii, ukradenou jakýmsi lovcem odměn a hledal na špatné lodi. Náhoda mohla za to, že se z ní nestihl dostat dřív.

Posledním z nich byl Garmith. Léty ostřílený válečný veterán, jehož minulost se zdála stejně děsivá, jako jeho obouruční sekera. Říkalo se, že se narodil jako jeden z Avvar, a že prý dokonce bojoval v Hlubokých cestách po boku Legie Mrtvých. On sám toho moc nenapovídal. Vlastně nemluvil skoro vůbec a když promluvil, bylo to především na jeho psa, dobráckého mabariho jménem Kirk.

A tak, téměř po dvou letech strávených ve městě začalo jejich putování. Proti proudu řeky Gilrain se dostali až k Bílých horám, jejichž překročení jim zabralo tři týdny. Kvůli neznalosti krajiny se potáceli údolím Anorien, než vstoupili na půdu Rohanu, kde díky přívětivému uvítání tamějšího obyvatelstva, kteří byli fascinováni především Halem, setrvali v Edorasu, v hlavním městě, dlouhé tři roky, které věnovali hlavně studiu dějin Středozemě. Jejich nového domova.

V jejich putování pokračovali skrz okolo Fangornu, rozlehlého lesa na sever od Rohanu. Rohirové je varovali, ať se tomu místu vyhnou co největším obloukem, neb by mohli být Pastýři stromů vyhodnoceni jako vetřelci. Nevěděli, kdo nebo co jsou Pastýři stromů, ale po spatření oněch obrovských dřevitých mas, pokrocených a tvářících se jako hladová zvěř, rady raději uposlechli.

Přecházeli Vysočinu poměrně dlouho, hlavně kvůli tomu, že Soris ztratil mapu. Po bloudění od vesnici k vesnici, kde se především snažili vydělat nějaké peníze, překročili řeku Sarn Gabir, a tak započalo jejich putování Hnědými zeměmi, kterým lidé ale neřekli jinak než Divočina. Neplodná země beze stromů, plná křovin a pochybného zvířectva. Nebylo proto divu, že zde zabloudili. Celý rok života jim tato pustina navždy sebrala a byla to snad neskutečně šťastná náhoda, když v dálce spatřili obrysy Temného hvozdu. Již nedbali na to, že stromy se zdáli ještě zlověstnější než ty, které spatřili ve Fangornu. Z prázdné, válkou zničené země už začínali šílet. Kdoví, jak dlouho tam mohli živořit, než je našla hlídka krále Thranduila. Byli vyhladovělí, zesláblí a zlomení ztrátou Sorise, jež se jim ztratil po útoku obřích pavouků.

Když Kallian poprvé otevřela oči, napadla ji jen jediná věc: _"Jsem mrtvá?"_ Ležela v posteli, jejíž přikrývky byly tou nejjemnější a nejhedvábnější věcí, na jakou si kdy sáhla. Pokoj byl matně osvětlený, ale voněl překrásně, po mátě a smrkovém dřevu. V rohu stál malý krb, ve kterém plápolal oheň. To světlo jí tak fascinovalo, že se toužila dotknout plamene a ohřát si své tak dlouho prokřehlé prsty.

V tom jemně zastřihala ušima, když zachytila pravidelné oddechování a odvážila se natočit hlavu. Oči se jí zalili slzami. Byl to Soris. Tak dlouho věřila, že byl po smrti, že se ani neodvažovala doufat a přece! Byl tady. Seděl na proutěném křesle vedle jejího lůžka, s prsty vpletenými do její dlaně a pokojně spal. Co nejšetrněji stiskla jeho ruku a unaveně se usmála.

"Sorisi," podařilo se jí zašeptat vyschlým hlasem. Měla takovou žízeň.

Vzbudil se okamžitě. Na tváři se mu rozlil šťastný úsměv a pohladil sestřenici po vlasech. "Jsi vzhůru!" Jeho smích byl plný emocí, když se naklonil a zabořil tvář do ohybu její krku. "Mysleli jsme, že to nezvládneš! Mahvir doslova šílel!"

Nechávala slzy volně téct a stále nevěřícně Sorise objala. "Ty nejsi mrtvý! Ale jak- A ostatní? A… A kde to jsem?"

Odtáhl se, poněkud nelibě, stále držící Kallian za ruku. Dlouho jí hleděl do očí, snažící se najít nejlepší odpověď. "Tohle je Lesní říše krále Thranduila…krále Elfů. Dokázali jsme to, Kalli! Našli jsme je!" Povzbudivě se zasmál, ale náhle jeho výraz zesmutněl a tón výrazně poklesl. "Tedy, alespoň většina z nás."

Zvedl se jí žaludek. "Co tím myslíš?"

"Garmith," pokračoval monotónně. "Nezvládl to. Padl, když vás bránil před pavouky," jeho hlas se na chvíli zlomil, ale snažil se zůstat co nejklidnější. "Kirk, on…prý tam zůstal s ním. Odmítal se hnout od jeho těla," zhluboka se nadechl, aby zahnal přívaly slz. "Je mi to líto."

Přikývla. Sice jí z toho bylo smutno, ale už když skoro před pěti lety opouštěli Dol Amroth věděla, že budou ztráty. To, že všichni přežili tak dlouho, považovala za zázrak. Beztak si byla jistá, že jakmile se jí to v hlavě trochu rozleží, bude to horší. Měla toho chlupáče vážně ráda. I toho psa.

Nechala si od bratrance přinést pohár s vodou. Připadala si, jakoby snad nepila celé věky. "Jak jsi se sem dostal? Jak dlouho už tu jsi?"

Na chvíli se zamyslel. "Hm, řekl bych, že skoro dva týdny. Kalli, tohle místo… Je to něco neuvěřitelného! Je to skoro jako ty příběhy, co nám vyprávěl Cyrion. O pradávných elfech, jejich městech, jejich kultuře!"

"Řekl jsi jim, co jsme zač?" Zamumlala unaveně a Soris přikývl.

"Ano, ale dvakrát mi to nevěřili. Král Thranduil mě podezíral ze špionáže a málem mě poslal do žaláří. Musel jsem mu říct úplně o všem, bohové, bylo to úplně jako kdyby mi viděl do hlavy. Chtěl vědět o Odlukách, o Šedých strážcích, o Nákaze. Ale nemohl jsem mu toho říct mnoho, když sám toho vím málo. Myslím si, že naplno uvěřil až ve chvíli, kdy našli vás. Přece jen, Mahvirovo vyprávění je o něco obsáhlejší."

"A jak…," zarazila se uprostřed věty, nejistá si výběrem slov. "Jak se na to všechno tvářili? Zdejší elfové, myslím. Žádné…předsudky? Nelibost?"

"No," uchechtl se pobaveně, "zachránili ti život, ne? To se počítá. A ne, žádná nelibost, ani předsudky. Jsou trochu podezíraví, ale to jim dávat za zlé nemůžeme."

Ne. Ne, to vskutku nemohli.

Podařilo se jí bez větší bolesti posadit. Připadala si, jako by v natažené poloze strávila celé týdny, místo pár dní. "A co Hale?" Vzpomínka na věčně vysmátého mladíka s kaštanovými vlasy ji prolétla myslí jako střela. "Vědí o tom, že je… Však víš co?"

"Mág?" Doplnil ono myšlené slovo. "Domysleli si to. Držel nad vámi ochranou bariéru, když vás našli. Musel s pravdou ven."

Jemně zatlačil na elfčina ramena a donutil jí, aby si opět lehla. Nebylo pro ní dobré příliš vstávat, ne když se teprve před chvíli probudila. Přikryl jí hedvábnou přikrývkou až po bradu a políbil jí na čelo. Vyprávění mohlo ještě počkat. Teď potřebovala spát.

* * *

Netrvalo dlouho, než sama Kallien byla před krále předvedena k výslechu. Jakmile ji léčitelé propustili se svých služeb, byla to jen otázka času. Netrvalo dlouho jí zpozorovat, jak moc se vlastně od zdejších elfů liší. Byla mnohem menší. Její zašpičatělé uši byli o něco delší, ne o moc, ale hlavně, v rámci mezí s nimi mohla hýbat. Když zaslechla nečekaný zvuk, když byla smutná, když se zlobila. Dávalo to jejím emocím úplně novou tvář, stejně jako ostatním elfům z Thedasu. A rozdíly nekončili, neb některé se zdáli býti zásadní. Kromě nesdílné absence pojídání masa, šlo především o dlouhověkost. _Eldar_ ji neztratili, zatímco _Elvhen..._

"Tví společníci mi řekli, že jste uprchlíci z kontinentu známého jako Thedas. Souhlasíš?"

Za tu dobu si stačila zvyknout, že tihle elfové se špatným vzhledem problémy nemají, protože ho neznali. Když ale poprvé stanula tváří v tvář samotnému králi, musela hodně zhluboka dýchat, aby nezačala koktat. Soris měl pravdu. Jeho ledově modré oči ji zkoumaly pohledem tak jasným, jakoby jí viděly až na dno duše. Spolu s ním ji sledovala jen jeho stráž a jeden elf, jehož tu ještě nespatřila. Seděl na římse napravo od trůnu a nezúčastněně si hrál s loveckým nožem. Byl to první a hádala, že také poslední ze zdejších, který měl potetovaný obličej. Věděla, že král má jednoho syna, ale pochybovala, že to byl on, ač byl skrytý ve stínu.

"Ano, můj pane." V duchu se pochválila, že udržela neutrální tón. "Přesněji řečeno, utekli jsme z Fereldenu."

Sedící na svém trůně, stále vypadal nezaujatě. "Důvod?" Samozřejmě, že znal odpověď. Jen potřeboval mít jistotu, navíc, lpěl často na detailech, i na těch nejmenších. Proto se zdálo být tak obtížné, pokusit se králi lhát. Vždycky našel skulinku.

"Nákaza." Její hlas zdál se být vyprahlý. Témě rok strávený v pustině si stále vybíral svou daň. "A v mém případě také šibenice."

To ho zarazilo. O tom se nikdo s předchozích nezmínil a ona sama to říkala, jako kdyby to byla ta nejpřirozenější věc. To zaujalo jeho pozornost a poprvé projevil nějaký upřímný zájem. "Šibenice? Co za zločin jsi měla na svědomí?" Shlížel na ní poněkud kriticky. Byla pro něj malé vyhublé stvoření. Ne dost krásná, aby byla dechberoucí, spíše příjemná na pohled, zato ale s jiskrou v očích, která jí dávala nespoutaný výraz.

Kallien prostě pokrčila rameny a pihy na nose a tvářích se při přivření spodních víček natáhly. "Zabila jsem syna šlechtice za znásilnění mé sestřenice," odpověděla s notnou lhostejností a cítila, jak se na ní stočili pohledy všech dosud kamenně se tvářích stráží. Dokonce i neznámý elf si přestal pohazovat s nožem a ustrnule na ní hleděl. "Co?" Vyhrkla nakonec, když nepříjemné ticho pokračoval. "Chtěl jste znát zločin. Vražda. To se v Odlukách stává docela často."

"Často?" Nezmohl se na zastírání soucitu a i kdyby, bylo by to k ničemu. "Kolik ti tehdy bylo?" Viděl před sebou mladou ženu, která by zde byla považována za čerstvě dospělou. Pokud tomu bylo již několik let, co připluli…

Lehce sebou trhla. Tohle nebývalo její nejoblíbenější téma, ale lhát nebo zastírat nemělo smysl. "Bylo mi patnáct."

 _"Patnáct,"_ pomyslel si. _"Tak příliš mladá. Ještě dítě."_ Na základě vyprávění Mahvira a Sorise pochopil, že život elfů nomádů, říkající si Dálové, se od živoření těch městských v Odlukách značně lišil.

Když vstal z trůnu, znervózněla. Když scházel ze schodů, začala zrychleně dýchat. Když se přiblížil těsně k ní, zpanikařila a její uši instinktivně povisli. To Thranduila přinutilo k úsměvu.

"Slyšel jsem dost o vašem životě v těch…Odlukách, od tvé bratrance. Také mi řekl, že tvůj otec zůstal v Dol Armothu."

Váhavě kývla.

"Dali jsme tamějšímu knížeti na vědomí, že jste zde. K vašemu štěstí tu neuvěřitelnou historku potvrdil a vzkazuje, že tvůj otec byl o vašem pobytu zde uvědomen," ujistil ji nečekaně a Kallien se vděčně rozzářila. "Teď se vrať ke svým společníkům." Mávnutím ruky ji propustil, na její slova díků již nijak nereagoval a s rozkazy se obrátil na Amradira, kapitána stráží.

"Vyšlete do lesa hlídku. Ať najdou mého syna s rozkazem okamžitého návratu. A najděte toho mága a nomáda. Ať se do půl hodiny dostaví do mé pracovny. A bez prodlení."

"Pane," uklonil se Amradir, než odkráčel pryč.

Potetovaný elf seskočil s římsy, stále si hrající s nožem a pln očekávání se postavil ve starého přítele. "Ten výraz znám," prohodil žertovně. "Něco chystáš. Víš, že bys na své nápady měl mít řetěz, že ano?"

"Snažím se přemýšlet, Esgalone," zavrčel Thranduil varovně, ne že by to snad pomohlo. U tohohle _ellona_ ne.

"A to je právě to, čeho se bojím," ťukl ho do ramene a s notným praskáním si protáhl záda. Jeden z lidských zlozvyků, který ho chytil a už se ho pravděpodobně nikdy nezbaví. "A neříkej mi Esgalone!"

"Je to tvoje jméno!"

"Bylo to moje jméno!"

Feren, jeden k králových poručíků právě se blížící po mostě do trůnního sálu, otráveně protočil oči. Hádka na tohle téma byla mezi těma dvěma každodenním chlebem. Proto nebylo k podivu, když se na patě zase otočil a rozhodnutím, že ten seznam doručených zásob pár minut počká.

"Dobrá tedy. **Zathare** ," vyslovil jméno s neskrývaným cynismem, "buď u všech Valar té lásky a na dalších několik minut zaměstnej svou rétoriku někde jinde! Musím si něco promyslet."

Tmavovlasý elf se rozesmál. "O čem chceš přemýšlet, _mellonamin_? Oba dva víme, k čemu to dospěje."

Nerad mu dával za pravdu. Obzvlášť v takovýchto situacích. Pravdou ovšem bylo to, že kdysi dávno byl tento _ellon_ jeho nejlepším přítelem. A pravděpodobně, navzdory všemu, čemu si Esga-Zathar, prošel, jím stále je. A jako takový jej znal až příliš dobře, než aby se před ním snažil cokoliv tajit.

Zathar strčil přítele povzbudivě do boku. "Do Roklinky můžu zajet osobně," nabídl ochotně. "Erestor si bez mé dlouhé přítomnosti příliš zvykl na klamný pocit bezpečí, musím ho toho zbavit."

Ač se snažící to udržet, pobaveně se král zasmál. Záviděl Zatharovi ten jeho věčný optimismus, jen nikdy nevěděl, jestli má zkrátka jen tak dobrou náladu, nebo se zase vloupal do jeho vinného sklepa.

Nerozhodně mnul jeden ze svých prstenů, stříbrný s blankytně modrým kamenem. "Za jak dlouho můžeš vyrazit?"

Zathar se spokojeně usmál, neb nečekal nic jiného. Vzpřímeně zaujal postoj po králově boku a ledabyle složil ruce na hrudi. "S prvním ranním světlem budu pryč."

Než Thranduil odpověděl, zaměřil se jeho pohled na cosi lesklého, ležícího zhruba v místě, kde ještě před chvílí stála Kallian. Při bližším pohledu rozeznal drobný přívěsek ve tvaru jelení hlavy. Tedy, předpokládal, že by to mohl být jelen. Paroží měl podivně propletené, v jedné rovině. Zvedl a na světle si ho pozorně prohlížel. Další záhadné stvoření toho záhadného světa. Pevně přívěsek stiskl, neb učinil své rozhodnutí.

"Tedy budiž ráno. A s ničím se nezdržuj."

Zathar se těsně minul s Ferenem, který již vycítil, že situace k obchodním záležitostem je o něco příznivější. Jak moc se spletl.

"Ferene," Thranduil vytrhl seznam z elfových rukou a aniž by se na něj podíval, odhodil ho na stůl, ignorující skoro plačtivý pohled, vyvstanuv elfovi na tváři při pozorování letu pečlivě složených papírů.

Poručík se pokusil protestovat. "Ale můj pane, to-"

Král byl ale důraznější. "Připrav se. Vyber si tři muže a za úsvitu odjedete do Lórienu."

"Ty zásoby… Do Lórienu, můj pane? Chci říct, jistě, můj pane, ale pod jakou záminkou?"

"Záminkou?" Thranduil se zdál ztracený ve vlastních myšlenkách, avšak poslouchal pozorně. "Pozvání. Je to jednoduché, Ferene, jen sděl lordu Celebornovi a lady Galadriel vše, co se tu stalo za poslední dva týdny a že jistý kontinent známý jako Thedas, by si zasloužil naší nemalou pozornost."

* * *

Mini-slovníček

 _Mellonamin -_ Můj příteli

 _Ellon_ \- elfí muž

 **Eyyyyyyyyyyy! Zathar se vrátil! A jeho do krve nasáklý cynismus jakbysmet!**

 **Takže, jen menší komentář:** Dlouho...velmi dlouho...jsem přemýšlela nad adekvátní reakcí Eldar na elfy z Thedasu. Mají být zděšení? Opatrní? Šokovaní? Paničtí? Zvědaví? Nebo hezky všechno najednou? Myslím si, že kdyby šlo o lid jim podobný i kulturou a sociálním postavením, vztahy by tam mohli být lehce odlišné, ale nesmíme zapomínat, že Elvhen jsou vesměs otroci, chudáci a nomádi a na někoho v takové situaci se pak hned pohlíží jinak. A pak je tu ještě Hale, mág. Přiznám se, že měl mít původně více prostoru jenže se mi finální verze furt nelíbila, takže smůla, předvede se jindy. Vzato zpětně tu Thranduil figuruje jako soucitný král, navíc ten rozhovor se Zatharem (k čemuž se brzo dostanu) ho dělá malilinko OOC...ale jen drobátko :-D Každopádně, nechtěla jsem, aby thedaští po tom, co prošli půlkou Středozemě, nakonec museli čelit odměřenosti a opovržení od těch, které tak usilovně hledali.

 **Teď k Zatharovi a Thranduilovi**

Tohle jsem měla původně v plánu vysvětlit ve Hraničářích ze Severu, ale když už jsem to tak nějak utla...No prostě:  
Za dob tehdy ještě _Esgalona_ (pravé jméno Zathara - kdo nečetl Hraničáře a neví, proč je Zathar Zatharem, nechť ve zmíněné povídce nakoukne do kapitoly sedmé), se po smrti Orophera ve Válce Posledního spojenectví a po smrti Zatharova otce a staršího bratra v téže válce, absolvoval Esgalon několik let služby v Lesní říši, která už byla pod vládou Thranduila. Smysl pro humor a talent dostávat se do potíží měl Zathar už tehdy a po neustále se opakujících předvedeních před krále se z nich dvou nakonec stali nejlepší přátelé a jejich přátelství trvalo i poté, co se Esgalon vrátil do Lórienu, a proto často Lesní říši navštěvoval (pro ty, co rádi slash: NE!), dokonce se podílel na výcviku Legolase, pro kterého se stal milovaným strýcem. Po událostech, kdy se v Dol Armothu zamiloval do smrtelnice dokonce dorazil na jeho svatbu, navzdory tomu, že jejich svazek neschvaloval, neboť respektoval jeho rozhodnutí. Když Nymira, žena Esgalona, zemřela při porodu i s dítětem, čímž dala za vznik Zatharovi, jejich přátelství bylo smeteno v dáli. O skoro dvě století později to právě byla Bitva pěti armád, která utužila staré přátelství.

Jen pár dat k Zatharovi:

Narozen: 2911 Druhého věku  
Oddán s Nymirou: 2767 Třetího věku  
Smrt Nymiry = vznik Zathara: 2769 Třetího věku

Cca je tedy Zatharovi okolo 3468 let v Bitvě pěti armád.


	9. Je tam někdo?

**Prosím, děti mé rozmilé, neberte tohle jako oficiální kapitolu... Říkejme tomu ochutnávka z kontinentální teologie. Lepší název mě nenapadá...ofiko kapitola bude zítra, tak přísahám!**

* * *

Pomalu se přes prázdnou zahradu blížila ke dřevěným dveřím. Nosem natáhla vzduch. Do pár minut začne bezpochyby pršet, tím si byla jistá. Odpočítávala si kroky jeden po druhém, chybělo jí přesně dvaadvacet k tomu, aby dosáhla svého cíle. Věděla to. Šla tuhle trasu už podesáté, ale vždycky, když už se téměř dotýkala železné kliky, tak se jako mávnutím kouzelného proutku prudce otočila a běžela zpátky na druhý konec zahrad, kde se zastavila, opět se otočila a proces opakovala. Dávala tím tak tomu ďábelskému trpaslíkovi Varricovi a svému takzvanému nejlepšímu příteli Dorianovi vskutku komickou podívanou. Naprosto inkognito, samozřejmě. Nevěděla, že jí pozorují. Ti dva dokonce uzavřeli sázky, kolikrát se ještě vrátí. Když překročila jedenáctku, Varric tiše zaúpěl.

První kapky začaly dopadat na tvář mladé elfky klátící si cestu přes do kůže vryté _vallaslin._ Studená vody jakoby vlila novou odvahu do její těla a Athanriel se odhodlaně rozešla naposledy. Mokrá zem čvachtala pod jejími bosými chodidly. Natáhla ruku a ucítila pod ní studený kov. Na krátkou chvíli se zarazila, ale nakonec váhavě otevřela masivní dveře a celá promoklá vcupitala dovnitř.

Nebyla to místnost ani příliš velká, ani příliš zdobená. Jednoduchá kaple, jejíž největší dominantou byla vyvýšená socha Andraste, ženy Stvořitele, prorokyně, spasitelky. Okolo ní, na třech schůdcích, byly rozestavěné zapálené svíčky od těch, co zde byli modlit za její požehnání. Povšimla si, že jeden ze svícnů byl shozený na zemi, snad průvanem? Bez většího přemýšlení ho postavila do rohu, vzala jednu z hořících svíček a zapálila s ní ty na svícnu. Zdráhavě se přiblížila k modle, ne si úplně jistá co má dělat. Navíc, příliš se tam netopilo, vlastně vůbec a Ria si o sebe začala třít ruce, aby je alespoň trochu prokrvila.

Vytáhla z kapsy svou vlastní svíčku, ale nebyla si úplně jistá, zda je připravená to udělat. Byla Dál, zatraceně! Ti se ke Stvořiteli ani k jeho ženě přece nemodlí. Bezradně se zhroutila na kolena, stále pevně svírající svíčku a lesknoucím se pohledem pohlédla soše do kamenných neživých očí.

"Na tohle nejsem zrovna zvyklá, víš?" Prolomila ticho promluvou do prázdna. Ne, počkat, vlastně ne do prázdna. Byla to Andraste, jež se stala jejím posluchačem. "My se příliš ke svým bohům nemodlíme. Tedy, ano, jistě, ale ne takhle. Ale proč ti vlastně povídám, beztak tě to nezajímá. Pravděpodobně mě ani neposloucháš… Pokud jsi… Teda, určitě jsi _byla_! Jen mám na mysli, jestli _jsi_ jako…žena Stvořitele? Tak ti říkají, že ano?"

Zhluboka se nadechla a schovala zahanbeně obličej do dlaní. "Brblám před sochou svaté v kapli. Tak to tu ještě nebylo."

Napočítala do deseti, uhladila si vlasy z obličeje a pokračovala: "Jsem na hraně, víš? Moje vlastní víra v _Evanuris_ se ocitla na kritickém bodě, což v současné situaci není zrovna povzbudivé. Spíše demotivující," opět se dlouze nadechla, než se odvážila zapálit svíčku. Malý plamínek vyšlehl s jejích prstů a obtočil tenký kousek bílého knotu. "Vím, že jsem jen ta, kterou tvůj Oltář nazývá…jako to bylo? Kacíř? Pohan? Vyděděnec? Je toho víc, tím jsem si jistá. Mnozí s Oltáře by mě odsud hnali s kadidlem v ruce. Jen se tak musím pozastavit a přemýšlet, zda kdysi nebyl tvůj úděl stejný?"

Natáhla se, aby položila svíci z červeného vosku na druhý schůdek. Trochu mezi těmi ostatními vyčnívala, ale koho by to v tuhle chvíli zajímalo? "Blíží se čas, kdy můj bratr potáhne ve tvém jménu a ve jménu Inkvizice do konečného střetu s Corypheusem. Já vím, že v očích Stvořitelových mají prosby jedné dálské tulačky malou váhu, ale… Prosím, Andraste, jestli jsi tam někde, jestli mě slyšíš… Nedovol tomu zvrácenému démonovi si ho podmanit. Nech ho vrátit se v pořádku domů."

S těmito posledními slovy mlčky vstala z chladné podlahy a otočila se k odchodu. Málem dostala infarkt, když ve dveřích spatřila o futra opřeného Doriana. Póza jí byla známá, výraz už tolik ne. Nebývalo totiž zvykem, že by se tevinterský mág ustaraně mračil. Poslouchal její krkolomné modlení, neřád! Stál tam, zíral na ní, ale neřekl ani slovo a ona cítila, jak slzy potlačované měsíce dávají na vědomí svou přítomnost. Už se je neobtěžovala zadržovat, to ale neznamenalo, že chtěla vystavit na obdiv. Zkrátila pár dlouhými kroky vzdálenost mezi ní a Dorianem. Obličej schovala do jeho hrudi, zatímco ruce pevně obtočila okolo jeho torza.

Trochu to mága zaskočilo, ale přizpůsobil se rychle. Schoval pod svými silnými dlaněmi a když uslyšel slabé vzlyky, konejšivě ji začal hladit po vlasech. "To dnes máme konvertující čtvrtek?" Ach ano. Starý dobrý Dorian byl zpět.

"Sklapni a koukej mě obejmout pořádně," zasyčela do jeho hrudi. "Je mi hrozná zima."

"Žádný div, má drahá," demonstrativně vzal jeden silných pramen jejích světlých vlasů a pevně ho zatočil, až z něj začala téct voda. "Jsi totiž celá mokrá. Víš, musela bys být Magistr, aby před tebou živly s hrůzou ustupovaly."

Vydala ze sebe krátké zasmání a drcla ho do ramene. "Ha ha, hrozně vtipný. Pokračuj, a taky s hrůzou ustoupíš, ale nenávratně."

"Oh, taková nedůtklivost!" I bez vzhlédnutí dokázala vycítit jeho dotčený pohled. "Já jsem Dorian Pavus! Já neustupuji před nikým! …Leda by to zahrnovalo svíčky, dobré víno, levandulovou lázeň a smyčcové kvarteto."

Se smíchem, vzájemně se objímající za ramena vyrazili vstříc těm zákeřným živlům, škádlící se těmi nejkomičtějšími způsoby celou cestu do _Poslova pelechu_ a přidat se ke zbytku party záškodníků s úmyslem napumpovat tam do sebe tolik piva a medoviny, kolik jim to jen jejich játra dovolí. Málo v ten moment mladá elfka věděla, že kdosi jí z kouta kaple pozoruje. Že někdo k ní v nouzi její nejvyšší soucitně natáhl své dlaně, aby ji utěšil, ale věděl, že to není možné, že ona jeho přítomnost nevycítí. Že někdo z těch nejvzdálenějších dálek uslyšel její volání. Že někdo, ač neviditelný, v ní byl ve chvíli jejího smutku schopen oživit jiskřičku naděje a síly, kterou ucítila ihned jak vystoupila z kaple. Že ten někdo ji sledoval mizet v oparu deště jako rodič, sledující utrpení svého dítěte, ale neschopný zakročení. Nebyla to Andraste. Nebyla to Mythal. Nebyl to stvořitel.

Žena v šedém hávu sledovala mizet mladinkou elfku a po tváři jí stekly dvě _plačící_ slzy.

* * *

 **Nemám k tomu moc co říct... Snad jen, kdo pochopil tu narážku na plačící ženu v šedém hávu? Hmmmmmmmmm? No? ...Nikdo?**

 **Ale co to melu, každý to pochopil :-D**

 **No, nicméně, pro nezasvěcené doporučuji zjistit si něco o** _Nienně Plaačící,_ **je jednou z Valar, teda, z Valier. A teď můžete začít spřádat své vlastní konspirašní teorie :D :D**


	10. Zkáza nad celým světem

**Já říkala, že to tu bude! Ha! Nelhala jsem! :D**

* * *

Puklina rostla. Příliš široko a příliš rychle.

Tohle nebylo v plánu. Nic z toho, čím právě teď procházeli, nebylo doprdele v plánu! Vojska Inkvizice byla stále na cestě z Arborské divočiny, zatímco ten zanedbatelný zbytek čelil početní převaze démonů a ohavností z Úniku, nemluvě o jednotce Rudých templářů, která přežila čistku v Emprise du Lion. Zmetci houževnatí a byli bohužel velmi pomstychtiví. Aren a jeho tým byl nucen vydat se proti Tomu Staršímu s holými zády a to bylo přesně to, co Corypheus chtěl. Vylákat ho. Oslabit ho. A zničit ho. Tuhle slast mu Inkvizitor nehodlal dopřát.

Tedy, alespoň takhle to viděl, než ten šílenec nechal celý Chrám Posvátného popela levitovat několik desítek metrů nad zemí a oni tak přišli i o tu hrstku vojáků kterou měli, neb většina z nich zůstala na zemi. Komukoliv jinému se takovéto situace stávají jednou, zřídka dvakrát za život. Arenovi se to stalo po šesté za jediný rok. Stvořitel ho buď musí nenávidět, nebo má opravdu zvrácený smysl pro humor. Byli na to sami.

Athanriel, jeho sestra. Jeho přítelkyně. Důvod, proč ještě dávno neupadl do stavů zoufalství a deprese. Jediná osoba na světě, která ho dokázala vždycky odlepit od bezedného dna. Jeho kotva, stojící za ním přes všechny jeho slabosti a vlastní démony. Litoval, že nebyl dost silný, aby mohl odehnat ty její.

Teren. Po celé jejich dospívání pro něj byl jako mladší bratr, nad kterým držel ochranou ruku, kterého učil lovit a se kterým se dostal do tolika malérů, že to ani raději nechtěl počítat. Nechtěl, aby ho na stará kolena rozbolela hlava. Navíc se do paměti celé Inkvizice zapsal dnem, kdy porazil Seru v souboji lučištníků. Její zlovolný výraz nikdy nikdo do smrti nezapomene.

Dorian. Rozhodně ten nejvýstřednější, nejukecanější a nejlepší tevinterský mág, jakého kdy poznal. Nebyl překvapený, když se právě z něj a Rii stali nejlepší přátelé. A vědomí, že je spolu díky jeho orientaci nikdy nenajde nahé ve skandální poloze, mu dodávala mír v duši.

Varric. Vypravěč, jehož údělem je nutit křehké nervy Hledačky k ustavičnému prasknutí a zaznamenávat Arenův soukromý život s vidinou nového bestselleru. Což si ním ještě vyřídí, pokud to přežije.

Iron Bull. Ne nadarmo si dovolil tvrdit, že se tenhle quanarijský špeh se slabostí na ryšavé dívky stal jedním z jeho nejlepších přátel. Nepochyboval, že až tohle skončí, bude ho Aren zase tahat z příkopu po tom, co přetáhne s trpasličí pálenkou a bude se snažit demonstrovat, že je drak.

Cassandra. Hledačka. Žena, která stála za tím vším a sám moc dobře věděl, že nebýt jí, nikdy Inkvizice nevznikne a on by se Inkvizitorem nikdy nestal. Nebyl si jistý, zda jí za to jednou vynadá nebo poděkuje… Každopádně, to, co věděl a by pověděl každému, kdo by zeptal, byla nespekulativní pravda, že je ta nejstatečnější a nejsilnější žena, jakou kdy poznal.

Sera. Sám nevěděl , odkud tahle elfí lučištnice vlastně pochází. Tedy, vlastně věděl, jen si nebyl jistý, zda to byla pravda. V duchu se usmál, když si vybavil jejich vysedávání na střeše a pojídání sušenek.

Cole, bez jehož varování by útěk z Útočiště provázelo mnohem více úmrtí. Polidštěný Duch z Úniku, který měl v sobě víc soucitu a porozumění než celý Oltář a jeho učení.

Solas. Jejich vlastní odborník na Únik, v němž možná až příliš často cestuje. Dle Arenova úsudku tam pomalu ztrácel na racionálnosti a na všechno se díval příliš jednostranně. Přesto ho měl svým způsobem rád. Vlastně, bylo by sobecké, aby neměl, přece jen, zachránil mu život.

Blackwall. Falešný Šedý strážce Blackwall, pravým jménem Thom Rainier, bývalý kapitán v Orleisiánské armádě, který na přímý rozkaz sera Roberta Chapuise sehrál nemalou roli v masakru Callierovi rodiny. Aren stále nevymyslel, kam ho po tom všem uklidit, aby se k němu Orleis nedostalo. Čekala ho šibenice.

Vivienne. U ní se jeho myšlenky zastavili na dobu nejkratší, hlavně proto, že sama zůstala na zemi a pomáhala raněným vojákům. Neměl ji zrovna v lásce, především kvůli jejímu ne vždy zdvořilému chování k Athanriel. Věděl, že bude rád, až se vrátí do Orlais ke dvoru. Trochu ho děsila.

Podíval se na každého z nich, čekal, že spatří výrazy plné strachu, ale nebylo po něm ani památky. Jediné co viděl, bylo odhodlání a pomsta. Pomsta za všechny ty zmařené životy. Pomsta za zničení a zotročení jednoho z nejstarších řádů. Pomsta za smrt Duchovní Justinie. Pomsta za celý Thedas, která bude vykonána právě tady a teď! Nehodlal dát tomu bastardovi šanci ublížit komukoliv z jeho přátel. Už nikdy víc. A když již poněkolikáte sledoval ten znetvořený obličej, věděl, že tohle dneska skončí.

Corypheus si myslel to samé, ale jen proto, že jeho zahleděnost nedovolovala jinak. "Byl až příliš úspěšný v maření mých plánů." Co to bylo? Slyšel v jeho hlase obavy? "Ale nezapomeňme, co jsi zač. Zloděj. Ve špatný čas, na špatném místě. Vetřelec. Hmyz," Arenovi pěsti se pevně sevřely. "Měli bychom zde dokázat, jednou provždy, který z nás je hoden božství."

Nebýt jeho rozčílení, vysmál by se mu do obličeje. "Nepřišel jsem na tohle místo, abych se stal bohem, Corypheusi," zakřičel co nejhlasitěji a ledovým vzduchem zasažené hlasivky tiše zasténaly. "Přišel jsem tě zastavit, nic víc!"

Když se za vychrtlým zplozencem vynořil jeho lyriový drak, bylo do poprvé za dobu, co ji znala, když si Athanriel přála, aby se Morrigan co nejrychleji objevila a ještě nikdy nebyla tak ráda, že ji vidí, i když ve dračí formě, když skočila a odrazila to bestiální stvoření dál od nich před tím, než se na ně samo mohlo vrhnout. Smrt by to sice byla rychlá, ale bolestivá a nehygienická. Temného magistra tento skutek velmi rozlítil.

"Ty se opovažuješ!"

A pak nastala vřava. Hordy démonů vyvolávané z Úniku se na ně vyřítili jako na lovnou zvěř. Už nebylo cesty zpět.

 _"Drak. Jak chytré, ale žádný prospěch ti to nepřinese!"_

Solas a Dorian se soustředili na redukování nepřátel typu Stínů a Popelavých přízraků. Byli mnohem méně imunní vůči magii než démoni pýchy, kteří až příliš vyčerpávali ostatní. Athanriel, Cassandr a Blackwall odráželi výpady démonů pýchy a drželi je dál od mágů, pro které by pro jejich tvrdou schránku představovali nemalý problém. Šermířské lekce a výcvik od Leliany se Rie náramně vyplatili. Jako mág s mečem a vrhacími noži se stala nesmírně nebezpečnou. Cole, Sera a Teren utočili na všechno, co se hýbalo. Bylo až k podivu, jak elfům stále nedocházely šípy a ještě měli energii na to soupeřit, kdo z nich toho zabije nejvíc.

"Ej! Mám třináct, baleťáku!"

"Ha! Já jsem na devatenácti, ty opelichaný kuře! Snaž se!"

"Amatéři!" Athanriel praštila pěstí do země, jejíž prasknutí vypustilo vlnu ledového oparu, který na smrt zmrazil čtyři démony v pohybu. "Třiadvacet! Trumfněte to!"

Elfové…

 _"Tvůj pád bude varováním pro ty, co by se chtěli vzpouzet mé Boží vůli!"_

Aren po boku Varrica a Iron Bulla pracovali na sražení Magistra, ale neustále nápory dalších a dalších démonů jim tu práci značně znesnadňovali. S oblohou rozervanou vedví nad sebou a temnou zkázou pod sebou se bili do posledního dechu. Když Arenova čepel poprvé provrtala natáhlou a nelidskou kůži, pocítil uvnitř sebe malé vítězství, i když věděl, že bude potřeba mnohem víc. Konečně viděl, že Corypheus není nezranitelný.

 _"Ty se opovažuješ dotknout avatara božství!"_

Opovažoval. A dokud tenhle parazit neskončí na dne horoucích pekel, nehodlal zastavit. Vlny bolesti projela skrz jeho bok, když ho zasáhl Corypheusův paprsek a odhodil ho stranou. Rána nebyla smrtelná, ale pálila jako čert.

 _"Podívej se na sebe! Jsi nic! Všechno co miluješ se stane půdou pod patami Tevinteru! A ten tvůj ubohý klan půjde jako první!"_

Vlna čiré zuřivosti prorazila skrz Arenovo tělo. Pevně stojící se rozeběhl jako ničivý uragán, strhávající vše, co mu stálo v cestě, jedinou ranou srazil Magistra k zemi.

 _"A dost! Zničím tě tady a hned!"_

Další zásah rudého parsku zastavil silový štít. Athanriel. Jakmile se ho Corypheus pokusil znovu prolomit, explodoval a odhodil zplozence stranou.

"Šéfe!" Mohutný hlas ještě mohutnější quanarijce byl až nepříjemně varovný. "Tam nahoře!"

Morrigan nebyla schopná porazit Magistrova draka sama. Když se řítili dolů, zvedla se vlna prachu a zamořila celou bojovou oblast. Démoni sice zmizeli, ale to i Corypheus. Morrigan, již ve své lidské podobě, se skácela k zemi, krvácející a vyčerpaná a oni sami stáli proti lyriovému drakovi. Corypheusovi životní schránky. Úkol byl jasný. Bestie musela zemřít.

Drak samotný na tom také nebyl zrovna nejlépe, což jim hrálo do karet. Potřebovali ho uzemnit. Když se dostal do vzduchu, až příliš mrštně po nich plival blesky. Nebýt Riina silového pole, skončili by Dorian a Varric jako pečený škvarek. Za letu šípů a magie se jim podařilo srazit draka zpátky na zem a jakmile se tak stalo, zhostil se toho již Iron Bull s nadšením jemu vlastním. Svou obouruční sekeru vyzdvihl, odrazil se od vytyčeného kusu kamene a jedním sekem přesekl plánu na dračím křídle. Tahle poletucha už si nezalétá.

Ale tím to neskončilo. Bestie se rozzuřila do nepříčetnosti, začala vydávat neuvěřitelný nervy drásající zvuk, stokrát horší než nehty přejíždějící po tabuli a všechny okolo tím na krátkou dobu omráčila, ale na dost dlouho k tomu, aby svými ohyzdně ostrými zuby zamířila přímo k Seře, která byla nejblíže, omámená a ošklivě raněná. Všechny Arenovi smysly se naráz probudili a s vypětím sil popadl na zemi ležící štít, který Blackwall upustil a skočil přímo před ní, čekající nejhorší.

Byl to Teren, kdo zasadil finální úder. Jediné, co Inkvizitor z mrtvolné tlamy spatřil, byla jeho vlastní blýskající se čepel, která proděravěla drakovu hlavu jako dutý ořech. Poslední, co vydal, byl umírající vzdech, než se oční panenky protočily a bestie padla mrtvá k zemi. Jedna část Corypheusovi duše se vrátila zpět ke svému majiteli. Teď už mohli zničit jednou provždy.

 _"Nechť to tedy skončí! Nechť obloha vře! Nechť je Svět roztrhán na kusy!"_

Aren nedokázal skrýt bolest, která mu projela paží. Znamení zářilo a bylo horké. Dávalo mu na vědomí, že věci se dávají do pohybu příliš rychle. Cítil to. Bylo to zlo. Čisté zlo. Trhlina se zvětšovala. Chystala se druhá vlna a on věděl, že tuhle již nezvládnou odrazit.

Prohlédl si svůj tým. Ria, Dorian, Solas, Iron Bull a Teren byli sice vyčerpaní, ale vzpřímeně a odhodlaně čelili nadcházejícímu boji. V náručí držel Seru, stále v bezvědomí a s ošklivou ránou na hlavě, ze které jí čišela krev. Cassandra měla po útoku draka zlomenou ruku a nedokázala pořádně udržet meč. Varrica do ramene zasáhl blesk a nemohl s ním moc hýbat a začal nahlas klít, když se Solas pokusil o ošetření. Blackwall byl na tom ze všech nejhůř. Ria a Dorian nad ním klečeli a zatímco ho Tevinter držel, aby sebou necukal, Ria se snažila zastavit krvácení na hrudi.

Viděl před sebou ty, jež ho následovali přes skály, pouště a vichřice, jež za ním šli až ke konci světa. Ale na úplný konec, musel jít on sám.

Bezeslov předal zmatenému Solasovi opatrně do náruče chvějící se elfku a naposledy se jim podíval do očí. "Musíte jít. Najděte cestu z téhle proklaté hory a zmizte odsud."

Z šokovaným přítomných byla Athanriel první, kdo dostal chuť vlepit mu facku. "Arene. Bráško. Ty pitomče! Tohle nemůžeš myslet-"

"Můžu," přerušil jí tvrdě a stejně se podíval na ostatní dřív, než mohli začít také něco namítat. "A myslím. Smrtelně vážně."

Schoval její tváře ve svých dlaních a ona je okamžitě zakryla těmi svými. Přitiskli se čelo na čelo, marně potlačující příval slz. "Rio," vydechl zlomeně. "Když se nevrátím… Povedeš Inkvizice místo mě."

Nevěřícně vykulila oči. "Cože!?"

Aren ale neměl čas na její protesty. Zpříma se podíval na Cassandru, jen se ujišťující, že ho vzkaz slyšela a Hledačka se slzami v očích na srozuměnou kývla. Stejně jako všichni ostatní. Píchlo ho u srdce při pomyšlení, že tohle je nejspíš naposledy…

"A teď vypadněte!" Vykřikl a sám se rozeběhl vstříc možné smrti, nechávající stále zdráhavé přátele. "Tak běžte!"

Ulevilo se mu, když je koutkem oka spatřil, nesoucí raněné po rozpadlé cestě dolů. A pak mu to došlo. Stal se z něj sebedestruktivní šílenec! Tak tohle bude Oltář přímo milovat.

Tváří v tvář zplozeneckému přízraku započal jejich souboj. Připadalo mu to jako hodiny, co uhýbal rudým paprskům a ostrým drápům, co uskakoval, sekal a švihal. Zatímco jeho energie pomalu skomírala, Magistr se zdál býti vitálním více než dost. Byla to však jen pouhá iluze, kterou se snažil raněného Inkvizitora zlomit. Marně.

Aren myslel na všechny ty, jejichž životy, jejichž budoucnost, závisela teď jen a jen na něm a věděl, že navzdory vší té byrokracii, otroctví, politice a lžím, stále na tom světě bylo něco, za co byl ochoten bojovat a zemřít.

Za jeho hodnoty.

Za své přátele.

Za svou rodinu.

Zažil rok čirého pekla, zoufalství a beznaděje. Viděl více utrpení, než většina lidí prožije za celý život. Stál tváří v tvář arogantní šlechtě i manipulativnímu Oltáři. Jestli přežije, jestli dokáže tuto tíhu donést na svých bedrech až do konce, bude se toho muset hodně změnit.

Za celý Thedas a jeho budoucnost.

Nehlídal si pravý bok a byl zasažen jedním z ostrých drápů přímo do rány od žhavého paprsku. Vyčerpáním se svezl na kolena a nenávistně pohlédl do rudě zakalených očí. Takhle to nemělo skončit. Pevně stiskl víčka a sevřel jílec meče pevněji, připravující se na drtivou ránu, ale místo toho se ozval bolestný skřek.

Letící šíp prosvištěl okolo Arenovi hlavy provrtal Corypheusovu dlaň skrz na skrz. To byla jeho šance. Nově nabytá síla ho postavila zpátky na nohy a čepel zarazil Magistrovi tak hluboko do hrudníku, jak to jen dokázal. Odolal pokušení plivnout mu do obličeje a co nejsilněji ho skopl na zem. Ten Starší byl velmi brzy zpátky na nohou, teleportující se k Orbu, jež levitoval ve vzduchu.

 _"Ne! Takhle ne! Kráčel jsem skrze haly ve Zlatém městě, křižoval skrz Věky… Dumate! Prastaří! Já vás žádám!"_

Nebezpečně se blížící vztáhl Aren znamení a pomalu přitahoval Orb k sobě. _Za všechny, které jsi zničil…_

 _"Pokud existujete - Pokud jste vůbec kdy byli - Pomozte mi!"_

 _Za všechny, kteří trpěli…_ Jedním trhnutím se Orb spojil se Znamením. Corypheus padl na kolena. Tohle byl jeho konec.

Tak jako tolikrát předtím, natáhl dlaň k rozervané obloze. Silný paprsek zeleného světla vystřelil do výšin, tentokrát již naposledy. Orb spadl na zem, stejně jako se dolů pomalu řítili trosky chrámu.

Nevšímající si ničeho jiného, přistoupil přímo k Magistrovi s tím _nejlepším_ úmyslem. "Tak moc jsi chtěl vstoupit do Úniku?" Poprvé v rudých očích spatřil opravdový strach. "Tvé přání je mi rozkazem!"

Cítil tak známý pocit magie, jež proudila skrz jeho prsty. Ten tlak. Poslední výkřik do tmy bylo vše, co zbylo z temného Magistra před tím, než celé jeho zvrácené _Já_ zmizelo v nekonečném království Úniku. Trhlina byla pryč.

 _Je po všem…_

"Téda," ozval se za ním až příliš známý hlas jeho praštěného elfího přítele, jehož šíp mu zachránil život. "Až příště budu naléhat o zapojení se do tvých pracovních aktivit, prašti mě něčím do obličeje."

* * *

A to byl konec. Inkvizice dosáhla svého poslání, povstala a bok po boku čelila temnotě, beze strachu, a porazila prastaré zlo.

Říká se, že se Corypheus probudil z jeho dlouhé dřímoty a nalezl svět zkroucený a pokřivený. Bojoval za navrácení časů magie a stínů, za pozvednutí jeho samotného jako boha a navrácení řádu. Nyní zůstal Thedas s jizvou v obloze jako připomínkou toho, co se mohlo stát. Vypráví o velkém vítězství proti chaosu, které bylo vyhráno, ale zanechalo svět navždy změněný.

Ferelden stále zůstával jednou z největších opor Inkvizice a vztahy s královskou rodinou zůstávali pevné. Král Cailan Theirin si byl až příliš vědom všech potencionálních nebezpečí, které Thedasu hrozili a otevřeně Inkvizici podporoval i za nelibosti některé šlechty a především Oltáře.

Když vezmeme v úvahu mocné císařství sladkého Orlais, kde Gaspard a Celene vládli bok po boku, již jako císař a císařovna na Zlatém trůně. Jejich sňatek, ač z rozumu, se po občanské válce stal největší událostí celé země, stejně jako jmenování elfky nejvyšším rádcem a Markýzou z Údolí. Díky ní se elfům po celé zemi dostalo nových práv a svobod a proslýchá se, že se po vzoru krále Cailana z Fereldenu snaží prosadit konečné stržení zdí všech Odluk, ale budoucnost tohoto odvážného tahu byla stále ve hvězdách. Spory s Fereldenem byly urovnány a orleisiánská armáda byla odvolána na posílení severní hranice s Tevinterem. Orlais bylo posilněno a stalo se více stabilním…pro teď. Spojenectví s Inkvizicí zůstalo silné, podle některých až příliš. Ale na jak dlouho?

Šedí strážci z jihu pomalu obnovili v několika měsících po oněch nemilých událostech Adamant. Vyzvali řád, aby se vynořil ze stínů a připojil se ke zbytku lidstva v boji proti prastarým nepřátelům. Říká se, že nové rozkazy byly obdrženy od Prvního strážce z Weisshauptu, avšak jejich obsah zůstává utajený. Co se stalo s Alistairem je prozatím neznámé, avšak se proslýchá o jeho opětovném shledání s Nyarou Suranou, Hrdinkou Fereldenu.

Celým Thedasem a především celým Oltářem otřásla zpráva z kotliny z Ledohřbetu. Ameridan, poslední Inkvizitor původní Inkvizice, byl elfský mág, jehož pravý původ se změnil v prach, ztracený v cenzuře a propagandě. Nebylo to ani měsíc po zavření Trhliny, když tam Aren vedl hořkou válku s Hakkonity, kteří pracovali na osvobození starého avvarského boha Hakkona, jehož hostitelem se stal Ledový drak. Spolu s jeho poražením se však dozvěděli i tuto hořkou pravdu, kterou Inkvizice nehodlala nechat bez povšimnutí.

Dva měsíce po porážce Corypheuse, Oltář jmenoval Lelianu jako následnici Trůnu Slunce. Jmenována Duchovní Victorií, již od nástupu zavedla hned několik reforem. To první a rozhodně nejdůležitější, bylo celkové omezení absolutní moci Oltáře, které se týkalo především razantního zákazu klamavého přepisování a cenzurování tiskovin, zaručující, že se podvod s posledním Inkvizitorem Ameridanem již nebude opakovat. Následovalo založení nového řádu Templářů, ale i nového a zároveň velmi odlišného Kruhu mágů. Již nebyli vázáni na zdi věží, byla jim dopřána výrazně větší svoboda a to ve všech směrech. Zpřístupnila kněžství i ostatním rasám, vyjádřila podporu Inkvizici a vyčlenila chrámy pro principy dobročinnosti. I přes její notnou popularitu, stále zde byli tací, jež se domnívali, že její reformy zašli příliš daleko.

Po odstupu Leliany z funkce velitelky špehů, musel být na její místo dosazen zástupce, kterého si, s Arenovým svolení, vybrala a oslovila sama. Jeho jméno bylo Zevran Aranai, bývalý člen Antivanských vran, elf, svůdník a společník Hrdiny z Fereldenu během Páté Nákazy. Dle slov Leliany jediný, kdo má potřebné schopnosti, dovednosti a šarm převzít její místo. Díky jeho hbitému jazyku a sokolímu oku byli velmi brzy nalezeni špehové quanarijců, především a hlavně elfové z chaosem zasaženého Kirkwallu, kteří konvertovali ke Qunu. Inkvizice prokázala velké milosrdenství, když je ušetřila a místo šibenice byli vykázáni do exilu. Byl to první tah toho, co mělo další rok následovat.

Hledači pravdy se znovu-zasvětili do svého původního záměru ochránců nevinných. Stali jedním z nejvěrnějších spojenců Inkvizice a s novou Lady Cassandrou v čele sloužili pro dobro celého Thedasu.

Mágové Inkvizice, dřívější rebelové vedení Vyšší čarodějkou Fionou, byli postaveni před volbu. Nakonec někteří přijali pozvání do zreformovaných Kruhů. Ti, jež odmítli, místo toho obnovili Univerzitu čarodějů jako nový řád, do nějž byli otevřeni přijati všichni mágové, jež dosáhli potřebné úrovně, či oplývali zvláštními schopnostmi. Univerzita usilovala o vyřešení starých problémů mezi mágy a i když zde bylo několik menších střetů s Kruhy, existovali oba řády vedle sebe v míru a pokoji.

A co Inkvizice samotná? Má oči i uši v každém sále. Žádné tajemství neunikne jejich dohledu a toto vědění se stalo zdrojem moci, která rostla každým dnem a zanechávala Arenovi na tváři vrásky. Inkvizitor se stal pro mnohé symbolem, vůdcem měnícím světový řád. Pro ty ostatní, se stal terčem. Trpělivě vyčkávají ve stínech, čekající na pravý čas udeřit. Až se tak stane, měla by být Inkvizice připravená. Jen málokdo tehdy věděl, že připravená byla již dávno.

* * *

 **No, tak oficiální prolog máme za sebou. Můžu vám s klidem říct, že psaní bitvy s Corypheusem byla jedna z nejtěžších částí mého psaní :D**

A co se týče epilogové části, ta, jak jste si jistě všimli, je poněkud AU. Takže to zdůvodním:

1\. Důvod zmínění Fereldenu a krále Cailana je jednoduchý, neboť s králem se ještě neloučíme. Sice bude spíše vedlejší postava, ale v několika momentech bude klíčová.

2\. Gaspard a Celene... My všichni dobře víme, k jakému pohlaví se doteď Celene hlásila, ale tady šlo o takříkajíc o politický sňatek, což se i v naší reálné historii uskutečňovalo velmi hojně a přišlo mi to jako jedno z nejlepších řešení, protože takhle bude Orlais mnohem stabilnější a co víc, je tam jistá šance na potomstvo :-D

3\. Šedí strážci...to je zatím Top Secret :-D Vše se dozvíte v pravý čas.

4\. Jak vidíte, je tam rovnou hozený závěr z DLC Jaws of Hakkon. Já to původně chtěla sepsat celý, jenže to by byly další průtahy a za to se omlouvám, ale JoH tady rozepsaný zkrátka nebude. Ovšem, co se týče DLC The Descent, tak to je něco jiného. To bude do šoupnutý v bonusovkách :-D

5\. Leliana jako Duchovní...ale s pár změnami. Dle mého skromného názoru, rozpuštění Kruhu je blbost. Kolosální (ale to je jen můj názor). Daleko větší svoboda pro mágy mi proto přišla jako o něco únosnější řešení, protože takhle by se mělo snížit propadnutí ke Krvavé magii.

6\. Ha! Zevran! Hlavní důvod, proč je Duchovní z Leliany a ne z Cassandry nebo...Vivienne...,je právě on! :-D

7\. Inkvizice...na co že bude připravená? Zde se dostáváme k tomu, co jsem psala na začátku, ještě v prologu. Že budu ignorovat dlc Trespasser, protože mi je ta zápletka proti srsti. No, náhrady toho všeho se dočkáte v další kapitole. Muahahahaha!


	11. Co jsme, co máme být

**A je to tady. Již jedeme na vlastní pěst. Bez kánonu. Skoro. Nechci se nějak vyvyšovat, ale jsem na tuhle kapitolu celkem hrdá, hlavně kvůli tomu, že nejdůležitější kousek z ní vznikl okolo jedné hodiny ranní, když jsem to v záchvatu múzy sepsala na papír. Každopádně, děkuji všem, co to čtou, za podporu a doufám, že děj je stále poutavý a příběh jako celek stále čtivý :D**

* * *

Byl nervózní. Ruce mu třásli, potil se, střídavě ho napadlo horko a zimnice. Chloupky na krku se neustále ježili a připadalo mu, že bude každou chvíli zvracet. Přecházel po pokoji sem a tam, nebyl k zastavení. V ruce žmoulal pomuchlaný kus papíru a neustále si cosi mumlal pod vousy. Tác s jídlem, který mu sem donesli ráno byl nedotčený a jediné, co potřeboval a co mu bylo sprostě zabaveno, byla flaška pálenky. Athanriel a Cullen seděli jeden vedle druhého na úzké lenošce a ustaraně přítele sledovali. Měli pro jeho stav pochopení, sami cítili jistou nervozitu, přeci jen, _Shromáždění národů_ se nesvolává jen tak a účast byla překvapivě vysoká. Dorazili dokonce trpaslíci z Orzammaru i se samotným králem Bhelem Aeducanem. Ostatně, Bhelen věděl, proč má dorazit. Jako jeden z mála věděl, co se bude dít a byl tam především jako podpora tohoto záměru. Kromě něj o tom byl uvědomen už jen král Cailan Theirin a Lady Hledačka Cassandra. A nejužší Inkvizitorův kruh, samozřejmě.

Velitel se mírně k elfce naklonil, aby mohl šeptat. "Nemůžeš ho nějak zklidnit? Co to kouzlo, které jsi používala na moje migrény?" Vypadalo to, že nad tím chvíli přemýšlela, ale nakonec zavrtěla hlavou.

"To ne. Otupělo by ho to a nedostal by ze sebe víc, než Bull po dvacátým pivu." _A místo míru bychom měli na krku Světovou válku._ To by bylo zlé. Takovéhle válečné stavy mají pak tendenci se cyklicky opakovat.

Aren změnil trasu a místo od sofy ke květináči cestoval od okna ke dveřím a neustále se mumlal: "To zvládneš! Hrdě. Vzpřímeně… A hlavně neomdlít, hlavně neomdlít!"

"Měl na veřejnosti proslovy už tolikrát, co to s ním je?" Ozval se Teren, který se na druhé straně místnosti snažil o šachovou odvetu proti Dorianovi. Nevedlo se mu.

"Předtím nebylo hrozbou, že nám při špatném výběru slov vyhlásí půlka Thedasu válku," odpověděl Dorian suše a provedl šach.

"Doriane!" Sykla Ria nevěřícně mrskla po něm polštářem. "Já ti říkala, ať to neříkáš nahlas!"

Dveře se prudce rozrazili, málem trefili přímo Arenův nos, dovnitř rychle vplul Zevran a ihned za sebou zase přibouchl. "Hej! Víte že z Weisshauptu dorazil sám První strážce?"

Tohle bylo pro Inkvizitora příliš. Nejdříve vytřeštěně zíral na elfa, pak na sestru, na Cullena, na šachisty vzadu, s prázdným výrazem sebral první vázu, kterou nahmatal, vyhodil květiny a vylil si ledovou vodu na hlavu. Zevran stál mezi tím vším děním trochu nechápavě a na vražedné pohledy ostatních zmateně pokrčil rameny.

"Co je?" Pohledy neustaly. "Co jsem řekl?"

Chvíli na to vstoupila Josephine, již důstojně ustrojená a nijak nepřekvapená Arenovým stavem. Pro tyto případy měla totiž náhradní oděv. "Shromáždění začne za dvacet minut. Inkvizitore, vážně byste se měl raději připravit."

S útrpným pohledem a absencí další vázy se zmohl na jediné. "Asi budu zvracet…"

* * *

Velký sál Zimního paláce byl naplněný k prasknutí. Zástupci mocností a cechů ze všech koutů Thedasu čekali na příchod Inkvizitora, toho, jež je sem všechny svolal. Sálem se nesl vzrušení šepot z nejrůznějšími teoriemi, mezi kterým si jen králové Cailan a Bhelen a Lady Hledačka Cassandra na dálku vyměnili pobavené pohledy. Ani samotná Duchovní, ač bývala kdysi členkou Inkvizice, neměla o dnešním programu ani tušení a to ji, tělem i duší stále ještě špeha, dohánělo k šílenství, neb měla v jejich řadách dosazené své vlastní špehy. Něco tady nehrálo. Tahle hra neměla logiku.

Šum utichl, když byl ohlášen příchod Inkvizitora Arena Fenvara Lavellan a jeho rádců, Sira Cullena Stantona Rutherforda z Honnleathu, Lady Josephine Cherette Montilyet a Zevrana Aranaie z Antivy. Veškeré obavy a nervozita byly z Arenovi tváře pryč. Nahradil je výraz plný síly a odhodlání a mohl za to poděkovat Iron Bullovi, který ho na Riinu žádost maličko propleskl. Hrdě a vzpřímeně došli až na konec sálu. Rádci zaujali svá místa u podlouhlého stolu, zatímco Inkvizitor stanul nad celým děním u mluvnického podstavce.

Zhluboka se nadechl. Bylo to tady. Vyhledal očima své přátele a společníky, kteří zaujali svá místa v krajní loži, ale viděl je jasně a zřetelně. Posílali mu povzbudivé pohledy a Varric dokonce pevně držel palce. Jeho čas přišel.

"Tak, vidím, že jsme se zde sešli již všichni. To je znamenité. Nejprve - Moc vám chci všem poděkovat, že jste dnes dorazili. Vím, že to všechno bylo příliš narychlo, svolání koncilu není záležitost, která se bere na lehkou váhu a já se moc omlouvám za případné problémy, které vám to způsobilo. Velmi si vážím vaší shovívavosti - především tedy té Vaší, Bhelene Aeducane, králi Orzammaru," uklonil se vděčně trpasličímu králi, který gesto opětoval, "že jste riskoval a dorazil i přes zemětřesení, která vás donedávna zužovala a zapříčinila nemalé potíže. Jsem Vám zavázán. Vám všem!"

Sál zaplnil zdvořilý potlesk, většina zúčastněných byla úvodem zatím polichocena, to byl slibný začátek.

"Tak tedy, přejděme k hlavnímu tématu, k důvodu, proč jsme dnes tady. Nebyl vám sdělen dopředu, dokonce ani náznakem, za což si opět zasloužíte mé omluvy, ovšem vězte, měl jsem k tomu důvod."

Duchovní Victorie podezíravě přivřela víčka. Začínala tušit…

"Jak jistě víte, spoustě z vás to dozajista dělá starosti, vliv Inkvizice od uběhlých událostí v podobně hrozby samozvaného "Boha" Corypheuse, vzrostl až děsivou rychlostí. Disponujeme nejrozsáhlejší vojenskou silou v Thedasu. Máme všude své kontakty, své spojence, své špehy. Někdo by mohl říct, že se sami snažíme o kontrolu světového řádu k naší spokojenosti. Dámy a pánové, nebudu vám lhát, ta tvrzení nejsou daleko od pravdy. Inkvizice, dnešní Inkvizice, se stala až příliš mocnou."

Rozporuplné šeptání se začínalo ozývat ze všech loží, to také očekával a proto po krátké pomlce, kterou poskytl na vstřebání uběhlých vět, pokračoval.

"Cílem moci je moc, to tady víme všichni a nebudeme to popírat. Díky ní si připadáme nezastavitelní, neporazitelní, schopní všeho! Jenže absolutní moc nikdy netrvá dlouho a když ovládá všechno, je potom celá vedle z toho, když jí volají k odpovědnosti za všechno. Zkrátka není a nebude nikdy dostatečně pevná, je-li příliš velká."

Jeho pohled na krátkou chvíli spočinul na Prvním strážci, který si zamyšleně mnul bradu.

"To je to, co se z Inkvizice stalo. Symbol moci. To je to, co jsem byl nucen udělat já ze sebe. Víte, bývaly doby, vlastně stále jsou, kdy si pokládám tu triviální otázku: Proč já? Dlouho mi to vrtalo hlavou, než mi jednou můj dobrý přítel řekl toto: K řízení státu jsou způsobilí právě ti, kteří jsou k tomu povolání proti své vůli.

"A o to jsem se po celou dobu snažil. Řídit něco, o čem jsem vlastně neměl ani ponětí. Byl jsem jako dítě, které násilím hodíte do vody, aby se naučilo plavat. A to jsem udělal. Bez odporu. Nikdo z vás jste se neptali, zdali to chci, zda o to stojím. Zkrátka jste tu největší zodpovědnost hodili na má bedra jen kvůli tomuhle!"

Strhl z pravé ruky koženou rukavici a zdvihl dlaň z pulzujícím znamením do vzduchu. Jakoby samo vytušilo svou důležitost, zeleně zablýskalo a zapříčinilo tak zhrozené vzdechy. Většina z účastněných měla tu poctu spatřit ji naživo poprvé.

"A já jsem to chápal. Corypheus musel být zastaven a já k tomu držel klíč. Jenže poté se všechno začalo stupňovat. Politické hrátky, výhružky, intriky, vykonstruované spory, nevyvedené dohodnuté sňatky, ohrožování mé domoviny, hrozící války… A opět jste se obraceli na Inkvizici. Abychom my, abych JÁ, uklidil bordel, které jste natropili," pomalu ale intenzivně zvyšoval hlas. "Stvořili jste ze mě zvěstovatele Andraste, nového proroka, Ruku Stvořitele a další tituly, jakkoliv lichotivé, bohužel naprosto nesmyslné. Je mi líto, taková je pravda. Ať už se vám to líbí nebo ne, jsem jen a pouze člověk, prostý smrtelník. Mé jméno zní Aren Fenvar Lavellan, Inkvizitor. Zplozen lidmi, odchován Dálskými elfy, nedobrovolně postaven do čela staletí zaniklého řádu, abych zastavil apokalypsu. To byl můj původní úděl, úděl Inkvizice. Naše krédo. Do temnoty, beze strachu."

Poprvé nastalo hluboké ticho. Snad to bylo znění starého úsloví, které to zapříčilo, ale při jeho vyslovení v dáli zahřměl blesk.

"A právě toho hodláme dostát." Vzpřímeně se narovnal a všechny zúčastněné si podrobně prohlédl, než důrazným hlasem pokračoval: "Zprošťujeme se zásahů do politiky jednotlivých států. Odmítáme řešit neustále se opakující spory mezi šlechtickými rody! U samotného Stvořitele, jsem tady v tomto sále ve společnosti nejvýznamnějších osobností v celém Thedasu!

"Králi Cailane Theirine z Fereldenu!" Oslovení Cailana jako prvního byl taktický tah, stejně jako ty následující, ale vše bylo myšleno smrtelně vážně. "Vy sám jste úspěšně vedl vojsko do boje proti Páté Nákaze! S Šedými strážci jste dokázal sjednotit vaší zemi i ve chvíli, kdy se zmítala v chaosu a Vy sám jste byl prohlášen za mrtvého!"

"Králi Bhelen Aeducane z Orzammaru! Jste jedním z největším reformátorů v trpasličí historii! Orzammar se stal centrem technické revoluce a díky vašemu odhodlání se vám podařilo zahnat Zplozence za hranice Zákopů a dobít zpět ztracená území!"

Entusiasmus trpaslíků byl známý, proto ho souhlasné výkřiky nezaskočily.

"Vyšší Čarodějko Fiono!" Obrátil se na druhou stranu sálu k lóži mágů. "Přes otroctví, Hluboké cesty, rebelii a občanskou válku, jste zreformovala Univerzitu Čarodějů a dala mágům nový směr!"

Další souhlasná vlna ze všech koutů rozeznívala mramorové zdi.

"Všichni co jste tady, jste dokázali, že s odhodláním není nic nemožné! Přestaňte se neustále otáčet a čekat, až vám někdo dá impuls! Začněte mezi sebou spolupracovat! Komunikujte! Pro svůj lid, pro své rodiny, pro budoucnost!"

Další salva byla mnohem více hlasitá, mnohem radostnější. Tohle vypadalo moc dobře.

"Inkvizice je zde od toho, aby strážila CELÝ Thedas a nevinné, co ho obývají. A tak se také stane. Už žádné strany. Od tohoto momentu vyhlašuji Inkvizici jako neutrální společenství!

Šokované "Cože?" od Duchovní Victorie, Leliany, bylo přehlušeno humbukem, který nastal. Všichni začali rozvášněně diskutovat, neb závěr překonal všechna jejich očekávání. To Aren očekával a dal jim další časový prostor, než se odvážil dokončit svůj proslov.

"Uznávám, že toto asi nenaplnilo vaše očekávání. Chápu rozčílení a zmatek, které jsem na vás nejspíš přivolal, ale přesto nehodlám jednat jednostranně a žádám vás o vyslovení názoru, souhlasu či odporu. Ujišťuji vás, že každý hlas bude brán v potaz. Když mě omluvíte, jsou tu drobné formality, které musím vyřešit se svými rádci. Na promyšlení máte hodinu času, prosím, uvažte svou odpověď velmi pečlivě."

Bez dalšího otálení se zdvořile uklonil, počkal, než se k němu připojí jeho rádci a vzdáli se do malého salónku, kde již bylo připraveno jídlo a pití. Pro jistotu všeho Josephine ihned zabavila první vázu, která mu byla nejblíže, ale na vnější hydrataci teď neměl Aren ani pomyšlení. Vyčerpaně sebou šlehl na široké křeslo, podepřel si pěstmi bradu a prosebně se na trio zadíval.

"Nevyhlásí nás do horoucích pekel, že ne?"

Josephine vyjekla a spráskal ruce. "Nevyhlásí? Arene! Tedy, Inkvizitore! Bylo to fenomenální!"

"Zanechal jsi orleisiánskou šlechtu neschopnou slova," přitakal povzbudivě Cullen a drcl Arena do ramene. "Víš, kdy se tohle naposledy stalo? Když Celene a Gaspard oznámili svoje zasnoubení. A i to jim tenkrát vydrželo celé dlouhé tři vteřiny, než započali vášnivou diskuzi."

Zevran, ačkoliv se rozčíleně vrtěl v nepohodlné uniformě, svým společníkům přisvědčil. "Byl to nepopiratelný úspěch. Věř mi, příteli, faux pas vypadá mnohem jinak. Dokud neležíš na zemi s obličejem v hlíně a nejsi ohrožován ozbrojenou bandou dychtící po tvém životě, je to rozhodně výhra."

Na chvíli zavládlo ticho, jehož přerušení se zhostil s grácií Cullen. "Tvé první shledání s Hrdinkou Fereldenu, že ano?"

"Yeap," zhoupl se elf na špičkách. "Až na tu hlínu. Bylo po dešti, bylo to bláto. A já měl moooc krásný výhled na její dlouhé…partie. "

Veselé historky z jeho putování s Nyarou Suranou a zbytkem skupiny během Páté Nákazy, a že se opravdu staly, dokázaly uvolnit Arena alespoň na tu hodinu, která jim zbývala. Všem bylo totiž stále záhadou, tedy, především Cullenovi, jak se vlastně tenkrát Nyara dostala ze zajetí v pevnosti Drakon v Denerimu. Je sice pravda, že přečetl trilogii od jistého trpaslíka, jehož jméno zapomněl a o němž Varric tvrdil, že je jeho vzdálený příbuzný, nazývající se _Poslední strážci_ , ale některé obsažené informace byly poněkud neúplné a nepřesné. Děkoval tehdy Stvořiteli za to, že tam jeho maličkost nebyla jmenována.

"Počkej počkej počkej," už v lepší náladě ukázal Aren na elfa nakousnutým jablkem. "Ty a Alistair jste si hráli na obchodníky?"

Zavran se zakabonil nad tou vzpomínkou. "Tak jest."

Inkvizitor si pátravě promnul bradu a chvilku přemýšlel. "Na obchodníky s…ééé… To slovo…"

"Erotickými hračkami?" Nabídl Zevran až příliš ochotně a vysloužil si tím protáhlé obličeje ostatních.

"Chtěl jsem se jmenování vyhnout!" Mrskl po elfovi polštář s trefil se přímo do jeho tetování na tváři. Och, jak naivní on byl, když si myslel, že ujde hněvu bývalé Vrány. Strhla se mezi nimi bitva, tak krutá a strašlivá, za níž zůstávaly hrůzné oběti v podobě poletujícího peří, které již nikdy nezakusí, jaké to je, utěšovat svou měkkostí unavené jedince. Marně se velitel Cullen pokoušel je usměrnit, vysloužil si ránu též a pro pomstu svého zmařeného účesu se k boji se lví zuřivostí přidal.

Nad tím vším netečně stála Josephine, s archy papírů přitisknutých na prsou, aby ušly tomuto strašlivému pozdvižení. Avšak ani všechny její diplomatické schopnosti na tři muže blbnoucí po pokoji nestačili. Proto až se vděčnou radostí vydechla a vyjekla: "Díky ti Stvořiteli!", když se přesýpací hodiny udávající hodinu, držely už jen na několika málo zrnkách písku. Horečně začala ty tři velké děti upravovat do minimálních mezí důstojnosti, ale ještě před tím od každý dostal jeden výchovný pohlavek. To peří měla totiž ve vlasech i ona.

"Musíme jít," panovačně oprášila poslední zbytky nepořádku ze Zevranovi uniformy, který jí mateřskou starost oplatil pubertálním otráveným vzdychnutím, "a vy tu dovádíte jako malé děti!"

Mohutné mahagonové dveře se před nimi otevřely a Aren musel chtě nechtě spolknout poslední zbytky nervozity. Horší část měl za sebou. Teď přicházela ta nejhorší. Vypořádání. Krok po kroku naslouchal zvukům tvrdé podrážky, která se hlasitě rozeznívala na mramorové podlaze, která se leskla způsobem tak absurdním, že skoro věřil, že ji potáhly voskem, což by bylo samozřejmě barbarské. Proandrastiny rány Stvořitelovi! Už přemýšlel jako Vivienne! Situace nabírala na vážnosti, tohle bude muset zarazit. V duchu se snažil si vybavit borůvkový koláč, který mu bylo přislíben a do kterého měl v plánu se potom všem pustit , pokud ho teda šlechta do pěti minut neroztrhá na malé kousíčky, které následně rozfouká do prostoru.

On i jeho rádci zaujali svá původní místa v čele sálu, pod náporem desítek zvědavých očí. Jedním rázným pokynem ruky umlčel Aren všechen šum a šepot a byl sám na sebe hrdý, že se mu to povedlo hned na poprvé. "Lide Thedasu!" Zvolal zvučněji než zámecký zvon. "Čas rozhodování vypršel. Opět stojím mezi vámi, s úmyslem stále stejným, jako před tou zdlouhavou hodinou, a proto se ptám: Co říkáte?"

Jako první vystoupil bez otálení král Cailan. Rozhlédl se po sále, měřící si přísně pohledy ostatních, než se podíval přímo na Arena. "Učinil si velmi odvážný a neskutečně riskantní tah, Inkvizitore. Ať je celé Val Royeaux svědkem dne, který se jednou zapíše do legend všech národů! Ferelden ti dává svůj hlas!"

Nedalo se čekat na odezvu davu, neb ihned vykročil Bhelen, král Orzammaru. "Vsadím se, že jsi tu několika velkým hlavám vyrazil pěkný kousek vzduchu z plic, chlapče. Orzammar souhlasí!"

"Bojovali jsme bok po boku až k zažehnanému konci světa," vystoupila z řad Hledačů Cassandra ve svém blyštivém brnění, "a přesto jsi nikdy nestál v mých očích tak vysoko, jako právě dnes, Inkvizitore. Hledači pravdy ti dávají své ano."

Vlna vzrušení proplula skrz všechny zúčastněné. Jako další stanul císař Gaspard, následovaný souhlasným pokýváním své manželky, císařovny Celene. "Toto je velmi ošemetná situace, Inkvizitore. Přiznám se, že jsme byli zprvu poněkud vykolejení tvým rozhodnutím, ale věz, že císařství nebude stát proti tomu, co se zdá být správné. Máš náš hlas. Orlais souhlasí."

Vyšší čarodějka Fiona si pečlivě narovnala svou dlouhou sukni, než vystoupila z řad mágů. Její tak často kamenná tvář se nyní honosila slabým úsměvem. Ač vedoucí pouze Univerzity, vypovídala zde za obě čarodějné frakce. Starší elfka nikdy nebyla z těch, co by plýtvaly slovy, omezila se tedy jen na zdvořilou úklonu. "Univerzita čarodějů a Kruh mágů souhlasí."

Tíha nervozity začala z Arena pomalu opadat. Získal téměř ze všech nejdůležitějších stran. Věděl, že jakmile se Orlais, Ferelden a Oltář připojí, ostatní se svezou s nimi, problém byl ovšem v té třetí zmíněné. Oltář. A výraz Leliany, totiž, Duchovní Victorie, se mu vůbec nelíbil.

S tvrdým výrazem vykročila Victorie rázně vpřed, až se chvíli zdálo, že mitra z její hlavy sklouzne na zem, ale držela pevně. Skoro nasupeně hleděla Arenovi do očí a když promluvila, cítil z ní chlad a zlost. "Oltář neschvaluje tvé rozhodnutí, Inkvizitore," vyslovila titul s nemalou hořkostí a Aren se obával nejhoršího, ale Duchovní poté rezignovaně vydechla a dokonce se zmohla na jeden ze svých úšklebků. "Ale přesto jsem rozhodnuta ho respektovat. Nejsem z toho šťastná, ale máte můj souhlas."

Další vyjádření se stala pro mladého muže jen vzdálenou ozvěnou. Bylo po všem. Dokázal to. Odtrhl Inkvizici od korupčního vlivu politiky států a organizací. Po dlouhé době mohl zase volně dýchat. _Možná až příliš volně_ , pomyslel si. Šlo to tak jednoduše. Ne bezdůvodně se připravil na nejméně čtrnáctidenní pobyt ve Val Royeaux, neb předpokládal velmi dlouhé protahování onoho jednání, a nakonec by měl akceptovat, že to všechno trvalo pouhé tři dny? Absurdní! Nebo alespoň neuvěřitelné. Na něj se povětšinou štěstí neusmívalo, spíše jen zlomyslně mávalo z druhé strany barikády. Možná, že změnilo preference? Nebo on, za celou svou dobu působení v čele toho celého skoro-apokalyptického zmatku, udělal první stoprocentně správné rozhodnutí.

Nevěděl. Nechtěl vědět. Když mu po rozpuštění shromáždění králové Orzammaru a Fereldenu pochvalně potřásli dlaní a jeho přátelé ho hrdě plácali přes ramena, po dlouhém čase stráveném jak ve svěrací kazajce, se konečně volně nadechl. Nechť si zapamatuje tento den. Den, kdy se stal skutečným Inkvizitorem, vůdcem samostatné organizace plné bláznů, šílenců, poetiků, ras celého Thedasu, domovem všech povolání. Den, kdy se zrodila nová Inkvizice.

* * *

 **No...a je to, řekl Pat Matovi a garáž se sesypala k zemi...Ne, vážně, jsem na Arenův proslov hrdá, i když nevím, jak se mi podařilo ho za takových okolností splácat. Zajímalo by mě, co říkáte na mé vypořádání se se situací. Jak jsem již řekla několikrát, toto vlastně nahrazuje, teď oficiálně, Trespasser. Z Inkvizice je čistě neutrální zóna. Konečně.**


	12. Od klubka k niti, ale hezky pomalu

**Abych to vysvětlila. Objevila se u mě velmi vážná porucha, postihující hodně pisálků a spisovatelů. Porucha vážného rázu. PŘEPISOVÁNÍ! Já jsem typ noční sovy, tím pádem píšu po večerech, s kakaíčkem nebo čajíčkem při ruce, a pak si to chci ráno přečíst a zjistím, že už se mi to vlastně nelíbí, takže to hezky smažu a celý to přepíšu! Má stoupenkyně _Ania the Dragon_** **moc dobře ví, o čem mluvím :D Ale! Zase jsem díky tomu stvořila rekordně dlouhou kapitolu :D Teda na mě, myslím.**

* * *

 _A takhle to celé začalo. Zapomeňte na tahanice s šíleným Magistrem, na válku mezi mágy a templáři, na znovuzrození děs budícího avarrského boha nebo na titány v Hlubokých cestách. Cokoliv jsme byli předtím, cokoliv jsme udělali, vedlo právě k tomuto okamžiku už od samého začátku, ale jen málo z nás to dokázalo vnímat. Když se na celou tu věc podívám zpětně, jako profesionální Vypravěč jsem to měl tušit už ve chvíli, kdy ten kluk skočil přímo doprostřed démony přeplněné vřavy na úpatí Chrámu Posvátného popela a pomocí Značky je zatlačil zpátky do hlubin Úniku. Zjevem vůbec neodpovídal všem typickým předpokladům pro nového hrdinu. Nešlo o stavbu těla, či bojový styl, ale jeho oči, výraz, to bylo to, co ho odmítalo zaškatulkovat. Byly to oči toužící po svobodě, ne po moci a slávě. A způsob, jakým nás vedl, neohlížel se na jednu či druhou stranu, nedbal na Oltářní morálnost, či politickou korektnost. Dělal to, co bylo správné, v tu danou chvíli, na tom daném místě. Často jsem s Inkvizitorem rozprávěl o jeho trápeních a i když nikdy neřekl všechno, vím, jak moc politiku nenáviděl. Jak se mu hnusily intriky, do kterých byl nucen se propadat čím dál hlouběji a hlouběji. Těžko říct, co se stalo impulsem pro konečné řešení, které zvolil. Sám osobně jsem toho názoru, že za tím stály pletichy Duchovní Viktorie. Ještě nikdy jsem neviděl Inkvizitora rozzuřeného jako ten den, kdy zjistil, že pomyslné zdi Inkvizice jsou skrz na skrz prolezlé špehy Oltáře. Bylo to jen pár měsíců po objevení špehů Qunu a Aren Fenvar Lavellan, Inkvizitor, dosáhl svého maxima. Nebýt toho, že drahá Leliana podcenila loajalitu bývalé Vrány, Zevrana Aranaie, nepřišlo by se na to nikdy._

 _Troufnu si tvrdit, že Arena znám velmi dobře, ale v ten moment nikdo z nás nejbližších jeho osobě netušil, co se mu to honilo v té jeho dubové hlavě. Zamkl se svém pokoji a s nikým celé tři dny nepromluvil, ale když se vrátil, věci konečně začali nabírat nový směr. Inkvizice se stala neutrálním společenstvím. Armáda byla rozpuštěna, vyslanci byli posláni zpět do svých domovů. Jen ti nejvěrnější však stále setrvávali, Skyhold měla a stále má svou stálou posádku, na jejímž vedení ochotně setrval velitel Cullen, stejně tak svá místa neopustili ani Josephin a Zevran, ale navzdory tomu, všechno se najednou zdálo mnohem snazší. Uvolněnější. Vzato kolem a kolem, v mnohém mě to ve vzpomínkách vrací na staré dobré časy v Útočišti, kdy byla Inkvizice ve svých samotných počátcích._

 _Na Skyhold dennodenně docházely zprávy než již od mocností, ale od zástupců prostého lidu, starostů a kněžích. Inkvizice konečně sloužila svému účelu. Sloužila lidem. Nikdy nezapomenu na den, stalo se to zhruba týden po Shromáždění národů, kdy do pevnosti dorazil poštovní havran s ledabyle zapečetěným dopisem, jehož obsah byl psán rukou hrubou a tvrdou. Nic, co by připomínalo dřívější došlou poštu. Jistý zoufalý mlynář sídlící několik mil od Rudoskalí žádal o pomoc s jistou bestií, kterou popisoval jeho obrovského kance a která ho připravila už o dva syny. Dovolím si říct, že toto byl začátek. Příslušníci Inkvizice, jimž lidé později začali říkat paladinové, vyrazili ihned, bestii vystopovali a eliminovali. Ten skutek se rozkřikl rychlostí dálského šípu a úděl Inkvizice započal. Vyšetřování vražd, zločinů, ničení hrozeb, ochraňování nevinných a utlačovaných._

 _Bylo a je mi nesmírnou ctí, když mě Inkvizitor požádal o setrvání v naší spolupráci a nabídl mi místo oficiálního kronikáře, které jsem přijal se zdráhavým nadšením, ale pochybuji, že by se v celém Thedasu našel někdo schopnější a umělecky nadanější, než-li já. Budiž toto mým úvodem do nové kapitoly Kroniky Inkvizice a vězte, že se pokusím být tím nejlepším vypravěčem._

 _-_ Varric Tethras _  
Kronika Inkvizice: Kapitola čtvrtá_

* * *

 _Žena moje říká o mně,  
že prý velice pijem.  
A já se nebojím,  
přec do hospody půjdem._

 _Šenkýřko maličká,  
nalej mi pivečka,  
a bude veselo  
u mého srdéčka._

 _A mně milá nedovolí  
bych do hospody chodil.  
Doma já musím být,  
jinak bych tuze zlobil._

 _Šenkýřko maličká,  
nalej mi pivečka,  
a bude veselo  
u mého srdéčka._

 _Já jsem volný jako ten pták  
o pivečko pranic nedbám.  
Večer i po ránu  
za děvčaty chodívám._

 _Když se spolu pobavíme  
bude nám zase dobře.  
Zazpíváme sobě,  
po smrti už je pozdě._

Bujaré veselí v malém hostinci uprostřed malého města Elmridge se dalo pramálo zlomit děsivou bouří, která zuřila venku. Blesky osvětlovaly staré doškové střechy a lemovaly oblohu jak vystouplé žíly na staré lidské paži. Déšť bičoval do okenic s nepříjemnou prudkostí, ale to nikoho v místnosti nezajímalo. Proč se by měli nechat strhnout špatným počasím, když by měli oslavovat? Oslavovat ten každý vzácný den, který končil a předával štafetu novému zítřku. Osada, nedávno ještě tak zužovaná strachem z opakovaných útoků Velkého medvěda zabijáka, který, jak se ukázalo, nebyl jeden, ale rovnou tři. Nebývalo to obvyklé, neboť medvědi se ve smečkách nedrží, pokud nejde o mláďata s matkou a toto byli všechno samci. Rie a Dorianovi, kteří se vydali tuto záležitost vyřešit, trvalo čtyři dny, než je eliminovali a drobná elfka si z toho odnesla moc pěkný suvenýr na lopatkách.

Nyní, oba spokojeně uvelebení v rohu hostince se oddávaly veselé atmosféře, přerušené jen občasným postěžováním Doriana na tu _"necharismatickou a podezřelou fereldenskou stravu"_. Jen si hrál na dramatickou královnu, tak špatné to jídlo zase nebylo. Bramborová polévka, hustá a tak akorát horká s křupavým domácím chlebem dokázala jednomu zvednout náladu. Tevinter se jen rozmlsal na orlaisiánských pochutinách. Ze všeho nejraději by se jen rozvalila na lavici a užívala si tu pohodové prostředí plné zpěvu, tance a veselí, ale bohužel na to nebyl čas. Měli se tu s někým setkat. S jistým kontaktem, ke kterému se dostali přes Garretta Hawka. Hádali bychom tedy správně, když bychom tvrdili, že medvědi zabijáci se stali pouhou oficiální záminkou k návštěvě Elmridge. V celé Inkvizici se našlo jen pár vyvolených, kteří věděli o tom, co se tu děje a Aren, Inkvizitor, mezi nimi nebyl. Jen ona, Cullen, Dorian a Varric, který zprostředkoval spojení s Hawkem byli zasvěceni a jí se toho všeho začínalo dělat víc a víc špatně od žaludku. Stále nevěděla, co má vlastně čekat a obávala se, že výsledek pátrání by mohl být značně neuspokojivý.

Objednala si ještě půl pinty Fereldenské kořalky, na kuráž, a nevšímala si Dorianova prskání a nesouhlasného vrcení hlavou a možná právě proto do sebe kopla alkohol se slastným zamlaskáním, i když jí to ve skutečnosti pálilo v krku i na jazyku. Sama dávala přednost jemnějším koňakům, ale ty by jí teď jen uspaly a to vskutku nepotřebovala.

"Prý ti Fiona nabídla místo na Univerzitě," načal Dorian nové téma a fascinovaně nechával skapávat kusy polévky zpátky do misky. "Cože je to za nový titul, který jí nedávno schválili? Velečarodějka? Nebo něco takového?"

"Arcimág," opravila ho líně. "Uznali to jako pohlavně neutrální titul, stejně jako mág, protože ženská koncovka tam zní prý lacině a nedůstojně."

"Nemůžu říct, že nesouhlasím," zabořil lžíci zpět do polévky a vzal za vděk raději jen ten samotný chleba. "Ale vyhýbáš se otázce. To ti neprojde, umím být neskutečně dotíravý."

"Jako bych to už dávno nevěděla," zamumlala a odstrčila svou prázdnou misku na konec stolu. "Fiona mi nabídla místo rektorky se zaměřením na Spirituální a Prvotní magii. Ne, že by mi to nelichotilo, ale musela jsem to odmítnout."

To ho nepřekvapilo. Ani nezvedl hlavu od stolu. "Chci se ptát proč? Ne, počkej, vlastně ano. Takže, má milovaná, proč?"

Hodila na něj jeden ze svých otrávených pohledů a protáhla si ztuhlé prsty. "Nejsem schopna zvládat povinnosti u Inkvizice a ještě k tomu všemu učit, vždyť to sám moc dobře víš. Taky jsi odmítl otcovu nabídku usednout vedle něj na Magisteriu." Dosrkla zbytek kořalky a odsunula ji k misce. "Mám pocit, že za to může ten blonďatý mladík od alchymistů. Já nevěděla, že máš slabost pro zajíčky." Co se škádlívá, to se rádo mívá. Vracela mu tak ty jeho strojené úklady s Varricem a Terenem, kde uzavíraly sázky na to, jestli do toho s Michelem de Chevinem praští, ovšem, jejich vztah byl pouze o "uvolnění" tělesné frustrace.

Tevinterský mág se ale nenechal vyvést z rovnováhy a sladce se usmál. "Není to o slabosti, nýbrž o degustaci. Mládí v rozkvětu přináší neskutečná potěšení a není odtažité k neortodoxním…metodám. Zejména pak-"

"Dost!" Přikryla mu ústa a kysele se naoko uculovala. "To stačí! Vyhrál jsi! Jen mě to nenuť poslouchat!"

Chladný vzduch přelétl přej jejich obličeje, když do hostince vešel promoklý muž s tmavě zelenou kápí a oděvem dobře zaopatřeného obchodníka, kterým i byl. Jmenoval se Calum Luis Copeland, fereldenský klenotník a majitel série šperkařství rozsetých po celém zemi, dokonce dosahující až za hranice náročného Orlais. Jejich kontakt.

Poznal je okamžitě, především díky Inkviziční pečeti, kterou pro tuto příležitost vytáhla elfka z náprsní kapsy a zaťukala s ní o stůl. Trochu znervózněl, až poskočil, ale kvapným krokem zkrátil vzdálenost a zaujal místo na volné židli.

"Musíte mě omluvit," drmolil přes stále se klepající zuby a stáhl si kapuci. Mohlo mu být okolo padesáti, s pečlivě udržovaným strništěm, na místech prošedivělým. "To počasí je nesnesitelné, moje drožka uvízla v blátě, musel jsem zaplatit deset stříbrných nějakým pobudům, aby mi ji pomohli vytáhnout! Ale-" obranými prsty otevřel koženou brašnu, ze které vytáhl vázané desky a položil je na stůl, "mám sebou všechny podklady, o které jste mě žádala ve svém dopise, je tam-" Chtěl desky otevřít, ale Ria na ně položila prst a nesouhlasným _tss tss tss_ , zavrtěla hlavou.

"Nebudeme řešit tyto záležitosti takhle na veřejnosti, pane Copelande." Její ledově klidný a hluboko posazený hlas ho vyváděl z rovnováhy. "Jsem si jistá, že jste pro mě a mého společníka zajistil více diskrétní místo, kde bychom mohli s vámi prodiskutovat tuto delikátní záležitost, nemám snad pravdu?"

"Já…" Nervózně zatěkal pohledem mezi dvojicí. Elfky výraz byl stále smrtelně vážný, zatímco tevinterský mág vyzývavě zahýbal obočím. "Chci říct: Jistě že. Nechal jsem zarezervovat pokoj v podkroví… Vyzvednu klíč! Vydržte vteřinku!" Málem zakopl, jak vystřelil k hostinskému pultu a Ria nevěřícně kroutila hlavou.

"Dívá se na mě jako na succubu po krvavé sklizni. Může za to světlo, nebo vážně vypadám jako ta rohaté bestie?"

K zachování si vážné tváře se musel kousnout do jazyka, aby se nerozesmál. "Nesmíš se mu chudákovi divit, ty Zevranovy lekce se na tobě podepisují."

Nahodila ublížený výraz a drcla přítele do ramene. "Héj! Nebyla jsem TAK zlá… Nebo jo?"

"Věř mi, má milá," vzal ji za ruku a jemně políbil prsty. "Bylas dokonale manipulativní."

Musela se nad tím v duchu ironicky pousmát. Manipulativní. Leliana byla manipulativní. Zevran byl manipulativní. Vivienne byla manipulativní. Ale ona? Alespoň to neměla v povaze. Role agenta Inkvizice ji často stavěla před situace, kdy nemohla jinak a své přesvědčení byla nucena zapřít. Mnohokrát mívala pocit, že ta mladá holka, co pobíhala po lese a věčně tahala do tábora osamocená zviřátka, se pomalu vytrácí. To je ta hořkosladká pachuť osudu. Jakmile otevře jedny nové dveře, staré za vámi chamtivě zabouchne a zahodí klíč. A když tak stoupala do nejvyššího patra hlučného hostince, stále si v hlavě opakovala, jak se k téhle misi vlastně dostala.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Byl to jeden z těch vzácných odpoledních momentů, kdy se nikam nespěchalo, nikdo nikoho neočekával, ani nikoho a nic nepotřeboval. Pevností Skyhold se nesla uvolněná nálada, lehce znuděná, což ovšem nikomu po tak dramatických letech rozhodně nevadilo, ani neuškodilo. Zejména pak jistý velitel Cullen byl z toho dne celý nesvůj, protože nebyl zvyklý nikam nespěchat, ani nic nevyřizovat a k pohovce, o které mu tvrdili, že slouží k relaxaci, se tvářil spíše nedůvěřivě. Rozhodl se proto tento čas strávit probíráním se v osobní korespondenci, o které s hrůzou zjistil, že je neskutečně zanedbaná a obával se ukrutného hněvu pekelného, kterým ho obdaří jeho sestra Mia, pokud jí ihned neodepíše. Snažil se u toho ignorovat rýpání Athanriel, která se nabídla, že mu roztřídí knihovnu, ve které měl podle jejích slov "Nelogický, neorganizovaný a téměř groteskní chaos". I když musel obdivovat neutuchající elán, se kterým se do toho pustila._

 _"Hele," slova doprovázená ladným dosedem na jeho stůl signalizovala nastávající unavené protočení očí. "Našla jsem tu takovou věc."_

 _Vzhlédl. Držela v ruce tlustou v kůži vázanou knihu s podivným rudým křížem na předních deskách. Symbol nijak mu povědomý, přesto byl nervózní při zjištění, jak blízko je kniha k hořící svíčce na jeho stole._

 _"Je to psáno hodně podivným jazykem, trochu podobným Antivanštině" pokračovala zaujatě. "Rozluštila jsem z toho jen název a pár dalších slov. Templář je evidentně univerzální, ale je tam dost často." To už chytilo jeho pozornost o něco víc. "Jmenuje se to Militia Christi - Cesta do Jeruzaléma… Aspoň myslím, pro lepší překlad si najdi Josephine."_

 _"Ukaž mi to." Ledabyle mu knihu podala. Zvědavě listoval tenkými stránkami, avšak jediné čemu rozuměl, byly obrázky znázorňující povětšinou jakési rytíře, nosící na hrudi uniforem kříž. "To bude jen nějaký propagační brak," došel ke zhodnocení. "Klidně to zlikviduj."_

 _Hodila na něj kyselý pohled. "Barbare. Knihy se nelikvidují." Seskočila ze stolu a položila knihu do bedny s vyřazenými, kterou následně zdvihla. "A je to. Konečně to vypadá jako knihovna a ne jako její parodie. Razím na oběd."_

 _"Počkej!" Vykřikl když už mačkala kliku. V ruce držel starý dopis. Velmi starý. Vlastně ani neměl tušení, že ještě existuje. S tím vším stěhováním z Fereldenu do Kirwallu, poté do Útočiště a následný útěk na Skyhold a on ho stále měl celou tu dobu u sebe. Jakoby mu tak chtěl svým náhlým zjevením připomenout onu záležitost, kterou chtěl udělat už dávno._

 _"Je tu jedna věc," pokračoval nejistě, čímž si přitáhl elfčinu pozornost a ta se posadila na židli naproti němu, bedlivě ho poslouchající. "Pamatuješ si na Lily…Anneliese Amell? Vyprávěl jsem ti o ní, je to asi rok, dva?"_

 _Na tváři se jí vykouzlil úsměv. "Jak bych mohla zapomenout! Mág z državy Kinloch. Tvá první láska a já věřím, že i poslední. Kaštanové vlasy, šedozelené oči, dokázala tě rozesmát za každé situace a při zvuku jejího hlasu se ti podlamovala kolena. Tahle Lily?"_

 _Nad tou její zatracenou pamětí málem zamrzl s otevřenou pusou. "Jo. Jo ta."_

 _Dlouhé vteřiny ticha si Ria zkracovala ťukáním nehtů do dřevěného opěradla. "A? Co s ní?" Už když se tak dramaticky nadechl, vycítila, že tohle bude velký._

 _"Potřebuju ji najít."_

 _"…Ou…" Tohle nečekala. Cullen o ní nikdy nemluvil, vlastně s nikým. Jako jeho osobní ošetřovatelka si ovšem vysloužila jistá privilegia. Toto konkrétní za jednoho nočního blizardu, kdy ho právě v tu nejnevhodnější chvíli přepadla abstinenční horečka doprovázená halucinacemi a příšernými bolestmi hlavy. Zůstala s ním až do úsvitu, ulevovala mu od bolesti masírováním spánků a léčivou magií, proti které ani neměl sílu protestovat. Až když přišel k sobě, začal jí vyprávět o Anneliese. O Lily. Jeho Lily. Veselé a energické dívce s ďolíčky ve tvářích, a divokými kaštanovými kadeřemi. O Lily, která byla tak špatným mágem, že se obával o její průchod Trýzní, kterou nakonec zvládla s důstojnou lehkostí a nechala velitele rytířů Gregoira stát jako opařeného s dolní čelistí téměř u podlahy. To, co jí totiž chybělo v magických schopnostech, doháněla ve výmluvnosti. Když krvavý mág Uldred ovládl věž Kruhu, byl přesvědčen, že neměla šanci přežít. Spletl se. Po záchraně Šedými strážci zjistil, že byla držena spolu s Prvním čarodějem Irvingem a dalšími přeživšími mágy držena v nejvyšším patře věže. Nezachoval se k ní tehdy zrovna hezky. Po mukách která prožil, v ní viděl jen nebezpečnou zbraň, ohavnost, které je třeba se zbavit. Nenáviděl se za to, co všechno jí řekl a z čeho jí obvinil. Po dobu, kterou ještě strávil v državě Kinloch, jí neviděl se ani jednou usmát. Došlo mu to ale až zpětně._

 _"Po začátku války mezi mágy a templáři, vlastně při vzniku Inkvizice, jsem ji začal hledat," vydechl Cullen a vytáhl z pod stolu těžké desky, ve kterých začal listovat. "Po každém krveprolití jsem prohledával oběti doufal, aby mezi nimi nebyla, ale monitorovat všechny ty bitvy a šarvátky bylo nemožné. Když byl Corypheus poražen, doufal jsem ve větší úspěch, ale při všem snažení jsem nenašel nic. Nový velitel rytířů na Kinlochu přislíbil, že neprodleně nahlásí, kdyby se vrátila, ale-"_

 _"Vrátila?" Otázka vhozena do jeho monologu ho zarazila a elfka překvapeně nakrčila čelo. "Ona odešla?"_

 _Velitel přikývl. "Naposledy jsme se setkali v Kirkwallu, bude to šest let. My…" Polkl a jak bylo jeho zvykem při nervozitě, promnul si krk. "Já… Nechal jsem jí přespat v mém pokoji na ubytovně, povídali jsme si, něco vypili, tedy, já určitě. Upřímně si ani nevybavuji, jak k tomu došlo. Zkrátka jsem se ráno probudil, nahý, s kocovinou, ona ležela vedle mě…"_

 _"Ó!" Vykřikla Ria a se šibalským úsměvem spráskla dlaně. "Ty darebáku!"_

 _Čekala, že se zasměje, nebo alespoň pousměje, ale on jen zíral na pomuchlaný dopis, který držel pevně v rukách._

 _"Vrátilo se to," zašeptal téměř neslyšně. "Snad za to mohla ta bolest hlavy, nevím. Všechny ty vzpomínky a Uldreda a démony z Kinlochu, všechno se to mě v tu chvíli probudilo. Křičel jsem na ní, vyhrožoval jí popravou. Obvinil jsem jí z toho, že mě očarovala, Stvořiteli, Rio," hlas se mu zlomil a elfka se zvedla z místa a klekla si na zem před něj, konejšivě tisknoucí jeho dlaně. "Utekla. Díky Andraste za to, netuším, co bych provedl, kdyby zůstala. Do dne se města naprosto vypařila. Věřím, že to byl Hawke, kdo jí pomáhal s útěkem, co vím, tak jsou vzdálení příbuzní, jenže s ním nejsem v kontaktu a s Varricem o tom mluvit nechci, pokud to nebude nutné. Vím, že vy dva jste se docela sblížili, když tu přebýval, tak…"_

 _"Spojím se s ním," přislíbila okamžitě a pohladila ho po tvářích. "Já jí najdu, Kudrnáči. To ti slibuju."_

* * *

"Tady," vytrhl jí hlas obchodníka Copelanda ze zamyšlení. "Nahlásila se mi jako Lily Stanton. Narozena 9:14 Draka, místo narození Gwaren. Prodávala mi velmi unikátní brož z bílého zlata, zdobenou vzácnými černými perlami, opravdová krása. Na něco takového jižně od Rivain nenarazíte."

"Fascinujicí," podotkla sarkasticky a převzala si nabízené dokumenty. Zběžně prohlédla data a podala to Dorianovi, který byl v těchto ohledech více všímavější.

"Ale to bylo roku 9:37," Podotkl Tevinter okamžitě a svlažil obchodníka pohledem. "To znamená před pěti lety."

Elfka povytáhla obočí a netrpělivě zaťukala prsty do stolu. "Pane Copelande? Nechcete mi doufám tvrdit, že se táhneme celou tu cestu pro informace staré pět let, že ne? Pokud vím, byla jsem naším společným známým ubezpečena, že toho máte mnohem více k nabídnutí. Mýlím se snad?"

Obchodník nervózně polkl a setřel si z čela pot. "Ne, jistěže ne! Pan Haw… Náš společný známý, spolupracoval s pašeráky, kteří ji dostali z města a sjednali naši schůzku. Tehdy, víte, byla v dost bídném stavu. Vyhladovělá, svým způsobem zoufalá. Sám mám dvě dcery, jednu zhruba v jejím věku a zželelo se mi jí, proto jsme uzavřeli tu dohodu."

"Dohodu?" Otázala se bezvýrazně a obchodník přikývl.

"Odkoupil jsem brož za polovinu její skutečné hodnoty. Oplátkou jsem jí poskytl místo poslíčka pro mé místní podniky. Mám trvalé působiště na Hornoživí, tím pádem mi to přišlo jen vhod. Dostala též střechu nad hlavou a pravidelný plat. Vydržela u mě tři roky, řekl bych, že byla spokojená, ale když se začali mydlit ti šílenci mezi sebou, templáři a mágové myslím, podala výpověď a odešla do Denerimu. Vlastně jsem to tehdy také zařizoval já, mám tam pobočku, víte? Dlouho jsem o ní poté neslyšel, ale je to asi čtyři měsíce, kdy mi poslala dopis s žádostí, abych jí zakoupil lodní lístky do Nevarry a peníze na vyřízení všech potřebných nákladů. Měla si je vyzvednout už před třemi týdny, ale nedorazila a tak jsem napsal jejímu zaměstnavateli, jednomu lékárníkovi, ale ten potvrdil, že Královské město již opustila. Tady," podal elfce obálku, ze které vytáhla dva lodní lístky a ony zmíněné dopisy.

"Dva lístky," zašeptala. "Měla společníka?" Napadlo, jí, že tohle se Cullenovi asi nebude líbit.

Copeland přisvědčil. "No jistě. To děcko, přece."

Ticho, které zavládlo, bylo téměř nepopsatelné. Athanriel a Dorian si vyměnili zaražené pohledy a náraz se nechápavě otočili na obchodníka. "Děcko?"

"Její dcera," vysvětlil Copeland. "Miriana, se tuším jmenovala."

Profesionalita byla v troskách. Ria věděla, že zkrátka čumí, jak tele do žlabu.

"No…" rozhodl se Dorian se statečností první prolomit dlouhou pomlku. "Tak tohle náš drahý velitel asi nerozdýchá."

Přes počáteční šok byli nuceni zachovat objektivitu a vyslechli obchodníka až do konce. Poslední zprávu od ní obdržel před měsícem a pár dny navíc. Byla to jen krátká zkazka o určení času jejího příjezdu a místa jejich setkání. Místo odeslání bylo stále ještě Denerim, tím pádem nikam dál necestovala. Když obchodník Copeland již odcházel, nutno podotknout s plným měšcem. musela se ale zeptat. Nikdy by ji to potom nedalo spát.

"Pane Copelande?" Stihla dřív, než vyšel ze dveří a vystrašená očka se na ní podívala zpátky. "Na pokraji války mezi mágy a templáři, i během ní, jste pod svou střechu přijal zástupce těch, kteří byli společností odvrženi. Znal jste rizika, věděl jste, jaký byl v té době trest za schovávání odpadlíka. Ptám se, proč? Proč ohrožovat život vás i vaší rodiny lámáním v kole, jen kvůli jednomu neznámému mágovi?"

Jeho oči náhle zněžněly a koutky se mu jemně zvedly. "Nebyl by to ten druh rizika, kterému jsem nečelil už několik let." Nostalgicky se zadíval na snubní prsten na svém prstě a znovu se usmál. "Jsem s tím rizikem totiž po třicet let šťastně ženatý."

* * *

Byli vyčerpaní. Déšť po celé ty dny neustával a vzduch byl čím dál chladnější. Předpokládali, a doufali, že správně, že jejich hledaná musela dostat do potíží na cestě mezi Hornoživy a Denerimem, pokud ovšem město vůbec opustila. Ten jistý lékárník se ve svém dopise vyjádřil naprosto jasně, přesvědčeně, ale také mohl lhát. Nehodlali se spokojit s nevalnou výpovědí sepsanou na kusu papíru od muže, kterého nikdy neviděli, což byl důvod, proč právě do Denerimu mířili.

Ještě než opustili Elmridge, napsala Cullenovi dopis o setkání s obchodník a její záměry v Královském městě. Nedělala to ráda, ale nemohla ho udržovat v planých nadějích. Pokud jí někdo přepadl na cestě, mohla být už také dávno po smrti. Vědělo se, že se po Fereldenu nyní potuluje skupinka quanarijských otrokářů, o jejichž dopadení se na žádost krále Cailana Inkvizice podílí, zatím bez úspěchu. Z toho co věděli, byli nebezpečně organizovaní a zaměřovali se především na elfy a mágy. Pokud jim přišla do cesty… Jediné, co se rozhodla vynechat, a Dorian s tím plně souhlasil, bylo to dítě. Nebyla si jistá, jak by se s tím bývalý templář vyrovnal, ani jak by reagoval. Bylo mnohem pravděpodobnější, že za dobu svého skrývání mohla taky někde s někým ulevit své tělesné frustraci a odnést si z toho nečekané překvapení.

Cesta jim trvala něco okolo deseti dní. Zvládli by to za devět, ale ten zpropadený déšť a protivítr je značně zpomalovali. Cítila, jak je kůň pod ní již značně nevrlý a na rozdíl od Moro, která ji již nedoprovázela, se nebál dát to rázně najevo. Ke správnému pochopí, Athanriel splnila svůj slib. Jakmile byl Corypheus poražen, vrátila se do Svobodných Marek, aby hallu našla a skutečně se jí to i podařilo. Jenže nebyla sama. Za dobu své svobody se připojila k malému stádu divokých hall a k nemalému překvapení její majitelky, se stala matkou neuvěřitelně roztomilého kolouška a Ria věděla, že nemá právo nutit jí zpátky pod otěže. Mláďata hally se drží matky i po několik let a to poslední, co elfka chtěla, bylo sebrat tomu drobečkovi matku.

Pilgrim, tak se jmenoval Morin nástupce. Strakatý hřebeček, jehož srst vypadala jak bílé plátno pocákané okrově hnědou barvou, a o jehož plemeni neměla nejmenší ponětí. Vykoupila ho na trhu ve Val Chevin, kde si vysloužil nálepku divoké a nezkrotné bestie a tamější sedlák ho chtěl nechat mírněji řečeno utratit, neboť ho pokládal za neprodejného, a právě v tu chvíli ho elfka zachránila od tohoto krutého osudu. Nebyl příliš vysoký, zato neuvěřitelně rychlý a mrštný, dokonce tak, že neměl problém stačit Terenově sněhobílé halle Faline a něco takového se vidí jen výjimečně, pokud vůbec. Byl to povahově takový rošťák. S jedním okem modrým a druhým hnědým to vypadalo, že si každého šibalsky prohlíží.

Před branami Denerimu stanuli okolo hodin poledních, ale šero tomu dodávalo dojem spíše brzkého večera. Natáhla si šátek až do půlky nosu a pokynula na Doriana, aby udělal totéž. Nechtěla přitahovat nechtěnou pozornost, ale co víc, snažila se o to, udržet jejich výskyt v Královském městě Fereldenu utajený. Ve velkých metropolích mají i zdi uši a nechtěla, aby se začali nést různé pomluvy o pletichaření s králem. Ostatně, tomuto obvinění už jednou sama čelila, i když tam šlo spíše než o pletichy, tak o zahřívání jeho lože, což bylo samozřejmě absurdní.

Koně po rozbahněné cestě dojeli až k bráně, která byla zavřená. To dvojici nepřekvapilo. Nikdo neočekával příval lidí do města v takovémhle počasí. Jeden ze strážníků se jim vydal naproti, podle mrmlání evidentně čerstvě probuzený a do deště se mu vůbec nechtělo.

"Jména a vaše záležitosti zde, prosím." Hlas měl chraplavý a i přes vlhko z něj elfka cítila dýmkový tabák. "Pokud potřebujete z jakýkoliv důvodů jednu či druhou část vynechat, složíte mi příspěvek pět stříbrných. Pokud chcete být inkognito, bude to patnáct za každého a skočíte mi ještě k tomu pro grog."

Ria s Dorianem si vyměnili pobavené pohledy. Neverbální komunikaci povýšili již na velmi vysokou úroveň, tudíž na sebe jen kývli, což byl pro Tevintera pokyn k sesednutí a odpočítání mincí z měšce.

"Roland Locksley," poklonil mírně hlavou, jako pravý džentlmen, "a má společnice, Glenn. A tady je pět stříbrných."

Pod černým plnovousem se rty otráveně našpulily a strážný líně převzal nabízené mince. "Nikdy mi v tomhle počasí nepřinesou grog. Čert to vem. Holdene!" Bujaře zakřičel na pospávajícího kolegu, kterou sebou vylekaně trhl. "Otevři bránu! Ale rychle! Né, že si ti zasekne naviják, jako minule!"

Samozřejmě, že se zasekl, ale vyprávět zdlouhavé čekání na novou otočnou páku a Dorianovy kreativní nadávky by bylo k uzoufaní nudné, takže to přeskočíme.

Ubytovali se v hostinci U Rozežraného šlechtice. Dorian trval na obědě, ale jeho návrh byl velmi důrazně vetován a i přes další průtrž mračen mířili k adrese, na které se měla apatyka dotyčného lékárníka nacházet a světe div se, ona tam opravdu byla. Vypadalo to spíš jako amatérská farmaceutická dílna a elfka vážně měla nutkání vytáhnou odznak a vyžádat si nahlédnutí do licence. Krámek o velikosti šest na šest metrů s velkou spoustou polic, na nichž byly vyskládané sklenice s obsahem, o němž jen věděli, že byl nakládaný. Na přesnou definice neměl ani jeden žaludek. Místnost páchla po rozkládajícím se kompostu a formaldehydu, v němž byly naložené obsahy sklenic. Dorian mohl být ze své domoviny zvyklý na ledacos, ale Rie se nahoru ozval žaludek s naléhavým a neutuchajícím oznámením. A když se konečně objevil sám lékárník, nebylo to o nic lepší.

Hrbatý mužík okolo šedesáti, s posledním chmýřím na hlavě a ledabyle střiženým plnovousem. Byl, drobný, přes hrb stále vysoký a…byl fuč. Jakmile je zahlédl, zúžené zorničky v nažloutlém bělmu vyděšeně vykulil a vyskočil s nečekanou rychlostí otevřeným oknem, než se dal na útěk.

"Nenene! Počkejte!" Elfka ihned přiskočila k oknu, za ním stále volající. "Neutíkejte, chceme si s vámi jen… Zatraceně! Já se na to můžu…Doriane, prohledej to tady, jsem hned zpátky!" Nečekala na zpětnou reakci svého přítele a jako splašený vítr následovala lékárníka přes okno, kde si ještě navíc málem natloukla na mokrém chodníku. A co potom zbývalo zaraženému Tevinterovi, než jen lhostejně pokrčit rameny a zoufale se rozhlédnout po tom, co mu tolik připomínalo experimentální laboratoř na biologické zbraně. Mýlil se. Jen vkročil do lékárníkovi kuchyně.

Pronásledování šíleného starce se nedalo popsat jako jedna z těch jednodušších částí. Na svůj věk v sobě měl plno skrytého elánu, který se probudil v tu nejnevhodnější chvíli, kterou mohla elfka tiše proklínat. Co, tiše!? Ona klela hezky nahlas! Lékarník navíc ulice velmi dobře znal. Rozhodně lépe než ona, která navštívila Denerim všehovšudy pětkrát. Kličkoval uličkami jako malá myš, utíkající hladové kočce a opomeneme-li, že Rie v břiše opravdu kručelo, byla tato metafora naprosto přesná. Právě proto se na to rozhodla jít tou pohodlnější cestou a při první příležitosti vyskočila po zvednutém vozíku na široký okap, ze kterého poté nebylo těžké starce doběhnout a z dvoumetrové výšky ho srazit k zemi.

Lékarník zasípal a hystericky se rozkašlal, ale samotnému mu mohlo dojít, že je to naprosto zbytečné. "Nech mě jít, ty špidlouchá poběhlice!"

"Kde jsou!?" Nedbaje nadávky si mu klekla na hrudník a pěstmi mu sevřela límec zablácené košile. "Utíkal jsi, tím pádem víš, o co mi tady jde! Mluv!" Zakřičela mu do obličeje z plných plic a zesílila sevření, až zahalekal.

"Já nevím!" Zakňoural. "Nic nevím!"

"Ne?" Lhal, to bylo evidentní. "Ne!? Tak já ti osvěžím paměť!" Zavrčela zlověstně a přitáhla ho za límec blíže. "Žena, okolo pětadvaceti let. Kaštanový vlasy, pihatá, drobná, měla s sebou dítě, holčičku. Přede dvěma lety u vás začala pracovat. Už svítá?"

Pod tlakem kolen na jeho hrudu a deště, bičujícího ho do očí, pomalu ale zřetelně kývl. "Já už nevím…" Zašeptal zlomeně, až se ho Rie málem zželelo, ale opravdu jen málem.

"Před měsícem měla ukončit pracovní smlouvu a odcestovat do Hornoživ, správně?" Ptala se znovu, tentokrát již o něco vlídněji, ale stále tvrdě. Lékárník opět přikývl a zažloutlé bělmo se mu podlilo krví. "Přišel vám dopis od jejího starého zaměstnavatele. Ptal se vás na ní. Odpověděl jste mu, že se zde již nenachází, ale já začínám mít takové tušení, že nikdy nedostala šanci město opustit, že? Alespoň ne tak, jak by chtěla."

Slabé zakvílení jí bylo dostatečnou odpovědí. "Nic nevím… Nic nevím…" Opakoval stařec stále, jako nějaké zaklínadlo, které nebude fungovat. "Kdybych… Oni mě zabijí, vím to určitě!"

A klubko se začínalo odmotávat…"Vskutku? Tak si zapiš, že na tvém místě bych se právě v tuhle chvíli bála spíše o to, co se bude dít **předtím** , než zemřeš." Neměla agresi zrovna v lásce. To byla Terenova parketa. Ale byla promrzlá a hladová. Lékárník se rozhodl zapírat špatnému elfovi. "Mluv rychle! A já tě možná nechám zavřít do dobře střeženého vězení, kde se k tobě nikdo nedostane. V opačném případě počítej se zavěšenou klecí a veřejným lynčováním." To by samozřejmě neudělala, hnusilo se jí to, ale to on nevěděl.

Zafungovalo to. Přímo mohla slyšet, jak se uzel dusící jeho jazyk, pomalu rozvazuje. "Odvedli jí."

"Kdo?"

"Nedali mi jména. Přišli ke mně domů, všechno mi převrátili naruby a chtěli znát pravdu. Drželi mi u krku sekeru, musel jsem jim to říct! Stejně chtěla odejít, co mi bylo po ní? Nenechám se kvůli jedné magií nasáklé špíně zabít!"

Uši se jí instinktivně stáhli dozadu. Jak moc se snažila neztratit kontrolu a nezabít ho. Možná by měla to lynčování ještě zvážit. "Jen ostří ti rozkmitalo hlasivky?" Zasyčela. "Nebo to bylo ještě něco jiného?" Stočil pohled na stranu a zahanbeně přivřel víčka. Měla pravdu. "Takže jsi ji prodal. Okouzlující. Komu?"

"Já nevím!"

"Nepokoušej mojí trpělivost, lékárníku. Balancuješ na jejím okraji." V duchu děkovala, že se jí ho podařilo zastavit v jedné z těch užších a odlehlejších ulicích. Žádní svědci.

Stařec už nemohl dále mlžit. Tak i tak to bude znamenat jeho konec, tím si byl jist. "Nevím, kdo to byl," zopakoval, ale rychle dodal: "Byli tři. Dva z nich sobě měli brnění s okem ověnčeném paprsky. Ten třetí byl obrovský! Na hlavě měl dvě boule, skoro jako rohy!"

Ria se nevěřícně zašklebila. "Chceš mi říct, že tě přijeli vydírat Hledači pravdy za ručičku s quanarijcem? Nepokoušej se mi lhát, starče!"

"Mluvím pravdu!" Vyhrkl zoufale. "Ta jejich brnění byla celá sešlá, poškrábaná. Neudržovaná. Pomyslel jsem si, že byli asi dlouho na cestách, nebo tak něco. Přišli za mnou, chtěli vědět, jestli zaměstnávám mága. Den na to přišli těsně po zavírací době a násilím ji odvedli pryč, ale kam, to už opravdu nevím! Slyšel jsem je mluvit o nějaké jeskyni, ale těch jsou ve Fereldenu stovky! Prosím!"

Bylo to jako rána bleskem. Znenadání jí všechny kousky zapadly dohromady. Quanarijští otrokáři, ty únosy. A za tím vším padlí Hledači pravdy, ti, jež stáli s bývalý lordem Hledačem Luciusem. Někteří museli přežít ten nehezký masakr na Caer Oswin. Tohle už přestávala být legrace, něco se totiž skutečně podělalo…

"A ta holka?" Zeptala se náhle s neskrývanou hrubostí.

"Holka?"

"Její dcera," vysvětlila netrpělivě. "Tu odvedli také?" Malý kámen jí spadl ze srdce, když stařec zavrtěl hlavou. "Takže kde je?"

Lékárník opět uhnul pohledem, ale to už elfce došla trpělivost, pustila límec a praštila s ním o zem. "Mluv zatraceně!"

"V sirotčinci!" Kníkl a doslova se rozbrečel. "Chtěl jsem si jí nechat. Aby uklízela v obchodě a…až by vyrostla… Jenže ona byla hysterická, co s takovým panchartem? Tak jsem jí odvedl do zdejšího sirotčince, ať si tam třeba shnije!"

Chtělo se jí z něj zvracet. Nemohla pochopit, jak Lily dokázala vydržet s takovým úchylem po celé dva roky. Nikdy tu ženu nepoznala, ale už k ní chovala obrovskou úctu.

"Oh, plné ruce práce, jak vidím?" Ozval se za ní známý Dorianův hlas. "Až na jeden do prostředí nezapadající medailon tam není nic. Do smrti na to místo nezapomenu! Bude mě strašit po nocích!"

Natočila hlavu a zaměřila se malý blyštivý předmět, visící mágovi na dlani. Oválný medailonek byl zlatý, jemně zdobený rytinami a na krajích perletí. Pochybovala, že by takovýhle kousek lékárník nosil na krku.

"Jdeme," zavelela a s pár opovržlivými poznámkami ho zvedla ze země a vyvedla uličkami na tržnici, kde, jak předpokládala správně, hlídali stráže, kteří si trojice všimli velmi rychle. Namátkou nahmatala odznak Inkvizice a jakmile se přiblížili, ukázala ho tak, aby ho mohli spatřit jen oni. Byli dva. Jeden mladý, dle výrazu čerstvě nastoupený a další okolo čtyřiceti.

"Co se to tu děje?" Optal se starší potichu, jakmile schovala odznak a dal společníkovi pokyn, chovat se stejně obezřetně. Když přistoupili dostatečně blízko, zacukal starší koutky, neboť Riu poznal. A ona jeho též. Byl to bývalý desátník Dermot, který ještě před rozpuštěním armády Inkvizice sloužil na pevnosti Caer Bronach. "Má paní. Mistře Doriane," nenápadně pokynul na oba. Oba odpověděli stejně, ale na delší rozmluvy nebyl čas.

"Odveďte tohohle…jedince…do vězení za udání, podílení se na únosu a útěkem před spravedlností. Jsem si jistá, že nebude dělat problémy." Lékárník, již sotva stojící a stále vzlykající, nekladl odpor a vznesená obvinění sklesle potvrdil. ¨

"A prosím," zastavila muže ještě naposledy. "Snažte se jednat s co největší diskrétností. Nechceme vzbuzovat příliš velký rozruch." Kývli.

Odešli, lékárníka tahajícího za sebou, hekajícího a kašlajícího. Měl štěstí, bastard. Tři jídla denně, teplá cela, dobrá kriminalistická společnost. Často uvažovala o menším zapojení se do nějaké nelegální činnosti, aby tam mohla jít na prázdniny. Jedinou nevýhodou pro dobré vězeňské podmínky bylo, že jakmile se jeden z neřádů dostal ven, často rychle provedl nějakou další hloupost, aby mohl zpátky.

"Takže," Dorian založil ruce v bok a zhoupl se na špičkách. "Hádám, že jeden hygienu ignorující živnostník provedl něco takříkajíc 'fuj'. Rozvedl bych to, kdybych měl tušení, co ti to vlastně řekl? Sdílení informací, drahá!"

Zpražila ho nevrlým pohledem a pokynula hlavou, aby se dali do pohybu. "Musíme mluvit s Cailanem."

"S králem?"

"Anneliese nikdy nedostala možnost město řádně opustit. Byla odsud odvlečena zbytkem z věrných mužů lorda Hledače Luciuse, které doprovázel quanarijec, Doriane! Ten lékárník ji prozradil za malou úplatu a čepel na krku."

"Myslíš, že jsou to ti samí, co mají na svědomí únosy elfů a mágů po celém Fereldenu? Ale jak?" Skoro zvýšil hlas, než mu došlo, že by neměli přivolávat nechtěnou pozornost. "Jak by se bývalí Hledači a velký rohatý postrach dostali bez povšimnutí do města a zase ven?"

Nad tímhle sevřela víčka a povzdechla si. "To nevím. Museli tu mít kontakt, nebo použili staré kanalizace, co vedou pod městem. Právě proto se o tom Cailan musí co nejdřív dozvědět. Ex-hledači a quanarijští otrokáři uzavřeli koalici? Tady veškerá diskrétnost končí, tohle je průser!"

* * *

Občas míval pocit, že celá jeho účast na tom všem, byl jeden hloupý vtip. Byl vycvičený jako Dálský lovec. Jako sólista, žijící podle jednoduchého kréda: Najdi, ulov, přines. A takhle mu to vyhovovalo! A najednou, zničehonic, se pozoruje, jak kráčí po Jižních vrších Fereldenu s tlupou vojáků, oslovujících ho "Pane", po stopách rohatých otrokářů mistrně zvládajících bezestopá mizení.

Ano, byl to Teren, kdo vedl družinu Inkvizice pátrající po quanarijcích. Bohužel, zatím si nevedli zrovna úspěšně. Jak bylo již řečeno, Teren byl lovec. Jeden z nejlepších stopařů Inkvizice a jako takovému se mu nestávalo, že by mu kořist unikala, ale tihle? Byli až nebezpečně dobře organizovaní a to se mu vůbec nechtělo líbit. Už pár týdnů byl přesvědčený o tom, že tohle nebylo pouhé získávání nedobrovolné pracovní síly. Oběťmi únosů byli elfové a pár mágů, ani jeden obyčejný člověk či trpaslík. Jak bylo známo zasvěceným, jeho druh bývá často zneužíván při rituálech kvůli vrozenému poutu s magií. Ohavný byznys.

Plahočili se lesy jen kousek od hranice Breciliánského lesa a tiše doufali, že nebudou muset zajít pod jeho stíny. I když poslední velká krveprolití odešla z toho místa před dvanácti lety, když se Hrdince z Fereldenu podařilo zlomit vlkodlačí kletbu, která hvozd zužovala, zlověstná historie Brecilián stále zahalovala jako neodbytný stín. Proto bylo mezi Dály všeobecně známé, že klany sídlící v tomto lese, Sabrae a Yonwyn, byli mnohem obezřetnější a k cizincům o poznání chladnější. Teren znal archiváře obou klanů. Fherona Mahariel ze Sabrae i Lanayu z Yonwynu, tu ovšem pouze korespondenčně, ale to mu nedávalo žádnou záruku, že jeho i celou družinu nepošlou do věčných lovišť. Navíc, je tam mnohem větší šance na napadení sylvany - démony či duchy posedlými stromy. Takže, ne. Pokud to nebude nutné, do Breciliánu ne.

Už s blížícím se soumrakem pomýšlel na rozdělání tábora, když v tom…

"Tady je tělo!" Hlas zvěda mu plány razantně narušil a sám spěchal spolu s ostatními třemi _paladiny_ \- sakra, jak jemu to slovo nešlo přes ústa - k nalezenci. Půda okolo něj byla nepřirozeně uhlazená, jakoby tu někdo zametal stopy. A velmi důkladně.

"Ještě dýchá," potvrdil Trevon, když se nad ním skláněl. Zrak mu přitom padl na hůl ležící vedle něj. Že by mág? To bylo velmi pravděpodobné.

"Jděte stranou!" Drobný, zato velmi rázný elf s bílými vlasy odstrčil to zaujaté dostaveníčko stranou a začal zkoumat nalezencovi rány. Měl po těle spoustu podlitin, nijak vážné, o to horší ovšem byla jeho rána na břiše. Vypadalo to jako bodnutí dlouhou dýkou, nebo loveckým nožem. "Ztratil spoustu krve. Rozdělejte tábor, musím ho ošetřit okamžitě, jinak zemře."

Josien, elf, byl mág z Kruhu Perendale v Nevarře. Na bojišti by byl k ničemu, neboť jeho obranné a útočné schopnosti byly podprůměrné, ovšem jako léčitel byl nedocenitelný. Ovšem měl ale také slabost pro své pohodlí a svou čistou a útulnou ošetřovnu, proto nebyl zrovna nadšený z nasazení do terénu, ale taková byla pravidla. Každá vyslaná skupina musela mít alespoň jednoho léčitele, ať už to byl mág či alchymista. V konečné fázi to totiž nakonec byla úloha, ne válečníků či lotrů, když přišlo na rozhodování mezi životem a smrtí. Nicméně, jeho přítomnost ten den zachránila raněného nalezence. Přijít jen o pár minut později, našli by jen jeho mrtvolu.

Teren si raněného bedlivě prohlížel. Ve světle rozdělaného ohně to šlo o poznání snáze. Byl to muž, mohlo mu být něco přes třicet. V obličeji se mu teď střídaly barvy od modré, rudé, až po fialovou, ale jinak byl zarostlý, tmavé vlasy měl dlouhé zhruba po ramena. Zkrátka člověk v dobré fyzické kondici, pokud opomeneme tu díru v břiše.

"Nějaké nápady, co s ním budeme dělat?" Ozval se chraplavým hlasem Dramir, trpasličí společník. "Já jen, že vypadá rypec vydávený brontem. Měli bychom ho nechat na doléčení v nejbližší vesnici a pokračovat."

"Bude nás jen zpomalovat," souhlasil Trevon, aniž by vzhlédl od broušení dýky. "V tomhle stavu nemůže chodit, ani jet na koni."

"Pokud se vzbudí alespoň do pěti hodin, dalo by se to s ním zvládnout," zahlásil Josien jakožto ošetřovatel, když prsty tlačil na ránu a dával průchod uzdravovací magii. "Jeho tělo na užívanou magii reaguje, pokouší se o vlastní regeneraci. Není pochyb o tom, že je to skutečně mág. A schopný, řekl bych. Tuhle formu nevědomého léčení neuvidíte hned tak u někoho."

Poslední větu už Teren příliš nevnímal, zaujalo ho především Josienovo prohlášení. "Mohl se stát obětí otrokářů," pronesl zamyšleně. "Jestli je skutečně jeden z těch mocnějších, pravděpodobně se bránil, tak ho odstranili."

Zvedl se ze země, aby si raněného mága ještě jednou prohlédl. Byl něčím zvláštní. Athanriel se mu často snažila vysvětlil, že každá živá bytost je obklopená jakousi aurou, která je zpodobněním jeho povahy, jeho vzpomínek, jeho života. Je jen pár těch, co ji mohou spatřit, ale téměř každý ji dokáže vycítit. Proto se občas děje, že máme z naprosto neznámého člověka špatný pocit, aniž bychom ho znali. Teren neměl z nalezence špatný pocit, ale nedokázal říct, co je na něm jiného. Snad jako by s sebou nesl něco nevídaného, jako by spatřil něco neobyčejného. Ach, ano, věděl, že měl tu trpasličí pálenku od Dramira odmítnout. Ten blázen tam dává vlastní vylepšováky a takhle to potom dopadá! Elf pak bude ještě rád, když z toho neoslepne.

Mimoděk se ještě pozastavil nad jeho pláštěm. Byl rozhodně z velmi dobrého materiálu, který ovšem nedokázal určit. Na krku byl zachycen zelenou sponou ve tvaru lístku, lemovanou stříbrem. Hezký kousek. Rozhodně by řekl, že jde o elfskou výrobu, jen mu to nebylo moc povědomé.

"Měli bychom ho vzít s sebou. Může nám poskytnou užitečné informace," vynesl Teren konečný verdikt. "Musel vidět, jakým směrem se vydali, kolik jich bylo, kdo to byl… Rozhodně musí jít s námi. Pokud se neprobudí, můžeme postavit provizorní nosítka."

"Může to být také Krvavý mág," promluvil do té doby zamlklý muž, sedící u ohně a opékající uloveného zajíce. "Pomyslel jsi na to?"

Nicholas byl templář. Tedy, po připojení se k Inkvizici spíše bývalý templář, ale to jeho základní smýšlení moc nezměnilo. Bývaly doby, kdy by trval na zabití nalezence čistě z principu, ale takové časy již vzala voda. Mohla za to především Athanriel, které se podařilo dostat pár šťastlivců z pevnosti Therinfal dřív, než je nadopovali rudým lyriem. On byl mezi nimi.

"Já myslím na hodně věcí," ohradil se Teren a s elegancí se usadil na trávu. "Ženy, víno a zpěv!" Templář se na něj vážně zamračil. "A Krvaví mágové. Rozhodně Krvaví mágové! To je metla mého dne! V přeneseném významu slova se tou metlou staneš ty, pokud on zálibu v krvi opravdu bude mít."

Trevon si prohodil brousek z jedné ruky do druhé a vzdychl. "Jsou to dva roky, co se reformoval Kruh mágů a Řád templářů, ale oni do sebe furt musí rejt."

"Tak znáš to," uchechtl se Teren. "Někteří lidé hoří _pro_ magii, jiní _po_ magii."

A bylo to. Dramir vyprskl smíchy, upustil lahev s pálenkou, jejíž obsah se vylil přímo do ohně, který následkem toho fialově vzplál. Nicholas se lekl, uskočil dozadu a spadl přímo na Trevona. Měl setsakramentsky velkou kliku, že lotr stačil dýku upustit, jinak byl jeho pozadí zažilo krutou zkušenost. Trpaslík s Teren se na to smáli ještě víc a jediný, zdravým rozumem obdařený Josien, jen nevěřícně kroutil hlavou a zvažoval sepsání žádosti o přeložení. Však on je ten smích brzy přešel, když spatřili zuhelnatělé zbytky, které zůstaly z dříve tak pěkně se propékajícího zajíce. Karma hold funguje v každém vesmíru.

Nakonec museli povečeřet skromně. V kotlíku dušené jehněčí s hráškem. Možná to nezní tak špatně, ale konečná konzistence je spíše kašovitá a no…neoblíbená. Už mohlo být skoro k půlnoci, vzduch byl chladný, Nicholas bděl na noční hlídce, zatímco ostatní dřímali. Slabé zakašlání je však vytrhlo ze snění o teplých peřinách a tuhé stravě. Raněný mág se probudil.

Josien byl u něj jako první, samozřejmě. Zkontroloval ránu, která se zdála být v překvapivě velmi dobrém stavu. Byla téměř zacelená, ale to jen povrchově. Ještě ho to pár dní bude bolet. I přes všechnu snahu ovšem nezabránil nalezenci, aby se na loktech zvedl a cukavě se posadil. Šedivými zorničkami vystrašeně těkal mezi různorodými členy pětice, která se okolo něj seběhla. Všichni měli na sobě ten samý typ uniformy, ovšem z jistými obměnami. Dokázal určit, že jeden z lidí a trpaslík, byli válečníci. Druhý člověk a tmavovlasý elf snad lotři? A jeden mág.

"Kdo jste? Co se stal-auč!" Neopatrný pohyb způsobil bolest.

Jako první promluvil Teren. "Jsme s Inkvizicí. Našli jsme tě v celkem dezolátním stavu. Skoro vypumpovaného."

"Terene!" Okřikl ho druhý elf a podal raněnému šálek s výtažkem z elfího kořeně. "Vypij to. Ztratil jsi hodně krve. Ta rána se zaceluje rychle, ale pár dní pro tebe bude značně ošklivých. Rychlé uzdravování bolí."

Sice zdráhavě, ale nápoj vypil. Chutnal příšerně, ale sám věděl, že mu pomůže. "Děkuji."

"Jak se ti to stalo, chlapče?" Otázal se trpaslík a pročísl si prsty dlouhý černý plnovous.

Mág na chvíli zaváhal, ale nakonec přikývl. "Přepadli nás. Mířili jsme z Gwarenu do Denerimu. Bylo nás celkem dvanáct a…aaach," znovu zahekal. Ta bolest byla jako bodání tisíce malých jehliček. "Bylo to jako zničehonic. Z lesa se vyhrnula tlupa okolo…já nevím…patnácti, dvaceti quanarijců v plné zbrani. Dva žoldáky, kteří nás doprovázeli z Gwarenu zabili ihned, ale nás ostatní… Chtěli nás vzít do zajetí. Vlastně to i udělali. Bojovali jsme, ale podařilo se jim jednoho z nás zajmout a pod výhružkou jeho smrti donutili ostatní složit zbraně. Za mnou přišli se zenritovými pouty. Chtěli mě spoutat, překvapivě. A já se logicky bránil, víte, co je to za hnus? A než se naděju, drží mě jeden po krkem a z břicha mi čouhá dlouho nečištěný lovecký nůž."

"Otrokáři," zamumlal Teren. Mág na něj hodil tázavý výraz. "Ti, co vás přepadli," vysvětlil. "Byli to otrokáři. Nebo jsme si to alespoň ještě donedávna mysleli. Zaměřují se pouze na mágy a elfy, předpokládám tedy správně, že tvoje skupina byla tohoto složení? Nepočítaje ty dva mrtvé žoldáky."

Mág přikývl. "Jeden od Dálů a ostatní… Mám takový pocit, že byste mi to neuvěřili."

Skupinka se suše zasmála. "Chlape," vysoukal ze sebe Trevon, "po tý díře v obloze a titánech v podzemí? My už zbaštíme všechno!"

 _Titáni? Díra v obloze? Co?_ Bylo to jediné, co v tu chvíli ranému problesklo hlavou.

"Rádi si tvůj příběh poslechneme, ale předtím," Teren roztáhl ruce a čapl Nicholase a Josiena, co byli nejblíže, okolo krku. "Já jsem Teren. Tenhle zamlklý bručoun je Nicholas, náš ex-templář. Tady seriozní ošetřovatelka je Josien, támhle," ukázal na trpaslíka, "je náš _zuřivec_ z Orzammaru, Dramir a vedle něj Trevon, lapek z Nevarry. Jemu mimochodem dlužíš panáka, protože tě našel."

Mág na lotra děkovně kývl a Trevon jen ledabyle mávnou rukou ve smyslu _Ále, to nic nebylo._

"A tvoje jméno?" Zeptal se tmavovlasý elf nakonec a povytáhl přitom nedočkavě obočí.

"…Hale."

* * *

 **Muehehehehe**

 **Hale. Kdopak si ho pamatuje? Ano! Je to náš milovaný mág, kterého příliv vyplivl ve Středozemi! A je zpátky! A není sám!**

1\. K té písničce ze začátku. Jmenuje se _Pijácká_ a je od české folkové skupiny Koa (někteří je možná znají ještě z dob, kdy hráli doprovod Zuzaně Navarrový). I když nemusíte mát tenhle hudební styl rádi (já ho ve vší upřímnosti také nevyhledávám), doporučuji si ji poslechnout, je až neskutečně chytlavá :D

2\. Odkaz na NAŠE templáře... Já si nemohla pomoct, když to se prostě nabízelo! Já už to měla ve svým zápisníku někde zastrčený pěkně dlouho a řekla jsem si, že už to prostě musím někde použít :D Mimochodem, vnímavější tam najde i ve skrytém podtextu odkaz na jejich nemilý osud. Je to právě tam, kde je Cullen nervózní při blízké vzdálenosti knihy a hořící svíčky.

3\. Cullen a Amell \- Kdo hrál Dragon age: Origins, tak ví. Náš drahý, zamilovaný koktající a mladičký templář (který je mimochodem mladší než Alistair, věděli jste to? Protože já ne! Sice jen o rok, ale stejně!). A protože já vím, že tahle fanfikce žádná velká slaďárna nebude a že navzdory tomu, jak moc ho mám Kudrnáče ráda, ho s Riou dohromady nedám, rozhodla jsem se vyhrabat a začlenit starou známost. V první kapitole je Hrdinou(kou) Fereldenu Nyara Surana, tím pádem zůstala Amell volná a kdo jsem já, abych našemu veliteli a ex-templáři ubírala právo na Happy End? No? Já si myslím :D Jo a to dítě...no...nemůže to mít chlapec jednoduché zase příliš.

4\. Proč quanarijci a Hledači? - No, abych se přiznala, ze začátku jsem prostě potřebovala důvod k zajetí skupiny našich milým _středozemců_. To mělo jít opravdu o jen a pouze obyčejné otrokáře. A pak jsem nějak začala vymýšlet, co s tím hledáním Lily Amell, napadl mě únos, nějak se do toho přimotali zkorumpovaní Hledači a mě napadlo: _Héj! Tak já to spojím!_ No a bordel je na světě.

5\. Zenrit = Zenritová pouta \- Na googlu ani na stránkách Dragon age to nenajdete, jedná se čistě o můj výmysl, velmi, velmi inspirovaný dwimeritem a dwimeritovými pouty ze Zaklínače, kterými se svazovali čarodějové a čarodějky, aby se nemohli bránit magií. Původně jsem si myslela, že v DA by mohlo být něco podobnýho, ale našla jsem velký prd, proto jsem byla nucená si je vymyslet. Je to přece jen logické, ne? Musí mít nějaká speciální pouta, kterými zabrání mágům z nich nadělat uhlí, aniž by byli templáři, ne? No každopádně, důvod, proč se před nimi Hale tolik bránil je jednoduchý: Představte si neutuchající pocit zvracení, brnění po celém těle, motající se hlavu a krátkodobé výpadky paměti. Tohle udělá s mágem zenrit. Je to hnus.

Tak, to bylo k mému komentáři vše! Vězte, že na další kapitole se intenzivně pracuje. Nejde o to, že by třeba chyběla někdy múza, ale prostě...to přepisování! To bude jednoho dne moje zhouba.


	13. Že by urgentní?

**Je večer a já som hrozně líná... Jakože hrozně! Takže se zmůžu jen na: Přeji krásný nový rok! Doufám, že vás hlava 1. ledna bolela méně, než mě... No to je fuk, nebo si o mě budete myslet, že jsem notor :D Každopádně, zde je nová kapitola, snad se bude líbit :D Upřímně, část s Cailanem jsem si vážně užila :D**

* * *

"Připomeň mi znovu, proč nejdeme přímo za králem Cailanem s nápisem na čele URGENTNÍ?" S kručícím žaludkem a provlhlým oblečením zrovna dvakrát vesele nezněl. Mohl být alespoň rád, že přestalo pršet.

"Lékárník tvrdil, že odvedl tu malou do sirotčince," zopakovala za cestu již podruhé a založila ruce na hrudi, aby izolovala alespoň trochu tepla. "Nemůžeme jí tam jen tak nechat. Ne, když má kam jít." Pilgrim, kterého vedla za sebou se nad jejím stavem nijak nepozastavoval a ještě si poškrábal čelo o její záda. Učiněné zlatíčko. Uhlově černý hřebec Císařského teplokrevníka se na druhou stranu nesl se stejnou grácií, jako jeho tevinterský majitel.

Dorian jen mlčky přikývl a zadíval se na nalezený medailonek. Hezký kousek. Jemný, ale elegantní. Rozhodně vyrobený pro ženu. Jen čistá zvědavost mohla nakonec za to, že ho otevřel a nemohl se nedivit nad tím, co tam viděl. Nebo spíše, _koho_ , tam viděl.

"Rio, podívej." Zadržel elfku a medailon jí otevřený podal. Překvapeně zvedla obočí. "Vsadím, že ho poznáš. Jen je tady tak nějaké méně…zmučený."

"A mladší," šeptla a přejela prstem po malé podobizně Cullena Rutherforda. Osoba, která ji vytvořila a v tak malém měřítku, musela být neskutečně nadaná. Namalovat něco takového, to už je nad schopnosti veškerých pouličních malůvek. Portrét byl precizní. Odhadovala, že tam mohlo být jejich veliteli okolo osmnácti let. Vypadal tak nevinně a přitom tak okouzlivě. Rozhodně nepochybovala, že pro něj zahořelo srdce nejedné mladé učenkyně z Kruhu.

"Tvrdil, že jí ublížil." Naposledy přejela po mladé tváři, než medailon opatrně zavřela a vrátila Dorianovi. "Tehdy v Kirkwallu. Nijak to nerozváděl, ale určitě jí neuhodil, to ne. Jen jí řekl pár moc ošklivých věcí, kterých potom nesmírně litoval. Myslí si, že ho za to nenávidí, přesto stále nosila jeho podobiznu na krku. Navíc, když si vymyslela falešnou identitu, tu, pod kterou nám jí představil pan Copeland, vybrala si příjmení Stanton. Stanton je Cullenovo druhé jméno."

Na mágův šibalský pohled typu _A to víš jak, má drahá?_ Raději nereagovala.

"Víš. Kdybych já chtěla za sebou spálit mosty, veškeré věci, které by mi připomínali nebo mě nějak citově vázaly k minulosti, bych zlikvidovala. Začala s čistým štítem, chápeš?"

Chápavě přikývl, ale přesto zvědavě vykulil oči. "Cítím pointu. Dokonce i tuším jakou, ale hádat nebudu. Chci se nechat překvapit."

Zasmála se a plácla ho do ramene. "Cullen zřejmě její city k němu značně podcenil. Víš přece, co se říká. Láska buď neodpouští nic, nebo odpustí všechno."

"Poetické," pravil znale a prstem si začal dotáčet konec svého pečlivě upraveného knírku. "Kterému moudrému muži či ženě za to vděčíme?"

Na to ovšem pokrčila rameny. "Jméno si nepamatuju přesně, ale byl to jeden spisovatel z Orlais. Měl zvláštní křestní jméno, nějak to souviselo se ctí… Honor… Honoré?"

Na místo dorazili asi do půl hodiny, neboť budova byla umístěna na kraji města. Samozřejmě ale na úplně jiném kraji, než se nacházeli oni. Zákony schválnosti. Fungují. Zapamatujte si to.

"Jen mě napadá," Dorian si protáhl ztuhlé prsty a zavrčel, když mu v nich křuplo, "proč Cullen nepoužil její _amulet_? Pokud existuje, samozřejmě."

"Správně," kývla Ria. "Neexistuje. Když byl při Uldredově rebelii zamořen Kinloch, Krvaví mágové většinu amuletů zničili a ona tam dle všeho nezůstala dost dlouho na to, aby jí udělali nový. Tehdy klikařka, dnes smolařka."

Sirotčinec sám o sobě nebyl tak špatný. Třípatrová budova s velkým předním dvorkem, uklizeným, a na konci s malým chlívkem, ze kterého vykukoval jeden dobrácký poník a ozývalo se mečení koz a protivné kvokání slepic. Dobré rozptýlení pro děti, pokud je ale nenutili se zvířectvem spát. I přes to celé prostředí čpělo jakýmsi pachem bezmoci, zoufalství, samoty. Jak by také ne, když bylo plné mladičkých duší, kterým na celém světě nikdo nezůstal, nebo o ně nestál. Šedivá obloha celému panoramatu dávala ještě více depresivní nádech. Athanriel již jednou navštívila sirotčinec. V Kirkwallu, když ji tam s sebou vzal Varric na setkání s Hawkem. Nebylo to dvakrát příjemné, ale strávila tam s dětmi spoustu hodin hraním a předčítáním.

Uvázali koně a se svižným krokem vystoupali ke vchodu a důrazně zaklepali na mohutné dveře. Po pár vteřinách ji otevřel malý vousatý vrátný. Zjevem připomínal domácího skřítka, chyběli už jen ty dlouhé špičaté uši.

"Co pro vás mohu udělat?" Otázal se zdvořile a prohlédl si je od hlavy k patě. "Pokud byste rádi osvojili, dovolím si upozornit, že v současné době tu nemáme žádné kojence."

"Co?" Vyjekli oba dva zaskočeně. "Ne!"

"Někoho hledáme," vysoukala Athanriel ze sebe a plácla po zádech ještě kuckajícího Doriana. "Dívku, okolo šesti let."

"Takových tu máme spousty," mávl vrátný rukou. "A povězte, nejste vy náhodou z nějaké sekty?"

Zevnitř se na kamenné podlaze ozvalo klapání bot a za dveřmi se objevil stín další postavy.

"Alfréde?" Zazněl melodický ženský hlas. "Alfréde, kdo je to?"

Ria nečekala na další zdlouhavé vysvětlování a skrz mezeru a chabé obrané schopnosti vrátného se vecpala dovnitř. To Dorian se necpal nikam. Zkrátka odsunul _Alfréda_ stranou s gentlemanskou noblesou a nechal tak toho skřítka stát jako opařeného v rohu s očima vykulenýma do prostoru.

"Dobré odpoledne," pozdravil Tevinter vysokou ženu oděnou v oltářním hábitu řeholnice a zdvořile se uklonil. "Dorian Pavus, k vaším službám."

"Athanriel," představila se elfka a podala ženě ruku, kterou zdráhavě přijala. "Athanriel Lavellan. Jsme-"

"Jí vím, kdo jste!" Vyjekla řeholnice skoro až nadšeně a posunky dala najevo vrátnému, aby zavřel dveře. "Jste z Inkvizice! Vy dva jste stáli za zničením toho ničemného Magistra! Alfréde!" Shrbený človíček leknutím až povyskočil, ale ani to jeho výšku příliš neovlivnilo. "Přines našim vzácným hostům něco k pití! Ale honem!"

Byli skutečně překvapení jejím nadšením. Obvykle se jim od _mučedníků_ Oltáře dostává jen mrzutých pohledů a vyhrožování bičem Stvořitelovým.

"Jsem Matka Představená zdejšího ústavu. Můžete mi říkat Matko Agnes. Prosím," uvítala je do malé, zato uklizené pracovny a sama se posadila za svůj stůl.

"Matko Agnes," načala elfka opatrně, neb přesně nevěděla, jak bude s touto osobou vycházet. "Vaše pohostinnost je nesmírně laskavá, ale obávám se, že jsme tu pracovně."

To donutilo abatyši k prudkému nadzvednutí brady a nevěřícně vykulila na dvojici její neúměrně velké oči. Ale vážně. Byly skoro děsivé. "Ou, propáníčka. Stalo se snad něco?"

 _…Ne, jsme tu jen na pravidelné sociální kontrole!..._

"Zhruba před měsícem k vám byla přivedena šestiletá dívka. Její jméno je Miriana. Přivedl jí sem starý lékárník, který má živnost nedaleko tržnice. Víte, o kom mluvím?"

Doufala v to, že ten slizký stařec nelhal a oddechla si, když Matka Přestavená přikývla. "Ano. Velmi tiché děvče. Nejeví vůbec žádný zájem o komunikaci s ostatními a velmi málo jí. Začátky bývají pro nově příchozí velmi těžké. Co je s ní?"

Athanriel nahlédla do jedné ze společenských místností, kde se starší dívky učili vyšívat. "Potřebujeme s ní mluvit. A posléze bychom jí odsud rádi odvedli, pokud s tím nebudete mít problém."

Matka Agnes se zakuckala, až se zapřela dlaněmi o okraj stolu. "Odvést? Ale proč? Tedy, nechápejte mě špatně, drazí, jen ráda uvidím některé z našich dětí opustit tyto zdi a vydat se vstříc lepší budoucnosti, ale… Víte, možná byste vy dva uvítali mladší a…méně introvertní dítě."

Znáte ten pocit svíjivého a deprimujícího vnitřního křičení? Ano, to bylo ono.

"My nejsme spolu!" Vyjekli naráz a Dorian přidal důraz nakopnutím stolu.

"Jsme přátelé," vysvětlovala Ria téměř bez dechu. "Velmi dobří přátelé. A kolegové. A proč vám to vůbec vykládám? Podívejte se," naklonila se blíž a nasadila neústupný výraz, "Miriana sem nepatří. Není to sirotek. Byla násilně odňata od své matky a věřte mi, ctihodná Matko Představená, že udělám vše co je v mé moci, aby byly opět spolu. A teď, když dovolíte, bychom s ní chtěli mluvit. Je to možné?"

Matka Agnes zatuhla. Jakoby přemýšlela nad tím, zda je moudré pokládat další otázky, nebo zkrátka vyhovět. Co pro ní znamenala ztráta jednoho dítěte? Jen o jeden hladový krk míň a s příchodem zimy bude o jídlo nouze. Upravila si svůj oltářní čepec do správné polohy a po důkladném zvážení, na žádost přistoupila. "Mladší děti mají nyní hodinu psaní. Nechám vám jí zavolat. Prosím, odeberte se do jídelny, zanedlouho dorazí."

Athanriel přemýšlela, jak moc by se její povaha změnila, kdyby musela vyrůstat v sirotčinci. Ano, ten fereldenský patřil mezi ty lépe hodnocené, ale přesto. Když si prohlížela tu velikou místnost se čtveřicí dlouhých stolů, kde na každém místě byl připravený talíř a lžíce, dostala husí kůži z toho, kolik opuštěných dětí tu ve skutečnosti musí být. Na druhou stranu to bylo ale mnohonásobně lepší, než kdyby hladověli na ulici. Tady měli jídlo, společnost a navzdory všemu, co si myslela, tu bylo teplo. Když se dotkla jedné se stěn, usmála se. Nechávali vytápět zdi skrz trubky napojené na jeden velký kotel. Cailan na renovaci města vážně zapracoval.

"Navštívil jsem jednou sirotčinec v Minrathous, když mi bylo dvanáct," okomentoval Dorian při prohlížení pověšených dětských kreseb. "Byla to vlastně továrna na levnou pracovní sílu, abych řekl pravdu," zamumlal s odporem. "Tehdy jsem jen stál ve stínu svého otce, pozoroval to a nic jsem neřekl, ani neudělal. Nejsem na to hrdý."

"Byl jsi ještě sám dítě." Elfka mu položila dlaň na rameno a jemně stiskla. "Nemohl jsi nic dělat. Jsi dobrý člověk, Doriane. Neubíjej se minulostí, kterou nemůžeš změnit. Žij přítomností."

Oči mu zněžněli a jemně se dotkl prsty těch jejích. Jeho srdce sice mohlo patřit Sebastianovi, mladému alchymistovi, ale Athanriel bude vždycky jeho spřízněná duše.

"Ehm," vyrušilo je znenadání. Ve dveřích stála řádová sestra, za kterou se schovávalo malé drobné stvoření. "Vedu vám to děvče." Ohlédla se a vytáhla dívenku před sebe. "Chovej se slušně Miriano. Tito lidé jsou moc významní, nesmíš je nijak urazit. Rozumíš?" Bez odpovědi. "Ptám se: Rozumíš?" Zatahala dívku prudce za rukáv, až málem upadla.

"Ano, sestro Hedviko," pípla tiše a upřela zrak do země.

To Ria a Dorian na druhou stranu zírali nevěřícně před sebe. Tedy, na holčičku, přesněji řečeno. Na její husté kudrnaté blond vlasy, na velice povědomé obličejové rysy. A už při prvním pohledu si nemohli nepovšimnout těch něžných medově zlatých očí.

"Rio, jako by z oka vypadla…"

"Já vím..."

"Ale úplně!"

"Já vím!"

Drcla Doriana loktem do boku, aby přestal civět a nasadila ten nejlaskavější úsměv, na jaký se zmohla. "Sestro, prosím, nechte nás o samotě." Ulevilo se jí, když ta mrzutá ženská nevznášela žádné námitky a až s komickou důstojností odkráčela pryč.

Elfka si klekla na koleno přívětivě na holčičku kývla. "Pojď blíž, neboj, já nekoušu."

"Většinu dne," zamumlal Tevinter a škodolibě se usmál, když ho přítelkyně zpražila pohledem.

Dívka váhavě přistoupila, ale pohled od země nezvedla. To až když elfka opatrně nadzvedla prsty její bradu a v tu chvíli si byla jasná, komu ty oči patří.

"Řekni, Miriano… Smím ti říkat Miriano?"

"Miri," zašeptala holčička a popotáhla nosem. "Miri. Nikdo mi neříká Miriano, jenom zdejší sestry. Nemám to ráda."

Ria s Dorianem se zasmáli. "Dobře, Miri. Já jsem Athanriel, ale můžeš mi říkat Rio, nebo Ree. A tady můj společník je Dorian."

Mág se na to konto uklonil, vzal jemně dívčinu ručku a zlehka jí políbil, až se Miriana začervenala. "Povězte, má paní, starají se tu o vás dobře?"

Miri přikývla a začala žmoulat lem rukávu mezi prsty. "Ujde to. Zdejší sestry jsou na nás hodné, pokud děláme, co se nám řekne. Ale je tu zima."

"Chápu," usmála se elfka soucitně. "Slyšeli jsme, co se stalo tvé mamince. Mluvili jsme s tím lékárníkem, u kterého pracovala."

To v dívce probudilo emoce a najednou měla co dělat, aby se nerozplakala. "Odvedli ji. Černí rytíři. Maribroud, lékárník, mi tvrdil že se maminka vzepřela Stvořitelově vůli, když neprovdaná vychovávala parchanta, jako jsem já, a tak jí odvedli. A on sám mě na oplátku vzal sem. Nenávidím ho! To on mou maminku prodal!" Začala zrychleně dýchat a Ria jí pohladila po vlasech, aby jí uklidnila.

"My ti věříme Miri," ujistila ji a vytáhla pro ní od sebe z kapsy kapesník, do kterého se vysmrkala. "Miri, co kdybych ti řekla, že já a tady Dorian jsme tady proto, abychom tvou maminku našli?"

Miri si utřela rodící se slzy a nevěřícně zamrkala. "Vážně?" Pro mladé dětské srdíčko byla tato zpráva jako splněný sen.

"Ano. Ale nejdřív tu pro tebe něco mám." Šeptla k Dorianovi, aby jí podal ten medailon, která pak následně dala Miri. "Určitě tenhle šperk znáš, že ano?"

"To je maminky!" Vyhrkla dívka nadšeně a natáhla se pro něj. "Nikdy si ho nesundávala z krku. Vždycky, když mi večer před spaním vyprávěla pohádky, tak jsem si k ní sedala na klín, abych si s ním mohla hrát. Pan Maribraud mi ho sebral, myslela jsem, že ho už ho neuvidím."

Přes obličej přelétl elfce smutný stín. Kéž by sama měla vzpomínky na matku. Byla příliš malá, když zemřela, než aby si ji mohla pamatovat. Zpětně ji zatemněla mysl při výjevu toho plesnivého lékárníka. Doufala, že bude v žaláři trpět.

"A víš, co je vevnitř?" Ujišťování se nebylo pro škodu. Kdoví, co dívka ví.

Miri horlivě kývala. "Mhm, je tam portrét."

"A víš, kdo je na tom portrétu maličká?" Otázal se Dorian, když Miri medailon otevřela a na podobiznu se zadívala.

"To je tatínek," zašeptala skoro neslyšně a pevně si přitiskla šperk na hruď a nechala tak dvojici v šoku a beze slov. "Maminka mi řekla, že je moc zaneprázdněný. Že brání svět před zlem a zlými bytostmi a proto nás nemůže navštěvovat. Říkala, že o mě zatím neví, ale nepověděla, kdy ho uvidím. Neměla ráda, když jsem se na to ptala."

Oba mágové se na sebe tázavě podívali, tiše přemýšlející, jak to dítěti sdělit co neohleduplněji. A protože si byl Dorian vědom mateřských pudů, které elfce násilně vnutil, rozhodl se raději nechat tento úkol na ní. Zmetek zákeřná!

"Tvoje maminka měla pravdu." Odsunula dívence neposlušný pramen vlasů za ucho a vzala si od ní medailon, který jí následně opatrně natáhla okolo krčku. "Tvůj otec skutečně chrání svět před zlem a jsem si jistá, že bude nadšený, až tě konečně pozná. A to bude velmi brzy."

Medově hnědá očka si ji podezíravě změřila. "Ty znáš mého tatínka?"

Kývla. "Ano, je to můj velmi dobrý přítel. Miri, řeknu ti, co teď bude," nejprve tázavě mrkla na Doriana, ale ten nic nenamítal, jen přikývl. "Půjdeš si teď sbalit všechny své věci. Rozloučíš se s kamarády a se zdejšími sestrami a pak za námi přijdeš k pracovně Matky Agnes, ano?"

Dítě vypadalo trochu vyjukaně. "Vy… Vy mě odsud odvádíte? Jako úplně pryč?"

"Jen, pokud budeš opravdu chtít," ujistila ji elfka. "Zůstala bys mezitím s námi, než najdeme tvou maminku. Souhlasíš?"

Na takovouto nabídku postavenou před dítě ze sirotčince, se nikdy nemusíte ptát dvakrát. Než stačili zamrkat, odsvištěla holčička s euforickým smíchem do svého pokojíku, který vlastně tvořila jen místnost a osm lůžek a do malého vaku začala házet tu trošku, kterou vlastnila, především ručně ušitého hadrového zajíce.

Matka Představená neměla na její odchod žádné námitky, ba naopak, dokonce se zdálo, že je za to i ráda. Nechtěla to říkat nahlas, ale malá Miri byla z těch dětí, které by jinak nikdo neodvedl. Čekanci, tak těmto případům říkali. A dočkali se opravdu málokdy.

"Kolik jich tu máte dohromady?" Zeptal se Dorian, když si prohlížel skupinku vracející se z výuky. Každé z dětí na ně zíralo jako na nějaké modli. Dokonale totiž svým zjevem seděli do jejich představ o hrdinech, válečnících a kouzelnících. Kdyby jen věděli…

"Od minulého týdne dvaačtyřicet. Nebudu vám lhát, mistře Pavusi, je to bída." Matka Agnes si povzdechla a napila se hořkého čaje. "Mám z budoucnosti velké obavy. Po zimě vždycky řady dětí prořídnou, ať se snažíme sebevíc."

To Doriana zarazilo a Riu též. "Prořídnou? Jak to myslíte?"

"Tak jak to říkám," odpověděla Matka suše. "Většinou za to může zápal plic nebo chřipka, ale několik let zpátky jsme tu měli tuberkulózu. Přišli jsme o patnáct dětí a čtyři zaměstnance."

"Drahý Stvořiteli," zašeptal Tevinter a instinktivně posunul ruku k měšci pověšeném na opasku.

Jako zjevení se zpoza rohu vynořila Miri, s váčkem přes rameno a v zelené pláštěnce. "Jsem připravená," houkla vesele, ale opět nasadila cudný výraz, když narazila na přísný pohled Matky Agnes.

"Dobře." Ria vzala dítě za ruku a soucitně se na Matku usmála. "Pokud by děti začaly onemocňovat, okamžitě oslovte krále, nebo pošlete dopis na Skyhold. Pošleme léčitele."

Dorian taktéž učinil rozhodnutí a následně se jeho vlastní měšec najednou objevil v dlani Matky Představené. "Zlato je možná nevyléčí, ale může jim zajistit teplejší přikrývky," vysvětlil pomalu. "Alespoň tolik můžu udělat."

"Já…" Ano. Matce Představené došla slova. Konečně. "Nevím, jak vám poděkovat. Máte mou neskonalou vděčnost."

"Poděkujte nám tím, že se o ty ratolesti budete starat co nejlépe. Přijdu si to někdy zkontrolovat!" Houkla Ria naposledy do dveří, než je za sebou zabouchla.

Musela se usmát, když Dorian se strýčkovskou grácií vzal Mirianu do náruče, aby si na zablácené zemi neumazala botky. Dítě bylo naprosto unešené, když spatřilo u plotu uvázané koně a tak nastala její první dětská prosba, konkrétně, zdali se může svézt. A protože Ria byla hodná teta, a protože také dbala o její zdraví, navedla Doriana, aby k tomuto aktu zneužil svého vznešeného hřebce Maxima. O Pilgrimově způsobilosti k vezení malého dítěte, totiž nebyla na sto procent přesvědčená. Teď přicházela ta horší část. Dostat se nepozorovaně do hradu a co nejšetrněji králi Cailanovi sdělit, že mají problém.

* * *

"O tomhle konkrétně, už vím."

Stáli ve třech rozestavění okolo válečného stolu, král konkrétně v županu, neboť nepozorovaná cesta do hradu se ukázala býti záležitostí nesmírně zdlouhavou a protivnou. Nemluvě o následném vysvětlování z postele vytaženému králi, kdo je _to dítě_ , čí je _to dítě_ a proč je tam _to dítě_. Miri samozřejmě byla přidělena prozatímní chůva a byla poslána do hajan, ale když sečteme útrapy, kterými museli dva mágové a jeden prcek projít, aby se o tom na dvoře nezačalo šuškat, očekávali od krále trochu empatičtější reakci, než jen _Já vím._

"Co víš? Jak víš?" A tohle byla pro změnu adekvátní reakce Athanriel. "Nic nevíš!"

Nad její jemnou hysterií se nepozastavoval. Elfka byla nevyspalá, rozcuchaná a oblečení měla stále provlhlé. Její společník na tom nebyl o moc lépe, ale ten to vyřešil elegantně. Bez servítek se natáhl na královskou válendu a ještě si stihl postěžovat, že ty polštáře koušou. Cailan mezitím vytáhl z malé truhličky trošku pomuchlaný dopis, jehož pečeť ale poznala okamžitě. Patřila Inkvizici.

"Tohle mi přišlo v poledne. Hlášení od skupiny, která má na starosti lov těch otrokářů," papíry jí podal a s nimi i svíčku, aby lépe viděla. "Podařilo se jim najít jednoho přeživšího. Mága. Evidentně se zajetí urputně bránil, tak se ho pokusili zbavit. Díky jeho paměti už alespoň víme, že hlavní tábor mají někde v Breciliánském lese. Ne, že by nám to s jeho rozlohou k něčemu bylo."

Zoufale se rozhlédl po mapě a prsty zaťukal na vyznačení toho zpropadeného hvozdu. S již kamenným výrazem zapíchl mosazný špendlík místa poslední stopy.

"Mohla bych se spojit s archiváři a-"

Dveře zavrzali a dovnitř vstoupila asi čtyřicetiletá žena s tácem s čerstvě zalitou kávou a několika koláčky. Taková malá hostina probrala Tevintera z letargie a hladově se po jednou natáhl. Cailan počkal, než služebná odejde a rychle nad Riinou nabídkou zavrtěl hlavou.

"Archiváři Fheronovi i archivářce Lanaye jsem psal. Bylo to spíše varování a doporučení, aby neopouštěli tábory více než je nutné. S tímhle nám nepomohou, leda by neměli na vybranou."

"A co amulety?" Zeptal se Dorian a usrkl si kávy. Nebylo to pro něj, pro znalce, to pravé vořechové, ale v současném stavu by zvládl i dvakrát louhovanou. "S jejich pomocí bychom byli schopni vystopovat zajaté mágy a dostat se tak i k jejich věznitelům."

"K ničemu," zamumlala Ria při dočtení Terenovo hlášení. "Do jednoho odpadlíci. Nebo alespoň byli, ještě před novelizací Kruhu. Pak už je nikdo k dalším odběrům krve nenutil. Snadná oběť, když je minimální šance, že je někdo bude postrádat."

Král Cailan se zhluboka nadechl, ale když to nepomohlo, zlostně praštil pěstí do stolu. "Že se jim podaří unést pocestné a rabovat odlehlá stavení je jedna věc, ale že si troufnou přijít rovnou do hlavního města a přímo pod nosem odvést matku od dítěte! To je…" Zarazil se, když se už přistihl, že křičí. Nechtěl půlku hradu vzbudit. "Athanriel, musíš informovat svého bratra."

Na to ochotně přikývla. "Za svítání vyšlu havrana. Jestli budeme mít štěstí, bude do té doby zpátky ze Syčící pustiny."

Tu ozvalo se znenadání lehké zaklepání na již pootevřené dveře a skulinkou nakoukla dovnitř ta samá žena, služebná, která jim přinesla občerstvení. "Vaše veličenstvo. Odpusťte prosím, ale je tu kapitán Torstein. Žádá o přijetí. Bez prodlení."

Ten večer již poněkolikáté si Cailan vyčerpaně mnul dlaň o čelo a proklínal svůj titul. "Přísahán Stvořiteli, tady je to dneska jak v průchoďáku!"

Riu i Doriana zamrazilo. Ach, ano. Průchozí tunely v Nevarře. Na ty už nikdy v životě nezapomenou.

Do místnosti napochodoval muž v kroužkovém brnění a za sebou téměř táhl vysokou ženu, promočenou takovým způsobem, že z ní ještě kapala voda. "Můj králi. Odpusťte mi za vyrušení, ale tahle semetrika se nedala odbýt! Tvrdí, že ví, kde najít ty qunarijce."

"Taky že ano!" Žena se vytrhla a vpadla před krále. "Vaše výsosti, prosím, vyslyšte mě! Znám způsob jak-"

"Dost!" Vykřikl Cailan s takovým důrazem, že všude zavládlo hrobové ticho. "Vy dva," ukázal na služebnou a kapitána. "Ven. Ty," zabodl prst do ženy. "Ty pojď sem. A dávám důraz na to, abychom již dnes nebyli rušeni, nebo si to odskáčou něčí výplaty!"

Se zasalutováním kapitána a kníknutím omluvy služebné, byli oba dva pryč v cuku letu, obávající se o svá drahocenná platidla.

"Jméno?" Král byl již značně mrzutý. Po pouhých dvou hodinách spánku, přerušeného uprostřed noci, se mu nikdo nemohl divit.

"Jmenuji se Ellen, Vaše výsosti," mluvila žena pomalu a lehce vystrašeně. Ve světle svíček viděli celkem pohlednou tvář, posetou již několika vráskami. "Ellen Mac Elair."

"Hmm," dopil šálek kávy nijak zabarveně si ní změřil. "Podle příjmení Gwaren?" Musel být okolo těchto lidí opatrný. Nikdy nevěděl, kterého z nich poslala jeho drahá bývalá královna. Nebýt toho, že by to vyvolalo vlnu nepokojů, nechal by jí tehdy popravit a nemusel by se strachovat z každé dodávky sypaného čaje.

Ale žena zavrtěla hlavou. "Mé rodné příjmení je Lloyd, Vaše veličenstvo. Můj muž pochází z Gwarenu, vlastně… On je důvod, proč jsem tady."

"Počkejte minutku," přerušil náhle Dorian, který kvůli tomuto výstupu dokonce vstal z pohovky. "Já vás znám! Kupoval jsem od vás bylinky na tržnici v té vesnici u řeky Hafter!"

Přikývla. "Ano. Sledovala jsem vás sem," řekla s jemným úsměvem, který si ale možná měla raději ušetřit.

"Sledovala?" Elfka zkrabatila čelo a přiblížila se k ženě blíže, rozdmýchaná nedůvěrou. "Všimli bychom si, kdyby nás někdo sledoval po tři hodiny, natož po tři dny! Jak jste se sem dostala?"

V ženě se začala hromadit panika. "J-já vás nesledovala dos-doslova," snažila se vykoktat. "Odposlechla jsem, že se chystáte do Denerimu a sama jsem dorazila teprve před několika hodinami, na povozu. Poznala jsem, co jste zač. Viděla jsem vás přede dvěma lety v Rudoskalí. Podívejte, já vím, co se okolo děje, nejsem včerejší. Jak qunarijci unášejí lidi. Mágy a elfy. Vím to hlavně proto, protože tři měsíce zpátky odvedli mého manžela."

"A vy jste přišla žádat o pomoc, nemám pravdu?" Prohlásil Cailan již poněkud otráveně a místo po kafi sáhl po demižonu s červeným vínem. "Postavte se do řady. Sami nevíme, kde máme hledat, ani jak je najít."

S ženou to ale vůbec nepohnulo. Namísto toho se začala přehrabovat v malé kožené kabele, kterou měla přes rameno, než vytáhla malou kulatou věc. "Proto jsem přinesla toto, Vaše veličenstvo. Je to amulet mého muže. Ukradl ho z Kruhu před patnácti lety, aby ho templáři nemohli najít."

"Amulet?" Vyhrkli Cailan i Athanriel nahlas, čímž vzbudili opět dřímající Tevintera, který se prudce narovnal a zmateně těkal očima po místnosti.

"Co amulet? Jak amulet? Kde amulet!?"

Ria nad jeho lazarovitými sklony jen mávla rukou a raději se zaměřila na onen kruhovitý předmět, který možná trochu nezdvořile vytrhla ženě z ruky. Amulet, jak již bylo řečeno, byl vlastně jen malý pozlacený kruh, který měl uprostřed vsazenou dutou skleněnou ampuli, připomínající přesýpací hodiny. Jen tam místo písku byla mágova krev. Podle slabého pulzování, které ucítila na konci prstů ve chvíli, kdy se amuletu dotkla usoudila, že mág, jemuž krev patří, je stále naživu. A to znamenalo jen jednu věc. Konečně znají způsob, jak je najít. Ria musela žasnout nad tím, jak se z nevinného hledání templářovi ztracené lásky, najednou neúmyslně připojila ke stíhání nejneobvyklejších spojenců, na které kdy měla tu smůlu narazit. Napadlo ji, že na toto by měl někdo raději velmi brzy sepsat celou knihu o zákonech schválnosti.

"Bude to fungovat?" Ozval se král zničehonic přímo za ní, dýchající jí na krk. Zaskočilo ji to, ale ne tak, jak byste si mohli myslet. Zkrátka u něj nebyla na tak těsnou vzdálenost zvyklá, i když ho považovala za dobrého přítele. Přeci jen, byl to vladař jedné z nejsilnějších zemí v Thedasu. U takových zkrátka na vymezenou vzdálenost dbáte čistě z principu.

Pokrčila lhostejně rameny. "Mělo by. Budeme potřebovat templáře. Extra flexibilního a extra rychle."

"S Terenem je i Nicholas," upozornil Dorian se vztyčeným ukazováčkem. "Lovení odpadlíků je jeho specialita, a my pro něj alespoň nebudeme muset shánět dárek k narozeninám."

Ria jakoby si to promýšlela, ale nakonec kývla. "Pošlu mu zprávu, ať se s námi setká v Jižním Toku."

Očička Ellen Mac Elair se radostně rozsvítila, srdce zaplnil hřejivý pocit naděje. "Takže najdete mého muže? Přivedete ho v pořádku zpátky?"

Místností se rozneslo trapné ticho, když na sebe ústřední trojice nervózně mrkala, pečlivě si rozmýšlející své odpovědi.

"Ehm," zabručel Dorian jako první a poškrábal se na hlavě. "A na stavu doručení trváte?"

* * *

První probuzení v posteli po práci v terénu je vždycky nejhorší. Zprvu nejprve přichází slastná úleva, mylně zaměňovaná s uvolněním, to ano, ale konečné následky jsou trýznivé. Rozlámané tělo, namožené svaly a bolavé klouby jsou proto následující ráno na denním pořádku. Dnešní proto nebylo výjimkou. Téměř měsíc brázdil Syčící pustinu kvůli hlášené aktivitě _Venatori_ , která se nakonec ukázala být pouze falešným poplachem na partičku mladých zběhlých studentů a jednoho neméně zběhlého mága, relativně nevinných, kteří v nehostinné krajině hledali jen vhodné místo pro experimenty s elektřinou. Chtěli demonstrovat její využití jako obnovitelného zdroje energie. Promarněný čas nakonec ale přinesl jistou satisfakci. Domníval se a měl pravdu, že Dagna, jediná trpasličí studentka Kruhu mágů (tedy, bývalá), ač magicky pasivní, ale o to více užitečná, byla jejich pokusy fascinovaná natolik, že si korespondenčně vyžádala jejich přivezení na Skyhold ke konzultacím, i kdyby to mělo být násilně a neuctivě. A kdo byl Aren, aby odmítal rozkazy svých podřízených, že?

S velkými obtížemi se posadil na kraj postele, nijak se nepozastavující nad faktem, že je vlastně nahý. Měl mnohem závažnější starosti. Bolestně sykl, když měl co dělat, aby se nezlomil v kolem a pevně uchopil svou pulzující pravačku. Znamení o sobě opět dávalo vědět. Jedovatě zelené žilky prostupovaly jeho dlaní přes zápěstí, až si pomalu ale jistě razilo cestičku k předloktí. Zatím se tam _jed_ , či jak jinak to mohl nazvat? Únikový humus? Zkrátka, ještě se tak daleko nedostal, ale byla to jen otázka času, než prostoupí celé jeho tělo a pomalu, velmi pomalu, ho připraví o život. On to věděl. Athanriel to věděla. Jeho užší kruh přátel to věděl a nikdo s tím nemohl nic udělat, protože jediná osoba, obdařená dostatečnými znalostmi o Orbu, Znamení a Úniku, byla v tahu. Jestli vydrží dost dlouho, rozbije jednoho krásného dne Solasovi držku, tím si byl jistý. Ale furt lepší než trýznivá a bolestivá smrt, kterou mu velmi pečlivě naplánovala Ria. A Ani Zevran ho neměl moc v lásce, i přes to, že ho osobně nikdy nepotkal. On byl totiž osoba pověřená jeho nalezením. Stvořiteli, jak on ho nenáviděl.

Se slzami v očích se zakousl do palce ve snaze tu bolest přebít jinou bolestí, ale marně. Musel vytrvat, tak jako vždycky. Ta nevědomost byla nejhorší. Některé záchvaty nemusely zabrat více než pár minut, na druhou stranu, další ne nezdráhaly ho obtěžovat i několik hodin. Nikdy ale nepoznal, který z nich to právě je a teprve až když ucítil silné tahy svalů, vydechl úlevou. To vždycky značilo ústup.

Vstal a položil si ruku do mísy s ledovou vodou, kterou tu měl připravenou pro všechny případy. Pomáhalo to dlani ke vzpamatování se z křečí. Druhou volnou rukou na sebe nemotorně natáhl kalhoty z tmavě hnědé ušně. Přitom se pátravě zahleděl na svou vlastní postel. Nebo spíše na obsah onoho lože. Zády k němu otočená, ležela drobná ženská postava s absencí jakéhokoliv kusu oblečení. Rozpoznával ryšavé vlasy a pihy, kterými měla záda posetá. Stáhnutá deka toho příliš nezakrývala, proto výhled chvíli obdivoval a byl i v pokušení odebrat se na druhou stranu, ale brzy si to rozmyslel a jen znaveně vzdychl. Nepřekvapilo, že ženu jeho bolestné kvílení nevzbudilo. Trpaslíci mají velmi tvrdý spánek a pokud chtějí, nevzbudil by je ani větry si vypouštějící bronto. Věděl ale, že jakmile se jeho dočasná spolubydlící probere, spustí se opět onen koloběh nekonečných výčitek, obviňování a příslibů, že se to již nikdy nesmí opakovat. Odkazovaní na jiné kastové úrovně a stupně důležitosti. Epizoda tak únavná a ohraná, že pro něj již byla nutným strpěním.

Měl Lace rád. Opravdu rád. Dokonce by si troufl i tvrdit, že ji miloval, o jejích citech k němu ani nepochyboval, jenže způsob, jakým je vyjadřovala a neustálé utíkání a následné navracení se, ho vyčerpávalo. Přede dvěma lety by byl býval schopný zabíjet, jen za chvíle s ní, ale dnes? Byl už unavený. Za několik málo minut se jeho milá průzkumnice Harding probudí z dřímoty jen pro to, aby opět utekla a nechala ho ve výčitkách samotného. Už na to neměl. Ne ve stavu, v jakém je dnes.

Popadl boty a první košili, kterou uviděl a potichu se z ložnice vytratil. Pomýšlel ještě na svůj zvyk, zanechávat příhodně na polštáři vedle ní květ žluté lilie, ale ve chvíli, kdy držel onu květinu a mezi prsty si protáčel stonek, cosi v něm mu vnutilo pravý opak a místo toho lilii rozdrtil v dlani a při odchodu ji vyhodil z okna. Potřeboval to skončit, dřív, než z toho zešílí. A když nad tím tak uvažoval… Ne, to by nešlo. Ať je Lace jakákoliv, stále zůstává jeho nejlepším průzkumníkem, o kterého by nerad přišel.

Zamířil přímo do věže, kde bylo hnízdiště poštovních havranů doufající, že se Zevran dnes přemohl a přivstal si. Přeci jen, bylo opravdu ještě brzy. Na chodbách nepotkal ani živáčka, což rozhodně nebylo na škodu, když uvážil, že nebyl zrovna spořádaně oblečený, a to se při tom ranním výšlapu ještě symbolicky zapotil.

"Tohle ráno si vzhůru nějak brzo," zanotoval velitel špehl svým věhlasným přízvukem, aniž by vzhlédl od čtení korespondence. "Očekával bych, že se po týdnech v pustině budeš věnovat příjemnějším záležitostem, než je narušení mého osamění," odložil papíry a šibalsky se na Arena usmál. "Například milostným hrátkám s jednou roztomilou trpaslicí."

"Mé hrátky zůstávají mou věcí, děkuji pěkně," zamumlal Inkvizitor otráveně a sesunul se na volnou židli. "Do konce týdne odešlou z Kirkwallu zásoby nitroglycerinu a měděných drátů, co si poručila Dagna. Můžeš zařídit, aby Lace a její tým dohlédli na bezpečný převoz přes Bdící moře?" Snažil se, aby nezněl příliš zoufale. No, alespoň to zkusil.

"Až tak moc se jí potřebuješ zbavit? Copak? Trable na hromádce?"

"Zevrane!" Najednou slyšel, že začíná v komunikaci s ním, znít jako jeho sestra. Jenže ve chvílích, kdy se elfí špeh pokoušel o nahlédnutí pod její garderobu, byl to Aren, kdo zasahoval.

"Vždyť jo, vždyť jo! Pošlu jí tam!" Podepsal jeden z dopisů a červeným voskem ho zapečetil. "A co se vlastně stalo? Včera jste snad měli mít momentky usmiřování, nebo ne?"

Aren nad tím jen mávl rukou a elfovi bylo všechno jasné. Sám polemizoval nad tím, jak dlouho jim to jejich nezdravé dvoření vydrží. "Poslední půlrok jsem prošel desítkami hádek s Ree, když se mi to snažila rozmluvit. Ta si mě podá, až se vrátí a zjistí, že jsem jí dal konečně za pravdu."

"Když už zmiňuješ svou půvabnou sestru." Zevran rychle uhnul Arenovo varovnému pohledu a našel ve srovnané hromádce další dopis s pečetí Inkvizice, ovázaný rudou stuhou. Znamení, že zpráva byla urgentní. "Tohle přišlo před chvílí. Odesláno z královského hradu v Denerimu."

Nadzvedl obočí, neboť poznal sestřin rukopis a zamyšleně pečeť rozlomil, aby se dostal k obsahu. Četba oné zprávy ho donutila pozvednou obočí ještě o kousek výš.

 _Zdar bráško,_

 _pardon za nedodržování formalit, Ó mocný Inkvizitore, ale tak trošku jsme se propracovali do menší šlamastiky. Víš, jak jsem ti říkala o jedné inkognito záležitosti, kterou musím ve Fereldenu řešit a neřekla jsem ti, co to vlastně je? Bez delšího rozvádění ti jen sděluji, že nás to zavedlo až do denerimského sirotčince, kam byla strčena dcera Anneliese Amell. Ano, TÉ Anneliese Amell (pro hlubší informace vyhledej Cullena a můžeš mu rovnou dát i ten dopis, který přišel též, adresovaný jemu)._

Aren automaticky vzhlédl k hromádce a hledal zmíněný dopis, umístěný přímo na vrchu. Hbitě si ho zastrčil za opasek a vrátil se ke čtení.

 _Abys to chápal, Amell byla nejprve udána a poté unesena qunarijskými otrokáři, po kterých jde Teren. Ale co hůř, byli s nimi Hledači pravdy, Arene. Dle popisu očitého svědka lomeno udavače, to vypadá na přívržence lorda Hledače Luciuse. Já vím, že to zní šíleně, ale Terenovi se podařilo najít přeživšího mága, který to potvrdil. Zhruba patnáct qunarijců napadlo jeho skupinu, ale mezi nimi rozeznal brnění s vševidoucím okem. Je to zatím jen moje teorie, ale bojím se, vzhledem k jejich zaměření a elfy a mágy, že se pokusí o jistý rituál k vyvolání démona, kterého by si v naší realitě opravdu nechtěl._

 _Dobrá zpráva je, že jsme se dostali k amuletu jednoho z unesených mágů a jsme na cestě k Terenovo skupině. S Nicholasovou pomocí budeme schopni je vystopovat a tomu rituálu zabránit, protože pokud jsou moje počty správné, jsou zatím o dva mágy pozadu._

 _Prozatím tě prosím, pošli pár varovných zpráv, především do Tevinteru. Mám obavy, že celá tahle situace vznikla za vědomé podpory Qunu a pokud ano, budou potíže._

 _O dalším postupu tě budu informovat co nejdřív a ne, nemrač se. My to zvládneme. Jo a propo, kdyby se Cullen po přečtení svého dopisu zničehonic sebral a rychlostí blesku vypálil sedlat koně na výlet do Denerimu, nesnaž se mu v tom zabránit._

 _Tvá milující sestra_

 _Athanriel_

 _PS: Jak bylo v Syčící pustině? Letěl si přímým pádem z písečných dun jako posledně, nebo se gravitace přiklonila na tvou stranu? Jo a doufám, že jsi přivezl tu slíbenou čokoládu, sic tě jinak stihne můj hněv!_

Nevěřícně pročítal řádky znovu a znovu, snažící se najít alespoň skrytý náznak toho, že žertuje. Bez výsledku. Snažil se to trávit pár hlubokými nádechy, ale nijak zvlášť to nezabíralo. Beze slov či rozloučení se odšoural z věže dolů, mířící do Cullenovi pracovny. Jistě věděl jenom jednu věc. Jestli se tam Ree něco stane, tak jí zabije! Ostatně na druhou stranu, pokud bude v pořádku, zabije ona jeho. Aren na tu čokoládu totiž zapomněl.

* * *

Jako námezdní lovec a hledač, zažil při výkonu tohoto povolání spousty podivností a čelil spousty činům a jejich následcích, které odporovali i těm nejpodřadnějším zákonům lidskosti. Viděl muže, pyšně si střežícího svůj harém otrokyní, jejichž neposlušnost trestal jeho vlastním způsobem, jež nazval _Smrt tisícem řezů_. Postupně z nich nechával odřezávat proužky kůže, než vykrvácely, či zemřeli v agónii. Na druhou stranu, psal opravdu výtečné básně a byl to vytříbený gurmán. Jednou plnil zakázku pro jistého trpasličího šlechtice, který po něm žádal _Klenot z Edarosu_. Málo tehdy elf věděl, že tak byla nazývána žena tamějšího krále Fréaláfa Hildesona, pro své hebké dlouhé vlasy, které zářili jako měsíc v úplňku. Samozřejmě, že zakázku nesplnil, ale to byl nebyl on, aby to královskému páru, bez jmenování zaměstnavatele, alespoň nesdělil. A nelitoval toho. Na ty vyjevené obličeje do smrti nezapomene. V pouštích Haradu hledal ohnivou zmiji, které ještě větší atypičnost dodával uprostřed hlavy vsazený rudý diamant. V mrazivých vodách zátoky Forochel se potápěl pro perly, která měla mít velikost hlavy dospělého muže. Po celý rok lovil sériového vraha lehkých žen, ze kterého se vyklubal plachý, zato bezcitný a astmatem trpící podkoní.

Viděl a zažil toho hodně. Za oba životy, ve kterých žil. Jako Esgalon, i jako Zathar, jak si říkal nyní. Zastával dojmu, že taková průprava ho připraví na cokoliv, ale s příchodem do této země pochopil, že se šeredně spletl. Proklínal se, že ten sebevražedný nápad tak odhodlaně podporoval. Neměli tu být. Nepatřili sem. Co se zdálo být jako výprava za poznáním nové kultury, se změnilo v žijící peklo, i přesto, že se v počátcích všechno zdálo téměř idylické. Pokud tedy nepočítal to skoro zapříčiněné roztříštění jejich lodě o ostré útesy, které zatarasovaly téměř celou cestu při vplutí do Ledových moří. Vypadaly ale tak nepřirozeně, jako kdyby je tam někdo vystavil úmyslně. Možná právě proto trvalo kontinentům tak dlouho, navázat první kontakt. Vylodili se v přístavu, který jim jejich průvodci a společníci představili jako Gwaren.

Ferelden. Tak se nazývalo ona země. Ono království. Lidé, které potkali, byli neustále jako v euforii, plní života, který si jaksepatří užívali. Prý díky Inkvizici. Hale, mág a jeden z jejich průvodců, se málem dal na útěk, když spatřil templáře, ať je to co je to, ale ti mu jen sdělili, ať se do nejbližších deseti dní nahlásí u svého Kruhu, jinak mu budou na další čtyři měsíce muset zarazit vycházky. Kdysi pod zámkem držení mágové, byli nyní téměř svobodní. Prý díky Inkvizici. Nevěděl přesně, co je _ta_ Inkvizice, ale najednou si přál, aby se někde objevila.

Uběhlo jenom pár dní. Byli na cestě okolo Breciliánské hranice, když je přepadla horda něčeho, co si netroufal pojmenovat. Obrovké rohaté bestie, vzdáleně se podobající člověku, ale s neuvěřitelnou silou. Dva žoldáky, kteří se jim nabídli jako prozatímní doprovod, zabili ihned, aniž by jim dali možnost se bránit. Je ostatní vzali do zajetí po tom, když jeden z nich zajal Orophina a pod výhružkou jeho smrti, je donutil zahodit zbraně. Nevěděl, co to bylo za věc, která připomínala pouta a se která přinutila Halea k nepříčetnosti. Odmítl si je nechat nasadit a zaplatil za to životem, ovšem k velké nevraživosti vůdce celého toho přepadení. Člověka. Vysokého muže v zašlém černém brnění, jehož hrudní plát zdobilo jakési stříbrné oko. Prý ho potřebovali. Ale sakra k čemu?

Neznal jména údolí, přes která je vláčeli, ale poznal stavení od kterého nedaleko zastavili. Už pár sirotčinců viděl a tento nebyl ničím zvláštní. Byl si jistý a měl pravdu, že patří pod nějakou vesnici či město, které musí být nedaleko a právě ta odtrženost od hradeb a ochrany, zapříčinila tragédii. Když dorazili, spojili se s další, méně početnější skupinou věznitelů, tedy, qunarijských otrokářů, jak je nazval Mahvir a s dalšími otroky. On sám, ani jeho přátelé a společníci nepoznali jazyk, kterým mluvili, ale zdálo se, že jeden z vězněných, muž ve středních letech, jim rozuměl bezpečně. A právě proto začal řvát.

"Zabít? To nemůžete myslet vážně!" Dostal ránu pěstí, ale to ho nedoradilo od šílené snahy vysoukat se z pout. "Jsou to jen děti! Nemůžete zabít děti!"

Nezůstal v tom sám. Ostatní se přidali v mžiku vteřiny, _Eldar_ nezůstávali pozadu, ale veškeré snahy byly…byly zbytečné. Ten křik. Ten bolestný plačící dětský křik. A ta krev. Proklínal svůj zrak, který viděl i to, co by si přál zapomenout. Neměli slitování, ani s těmi nejmenšími, ani s opatrovatelkami, které se je snažily bránit. A zanedlouho k obloze vyšlehly vysoké plameny, když budovu podpálili. Pět z nich zůstalo naživu. Čtyři děti - tři chlapci, jedna dívka a jedna opatrovatelka. Žena měla ošklivě poraněný bok a u jednoho z chlapců se zdálo, že má zlomenou ruku. Nemluvě o tom, že byli celí od krve. Všichni elfové, pokud si troufl to odhadnout. Ale proč? Do čeho se to pro lásku Valar zapletli? A nebyl si tím stoprocentně jistý, ale podle starého zvyku z toho vinil toho zpropadeného čaroděje!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Ono mi pěkně prosím až zpětně došlo, že jsem tady strašně zlá na děti... A to studuju pajdu! Nicméně, Cullen je otec...Jej!...A Zathar trpí...zase. No každopádně, kdo kdysi četl Hraničáře ze Severu (přiznávám, že kromě Zathara tam na moc věcí hrdá nejsem...), tak mu poslední dvě slova budou povědomá, protože v téhle kombinaci tam byla docela často. Nojo, Šmajdalfe. Ty jeden zpropadený čaroději!


	14. Mezi těmi druhými

**Na moje obvyklý odmlky tohle nebylo zase tak strašný, ne? Co? Ne? :D Jen menší upozornění...nebo prohlášení, to je fuk. Tahle kapitola...to byl záhul. Zaprvé, bojové scény mi moc psát nejdou, takže jsem nad dejme tomu jedním odstavcem, strávila i několik hodin. Zadruhé, naši drazí Eldar dorazili na scénu a protože si nechci uříznout ostudu, prošli jejich pasáže i několikrát opakovaným přepisováním. Zatřetí, psala jsem to v mezidobí zápočtů a zkoušek, to snad mluví za vše. No nic, už se nebudu vykecávat. Hezké počteníčko, mladí padawani.**

* * *

"A máš nějaký plán?"

"Z toho co vím, je to spíš sázka do loterie," odpověděla Ria vyhýbavě svému mladšímu příteli. "Navíc, ty tomu velíš. Já se jen plně podřídím." Teren jen smířlivě pokýval hlavou. Očekával odpověď tohoto typu.

"Vím, že jsem tady relativně nový a chci svým přátelům pomoct, ale tohle je sebevražda!" Hale se se zraněním vypořádával poměrně dobře. To, v čem měl problém, byla orientace v míněních jeho společníků. Nikdy nepoznal, zda to myslí vážně, nebo ne. Josien mu ovšem vysvětlil, že co se Rii, Doriana a Terena týče, jsou začátky vždycky těžké, ale brzy se do toho dostane.

"Je jich tam… Kolik? Pětadvacet? Nás je osm!"

"Osmička je dobré číslo," uklidňoval ho Dramir. "Je dělitelné. A když ho přeložíš na bok, máš z toho nekonečno! To z nás dělá neporazitelný tým!"

Abyste to pochopili, amulet fungoval a Nicholas je vskutku ukázal být velmi flexibilním templářem, schopným pracovat i za těch nejméně příznivých podmínek. V tomhle kontextu byly ty podmínky zbytek jeho skupiny, ale vynasnažil se, co nejvíce to šlo. A k velké Terenovi nelibosti, se tomu vstupu do Breciliánu nevyhnuli, ale to mohl tušit už dávno.

Stopy je zavedli ke staré zřícenině neznámého původu, která sloužila jen jako jednodenní zástavka na doplnění energie, jak vytušili. Sedmnáct po zuby ozbrojených qunarijců, osm ex-hledačů, z nichž jednoho odhadli jako vůdce celé této masivní šílenosti. A Ria napočítala celkem dvacet zajatců. Tři z nich děti. Oči se jí málem zbarvili doruda. Zpráva o masakru lotheringského sirotčince se donesla před krále jen pár minut před jejím odjezdem. Bylo to poprvé, co viděla Cailana doopravdy zuřit. Dalo jí hodně práce ho přesvědčit, že vojáci, které chtěl poslat s ní, by přilákali jen nevítanou pozornost.

A pak ten Hale. Zírala jen s otevřenou pusou, když jí líčil celý jeho neuvěřitelný příběh, kterému uvěřila, až když mezi zajatci spatřila ony…elfy. To bylo, tedy, spíše oni byli…neuvěřitelní.

"A kdože tam teda je?" Otázal se Teren směle. "To jsou vyslanci, nebo vojáci, či co?"

Hale zdráhavě pokrčil rameny. "No, víceméně. Jsou tam dva synové elfského lorda, tři strážci Lothlórienu, dva elfové z Lesní říše… Jo, a je tam král… Lesní říše."

"…Kdožetamje!?" Vyhrkli všichni naráz. Královský titul totiž zmiňoval poprvé. Tohle nabíralo na vznešenosti! Zachraňovali vyšší šlechtu!

V provizorním úkrytu, za kterého měli dobrý výhled na tábor otrokářů, ale otrokáři neviděli na ně, strávili dvě hodiny vymýšlením toho nejméně šíleného nápadu, jak vlastně na to. Problém v tom, že qunarijci, kteří měli hlídku, byli neskutečně opatrní. Zaujímali bojový postoj při každém zašustění. To jen naznačovalo nemilou skutečnost, že už tuší, že se něco chystá. S takovými se nemohli spoléhat na tiché plížení. Riziko odhalení bylo příliš vysoké. Potřebovali návnadu, která by upoutala jejich pozornost natolik dlouho, aby ostatní mohli razantně zakročit.

"Mám to!" A Trevon se ukázal být tou strategizující spásou. "Mám plán! A jsem si na dvacet procent jistý, že ten plán bude fungovat! Těch zbylých osmdesát procent znamená, že můžeme zemřít smrtí hrozivou a bolestivou, ale upřímně, je to vážně solidní plán."

Všichni se sekli to úzkého kruhu k lotrovi, který mezitím z kamínků sestavil ukázkový model. "V tomhle lese žijí Dálové. To ti šílenci logicky ví, proto tady jsou. A z toho co víme, jdou především po archivářích - nicméně, budeme potřebovat reálného Dála," ukázal na Riu, "takže tebe. Pardon. Pokud, řekněme náhodou, zabloudíš k dohledu stráží a oni tě zmerčí, vtáhnout tě do tábora, kde se budeš moct postarat o potřebné odvedení pozornosti."

"Jakmile ji uvidí, dostane zenritová pouta a nebude se moct zmoct ani na rovnou chůzi, natož na _odlákání pozornosti,_ " odporoval Teren poněkud cynicky, až ho Athanriel obdařila pohlavkem.

"Nikdo nepozná, že je mág, když se nebude magií bránit," nenechal se Trevon odradit. "Mladá Dálka si vyšla na sběr bylinek. Jakmile se dostaneš dovnitř tábora, bude to jako pozvat lišku do kurníku," obrátil se na Ree a spokojeně se zazubil.

"Dokud mě Hledači Neumlčí," zamumlala elfka, ale nápad nezavrhla. "Oslepím je bleskem, ale jen na krátkou dobu. Ty Hledače budete muset uzemnit přednostně, jinak si my, magičnem oplývající jedinci, ani neškrtneme. A pokud se na mě sesypou rohatci, tak já si neškrtnu určitě. Už nikdy." V tom se odmlčela a dramaticky se zasmála. "Ale kdybych se dostala k tomu ohni, tak-"

"Ne!" Vykřikli kompletně všichni. Tedy, až na Halea, ten byl do její pyromanie ještě nezasvěcený.

"Jenom malinko bych-"

"Ne!"

"Aspoň zkusit bych to-"

"Absolutně ne!" Utnul Dorian celou tu absurdní diskuzi. "Drahá, za celý svůj život jsem nepotkal mága, který by si s ohněm nerozuměl tak moc, jako ty. Ty to jenom zkusíš a Brecilián lehne popelem! V žádném případě."

Ostatní souhlasně pokyvovali, neřádi jedni. Ale museli se vrátit zpátky k plánu.

"Musíme je především dostat od zajatců," kývl Nicholas směrem k nim. "Kdyby vyhrožovali jejich usmrcením, budou nad námi mít výhodu a my budeme nahraní."

Teren souhlasil. Zajatci, především děti, byli jejich priorita. "Takže to uděláme takhle: Ree, ty se jako vězeň dostaneš do tábora a oslepíš je zábleskem. Doriane, Hale, vy budete mít na starost ty Hledače. Uzemněte je, svažte, nějak je znehybněte. Dramir a Nicholas zatím zaměstnají qunarijce, aby se Ree mohla dostat co nejblíže k zajatcům a vytvořit okolo nich ochranný štít. Když jsme u toho, jak dlouho vydrží?" Otázal se přítelkyně.

"Těžko říct," odpovídala elfka a mezitím si upravovala svůj oděv, aby vypadal co nejdůvěryhodněji. "Proti zbraním asi pět, sedm minut, když ho nebudu udržovat. A nepočítám s tím, že se k tomu dostanu, vyčerpává to příliš mnoho energie."

"Bude to muset stačit," zamumlal mladý elf, ale z hlasu bylo jasně znát, že je mírně nervózní. "Josiene, budeš nám krýt záda, ale snaž se vyhýbat centru boje. Nechceme přijít o jednoho z našich nejlepších léčitelů. Trevone, ty a já se zaměříme na lukostřelce na zdích zříceniny. Napočítal jsem jich pět, nic, co by se nedalo zvládnout, ale pozor na jejich luky. Mají sice kratší dostřel, zato prorazí i skrz plátové brnění."

"Hej!" Zašeptání Dramira je vytrhlo a všichni k němu vzhlédli. Zíral na tábor a neustále zaostřoval, aby si byl stoprocentně jistý tím, co vidí. "Ten osmý Hledač, není Hledač! Je to templář! A starý známý, pokud mi zrak ještě slouží."

Ostatní se opatrně nahrnuli k němu, snažící se spatřit osobu, o které mluvil. Většině to chvíli trvalo, ale Teren ho spatřil ihned a první co pocítil, byl nelítostný vztek. Stála tam jeho osobní Nemesis. Denam. Rudý templář, který měl být mrtvý.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Očekával jsem od Inkvizice víc, než že mi sem pošlou rozklepané elfí nedochůdče!"_

 _Zamrzlé jezero u Emprise du Lion. Rudí templáři, alespoň deset a mezi nimi Denam. Lidské monstrum, které vědomě otrávilo své bratry a sestry. Templář, který své druhy svedl na scestí. Tři měsíce mu byl Teren na stopě. Až konečně…_

 _"Nedochůdče bude stačit," bylo jediné, co mu elf odpověděl, než se spustila bitevní vřava mezi Rudými a vojáky Inkvizice._

 _Bojoval s ním dlouho. Velmi dlouho. Jejich první střet ve Smaragdovém hvozdě nedopadl pro Terena nejlépe. A další v Dřevonatech o nic lépe, ale nevzdával se. Tentokrát už ho na kolena nesrazí._

 _"Je ve mně dřímá mnohem více síly, než si dokážeš představit, ty ubožáku! Na rozdíl od vás jsem nebyl zbabělý, aby ji zapíral! Teď pocítíš, co to znamená být mocný!"_

 _Nepocítil. Jedním dlouhým švihnutím mu vyrazil meč z ruky a následným podkopnutím nohou ho srazil k zemi a přitiskl ostří na jeho krk._

 _"A takhle končí tvé melodramatické proslovy, Dename. Jsi poražen, ty bastarde!"_

* * *

Měl být mrtvý! Aren nad ním vynesl rozsudek smrti, rukou zrazených templářů! Dostali potvrzení o jeho popravě! Tak jak? Tentokrát už věděl, že mu žádné soudy nedopřeje. Tentokrát se o jeho eliminaci hodlal postarat osobně.

* * *

 _"Teth a!"_ Slova, která ho vytrhla z pomalého upadání do melancholické deprese. A ne jen jeho. Škubnutím se díval, jak tři vojáci vybíhají do stromoví a neustále u toho něco hulákají. Vyměnil si pohled s Thranduilem, který k němu seděl nejblíže, a poté i s ostatními.

"Asi našli jednu zbloudilou Dálku," zamumlal mág s hustým strništěm. Byl mezi zajatými jediný, kdo trochu rozuměl jazyku Qunu. "Pro její vlastní dobro doufám, že umí rychle utíkat."

 _"Mani ume ro quena?"_ Ozval se tichý hlas za jeho zády. K jejich vlastní smůle, Orophin a Rúmil nemluvili západštinou, která byla totožná s jazykem Ferelďanů. Feren, Thranduilův poručík na tom byl o něco lépe, ale přesto tápal.

 _"Ron maetha gad-enta inu-Dalish,"_ odpověděl Zathar neméně tiše a raději se vrátil zpět k pomalému dostávání se z pout. Na rozdíl od zbytku jeho přátel v tom měl totiž značnou praxi.

A zatímco byla část z jejich hlídačů pryč, odvážil se Elladan trochu naklonit, aby si lépe prohlédl jejich průvodce, který klečel uvázaný u kůlu. Vlastně se spíš potřeboval ujistit, jestli je stále naživu. Po několik dnů se snažili z Mahvira dostat cestu do dálského tábora. Snášel veškeré rány s ryzí statečností, ale neřekl nic.

"Začínám si myslet, že se z tohohle už živí nedostaneme," konstatoval Thranduil suše a Zathar překvapeně zvedl hlavu.

"Takový věci neříkej!" Obořil se a kývl směrem k Haldirovi. "To on má být pesimista!"

Strážce Lórienu do něj zabodl svůj ledový pohled a sykl: "Jsem realista! Hale je mrtvý. Málem zabili mého bratra, Mahvir je zbitý do bezvědomí a my jsme tady svázaní! To z toho mám mít radost?"

 _"Rûth laumë penia-na, hanar,"_ zašeptal Rúmil, čímž bratra trochu zklidnil, ale jeho vztek stále úplně nevymizel.

To Elrohir raději zanechal rozepře svým soukmenovcům a natočil se k onomu mágovi se strništěm. "Kde jste se naučil jazyk těch…ehm…"

"Jazyk Qunu?" Napověděl muž se slabým úsměvem a elf kývl. "No, za svého divokého mládí jsem býval pašerákem mezi Par Vollen, Antivou a Tevinterským Impériem. Nehezká práce, co vám budu povídat. Když jsem začínal, spolupracoval jsem s qunarijskými žoldáky, kteří si říkali Valo-kas a i když rozuměli tomu, co jsem jim říkal, odpovídali vždycky jen jazykem Qunlat, protože věděli, že mě to neskutečně rozčiluje. Jako hledaný odpadlík jsem neměl moc na výběr, než se jim naučit odpovídat."

"Ti Valo-kas," zapojil se elfí král, "jsou jako oni?" A hodil hlavou směrem k jejich rohatým věznitelům, ale muž zavrtěl hlavou.

"Ti co nás zajali, jsou otrokáři, zodpovídající se _Tamassrans_. Kněžkám Qunu. Valo-kas jsou součástí _Tal-Vashoth_. Jsou to qunarijci, kteří zběhli z Qunu a nijak na něj nejsou vázáni. Neříkám, že si lovem lidí nepřivydělávají, ale není to jejich prioritní živobytí."

"A co chtějí od nás?" Vyjekl Elladan zoufale. "Udělat z nás otroky? Prodat nás?"

Mág se na vteřinu odmlčel a soucitně na všechny pohlédl. "To si nemyslím. Spíše se obávám užití krvavé magie a rudého lyria, které je napěchované v jejich vozech. Qun by nikdy nespolupracoval s bývalými Hledači, pokud by k tomu neměl vážný důvod a z toho co jsem zaslechl, začínají na hranicích nepokoje."

"Co jsou Hledači?"

Další salva otázek a odpovědí byla přerušena návratem tří vojáků. Dva z nich drželi mezi sebou vzpínající se drobnou postavu ženy, chrlící na qunarijce ty nejbarvitější nadávky. Obličej měla zakrytý kápí, ale podle hlasu Zathar poznal, že bude mladá.

"Dejte ze mě ty špinavý paznehty pryč, vy obrněný plechovky!" Ano, vskutku okouzlující žena.

"Ohohohoho!" Hlas té nejhorší noční můry. Nevěděl o tom muži moc, než se jmenuje Denam a až se dostane z těch pout, jeho zabije jako prvního. "Copak to tady máme? Dálskou elfku, jo?" Přiblížil se k ní, patrně s úmyslem strhnout jí kápi z obličeje. Qunarijci, co ji drželi, ji silně popostrčili k němu, až zaklopýtala a málem ztratila rovnováhu. "Jsi daleko od svého klanu, zlatíčko."

"Neříkej mi zlatíčko, ty zakomplexovaný záprdku!" Zasyčela mezi zuby, ale znělo to spíše…výsměšně.

Rudý templář se zarazil se obličej se mu protáhl šokem nad nadávkou, kterou si troufala použít jen jedna jediná osoba. Urychleně stáhl elfce kápi dolů a dva kroky couvl, když spatřil ty zákeřné žlutozelené oči.

"Ty!"

Místo paniky spatřil na její tváři jen škodolibý úsměv. Velmi škodolibý. Všichni vojáci se k ní naráz začali sbíhat, ale bylo pozdě. "Řekni sýr, Dename."

V tu ránu ji obehnal jasný záblesk světla stejně oslepující, jako ohlušující. Zathar pevně stiskl víčka a snažil se spočítat vteřiny, které pokrývaly délku toho nesnesitelně ostrého světla. Napočítal do dvanácti, když se záře vypařila a on se odvážil oči opět otevřít.

 _"Mani anes han?"_ Ptal se zaskočený Feren, ale nikdo nebyl s to mu dát odpověď. Tedy, vlastně, někdo přece jen ano. Byl to ten chlapec se zlomenou rukou.

"To je Inkvizice! Oni nás našli!"

Další vlna následovala. Silný proud jakési černo-fialové energie zasáhla Hledače. Tři z nich padli do bezvědomí okamžitě. Jeden s rychlejšími reflexy se stačil skrčit a okamžitě vyběhl s taseným mečem po elfce v kápi, ale daleko se nedostal, neboť mu opatrovatelka ze sirotčince s pořádnou vervou podrazila nohy. Elfové s hrůzou pozorovali, jak kořeny stromů náhle ožívají, hýbají se bez milosti obmotávají zbylé Hledače a drtí jejich těla. Zvuk praskajících kostí byl slyšet až k nim. Denam samotný byl proudem odchozen stranou. Snad to byl šok, možná spíše zbabělost. Když se na vteřinu okamžiku setkal jeho pohled s očima nenáviděného elfího soka, který si k němu razil cestu, zvolil raději cestu menšího odporu a jako přízrak se ztratil ve stromech dřív, než ho mohli dopadnout.

Další dvě mrtvoly qunarijců dopadli ze zdí k zemi, z těl jim trčely šípy. Další tři následovaly. Jedna s šípem uprostřed hlavy, zbylé s podříznutým hrdlem. Mezi vojáky nastala vřava. Čtyř nebezpečně se blížili k nim. Zathar začal škubat pouty ještě usilovněji, ale odmítaly povolit. K jeho úlevě byli sraženi tlakovou vlnou, kterou vyvolala ona neznámá elfka. Další se neblížili. Byli příliš zaměstnaní bojem se zničehonic se vynořenými vojáky v neznámém stejnokroji. Jeden elf, trpaslík a dva lidé, z nichž jeden třímal meč a štít.

Elfka nakopla jednoho qunarijce do hlavy a zacouvala blíže k nim, stále zaujímající bojový postoj a elfům to došlo. Ona je měla bránit. Byla jedním ze zdejších mágů, tím si byl jistý a utvrdil se v tom, když vztáhla ruku k obloze, sevřela ji v pěst a svižně ji zarazila zpět do země, ze které vytryskly bílé paprsky. Okolo nich se přitom zformovala jakási magická kopule. Bariéra, která při prvním střetu s qunarijcem, který se chtěl dostat skrz, odhodila jeho bezvládné tělo proti stromu. Teprve potom se k nim elfka poprvé otočila čelem, měl možnost si prohlédnout její obličej. Byla pohledná, to bezpochyby, ale ne ve směru nadpozemské krásy. Kdyby měl přemýšlet jen jako muž, nebyl její vzhled srovnatelný s krásou Elleth, přesto však přinutila ostatní na ni užasle zírat. Měla v očích žár, jaký již hodně dlouho neviděl, pokud vůbec někdy. A navzdory tomu, co se dělo okolo, vypadala neskutečně uvolněně, snad se dokonce usmívala, neb rozeznával milé dolíčky ve tvářích. A stejně jako Mahvir, i ona nesla na obličeji tetování, ovšem jiného vzoru.

"Jste v pohodě?" Zeptala se zadýchaně a dalšího qunarijce běžícího k ní, usmažila bleskem a Zathar teprve potom všiml, že ona pod ochranou bariéry není. Byla venku.

* * *

Dívali se na ní jak na zjevení, což nechápala. Je sice fakt, že archivářka Deshanna často říkávala, že se z ní zjeví, ale to asi nebylo v té samé souvislosti. A ona sama si také nepřipadala zjevená.

"Beru to jako ano. A když teď dovolíte," předvedla ukázkovou úklonu, "máme tu trošičku honičku."

Jako demonstrace tohoto výroku se z křoví vyhrabal jeden velmi rozzuřený roháč, kterého jakýmsi výbojem odhodila stranou. Díval se na bariéru, pak na ní, pak na bariéru, a pak zase na ní. Ria polkla a nervózně se uchechtla.

"Heh… Nemůžeme si o tom nejdřív promluvit?"

Nemohli. Hodil po ní sekerou a když uhnula stranou, skočil po ní sám. A trefil se. Odhodil jí proti zdi, proto musela Ria sáhnout po nouzovém řešení. Nicméně jí bylo jasné, že tohle, bude ráno pekelně bolet.

Hale nemohl zabránit jistému pocitu zadostiučinění, který měl, když slyšel výkřiky vycházející z masy kořenů. Zemní magie bylo skutečně něco, v čem doopravdy vynikal. Po očku sledoval Riu, jak bojovala s jedním obzvláště masivním qunarijcem. Musel obdivovat její hbitost a eleganci, se kterou proti němu vrhala magií nabité nože. Ten poslední způsobil, že se od rány do ramene začal táhnout tuhý led. Voják se proti němu snažil bojovat, ale brzy jeho byla pod ledem celá jeho levačka. Elfka té chvíle využila a zasáhla ji telekinetickou čepelí. Roztříštila se na stovky kousků.

Až tohle skončí, vysekne Josienovi poklonu. Jeho skupinová léčivá magie je chránila od většiny škod.

"Rio!" Zakřičel Nicholas a přiskočil k ohromenému vojákovi, chytil ho za krk a donutil ho k předklonu. Pro elfku to byl vzkaz. Dlaň obalenou černým kouřem přitiskla k jeho čelu a zanechala tam rozrůstající se otisk pentagramu. Společně s templářem pak odstrčila vojáka do hloučku ostatních a označený nedlouho nato vybouchl a naráz tak připravil o život další čtyři. Už jich zbývalo jen šest.

S ostatními poté takový problém nebyl. Když Dorian a Dramir dostali další dva, dal se zbytek na útěk. Dva skolily Trevonovy dýky, třetího Terenův šíp, ale čtvrtý byl již příliš daleko, takže ať elf chtěl nebo ne, musel se za ním rozeběhnout.

"Hej! Neutíkej, ty hajzle!" Křičel nasupeně za ním. "Hůř pro tebe! Zemřeš unavenej!"

Ria se tomu zasmála, ale ihned poté se s bolestí popadla za břicho. Ta rána proti zdi jí neudělala moc dobře. Na zlomená žebra to nevypadalo, ale namožený to bylo pěkně. Zítřejší ráno bude vskutku obzvlášť kruté. Chvíli si počkala, a když konečně uslyšela Terenovo veselé "Mám ho!", doširoka se zazubila.

"Doriane!" Zvolala již hlasitě. "Zapiš tohle na náš soukromý seznam nejšílenějších sebevražedných plánů, které se nám podařilo přežít!"

"Provedu!" Zasalutoval a na okamžik se zamyslel. "Před, nebo za Titány?"

"Rozhodně za. Dokud nenarazíme na dalšího šíleného Magistra, tak má ten zpropadený Ochránce šutrů nezpochybnitelné prvenství."

Tevinter bez protestů souhlasil a na žádost Trevona mu šel pomáhat s rozebráním složitých vrstvených pout, zatímco Dramir a Nicholas se začali přehrabovat v kárách, na kterých vezli zásoby. A jak za chvíli zjistili, i četné množství rudého lyria, které bylo zapotřebí okamžitě zničit a toho se bývalý templář ujal velmi rád. Ona sama se pustila s Josienem do ošetřování dálského elfa, který byl připoutaný ke kůlu, naštěstí ale jen provazem, takže dostat do z toho trvalo jen chvíli.

Byl v bezvědomí. Obličej a holou hruď měl samou modřinu, na prsou a břiše několik řezných ran. Na obličeji jinak rozseknutý ret, přeražený nos, čerstvé jizvy na líci a čele.

Zathar a ostatní, již volní, neváhali nabídnout pomocnou ruku a nemálo byli v šoku, když před ně skočil ze zídky uculující se známá tvář. "Hale!" Vykřikl a s radostí mága poplácal po rameni.

"Viděli jsme tě padnout," pravil Thranduil a taktéž mu přátelsky položil ruku na rameno a kývl k těm, které ostatní nazývali Inkvizicí. "Čepel projela tvým tělem skrz na skrz, jak jsi přežil?"

Mág se uchechtl a ukázal na bělovlasého elfa. "Josien mne vyléčil. Není to ještě úplně to pravé, ale ještě pár dní a budu zase jako rybička."

"Takže to vy jste ti cizinci, o kterých nám tady kluk vyprávěl?" Připotácel se smějící se Dramir se zasmušile se tvářícím Nicholasem. U něj už ten výraz byl normální, proto se nebylo čemu divit.

"Ach ano. Gentlemani, dovolte mi představit Dramira, válečníka z trpasličího království Orzammar. A tohle je Nicholas Turner, bývalý templář z Ostwicku."

Elfové zdvořile kývli, ale od obezřetnosti ohledně trpaslíka neupustili. Tedy, až na Zathara. Tomu to bylo fuk.

"Josiene!" Volal Trevon od ostatních vysvobozených. Držel za ruku jednoho z chlapců. "Tenhle prcek má zlomenou ruku! Co s tím?"

"Hlavně mu s tím nehýbej!" Houkl elf a krkolomně vstal od ležícího Mahvira. "Zvládneš to?" Otázal se Rii, naprosto zbytečně. Místo si tak vystřídal s Halem a dopředu ho raději ujistila, že bude v pořádku, pokud ho co nejdříve dostanou do tepla.

"Použijeme tu malou kárku." Měla na mysli dřevěnou dvojkolku, zapřaženou k poníkovi, na které vezli především jídlo. Bohužel, poník během boje schytal pár ran, které nepřežil, ale byla si jistá, že Pilgrim si s tím poradí taktéž. "Upravíme jí, aby na ní mohl ležet a dostaneme ho k… Ze kterého je klanu?"

"Yonwyn," odpověděl Hale současně s Thranduilem, který se objevil nad nimi.

"Jasně… Takže Lanaya. Ta mě zabije," zamumlala. Jeho přítomnost ji trochu vyvedla z rovnováhy. Teprve si uvědomila, v čí je společnosti. Ošetřila poslední ránu a pomalu vstala k cizincům čelem. Nervózně si za ucho zastrčila neposlušný pramen vlasů a uvědomila si, jak moc je oproti nim malá. Bylo jich celkem osm. Bytostí, které se hlásili ke stejné rase jako ona, a přitom byli natolik odlišní. O tolik majestátnější. Navíc, jeden z nich byl král a ona neměla nejmenší ponětí který. Nebyla si úplně jistá, jak je má pozdravit, a tak jen natáhla ruku.

"Já jsem Athanriel," přestavila se co nejklidněji. "Z klanu Lavellan."

Elfa natažená ruka zaskočila, ale nebyl to pro něj pozdrav neznámý. Jen ho neočekával od ní. Nejprve mu nedošlo, kolik společných zvyků Elvhen sdílejí s lidmi, a proto oplatil stejně a dlaň vřele přijal.

"Thranduil," řekl klidně. "Syn Oropherův." Záměrně se rozhodl vynechat svůj titul. Nechtěl ji znervóznit, když už tak vypadala dost nesvá. "Tohle je poručík Feren z Lesní říše," kývl na tmavovlasého elfa, který ji věnoval vděčný úsměv, "a můj věrný přítel Zathar." Ten jediný se od ostatních lišil jistou divokostí a především tetováním na bradě a čele. Navíc si nemohla nepovšimnout, že ji celou dobu jaksi pátravě sledoval. Na představení reagoval mírnou úklonou a Thranduil pokračoval a otočil se na…ano, viděla správně. Rozhodně to byla dvojčata. "Zde Elladan a Elrohir, synové pána Imladris. Haldir, Rúmil a Orophin jsou bratři, strážci Lórienu."

Haldir, nejstarší z nich, vystoupil o krok. "Zachránila jste naše životy, má paní. Jsme vašimi dlužníky."

Měla co dělat, aby se nezačala červenat. Nejvíce jí znervózňoval fakt, že jeden z nich dle všeho král, jenže ona netušila který! A ptát se, to by asi nebyla známka zdvořilého vychování. A právě proto byla neskonale ráda, když z pod kopce dorazil udýchaný Teren.

"Zpátky je to celkem krpál," supěl informativně a zmučeně přitom zdvihl svůj trochu zmrzačený luk. "Ten neřád mi přetrhl tětivu! Takové barbarství!"

Athanriel otráveně protočila oči. "To nemáš náhradní?"

"Mám!" Zasupěl ještě víc a rozhodil rukama. "Ale tady jde o princip! Tětivy se netrhají, je to vrchol neslušnosti!"

Koutkem oka postřehla, jak Haldir tiše rozpráví se svými bratry jazykem, který jí byl neznámý. Všichni nakonec jen souhlasně kývali hlavami, včetně ostatních elfů a Haldir zpozoroval její tázavý pohled.

"Musím se omluvit, má paní, ale mí bratři nemluví jazykem _annúnaid._ "

"Jazykem čeho?" Vysoukal ze sebe Teren zaraženě a zaúpěl, když mu na boku přistál Riin loket.

"Spíš já bych se měla omluvit, tady za mého přítele." Vrhla na Terena další zlý pohled, na který jen zvedl oči v sloup. "Tohle je Teren. Je sice pěkný poděs, ale zároveň je jedním z nejlepších lukostřelců v Thedasu."

A dále raději nereagovala na jeho ublížené "Jedním?" Jakoby snad počítal, že titul prvenství mu spadne z nebe. Tedy, on se pokoušel, aby spadl, jenže se urputně bránil.

Postupně se takhle představili všichni. Ria tak nechala Terena ve společnosti _těch druhých_ a raději očima pátrala po ostatních zajatcích, hledající jen toho jediného, kvůli kterému se vlastně dostala až sem. Dorian ji zpozoroval a povzbudivě na ní zamával, aby k němu přišla. Seděl u ženy malého vzrůstu. Obličej měla od špíny, sem tam nějaké podlitiny, ale co ji upoutalo, byly kaštanové vlasy. Že by?

"Ree, dovol mi, abych ti představil Anneliese Amell. Objekt našeho dlouhého soužení."

Oči elfky nadšením zazářili a na tváři se jí rozlil úsměv od ucha k uchu. Se stejnou mírou štěstí pomohla ženě vstát a měla co dělat, aby jí neobjala. Konečně měla to zpropadené hledání z krku.

"No já vám snad dám pusu! Víte, jak dlouho už vás hledáme?"

Lily plaše přikývla. "Pan Pavus mi již něco vypověděl. Je pravda, že je má malá Miri na královském hradě?"

"No jistě," odpověděla elfka prostě. "Pod osobní ochranou krále Cailana Theirina. A to nežertuji."

Žena až překvapeně vyjekla. "Zlatý Stvořiteli. Tedy, ne, že bych nebyla vděčná! Já jsem vděčná… Ale král… A Miri… A já jsem jen… Proboha," začala zhluboka dýchat a vděčně přijala Dorianovo rámě. "A proč jste mě vůbec hledali? Já nijak důležitá nejsem!"

"A v tom se právě mýlíte, Anneliese," pronesla elfka s naprostým klidem. "Je zde jistá osoba. Muž, který by s odhodláním jemu vlastním, byl schopný přebrodit každou řeku a zdolat každou horu, jen aby vás mohl zase vidět." Tvář ženy se stáhla do nechápání. "Cullen Stanton Rutherford. To on vás hledá. A je neskutečně zoufalý, to mi můžete věřit."

Náhle se však elfka zvědavě odvrátila, když uslyšela Terenovo volání. On i společnost cizích elfů stáli v kruhu ve vzdálenějším koutě zříceniny a už se k nim blížili i ostatní. Krátce mrkla na Doriana, oba se omluvili a spěchali též. Jak se ukázalo, jeden z Hledačů přežil. Vypadal sice dost zbídačeně, ale byl při vědomí.

"Tohle není vítězství," mumlal mezi vykašláváním krve. "Je toho víc. Mnohem víc. Nemáte ani tušení - Arghh," zaúpěl a chytil se za krvácející bok. "Neměli jsme na vybranou, oni… Nemáte tušení, co přijde. Oni to najdou. Nikdy nepřestanou, dokud…"

Vyměnila si s Terenem tázavé pohledy. Navzdory náplni monologu nemluvil nepřátelsky. Znělo to spíše jako varování. Nesnažila se nějak předstírat, že nevidí rudě zářící žíly, které mu vystupovaly na krku a čelisti. Byl pod vlivem rudého lyria. Denam byl již jednou souzený a domněle popravený za vědomé trávení svých bratrů a sester tímto jedem. Nepřekvapilo by ji, kdyby to samé udělal i zbloudilým Hledačům. Mohla se mýlit. Možná ani nešlo o Luciusovi stoupence, nebo alespoň o některé z nich. Takoví by rozhodně mluvili jinak.

"Oni nejsou, kým se zdají být. Nesmíte je nechat… Jestli se k tomu dostanou… Je mi to strašně líto…"

Teren přivřel víčka a nechápavě nadzvedl jedno obočí. Moc krásná grimasa, opravdu. "Jedna stará kočičí moudrost, která se sem teď moc hezky hodí, říká: Co to sakra meleš, ty vořechu?"

"Terene," zaúpěla Ria káravě. Ne, že by to k něčemu bylo. To Elladan s Elrohirem nad Terenovou reakcí šokovaně vykulili oči, stejně jako Haldir. Thranduil zůstával klidný, zato Zathar se pobaveně zasmál. A Feren, stejně jako Rúmil a Orophin, byl v klidu. Oni tomu totiž nerozuměli.

"Naše rozkazy…" Elfka pozorovala, že dýchání pro něj bývá čím dál těžší a posunkem dala najevo Josienovi, aby se na něj podíval. Dle všech indicií, jim mohl poskytnout velmi cenné informace. "Naše rozkazy nepocházely z Par Vollen. Ani ze Seheronu."

To byla cenná informace číslo jedna. "Tak odkud?" Položil otázku Dorian a snad by byl radši, kdyby držel zobák.

"Byli z Magistéria."

Tak tenký trpaslíkův hlásek, roznesl se do ticha. "Už zase?"

* * *

Dvakrát se jí nelíbilo, že se museli s Dorianem rozdělit, ale co jeden nadělá. Ona se musela postarat, aby se Dálský elf Mahvir dostal zpátky ke svému klanu a Tevinterský mág by u zdejších obyvatel Breciliánu vzbudil jen nevítanou vlnu nevole. Vypravil se proto s ostatními na cestu do Denerimu. Vůz qunarijců byl dost velký na to, aby se do něj naložili všichni osvobození zajatci plus přeživší Hledač. Množství rudého lyria v jeho krvi bylo velké a byla zhruba jen desetiprocentní šance, že odvykání přežije, ale i tak bylo dojednáno, že bude předveden s největší diskrétností před krále Cailana a podroben dalšímu výslechu, ovšem pod dozorem léčitelů. Teprve potom král vynese ortel. Co se vozů týče, Dorian, Dramir, Josien a Nicholas, měli vlastní koně. Uvázané pár mil dál, ale chůze je zdravá. Ale ještě předtím strávili několik hodin kopáním jámy. Mrtvoly tu nechat nemohli a spálit je, by bylo v lese dosti riskantní. Pohřbení pod hlínou se proto zdálo jako další logický krok.

Ria se snažila seč mohla, rozmluvit elfům a Haleovi cestování s ní a Terenem k Dálům, ale jejich vznešenost bohužel stejnou mírou vyvažovala jejich paličatost. Nepomohli ani výhružky, že půjdou pěšky, kterým se jen vysmáli. Rozebrali si zpět svůj zabavený majetek, zbraně především, které dvojice Dálů nemohla neobdivovat a pomohli Mahvira opatrně naložit. Pilgrim sice proti takové dřině protestoval, ale co by pro svou drahou jezdkyni neudělal, když z toho koukají tři příděly navíc. A pak tu byla Sinar. Terenova sněhobílá halla, která nechávala elfy ze Středozemě v němém úžasu. Rie se zastesklo, když si vzpomněla na svou drahou Moro, ale hřálo jí u srdce vědění, že v divočině je jí mnohem lépe. Navíc, padli si s tím paličatým strakáčem do noty.

"Vím, že jste neměli zrovna možnost vidět Brecilián z toho dobrého světla," řekla elfům při odchodu. "Ale počkejte, až se dostaneme hlouběji. Není to temné místo, se smrtí číhající za každým stromem, jak vypráví vesničané. Je to nádherné místo."

"Jo, to jo," přisvědčil Teren, ale přesto se nervózně ošil. "Ale ty pověsti přece jen mají svojí sílu, _lethallan._ Náš les byl oproti tomuhle jako pohádka!"

Athanriel se vesele zasmála a strčila ho do ramene. "Ale noták! Nebuď baba, Tere!"

"To slovo," nečekaný hlas za ní ji přinutil nadskočit. Byl to jeden z dvojčat, jen si nebyla jistá, který přesně. Elladan, možná? " _Letalan?_ "

" _Lethallan,"_ opravila ho s úsměvem.

 _"Lethallan,"_ zopakoval, tentokrát již správně. "Co to znamená?" Mahvir sice s nimi strávil dlouhou dobu, ale tímto jazykem nikdy nemluvil.

"Je to jazyk Elvhen. Znamená to 'přítel'"

"Takže máte vlastní jazyk?" Otázal se Haldir s nemalou zvědavostí. Stejně jako ostatní, i on byl těmito Dály nesmírně fascinován.

Elfka se nervózně ošila a zatvářila se vyhýbavě. "Svým způsobem, ano. Jsou to spíše jen útržky, co se nám podařilo zachránit. Naše civilizace hodně utrpěla pádem Arlathanu. Nevím, kolik vám toho Mahvir vyprávěl, nicméně, odrazilo se to na hodně věcech. Kromě ztráty věčného života, i na naší mluvě."

"A to tetování?" Zeptal se Zathar lehce chraplavým hlasem. Nevypadal příliš zaujatě, když se na ní podíval. Hrál si se svým loveckým nožem, jehož špičku si otáčel na ukazováčku.

"To je…" Automaticky vztáhla prsty k tváři a dotkla se brady, kde byl jeden z ornamentů. "To bych raději nerozebírala. Nezlobte se, vážně. Není o co stát."

S těmito slovy na rtech se otočila na patě a pobídla Pilgrima do kroku. Kola vozíku se zachvěla, když sjížděl z mírného ale kamenitého kopce a zanechala Zathara stát celého zaraženého, myslícího si jen: _Co jsem provedl?!_

"Neber si to osobně," ozval se za ním Teren, kterému zrovna Rúmil podával poslední brašnu, kterou připevnil k sedlu na Feline. "Za poslední dva roky se událo pár věcí, které razantně pozměnili její…vlastně naše, náboženské vznímání a souvisí s tím i _vallaslin_ ," ukázal na své vlastní tetování, aby pochopili, co má na mysli. "Je to hodně ošemetné téma, tak se jen snažte, se jí na to neptat. Vlastně na nic, co se našich božstev týče." Naposledy zkontroloval postroj zvířete a děkovně na Rúmila kývl. "No, to by bylo. Můžeme?"

* * *

Athanriel nelhala. Procházení Breciliánem, bylo pro elfy, po útrpném čase v zajetí, jako vkročení do jiného světa. Mechem obrostlé stromy sahající do výše několika desítek metrů, křišťálově průzračné úzké potůčky, měkká tráva orosená kapkami vody. Málokdo měl tu poctu spatřit tyto vnitřní krásy jinak obávaného lesa. Lidé ani trpaslicí skrz něj neprocházeli, pokud to nebylo opravdu nutné, především kvůli povídačkám, které se o Dálech ještě před pár lety vedli. Jejich podíl na zažehnání Páté Nákazy jim reputaci sice napravil, ale staré zvyky novými nenahradíš. Alespoň ne za tak krátkou dobu. Vzduch zde prosíval zpěv ptáků a šumění korun stromů, které si šeptali o neznámých návštěvnících.

Ria kráčela s vozem v čele skupiny, pár metrů před ostatními a sem tam nabídla Pilgrimovi odlomený kousek mrkve, jako úplatu. Jednou či dvakrát se mírně natočila, aby měla přehled, ale nikdo neukázal sebemenší problém ze zvládáním tempa. Vlastně jí takové přemýšlení přišlo až absurdní. Jestli jen polovina z toho, co jim vyprávěl Hale, byla pravda, tak by si měla dělat starost spíše o svou vlastní fyzičku, protože oproti nim bude značně pozadu. Rozestavění jednotlivců se nijak neměnilo. Teren vedl vášnivou diskuzi na neznámé téma s bratry z Lórienu, Thranduilem probíral nějaké záležitosti s Ferenem a Zathar zase něco vyprávěl dvojčatům. Dle jejich smíchu muselo jít o vskutku zábavnou historku, ale jediné, co z ní pochytila, bylo jen jméno jakéhosi správce, Erestora. Z nějakého důvodu, na který nemohla za nejlepší Stvořitelovi či jakékoliv jiné bohu-podobné vůle přijít, ji jeho postoj nepřestával fascinovat a něco jí říkalo, že on nebude jen tak obyčejný voják, tetování netetování. Jediný Hale seděl na kraji vozu a soustředěně dohlížel na pacientův stav.

"Ztracená ve vlastních myšlenkách, nemýlím-li se?" Udělal to znovu. Ten zpropadený dlouhovlasý vysoký elf, to udělal znovu. _Je vůbec legální, se takhle plížit?_ A ten den již podruhé vylekaně nadskočila a nazlobeně mrkla na Thranduila, který se s nevinným úsměvem objevil vedle ní.

"Jestli se za mnou budete dál takhle plížit, pověsím vám na krk zvoneček! A to není výhružka, to je slib! …Ale se vší úctou, Vaše veličenstvo." Dodala s polknutím poté. Ano, už stačila zjistit, kdo že to nese královský titul a skutečnost, že mu právě řekla…Juj… Ne, že by ho nějak vystrašilo. Vlastně ho to upřímně rozesmálo. Tak upřímně, že se i ona musela trochu zasmát. "Jo, dobře. Možná to je jen výhružka. Nicméně, je tu něco, o čem jste si chtěl promluvit?"

Světlovlasí elf pozvedl obočí a shlédl na ní z výšin. "Něco? Mám v hlavě alespoň stovky věcí, o kterých bychom si měli promluvit. Ale začněme u těch méně složitějších." Jeho ledově modré oči vzhlédli zasněně ke korunám stromů a na krátký okamžik se v nich odrazil neskutečný smutek, jehož hloubku nebyla schopna popsat. Na to byl příliš živý. "Tenhle les…"

"Ano?"

"Vrací mě zpátky do časů, kdy i Eryn Galen, můj domov, oplýval zelení, podle které nosil své původní jméno. Předtím, než Temný pán Sauron… Odpusť, ty vlastně nevíš…" Elfka mu věnovala povzbudivý úsměv a zlehka mu položila ruku na rameno.

"Nevím," přiznala. "Ale můžeme na tom časem zapracovat." Z jeho výrazu usoudila, že toto byl první krok k vzájemnému respektu, pokud nepočítala tu záchranou eskapádu.

"Jsou všechny lesy v Thedasu, jako tento?" Promluvil po chvíli, když procházeli okolo malého jezírka obrostlého kapradím.

Přikývla. "Víceméně, ale každý má svůj zvláštní kousek unikátnosti. Například v Údolí v Orlais, je jedna zalesněná oblast, které se říká Smaragdové hroby." Jak předpokládala, název Thranduila poněkud zarazil.

"Okouzlující…"

"To bezpochyby. Na první pohled je to jako sen. Je to území téměř nedotčené, stromy tam sahají mnohem výše, než tady a zeleň a květiny jsou na každém metru. Ale ve skutečnosti je to místo malá noční můra." Přeběhl jí mráz po zádech, když si vzpomněla na boj s obry. Několika obry. Najednou. Iron Bull tenkrát málem přišel i o druhé oko a jeden roh.

Nejprve čekal, jestli bude pokračovat sama, ale nakonec byla jeho zvědavost silnější. "Proč hroby?"

Povzdechla si. Tuhle otázku čekala. "Říká se, že každý strom, který tam roste, je připomínka jednoho života, ztraceného při Vznešené pouti proti elfům z Údolí, který nařídil tehdejší Oltář. Zatracená banda fanatiků… No a pak jsou tu lesy ve Svobodných Markách," změnila urychleně téma. Tohle nebylo vyprávění, na které měla zrovna náladu a popravdě, ani ji mít nikdy nebude. "Odtamtud s Terenem pocházíme, Vaše veličenstvo. Abych pravdu řekla, je to trochu-"

"Dost, moment," zarazil ji jemně a vypadal u toho možná trochu zoufale. "Dokud jsem zde, můj titul neznamená nic. Což je možná mnohem větší pravda, než bych si ve skutečnosti přál, každopádně… Přestaň mi vykat. A přestaň mi říkat 'Vaše veličesntvo', prosím. Mé jméno je Thranduil a docela obstojně jsem si s tím nějaký čas vystačil. Může to takhle fungovat?"

Z prvotního šoku se usmála jako sluníčko. "Ale beze všeho. Když to tedy _bereš_ takhle," škodolibě se zazubila, "vraťme se k tomu zvonečku."

Stávající šum listí byl tak znenadání přehlušen melodickým smíchem krále elfů. Takovým smíchem, jaký ani Feren, ani Zathar, již velmi dlouhý čas neslyšeli. Pravdou bylo, že si volnost a přirozenost, s jakou Dálové vystupovali, byla změna, která jeho popraskané duši prospívala.

"Počkejte!" Byl to hlas Elrohira, kdo donutil skupinu zastavit. Tmavovlasý elf zíral mezi stromy ostřížím zrakem. "Někdo, možná spíše _něco,_ nás sleduje."

"Jo," potvrdil Teren a ošil se. "Potvory zelený, rákosníčkovitý…" Vypnul hruď k výškám a s tím největším důrazem zabodl ukazováček směrem ke stromům. "Mé poslední dvě skořicové rolky nedostanete, vy skrčci mrňavý! Leda přes mojí mrtvolu!"

Haldir na Dála překvapeně vykulil oči. Pak na své bratry, na zbytek svých soukmenovců a nakonec se usadil na Rie. "Mám se na tenhle výstup vůbec ptát?"

K překvapení všech se jejich průvodkyně rozesmála. Mohla za to vzpomínka na Terenovu sólovou misi za pomstou zmařených a odcizených rolek od maminky. "Sledují nás benšiové," vysvětlila Ria hbitě, ale tím jim moc situaci neosvětlila. "Jsou obyvateli tohoto lesa, i mnoha jiných. Takoví malí bůžkové, dalo by se říct, vidíte?" Ukázala na nedaleký strom, na jehož větvi se něco podezřele hýbalo. Vydávalo to velmi slabé světlo a zdálo se, že se to snaží se schovat za listí. Konečně rozpoznali nijak zvlášť velké stvoření, jehož tělíčkem byli drobné levitující lístky a kořeny, držící při sobě právě onou zářící hmotou.

"Pozoruhodné," zašeptal Elladan fascinovaně a Ria přikývla.

"Ano, to jsou. Ale přesto, nesnažte se s nimi nějak komunikovat. Zkrátka si jich nevšímejte. Takhle nám neublíží, ale umí být někdy pěkně zlomyslní. Slouží jako oči a uši velkého Ducha lesa. Jako jeho poslíčci, dalo by se říct. Nebo tak nás to alespoň archiváři učí."

To je uklidnilo. Alespoň o trošku. "Co přesně, je velký Duch lesa?" Promluvil Zathar po dlouhé době. "Nějaký druh zvířete, nebo přízraku?"

"To nikdo neví," odpověděl Teren pohotově. "Nikdo ho nikdy přímo neviděl, vždycky jde jen o legendy nebo záblesky uprostřed noci. Říká se, že na sebe může vzít kteroukoliv podobu. Zvířete, muže, ženy nebo klidně i stromu. Sám o sobě ale není jaksi…hmotný. Může teď stát přímo před námi, ale my ho nevidíme. Vlastně, díky vám teď máme možnost podívat se na benšie a-"

"Nebudeš vykonávat žádnou pomstu za zcizené cukroví," přerušila jeho další táhlý monolog a elf musel chtě nechtě vydechnout.

A ano, bylo faktem, že pro _druhé_ elfy to začínalo být poněkud matoucí. Benšiové, ne cukroví. To raději nekomentovali. A matoucí to bylo i pro Thranduila. "Díky nám?"

Nutno říct, že Hale celou tuhle situaci monitoroval se značným pobavením. A Athanriel se mezitím dala do dalšího vysvětlování. "Benšiové se moc neukazují. Vlastně se ukážou jen ve dvou případech. Když někdo ohrožuje jejich území, a když je něco zaujme. Jsou to velmi zvědaví tvorečkové."

"A vy je zajímáte," shrnul Teren jednou větou. "Tak, jako jste něco neznámého pro nás, jste něco neznámého i pro ně. Většina z nich je stará jako tenhle samotný les a nestává se, aby něco _neviděli._ Až do teď."

Zavládnuté ticho dalo elfům prostor k zaujatému bádání mezi listy a větvemi, doufající, že opět zahlédnout ty malé bytosti. Nedlouho potom Teren vyhlásil založení ohně, neboť se stmívalo, a tak se jejich pozorování odsunulo na dobu neurčitou a bylo nahrazeno přípravou tábora, která se stala záminkou pro komickou příhodu toho, kdy se Ria nabídla s rozděláním ohniště a s křesadlem v ruce byla s hlasitým 'NE!', sražena Terenem k zemi. K uvedení na pravou míru, že opravdu chtěla použít jen to křesadlo, se přes váhu jeho těla na její hrudi nedostala. K vysvětlení tohoto incidentu dodal Teren následně historku o vypálení korespondence archivářky Deshanny a o tom, jak jí další dva měsíce dorůstalo obočí. Tentokráte se smála i dvojice Haldirových bratrů a Thranduilův poručík, neboť toto jim prostě museli přeložit. A tím začal večer plný veselých historek.

"…Vlastně šlo všechno jako po drátkách. Setkali jsme se s kontaktem na sjednaném místě, předal nám čtvrtinu odměny a mapu panství s časem, kdy se má velkovezír vracet." Samozřejmě, že vyprávění ze Středozemě hodili na Zathara. Se svým povoláním toho měl v rukávu přece hromadu! "Víte, člověk jako on se neobává toho, že by byl někdo natolik pitomý, aby k němu šel krást, takže dostat se dovnitř a ven nebyl takový problém. Jenže ti idioti nám tenkrát zapomněli říct, že ty svitky byli označený Suladânovou pečetí, která nejde sundat bez toho, aniž byste je trvale neznehodnotili. A protože nejsou moc vidět, zjistili jsme to díky náhodě až na odpočívadle kousek před hranicemi."

Vzduch pročíslo napjaté 'Ouuu' a rána, když se Haldir plácl dlaní do čela.

"Máte tušení, co s vámi haradští pohraničníci udělají, když zjistí, že pašujute zboží ukradené jejich drahému Hadímu pánovi? Nejdřív kastrace, pak šmiknou nohy, osolí rány, nechají vás tři dny na poušti, pak si sem tam říznou a pak rovnou na rozžhavený uhlíky. No a tenkrát jsem dostal úžasný nápad, že to napěchujeme do lahví s vínem, na které jsme měli vývozní povolení a které mají zavoskované špunty a oni nic nepoznají. Takže víno jsme s brekem vylili a nacpali tam ty svitky. Na hranicích nás prohrabali pořádně, kde se jen dalo, ale ty lahve je nezajímali. Tak už jsme byli takoví natěšení, že to máme za sebou, kdyby se zrovna nedorazili poslové onoho velkovezíra. Proč asi, že? Tak se k nám hezky vrátili, jestli ty doklady můžou vidět znovu, a že chtějí vidět ty lahve a byli vážně moc mrzutí. Tak jsem je tedy vedl k těm bednám, loučil se se životem a neustále více mě polévalo horko, ale ještě víc mě polilo, když jsem ty bedny otevřel a zjistil, že jsme ty lahve zapomněli na tom odpočívadle, když jsme tam rvali za zatracený svitky."

Čaj, který Teren v tu chvíli usrkával, vyprskl do prostoru, zatímco Ria se svíjela v křečích tak intenzivně, že spadla z pařezu, na kterém seděla. Ostatní o tom také nebyli o moc lépe, to si buďte jisti.

"A co jste udělali potom?" Vysoukal ze sebe Elrohir mezi kuckavou škytavkou, kterou mu zapříčinil hurónský smích.

"No coby? Nahlásili jsme to jako krádež a upalovali za hranice takovou rychlostí, že jste to ještě neviděli. Dalších deset let jsem pak v Haradwaithu neukázal."

Dalo by se říct, že nálada byla velmi uvolněná. Každý měl příležitost ke sdělení nějaké historky ze svého života, dokonce i sám elfí král. Jak vyšlo najevo, předchozí král Oropher, měl se svým dospívajícím synem o zábavu postaráno. A co se týče dvojčat z Imladris… Ria ani Teren onoho lorda Elronda neznali, ale tušili, že jeho trpělivost musela být nevyčerpatelná.

"Jak se vám vůbec podařilo podpálit kovárnu?" Kroutil Thranduil hlavou. "Vždyť je proti logice!"

"To byla Erestorova vina!" Vyhrkl na obranu Elrohir a král otráveně protočil oči, když uslyšel Zatharovo vítězné 'HA!'

"Co měl pro lásku Valar Erestor společného se skoro udušením mistra Celebrendira?"

Dvojčata si vyměnila nevinné pohledy. "No," začal Elladan. "Tenkrát nám otec vyprávěl o Celebrimborovi, tak jsme chtěli demonstrovat, že i my zvládneme vyrobit prsteny moci."

"A Erestor nám tenkrát řekl," ujal se slova Elrohir, "že prý my dva, můžeme lít leda tak olovo."

"Tak jsme teda lili…" Dopověděli oba naráz, s naprostou synchronizací.

Netrvalo dlouho, než slunce zapadlo za obzor úplně a po skromné večeři byl Hale první, kdo se nabídl, že vezme noční hlídku a jak je jasné, byl zpražen ještě před tím, než stačil větu dokončit s argumentací, která byla mimochodem podložená, že on sám se ještě zcela nezotavil a proto je on ten, kdo by měl odpočívat nejvíce. Vyjímaje Mahvira, ten se z odpočívání ještě neprobudil. Navíc, nikdo z elfů nebyl přespříliš unavený. Ria se schoulila ke kárce spolu s Terenem a tiše pozorovali okolí, zatímco _ti druzí_ diskutovali mezi sebou svým mateřským jazykem, který byl dvojici neznámý. Oba tak měli možnost k dumání, kterému se jím zatím nedostávalo. Oba převracely myšlenky mezi sebou, srovnávali, v duchu uvažovali, kolik rozdílů je mezi stejně volaným druhem. Jejich společníci byli znatelně vyšší. A svým způsobem elegantnější. I přes týdny v zajetí se jejich vlasy zdály být hebké jako kašmír a ani jeden nepochyboval o tom, že kdyby přišlo na boj, na férový boj, nepřítel by neměl šanci a jen zdálky mohli obdivovat jejich precizně kuté zbraně. Až zítřejšího rána vysvitne slunce, budou si všichni muset vážně promluvit, protože podle současného pozorování se Ria nemohla ubránit pocitu, že navzdory jejich přátelskému chování a absence odsuzování, jsou Dálové vedle nich jen obyčejnými divochy.

* * *

 _Proklatá zima…_

Přitáhla si plášť těsněji k tělu a dýchla si do dlaní. Věděla, že noci v Breciliánu bývají chladné, ale s příchodem podzimu to bylo ještě horší. Svou deku věnovala potajmu Mahvirovi, který ji potřeboval mnohem více, když ostatní usnuli. No, usnuli… Byla si jistá, že Hale a Teren spí jako polena, ale ostatní? Měli zavřené oči a provozovali něco, co by leckterý pozorovatel nazval spánkem, ale spíše to byla…jak je to slovo…relaxační meditace? Nebo si to alespoň myslela a více či méně, jí to bylo fuk. Raději se co nejtišeji doplazila k ohni a přihodila dvě polínka. Kvůli teplu, ale především kvůli sylvanům. Sice ještě na žádné nenarazili, ale u nich opatrnosti není nazbyt a oheň je něco, čemu se širokým obloukem vyhýbají.

Ve skutečnosti to byl Teren, kdo si měl vzít hlídku. A opravdu se snažil, ale Ria věděla, či spíše tušila, jak málo spánku se mu v posledních několika dnech muselo dostat a proto, když začal klimbat, nechala ho se v klidu ukolébat a patrolu vzala za něj.

 _Bude to dlouhá noc,_ pomyslela si. Bez knihy, či alespoň troše čaje k přípravě ji napadla pouze jediná věc, která by ji mohla zkrátit ono čekání a zároveň ji drobet zahřát, a tak, téměř neslyšně, si začala zpívat tu první píseň, která ji napadla a přitom zasněně sledovala skrz stromy prosvítající hvězdy.

 _Heruamin lotirien  
Alai uethri maeria  
Halurocon yalei nam bahna  
Dolin nereba maome_

 _Ame amin  
Halai lothi amin  
Aloamin Heruamin_

 _Heruamin oh lonai  
Imwe naine beriole_

 _Ame amin  
Halai lothi amin  
Aloamin Heruamin_

 _Ame amin  
Halai lothi amin  
Noamin_

 _Ame amin  
Halai lothi amin  
Noamin Heruamin_

Přes všechno její soustředění na hluboké zamyšlení se trochu lekla, když váha cizího pláště obtěžkala její ramena. Zprvu podezřívala Terena, možná toho zvoneček-nenosícího krále, ale realita ji mírně překvapila. Byl to Rúmil. Neměla možnost s ním hovořit, především díky jazykové bariéře a zatím jí to nijak netrápilo, ale najednou jen tak seděla, překvapeně na něj zírala a tak moc chtěla něco říct! V hlavě měla v tu chvíli ale úplně prázdno.

Rúmil na tom byl podobně. Popravdě, navzdory smýšlení Athanriel, o kterém samozřejmě nevěděl, opravdu spali. Tedy, on sám jen dřímal, ale ostatní příležitost k dlouho nedostávajícímu se odpočinku patřičně využili. Byl se brzy také nechal unést do snové říše, kdyby nezaslechl její tichý zpěv. I když slovům nerozuměl a taktéž poznal, že se nejedná o společný jazyk, přitáhlo to jeho pozornost. To, a také fakt, že evidentně mrzla. Věnovala svou jedinou deku raněnému Mahvirovi a elf z Lórienu k ní pocítil jistou sympatii.

Pro někoho, kdo žil ve stínu krásy Paní Světla, lady Galadriel, to byla jen mladá Dálka z divočiny. Nebylo v tom žádné přímé antypatie, ale zkrátka a dobře, _lorienští_ nikdy nevěřili cizincům, navíc smrtelníkům. Smrtelník. Ano, to ona rozhodně byla, i přes klamavý název pro její druh. Pro její lid, ke kterému měli zrovna namířeno. Pravdou bylo, že Haldir nikdy nesouhlasil s touto výpravou a až přímý požadavek od jejich Paní ho k tomu dohnal a bylo předvídatelné, že se ho oba bratři rozhodnou následovat. Snesli několika týdenní plavbu přes rozbouřený oceán. Snesli nebezpečně těsné rozdrcení mezi ostrými útesy. Sledoval, jak mohutný qunarijec dusí hrdlo Orophina a vyzívá je, aby složili zbraně. Další týdny byl vláčen jako dobytče v okovech a jediné, co k této zemi cítil, bylo pohrdání. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že se jejich spásou stane osm statečných a zároveň bláznivých členů organizace, o které on ani ostatní nevěděli vůbec nic. A nikdy by si nepomyslel, že té drobné…Dálce…, nabídne přátelství, ale pravdou bylo, že toto byl jeho první krok.

"Zima," vysvětlil, když vycítil, že se jí zmocňuje panika a ukázal na svůj plášť. "Zima."

Ria zrychleně zamrkala, aby se probrala z transu. "Ou… Zima, jasně, chci říct… Děkuji," usmála se co nejvřeleji a oddechla si, když elf úsměv oplatil. "A… Nebude teď tobě zima?" Mluvila co nejpomaleji, aby mu to alespoň trochu ulehčila.

 _"Nin panna-dail."_ Tomuhle rozuměl, s odpovědí to bylo horší, proto se poté zmohl jen na: "Ne." Zdvořile se uklonil a než se vrátil zpět na své místo, naposledy se usmál popřál jí _"Bain dû."_

Kdoví, co jí osvítilo, když naprosto klidně a přirozeně odpověděla: "Dobrou noc."

 _No… Tak tohle začíná být zajímavý…_

* * *

 **Malý slovníček pomocníček**

Qunlat

 _Teth a! -_ _Pozor!_

Sindarin

 _Mani ume ro quena? - Co to říkal?_

 _Ron maetha gad-enta inu-Dalish - Podařilo se jim dostat jednu Dálku_

 _Rûth laumë penia-na, hanar - Hněv nic nevyřeší, bratře_

 _Mani anes han? - Co to bylo?_

 _Nin panna-dail - Budu v pořádku_

 _Bain dû - Dobrou noc_

 **1\. Benšiové -** Heh...maine výmysl :D Inspirace u několika mytologických výkladů skřítků a víl (co se názvu týče, inspirovala jsem se u irské víly Banshee). A co se jejich významu týče, postupte o řádku dolů.

 **2\. Duch lesa** \- Kdo neviděl Princeznu Mononoke, ať to kouká ale urychleně napravit! Takže ano, logicky, inspirace přichází odtamtud. A stejně tak, jak jsem se u benšiů inspirovala ve filmu vystupujícím Duchem stromu Kodamou (teď už víte), u Ducha lesa šlo o hódně velkou inspiraci Bohem lesa Shishigamem. Celé dílo Princezna Mononoke je vlastně jakousi...ne přímo ukázkou, možná odkazem, na Japonskou mytologii, ve které ale tolik zběhlá zase nejsem, proto to nijak raději rozvádět nebudu, jinak ze sebe udělám naprostého idiota :D

 **3\. Proč Denam?** \- Noooooooooo...Já ho nikdy neměla moc v lásce a ruku na srdce. On je pro roli vyšinutého záporáka jako stvořený.

 **4.** **Rúmil, Orophin a Feren** \- Jak Tolkienem políbení, nebo alespoň základními znalostmi jeho díla oplývající, jedinci ví, Rúmil a Orophin se nikdy společný jazyk nenaučili a znali opravdu jen málo slov. Feren je Jacksonova postava, ale z menšího průzkumu, který jsem spáchala jsem zjistila, že se spoustu fanoušků shodlo na tom, že taktéž společným jazykem příliš nemluví, nicméně spoustě rozumí a dá dohromady i pár vět. Proč to ale rozebírám. Takhle mám totiž problém se zapojováním je do rozhovorů. Těžko můžou něco dodat, když tomu nerozumí, že? :D Ale abych to uvedla na pravou míru, oni svůj prostor dostanou, ale až tam nebudou všichni tak nahromadění, jak je tomu teď.

 **5\. Dvojčata a olovo** \- Inspirováno a spíše vlastně tak trochu převzato ze stránky  /dmd/user/46/moje-clanky Stránku rozhodně doporučuji, zasmějete se :D

 **6\. Riina písnička** \- Oficiální název je _I Am The One_ z Dragon age. Tady je odkaz watch?v=CdKwLkEGjhg a zde přihazuji překlad .cz/texty-pisni/dragon-age-inquisition/dragon-age-inquisition-ost-i-am-the-one-692898


	15. Merde!

**Hmmmmmm...Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

 **Ne, vážně, jen nějak nevím, co k týhle kapitole napsat. Teda, já bych věděla, ale to bych musela přemýšlet a všechno to pak vypisovat...Takže stručně: Éééé...ať se líbí xDD**

* * *

Hromady papírů. Ať přijde v jakoukoliv denní dobu, vždy tu najde další hromady papírů, stojících na větších hromadách papírů a někde pod tím, když byste se pozorně podívali, jste mohli spatřit vyčerpáním hekající stůl. Není jednoduché sloužit jako královský nábytek, zvlášť když krále chytne rapl začne nejbližší židle a kousky, které uzvedne, nenávratně znehodnocovat. Ale nejhorší byla ta královská korespondence. Byla všude! V šuplících, ve skříních, na stolech, pod stoly, v postelích, prostě všude! A víc než král, z toho byl zoufalý právě ten postižený nábytek, který ale svou frustraci nemohl nijak vyjádřit. Nemohl totiž mluvit. Těžký to úděl unavených věcí.

Povětšinou to bylo pořád to samý. Hlášení o stavech území od teyrnů, arlů a bannů, nudné rozpisy, dopisy, potřebující jeho pečeť, vyhlášky a pár obrázků od jeho dětí, které byly načmárané přes stoh výtek, vybídek a manifestů od Oltáře. Chytré ratolesti, to se jim musí nechat. Ještě když tak věrohodně ztvárnili Ctěného Otce Walerana, jak se smáčknutou infulí a boulí na hlavě nasupeně sedí na zemi a hledí na Vyšší Představenou Elemenu, který třímá v ruce obušek. Když se tedy král vyčerpaně svezl do křesla a jako první spatřil tuto komickou karikaturu, nezmohl se ani na půl slova a nedbaje časného rána se hurónsky rozesmál.

Pro Cailana nezačínal den zrovna nejlépe. Ani ne před hodinou se vrátil z Lotheringu, kde chtěl na vlastní oči spatřit škody, napáchané v nedalekém sirotčinci. Jediné, co mu bylo nabídnuto, byl pohled na trosky ohořelé budovy, velkou spoustu vykopaných hrobů a hromady mrtvých těl, zabalených v plátnech. Lomcoval s ním vztek, o tom neměl nikdo z účastněných pochyb. Ne často se stává, aby král, nedbaje na družinu stojící za ním, vztáhl ruce k nebesům a přísahal krvavou pomstu těm, kteří toto způsobili. Z hlášení, které mu podal jeden z jeho důstojníků vyplynulo, že celý incident přežili dva zhruba desetiletí chlapci, z nichž ovšem jeden nepřežil převoz do vesnice kvůli rozsáhlým popáleninám, zatímco druhý nepromluvil ani slovo, odmítal jíst a pít. Cailan měl oprávněné obavy, že se z toho to dítě nikdy úplně nedostane. Zaurgoval proto na důstojníka, aby osobně dohlédl, že se chlapec dostane do dobrých rukou.

Zničeně si palcem a ukazováčkem promnul oční koutky. Nejraději ze všeho by teď zalezl do postele ke své královně, ale nechtěl ji zbytečně rozrušovat jeho vlastními trýznivými myšlenkami, poněvadž věděl, že by se neoblomně vyptávala a navíc, byla v sedmém měsíci těhotenství, nosila pod srdcem jejich třetí dítě, nehodlal ji vystavovat poslechu takových zrůdností. Raději se proto pustil do vyřizování té protivné korespondence a paradoxně, první dopis byl z Lotheringu. Stručné hlášení o tom, že byla dle jeho rozkazu posílena posádka a jsou najímáni již první dělníci na výstavbu nového sirotčince, tentokráte již ve vesnici. Sevřelo se mu hrdlo, ostatně jako pokaždé, když slyšel ten název, _Lothering._ Vždy se vybavila krvavá hromada, která před dvanácti lety zbyla z původní vesnice. Zplozenci uměli být až neskutečně pečliví, pokud šlo o masové vyhlazování. Rádcové poté navrhli obnovu na původním místě, ale Cailan věděl, že by to bylo zbytečné. Potrvá dekády, než se v té zemi opět probudí život. Proto umístění posunuli, raději o několik mil. Děsila ho představa, že by lidé žili na místě, které bylo svědkem tolika smrti.

"Víš, když jsem byla malá, vídávala jsem občas sedět v pracovně přesně tak, jak teď sedíš, ty."

Prudce zvedl hlavu a kapka inkoustu z brka padla na savý papír, kde se rozlila do nepravidelné kaňky. Vzhlížel na svou ženu, stojící ve dveřích opřenou o futra. Přes splývavou noční košili měla přehozený kašmírový župan, který se rýsoval okolo jejího vystouplého bříška. Tolik let, a přesto na ní hleděl jako na nejposvátnější stvoření. Na její dlouhé černé vlasy, na něžné čokoládově hnědé oči. Byla jedinou dobrou věcí, kterou mu Nákaza přinesla, neboť bez ní, by se ti dva nikdy nesetkali a on by byl nucen prožít zbytek života po boku ženy, která byla sice krásná jako úsvit, ale chladná jako led. A tady stála. Jeho Gwen. Celým jménem Gwenllian Cousland, nyní již Theirin. Královna Fereldenu.

"Byl tichý, ztrápený, hleděl nepřítomně do prázdna," pokračovala melodickým hlasem. "Já s Fergusem jsme se za ním neodvážili jít, když byl v tomhle stavu, snad i proto, že jsme nevěděli, proč je takový. Ale matka… Ona to vždycky poznala." Lehkým krokem se k němu začala přibližovat, nespouštěl z ní oči. "Pokaždé, když se po návratu domů zavřel v pracovně, za ním přišla. Neříkala nic, ani náznakem," ani nemrkl, když k němu natáhla ruku. "Prostě ho jen pohladila po tváři, objala ho a držela, i hodiny, bylo-li to třeba. Protože věděla, že cokoliv z toho co řekne, nezažene jeho ztrýzněné myšlenky tak, jako prostý akt, kterým mu sdělí, že ať se děje cokoliv, ona je tam pro něj."

Nepřemohl dojetí, které mu vykouzlilo na tváři úsměv. Natáhl k ní ruce a za boky ji jemně přitáhl co nejblíže to šlo, schoval hlavu do jejího břicha, pod kterým plápolal nový život. Spokojeně zamručel, když mu zajela prsty do vlasů a začala ho chlácholivě hladit po hlavě. Věděl, že ať viděl a zažil cokoliv, za takovéhle momenty, by tím byl ochoten projít znovu, třeba i tisíckrát. Trochu se odtáhl, aby mohl bříško pohladit a zlehka ho políbil.

"Co myslíš?" Otázal se zasněně. "Bude to rošťák do ďábelské trojice, nebo malá princezna?" Měl pravdu. Doteď jim přidělávali radost a starosti na stejné úrovni, dva kluci. Starší Brandon, který za pár měsíců oslaví deváté narozeniny a mladší Aidan, kterému bylo pět.

Gwen se usmála a taktéž si položila dlaň na břicho. "Vzhledem k mým dlouho neustávajícím nevolnostem za prvních pár měsíců, to vidím na holčičku. Myslím, že třetí postrach by Denerim neustál, natož celý Ferelden."

"Lásko, má za rodiče nás dva. Postrachem bude tak jako tak."

Oba se pobaveně rozesmáli a Cailan na to konto konečně vstal, aby se svou manželkou přivítal, jak se sluší a patří a po zhruba deseti minutách, kdy se plně věnovali jeden druhému, se společně vydali do jídelny na snídani. Děti, jak vidno, již seděli hladově u stolu, ale jakmile malí princové spatřili svého otce, jídlo nejídlo, skočili mu oba okolo krku. Malá Miri, kterou král s královnou vzali ochotně pod svá křídla, než se najde její matka, byla po celou dobu nezvykle zamlklá. Dokonce ani nevyváděla psí kusy s Branem, a to bylo velmi podezřelé. Bohužel, důvod její tichosti neměli možnost zjistit, neboť do jídelny vpochodoval kapitán Torstein a zdvořile se uklonil.

"Můj králi. Má královno. Přináším zprávu."

Cailan rezignovaně odfrkl. "To není věc, kterou bych k snídani uvítal, ale budiž. Pokračuj."

Kapitán se opět uklonil a namířil dlaní ke dveřím. "Dorazil sir Cullen Stanton Rutherford, Vaše veličenstvo. Žádá o audienci."

Ukousnutý chleba se náhle v krku vzpříčil a Cailan měl co dělat, aby ho vykašlal ven. S menší panikou těkal mezi Gwen, Miri a Torsteinem. "Kde je teď?"

"Uvedl jsem ho do trůnního sálů, Vaše veličenstvo," poté se zarazil a následně dodal. "Pokud dovolíte, vypadá poněkud…nervózně."

 _Taky má důvod._ Král přikývl. Omluvil se od snídaně a pomalu se zvedl, váhavě hledící na manželku, ale ani Gwen mu v tomhle nedokázala poradit. Raději jen kývla směrem ke dveřím, aby ho pobídla. Naposledy jí políbil na čelo následoval Torsteina za jejich neohlášeným návštěvníkem. Přísahal Stvořiteli, že až se Athanriel vrátí, roztrhne ji na sedm malejch kousků!

"Cullene!" Vykřikl s radostí a nasadil ten nepřirozenější úsměv, na jaký se zmohl. Zbytečně. Když starého přítele spatřil, nevěřícně vykulil oči. Velitel Inkvizice vypadal jak smrt. Kruhy pod očima, propadlé tváře. _Jak dlouho asi nespal?_ Víčka měl povislá a oči zarudlé, snad jako od neustávajícího pláče.

"Kde je?" Zachraptěl naprosto zlomeně a Cailan najednou nevěděl, jestli se ptá na Miri, nebo na její matku, neboť samozřejmě také netušil, zda Cullen o první zmíněné vůbec ví! Ria se měla rozhodně na co těšit…

"Už se vrátili? Našli je? Našli _jí_?! Cailane, chci říct, Vaše veličenstvo… Prosím, odpověz mi!"

 _Aha, takže jde o Anneliese._

"Cullene," přistoupil k muži blíž a chytl ho za ramena. "Zaprvé, dýchej! Zadruhé, poslouchej." Bylo to proti všemu, co měl bývalý templář v plánu, ale nakonec váhavě souhlasil. "Obdržel jsem dopis od Doriana Pavuse. Podařilo se jim najít a eliminovat hledané únosce a jednoho z nich vzali do zajetí, ale co je důležitější, míří teď zpátky sem, do Denerimu. I s tvojí Anneliese. Je v pořádku, Cullene."

Nikdy v životě nepocítil takovou vlnu úlevy. Měl co dělat, aby se pod ním nepodlomila kolena. K tomu ale neměl královské povolení, neboť jakmile Cailan zpozoroval tyto, sice úlevné, ale přesto náznaky slaboty, vzpomněl si na zatím neodhalené potomstvo a praštil ho pěstí do paže.

"A teď se koukej vzchopit! Ale fofrem!" Zdviženým ukazováčkem přidal na důrazu. "Sice nebylo v plánu, že se to dozvíš takhle a to si piš, že si tu malou čarodějku za tohle ještě podám, ale věř mi, když ti říkám, že je tu jistý závazek, který…no…který jsi určitě nečekal."

Klepající kolena byla rázem pryč. Tentokráte velitel nechápavě svraštil obočí a naoko bolestně si masíroval místo, kde ho zasáhla králova pěst. "Závazek? Veškeré náhrady škod na majetku a zdraví má na starosti Josephine, já se v tomhle angažovat nebudu!"

"Ale budeš, to víš, že budeš," odvětil Cailan s naprostým klidem a nenápadnými posunky dal kapitánu Torsteinovi najevo, aby přivedl Miri. "Ty už jsi se totiž angažoval, drahý příteli. Před šesti lety, abych byl přesný."

Cullenovo obočí se nakrabatilo ještě víc a v duchu začal počítat. Nic. Před šesti lety byl ještě ukázkovým členem Řádu v Kirkwallu. A před šesti lety…

"Anneliese jsi viděl naposledy v Kirkwallu, nemýlím-li se?" Ticho bylo králi dostatečnou odpovědí. "Nevím podrobnosti vašeho…sbližování, ale jsem velice detailně informován o jednom důsledku. Když tehdy odcházela, nebo utíkala, to je jedno," zvedl ruce na obranu před Cullenovým pohledem, když zmínil 'útěk', "Zkrátka si něco tvého odnesla s sebou."

Velitel tentokráte již zoufale rozhodil ruce. Tenhle rozhovor nenabíral rozřešení. "Nic mi nevzala, všiml bych toho."

Král se potutelně usmál. "Ne, nic ti nevzala. Tys jí to dal, aniž bysto věděl. Vlastně to tehdy nevěděla ani ona."

Než se Cullen zmohl na další nechápavý výlev, ozval od bočního vchodu tupý zvuk kožených podrážek a do sálu vstoupil opět Torstein, ale s tím rozdílem, že nebyl sám. Za ním se schovávalo maličké stvoření, ale když spatřilo Cullena, zaujatě vykouklo párem medových očí.

Cailan se vlídně usmál a natáhl k dítěti ruku. "Pojď sem, maličká. Někoho ti představím."

Každým krokem, kterým se přibližovala, se v Cullenovi zadrhl dech. Její tvář. Její oči. Cítil, jak se kolena opět začínají klepat. _Tohle není možné! Já má… Já mám… Já jsem…_

"Miriano, tohle je velitel Inkvizice, Cullen Rutherford. Cullene, dovol, abych ti představil Mirianu Amell, dceru Anneliese Amell. Otce uhádneš sám."

Král o pár metrů poodstoupil a povzbudivě na velitele kývl. Cullenovo s konečnou platností došlo, že tohle není sen, ale realita. S knedlíkem v krku si klekl na jedno koleno a nervózně podal holčičce ruku. Když se jí podíval do očí, všiml, že na něj hledí jako na zjevení.

"Ahoj, Miriano. Rád tě poznávám," zašeptal jako ve snu a snažil se zachovat klid. "Můžeš mi říkat jen Cullene, jestli chceš."

Ale dívka sklonila zrak a zavrtěla hlavou. To ho trochu vykolejilo, ale nedal to znát. "Ne? A jak bys mi chtěla říkat?"

Bylo znát, jako moc je dívka nervózní. Tvrdě si v pěstičce mnula lem šatů, ale nakonec byla silná, aby nabrala odvahu a plaše se podívala muži do očí. Poznala, kdo to je. Dívala se na jeho malou podobiznu každý den. "Tati."

Žádné zásady etiky nebo přítomnost nemohly zabránit přívalu slz, který se nehrnul Cullenovi do očí. A po dlouhé, opravdu dlouhé době, to byly slzy štěstí. A přesně s tímto pocitem vzal dívenku do náručí a pevně ji k sobě přitiskl, jakoby to dělával celých těch zmařených šest let a v duchu se usmál, když ucítil, jak se dětské ručičky obtočili kolem jeho krku.

Na kraji sálu se mezitím král celou dobu usmíval a rázným drcnutím a přísným pohledem dal Torsteinovi najevo, že se z rozkazu krále smát taktéž, i když kapitán vůbec netušil, čemu vlastně.

Ano, rozhodně měl tyhle momenty rád. Jsou zkrátka _báječné_.

* * *

"Potřebuju podrobnosti! Detaily! Nemůžu do kroniky zapsat _"Neohrožený velitel Inkvizice vyběhl ze své pracovny, aniž by zavřel dveře a Inkvizitor za ním tupě zíral, protože nevěděl proč."_!" Bazíroval Varric již poněkolikáté a rázně přecházel z jedné strany místnosti na druhou.

"Jak u toho vypadal? Zuřil? Smál se? Brečel? Začal zběsile tancovat? Beru cokoliv!"

Aren se zoufale držel za hlavu a ještě více se zasunul do pohovky. Vědět, jakou řetězovou reakci Cullenův zběsilý útěk ze Skyhold vyvolá, nechal by si to pro sebe a tvrdil, že s tím neměl vůbec co dočinění.

"Měl jsi mu čórnout ten dopis," pronesl Iron Bull, který se spokojeně válel natažený na protější pohovce. Pak tam s nimi byl už jen Zevran, a ten celou záležitost sledoval z parapetu. "Hodně by to vysvětlilo."

"Beztak se týkalo stoprocentně Lily," zamumlal znaveně a než mu došlo, co to vlastně řekl, už na něm pohledy všech hladově visely a dožadovaly se okamžitých odpovědí. Rezignovaně si povzdechl. "Víte, jak před asi třemi měsíci odjeli Ria s Dorianem s tím, že řeší jednu delikátní záležitost, ale neřekli jakou?"

Všichni přikývli a Varric dramaticky zašermoval rukama. "Pět zlatých jsem jí za to nabízel! Pět! Nikdo tady neuznává mou práci kronikáře!" Zevran ho musel soucitně poplácat po rameni, aby se uklidnil.

"No zkrátka," pokračoval Aren a hodil si nohy na stůl. "Cullen požádal Ree a Doriana, aby se pokusili najít Lily a přes Hawka - Varricu, napij se, rudneš - Přes Hawka se dostali až k jednomu obchodníkovi, který je nasměroval do Denerimu a tam zjistili, že ji zajali ti qunarijští otrokáři, po kterých jde Teren. Tedy, šel. Psal Dorian, že, doslova, _'Zlobivé parůžky již nepředstavují nebezpečenstvo žádné'_. Takže jestli mu v tom dopise Ria popisovala podrobnosti o únosu jeho milované, nedivím se, že vystřelil tak rychle."

Při slovu 'vystřelil', vběhlo do Arenova pokoje divoké chlupaté torpédo, které nejprve natřikrát obkroužilo stůl, poté shodilo Zevrana z parapetu a zanechávající elfa v oblaku nadávek a hrození pěstí, vyskočilo za smíchem se dusícím Inkvizitorem, který ho začal vesele drbat za ušima.

"Artie! Že se taky ukážeš, ty kluku splašená!" Poškrábal mabariho pod krkem a nechal se párkrát olíznout. "Už tě to lotrování s Dagnou přestalo bavit, co? To je pak páníček dobrý!" Pes na souhlas zaštěkal, seskočil zpět na zem a pořádně se přivítal i s Varricem a Iron Bullem. Byl by vrátil i k Zevranovi, ale elf to vetoval ve chvíli, kdy demonstrativně a bůhvíjak, vylezl na lustr a žádné okolnosti ho nepřinutili, aby slezl dolů.

Když pak Josephine, celá zabraná do papírů, vešla do Inkvizitorova pokoje, naskytla se jí nevídaná podívaná na Iron Bulla, který držel Arena na rozích, protože se Inkvizitor snažil dosáhnout na lustru nalepeného mistra špehů. Pod nimi seděl s vyplazeným jazykem Arenovo pes Artie a vesele vrtěl ocáskem.

"Zevrane!" Zavyl Aren prosebně, ale bylo to k ničemu. "Vždyť se to utrhne, mazej dolů!"

"Nikdy!"

Velvyslankyně se zaraženě naklonila k trpaslíkovi, který si něco velmi horlivě zapisoval. "Co se tu proboha stalo? Nemám poslat pro žebřík?"

"Spíš pro kleště," zamumlal Varric a otočil na další stránku. "Zevran nechce k Artiemu, Artie ho chce přivítat, Zevran skočil na lustr. Konec příběhu."

Josephine zhrozeně rozhodila ruce. "Ale on musí dolů! Musím s Inkvizitorem vyřešit jednu neodkladnou záležitost!"

"Tohle je také neodkladná záležitost, Josie!" Zasupěl Aren, když se stále víc a víc natahoval. "Ten lustr mám od hraběnky de la Motte! Dala mi to za uvolnění jejích…předností!"

Svítidlo se zakývalo, když elf poposkočil, jednou rukou se chytil za svícen, druhou visel volně dolů a nohy měl stále pevně zapřené. Jeho tvář značila zradu. "Oh, ty lháři! Říkal jsi, že spodnička zůstala nepokořena! A proč ti dala lustr?!"

"Chtěla mi vnutit náhrdelník, ale co bych s tím zatraceně dělal? Zevrane, pojď dolů! Artie už tě nebude shazovat na zem. Že ne, Artie?"

Mabari se postavil a euforicky zaštěkal, a právě proto se elf zaryl nehty ještě hlouběji.

"Chce mě sežrat! Já to poznám! Živýho mě nedostaneš, ty zablešená potvoro! Pamatuj si, se Zevranem Aranaiem si nikdo-óóóó…." A buch ho.

Zevranova stabilita vzala za své. Nejprve dopadl na Arena a než se Iron Bull stačil rozkoukat, co se to tam nahoře vlastně děje za pozdvižení, sám padal vzad a za ním vlála na rozích šprajcnutá dvojice, jejich konečný dopad měl za následek zadunění v dalších dvou patrech. Hezké na Skyhold je to, že když už tam jste nějaký ten pátek, tak se věci jako nelítostný řev, hlasité rány, vzdouvající se kouř, mágové v plamenech, závody na bahně nebo pobíhání urostlého qunarijce po nádvoří jen tak, jak ho Stvořitel stvořil, naučíte ignorovat.

A jak to v mnoha takovýchto případech dopadá, jakmile se tři přerostlé děti válí na zemi a nad nimi skáče divoké zvíře, zatímco trpaslík se popadá smíchy za břicho, ujala se Josephine zavedení pořádku a bez pohlavků, dlouhého kázání a vyprovázení ze dveří za ušní lalůček, se to samozřejmě neobešlo. Dokonce i toho zdivočelého vyděsila natolik, že se s kňučením schoval pod postel.

"Chováte se jak cvičené opice!" Soptila a střídavě u toho stíhala i divoce gestikulovat. Aren to všechno sledoval z nejzazšího koutu jeho postele. "Ovšem bez toho výcviku!" Bylo zvláštní, jak impulzy vzteku dokázaly přinutit její účes k takovému rozčepýření.

"Jsi Inkvizitor! Máš jít svým podřízeným příkladem, být symbolem hrdosti! Ne sundávat svého velitele špehů z lustru koštětem!"

A stále si připadal menší… A menší… A menší… Nakonec zvolil velmi riskantní tah a dovolil si, se postavit, ale raději měl na obranu zvednuté ruce, aby to Antivanka nebrala jako projev vzdoru.

"Josie, uklidni se." Dokonce se odvážil položit jí ruce na ramena. Jednoho dne ho za tohle hrdinsky vyznamenají, to si prosadí! "Bylo jen menší rozptýlení během projednávání naší politické strategie. A zabralo to, ne? Rozptýlení jsme byli dost. Přes půlku místnosti, abych byl přesný."

Byl nucen nasadit ten neprosebnější psí kukuč, na který se zmohl. Ještě se nestalo, aby dotyčnou oběť nezlomil, také ho pár let poctivě trénoval. A skutečně! Napjatá velvyslankyně skutečně povolila! Dokonce se její obličejové svaly zvláštně napnuly, snad jakoby se pokoušela o úsměv!

Zhluboka si povzdechla, ale nakonec stejně rezignovala. "Musím říct, že ta scénka byla vcelku…"

"Anooo?" Protáhl naschvál, plný očekávání.

"Zábavná," přiznala nesměle a na Arenův zubatý spokojený usměv se nedokázala též neusmát. "Ale vraťme se k tomu důležitému."

A stará dobrá Josephine byla hnedle zpátky a Aren se raději svalil zpět na postel.

"Nejprve vyřešíme jednu formalitu," z desek vytáhla úhledně složený pergamen a s perem ho předala. "Tohle podepiš."

Aren přikrčil obočí. "To je rozkaz?" Varovný pohled mu byl dostatečnou odpovědí a začal si listinu pročítat. "A co to je?"

"Mistr Erskin přijal do stájí přede dvěma dny nového učně, vlastně učenkyni. Tady je jen sepsáno, že po dobu výkonu její práce zde, se zavazujeme jí poskytnout jídlo, přístřeší a ochranu, pokud to bude nutné."

Bez dalšího delšího vyprávění naškrábal podpis a list předal zpět. "Musí být vážně něco," dodala Josephine poté. "Ta dívka, myslím. Poslal jí sem sám mistr Dennet, dokonce s doporučením."

"Dokud bude svou práci odvádět jaksepatří, doporučení není třeba," konstatoval suše a natáhl se pro pohár s medovinou. "A co ta další věc? Kvůli podpisu jsi sem určitě nevláčela, že ne, Josie?"

Antivanka jakoby se probrala z transu a s trhnutím se otočila ke dveřím. "Ano… Chci říct, ne! Ale tohle je o něco…delikátnější." Svižnými kroky odcupitala ke vchodu a z chodby zavolala strážného, který dovnitř vnesl bednu obalenou v již dost otrhaném jutovém plátně, ovázanou tenkým lankem. Postavil balík na konferenční stolek a s pokynem Josephine poslušně zasalutoval a místnost opustil.

Pokud Aren neměl do té doby obočí dostatečně vysoko v tázavém výrazu, tentokrát to vytáhl na maximum.

"…Josie?"

Výraz zoufalství jí přelétl přes tvář, když tak svěsila ramena. "Já nevím, co to je. Vážně ne!" Opět otevřela své desky, tentokrát se ovšem natahoval s dosti opotřebovaným kusem papíru, který toho podle vzhledu zažil víc, než on sám za poslední dva roky. "Asi před půl hodinou se vrátila hlídka, že prý v průsmyku našli mladého poslíčka. Byl promrzlý na kost a na prahu smrti, ale stihl jim předat tu bednu s tímhle cárem papíru. Píše se tam, že obsah bedny je určen jen pro Inkvizitora a jen pro něj samotného."

Pročítal kostrbatě naškrábané řádky a opravdu, stálo to tam. Musela to rozhodně psát ruka, která měla na spěch a byla pod velkým tlakem. Žádné z těch uhlazených psaní, které mu zfanatizovaní atentátníci posílali spolu s trhavinami. "A ten poslíček? Může nám k tomu ještě něco říct?"

Velvyslankyně zavrtěla smutně hlavou. "Rozhodně ne, přivezli ho už v bezvědomí. Teď jsou u něj léčitelé, ale prý je mizivá šance, že se dožije zítřejšího rána."

Mlčky přikývl a zkoumal dopis slova od slova, větu po větě a nenašel jediný náznak, že by se mohlo jednat o sabotáž. Spíše to celé vyznívalo tak nějak… Ztrhaně. Ba i zoufale. A právě proto to vzbudilo jeho nebezpečnou zvědavost.

"No, jak zdejší psaníčko říká…," lišácky na Josie mrkl, "Tak se budeš muset vzdálit. Jasně se tu píše, že obsah tajemné bedýnky je určen pouze mé osobě. To z tebe dělá o jednu osobu víc, než je potřeba."

Měla na jazyku desítky argumenty podepřených protestů, ale Inkvizitor jí obezřetně přitiskl dlaň na rty, co nejtaktněji ji vyprovodil se svého pokoje a než by se mohla zmoct na protiútok, zabouchl a zamkl dveře. Stál tak sám, naproti tajemné bedně, která mu nabízela toužebné uspokojení zvědavosti, ale možná i velmi bolestivou smrt. Naneštěstí, to první nikdy neodcházelo z boje jako poražený a to druhé ho k jeho stavu potká tak jako tak, proto se bez větší servítek dal do rozvazování provázku a ignoroval Artieho, který se mu zvědavě otíral o nohu.

Pomalu nadzvedl dřevěné víko. S úlevou vydechl, když nespatřil žádné na vzduch reagující trhaviny, zato ho trkl další dopis. Tentokrát ovšem úhledně složený a opatřený Dálskou pečetí ze zeleného vosku. Pod dopisem nacházel hromadu deníků, zápisníků, svazků s poznámkami a prapodivnými skicami. A také pár jemu neznámých artefaktů. Jako například zvláštní krystal, dále precizně zdobený medailon, prsten a několik dalších, jejichž účel nezvládl určit. Přesto se mu z nějakého důvodu rozklepaly ruce, když rozlamoval onu pečeť a doufal, že si zde někdo nespletl adresáta.

 _Inkvizitore,_

Začínalo psaní a Aren se až podivil, jak úhledné ono písmo bylo.

 _ty možná neznáš mě, ale věz, že já o tobě slyšel věci vskutku nevídané. O velkém poslovi samotné Andraste, který zastavil zlou ruku zvráceného Magistra před rozdrcením našeho světa. Velké činy, hodné velkého muže, toť jest nezpochybnitelný fakt a věř, když říkám, že na dalších několik desítek generací se o tobě mluvit jako o Spasiteli, poté jako o legendě, ale nakonec, jak to bývá, i ty se jednoho dne staneš pouhou pověstí. Nepíšu ale tento dopis proto, abych zde filozofoval nad údělem velkých skutků a těch, co je vykonali. Abych pravdu řekl, ani nejsou důvodem toho, proč tě oslovuji. Tento dopis ve skutečnosti není určen Inkvizitorovi. Je určen pro Arena Fenvara Lavellan, toho chlapce, jež byl přijat k žití mezi Dály a jako shemlen, jako člověk, se k tomu hrdě hlásí. Bylo to především také tvé prohlášení na Shromáždění národů, o jehož průběhu jsem byl velmi detailně informován a právě to mi potvrdilo můj záměr, že právě ty a tvá sestra jste ti praví, komu mohu věřit._

 _Mé jméno jest Vitus Alerion a jak jsi sám nyní poznal, též se hlásím k nomádskému národu elfů. Po dlouhá léta jsem cestoval Thedasem a sbíral všechny dostupné informace o našem lidu, však to také bylo mým povoláním historika, avšak pokaždé jsem se dostal do slepé uličky. Mým cílem bylo zjistit příčinu, PŘESNOU příčinu, zatracení naší kultury a vědění, našeho domova, v hlubinách zapomnění a odmítal jsem se spokojit se školáckými vysvětleními o křížení ras a válčení s Tevinterem. Vypravil jsem se tedy někam, kde jsou na svou moc tak pyšní, že všechny své záznamy důkladně zpracovávají a zakládají, ať jsou staré dekády či tisíciletí. Vypravil jsem se právě do Tevinteru. Nebudu tě zahrnovat únavnými detaily, ale s pomocí věrných společníků a několikaletého plánování, jsem stanul v archivu samotného Magisteria. Věz chlapče, že věci, které jsem tam spatřil, nelze popsat slovy. Můj výzkum nabral naprosto jiný pád a střídavě se mnou cloumal vztek a euforie, tím si buď jistý. Mé činy ovšem nezůstali bez následků. Jen tak tak se mi podařilo z Impéria uprchnout a je to jen otázka času, než mě najdou. Pravdou je, že pokud již čteš tento dopis, nejsem již ve světě živých. Sám si vezmu život, jakmile najdu někoho dostatečně loajálního k předání mého poselství. Přespříliš tímto riskuji, že se má práce dostane do nepovolaných rukou, ale mé možnosti jsou omezené a jsem nucen jednat rychle._

 _Obsah té bedny jé mé celoživotní dílo. Vše, co jsem zjistil, vše, co jsem objevil v archivu, je zpracované zde. Pročítej mé deníky pečlivě, mladý Fenvare. Nyní držíš v rukou klíč ke spáse nás všech. A pamatuj, nikdy nepodceňuj sílu vzdoru._

 _Ať je ti mé vědění pomůckou při kráčení za nalezení cesty k Adahl'Bellanaris._

 _Dareth shiral_

 _Vitus Alerion_

Ne, že by z přečtení onoho dopisu byl nějak moudrý, ale rozhodně ho naplnil jakýmsi vnitřním teplem. I Artie byl nezvykle klidný, ale to zvládá psí kusy, i když spí! Odložil proto dopis stranou a vytáhl první deník, který mu přišel pod ruku. Z pod stránek přitom vypadla kresba. Byl tam znázorněný strom. Opravdu velký strom s nepřirozeně zkroucenými větvemi a až příliš bohatou korunou. Vespod byl nápis _Adahl'Bellanaris, Strom věčnosti._

Těžko recitovat, co Inkvizitor vyčetl z řádek, ale onen obsah způsobil, že vlnu bolesti spouštějící se na jeho dlani bezvýrazně ignoroval, neboť nic nemohlo přehlušit šok, s jakým shlížel na zažloutlé stránky. _Nyní držíš v rukou klíč ke spáse nás všech._

"… _Merde_!"

* * *

Většina lesů v Thedasu je především smíšená. Málokdy byste narazili na ryze listnatý, či jehličnatý. Zvláštní, ale nabízelo to tak spoustu rozmanitostí. Například vysokou borovici, tyčící se nad rozkvetlými jabloněmi, nebo břízy, které pod sebou schovávají smrkovou školku. Co vám budu povídat, hotová symbióza. Orophin si říkal něco podobného, když se probral z vitálního spánku, nepřerušovaného nepříjemným drhnutím pout o kůži a nepohodlnou sedací polohou. Vzpomněl si na časy, kdy ještě jako mladé a naivní elfí dítě sedával svému velkému bratrovi na klíně, zatímco mu Haldir vysvětloval základní principy fungování koloběhu střídání ročních období. Tenkrát mu to připadalo kouzelné. Jak příroda přesně věděla, kdy přišel čas ke změně. Čím starší býval, tím začínal tyto skutečnosti brát jako samozřejmost a dlouhý čas uběhl, než se nad tím opět pozastavil. Jako například tohoto dne.

Bylo velmi brzo k ránu. Nebe se sice rozjasňovalo, ale slunce zatím vidět nebylo. Většina jeho společníků stále dřímala, snad až na Halea, který ale zasněně hleděl na oblohu skrz husté koruny stromů. Rozhodně nevypadal nijak zaujatě děním okolo, vlastně bylo velmi pochybné, zda si vůbec všiml, že se Orophin probudil a právě na to elf také myslel. Rozhlédl se kolem a chvilku mu trvalo, než se zmátořil a uvědomil si, že již opravdu zajatcem není. Leda tak zajatcem v jiném světě.

Dalším bodem jeho zájmu se tak logicky stala Athanriel. Nebylo to ani tak proto, že byla vzhůru i přes to, že měl mít hlídku Teren, nýbrž proto, že přes ramena měla přehozený plášť Rúmila. Pro jistotu svého bratra zkontroloval a opravdu, byl to jeho plášť. V první chvíli nevěděl, co si o tom má myslet a další chvilky, které následovaly, na tom nebyly o moc lépe. Už v jejich vlastní domovině se Rúmil choval k cizincům především odměřeně a nesmírně opatrně, což platilo nejen pro smrtelníky, ale i pro jeho vlastní druh. Navzdory tomu oplýval nesmírnou vstřícností a přátelskostí, ale vždy trvalo dlouho, než si někdo získal jeho důvěry natolik, aby mohl tyto vlastnosti poznat. Tuhle… _Dálku_ , znal teprve jediný den a většině toho co řekla, ani on, ani jeho bratr nerozuměli a přesto tam seděla zabalená v Rúmilově plášti a obezřetně sledovala divočinu okolo nich. Co mohlo zapříčinit náhlý výkyv v obvyklém chování bratra, to nedokázal určit.

Na krátký okamžik, když krátký poryv větru pročísl jejich tábořiště, naklonila elfka tvář a pohlédla mu přímo do očí. Přinejmenším ho to zaskočilo a byl na vážkách, jak by měl reagovat. Nemohl říct ani slovo, když by mu nerozuměla a úplně mlčet mu také nepřišlo zrovna zdvořilé, ale k rozřešení té záležitosti se již nedostal. Byla to Ria, kdo odvrátil pohled prudce stranou a Orophin přísahal, že spatřil náznak zahanbení.

 _"Zvláštní stvoření, že?"_ Zaslechl šepot svého nejstaršího bratra. _"Tihle…Dálové a Thedasané."_

Překvapeně nadzvedl obočí, neboť Haldirův hlas zněl tak fascinovaně. _"Viděl jsi bratře, s jakým odhodláním a za riskování vlastního zdraví, byli ochotní bránit někoho, ke komu neměli absolutně žádné vazby? A v přesile 4:1? To je pozoruhodné."_

To bez diskuze. _"Rúmil jí dal svůj plášť,"_ zašeptal co nejtišeji. _"Co ho k tomu vedlo? Nikdy neprojevuje takovou náklonnost k cizincům, navíc ještě ke smrtelníkům. Co tak najednou?"_

Po krátkém tichu se Haldir opatrně nadzvedl a kývl hlavou ke dvojkolce. _"Svou jedinou pokrývku věnovala Mahvirovi, aby ho udržela v teple, i když předem věděla, že sama poté bude trpět zimou. Dle všeho proti ní nejsou Dálové natolik odolní, jako my."_ Uvelebil se v tureckém sedu a trochu si protáhl záda. _"Vysloužila si tak Rúmilův respekt. A pro dnešní noc i jeho plášť. Pokud to Esgalon již zjistil, tak tiše kleje zlostí."_

To byly tedy hned dvě věci, které přitáhli Orophinovu zvědavost. Tu první ovšem přes rozum přenesl mnohem snáze. _"Snažíš se mi tu tvrdit, že ta malá Dálka přitáhla Esgalonovu pozornost? Jako TEN druh pozornosti?"_

 _"Tak jest,"_ pousmál se Haldir. _"Třebaže zde nemluvím o projevování náklonnosti v onom hlubším smyslu, rozhodně ho zaujala."_

 _"Svou jednu polovinu duše ztratil se smrtí jeho…ženy."_ Orophinovi to slovo nešlo moc dobře přes jazyk. Osobně Nymiru, tedy, Esgalonovu manželku, nikdy nepoznal a jediné co věděl, co věděli všichni, byl fakt, že ona byla člověk. Smrtelnice, jejíž skonání způsobilo zrození obávaného Zathara. _"Kolikrát se stane, že náš druh dostane druhou šanci?Je to zanedbatelné ku poměru skonů, zapříčiněných žalem nad ztrátou milované osoby."_

 _"On ale do Síní Mandosu neodešel,"_ podotkl Haldir.

 _"Ne. To neodešel. Místo toho zavrhl svůj vlastní lid, přijal nové jméno a stal se nájemným žoldákem."_

 _"Lovcem odměn."_ Oba bratři se zalekli při slyšení dalšího hlasu a jejich zraky spočinuly na Ferenovi, který si unaveně masíroval spánky. _"Když vám to zdůrazňuje několikrát za den, tak si to zapamatujete. Žoldák prý bere za peníze jakoukoliv práci. On si ale své zakázky 'pečlivě vybíral'. Na konkrétnější definici ze zeptejte přímo jeho."_

Jejich další rozmluva byla přerušena, když se Athanriel zvedla ze svého místa a pomalu zamířila k nim, ale zrak měla stále upřený k zemi. Jen si mohli domýšlet, kam se poděla její včerejší veselost a upovídanost. "Nechci rušit váš debatní kroužek, panstvo," prohlásila s nuceným úsměvem, "ale musíme vzbudit ostatní. Jestli chceme dorazit do tábora ještě dnes, měli bychom vyrazit brzy." Propadlých kruhů po očima si nešlo nevšimnout. Jak dlouho asi nespala? Instinkt jim napovídal, že dnešní noc nebyla její první probdělou.

Na patě se poté otočila a sama kráčela vzbudit Terena, ale ještě předtím, právě když míjela lože klidně oddechujícího Rúmila, se zarazila, jakoby si něco rozmýšlela a sundala plášť, který jí té noci půjčil a opatrně ho složila vedle něj, zanechávající tak trio v zaraženém mlčení. I ona měla svou hranici. Nehodlala si po celou dobu držet plášť, který jí nepatří, ať už jí ho elf věnoval či ne.

Posnídali skrovně. A až na pár zdvořilostních frází, udržovali napjaté ticho. Ranní mlha, jinovatka, vlhko a chlad nepodporovali zrovna veselou náladu a co víc, Rie, Terenovi a Haleovi, byla opravdu zima a měli co dělat, aby si nad ohněm zahřáli prokřehlé ruce. A samozřejmě jim tak neušlo, že jejich společníci obdobným problémem netrpí a snad i to byl jeden z důvodů nelibého mlčení. Jediný Mahvir se o nic z toho starat nemusel. Ten si stále spinkal v teplíčku a na měkkém, protože mu tu kárku dokonce vystali. Za normálních okolností by se jistě probudil, ale před nimi byl stále ještě kus cesty a léčebný odvar a magie, kterou s Josienem použili, funguje nejlépe, pokud je tělo v absolutním klidu. Proto použila jednoduché uspávací kouzlo, které je v malé míře naprosto neškodné a jemu navíc ještě přilepší. A to vše udělala bez jediného slova.

Teren toho sice od rána také moc nenamluvil, ale za to mohla především zima a hlad, po snídani pouze zima. Na rozdíl od ostatních ale věděl, nebo alespoň tušil, kde se ta její zamlklost vzala. Použila to slovo včerejšího večera a poslední co si přál bylo, aby se na to upnula. A navíc, celá mu připadal tak nějak strnutá, což, jak se poté dozvěděl, byla pravda.

"A nechceš si radši vlízt na tu dvojkolku?"

Ria za zapřela v kolenou a mávla rukou. "Ne ne, to je v pohodě. Musí se to rozchodit. Píšu si pro příště: Nechat se qunarijcem hodit proti kamenné zdi, je špatný tah. Moc špatný." Jako demonstrace tohoto poučení posloužil neopatrný pohyb v zádech, který jí ihned navrátil do původní skrčené polohy. "Auč. Mám pocit, že moje modřiny mají modřiny."

K její smůle stál v tu chvíli Zathar dostatečně blízko na to, aby to slyšel a než se nadála, stál u ní. "Jsi zraněná?"

Vlastně to bylo úplně poprvé, co se k ní opravdu přiblížil natolik, aby si ho mohla pořádně prohlédnout. Věděla, že je vysoký, stejně jako ostatní jeho druzi, ale při takové blízkosti dostala jeho výška úplně nový význam, neboť mu sahala jenom po ramena. Tvář představovala pohledného mladého muže, avšak hluboké šedé oči, jakoby prožily již celá staletí. Na první pohled viděla jen tvrdý a temný pohled, ale když do nich hleděla dál, mohla pod chladnou slupkou spatřit nesmírnou laskavost, ale také bolest. Nechtěla se ani domýšlet, jaké zkušenosti ho k takovému postoji musely dovést, ani proč na rozdíl od ostatních nosí na obličeji to podivné tetování, které rozhodně nemělo nic společného s _vallaslin._ Byly to tři tmavě zelené pruhy, směřující ze stran a z prostředku čela k obočí a nad kořen nosu, další téže barvy ve tvaru oblého trojúhelníku na bradě, kdy špička směřovala k ústům. Levé ucho měl zdobené několika náušnicemi, přesněji to byli tři stříbrné kroužky a pod témže uchem měl tenký pramen tmavých vlasů spletený s červenou a šedou šňůrkou.

Nebála se, přesto, když se přiblížil až příliš, o krok ustoupila, ale s pokusem o úsměv zavrtěla hlavou. "Nic velkého. Pár modřin a namožených svalů, které o sobě po včerejšku dávají vědět."

"Monstrózní rohatá bestie s tebou mrskla o zeď," pronesl s naprostou vážností. "Měla bys odpočívat, ne se vláčet hvozdem do… Kam že se to vlastně vláčíme?"

Překvapením málem zůstala stát s otevřenou pusou. Jeho odlehčená mluva ji vykolejila. Ano, Zathar byl rozhodně jiný, než jeho přátelé. A samozřejmě si taky nemohla nevšimnout podezřele živé konverzace mezi bratry z Lórienu a Ferenem, jejíž obsahem byli patrně oni dva. "Klan Yonwyn touhle dobou vždycky táboří na severu lesa, blíž k Denerimu. Takže předpokládám, že se vláčíme na sever."

Vytáhl obočí. "Ty předpokládáš?" A řekl to takovým tónem, že nevěděla, jestli se smát, anebo mu jednu vlepit.

"Není to tak, že by Lanaya nechávala pro tuláky kreslit univerzální mapu!"

"Proč mám pocit, že i kdyby tu mapa byla, stejně bys jí ignorovala?"

"A to si tu teď budeš hrát na moje svědomí!?"

A takhle snadno se dokáže zvrtnout obyčejná zdvořilost, dámy a pánové. Zalarmovali tak tím všechny okolo do stavu pohotovosti a titulu zachránců situace se chopili elfí dvojčata.

"Zathare, Zathare," zakroutil Elrohir a poplácal přítele po zádech, zatímco Elladan dal posunkem ostatním najevo, ať se radši do kritické zóny nepřibližují. "Sotva na ní jen promluvíš a už jste v sobě."

Elladan souhlasně přikyvoval a opřel si předloktí o Zatharovo rameno, nevšímající si elfova otráveného pohledu. "Musíte ho omluvit, má paní. Ta milénia už mu asi tlačí na mozek."

Kdyby nedodával to poslední slovo, určitě by se zmohla na víc, než jen zaraženě zírat s vykulenýma očima a v duchu počítat. "Milénia? Jak… Co… Kolik že vám je?"

Otázka dne. A nebyla si úplně jistá, zdali chce znát odpověď, stejně jako si elfové nebyli jistí, zdali chtějí otázku zodpovědět. Když Ria neobstála ani u jednoho z trojice, sekla pohledem po Thranduilovi, který stál Terena.

A nakonec byl pod tíhou jejího naléhání král nucen rezignovat. "My neumíráme na následky stáří, _mellonamin…_ "

"Takže?"

Vyměnil si tázavé pohledy s ostatními a vzdychl. "Přes šest tisíc let, pokud jde o mne."

Teren obdivně pískl, zatímco Athanriel měla plné ruce práce se snahou nešvihnout sebou o zem. "Šest tisíc… Teda, páni… To bylo nečekaný…" Tisíc. Věděla, že budou staří, ale stále zůstávala ve stovkových cifrách a oni… Tak tohle bude rozdýchávat hodně dlouho.

"Víte vy co? Pauza!" Vykřikla bez varování a zašermovala rukama. "Cokoliv děláte, tak to přerušte a pokud jste to už udělali, tak to oddělejte! Hale, pusť ty brašny! Nikam se nejde!"

Jak nejnápadněji to šlo, se Teren přiblížil k ostatním a co nejtišeji zašeptal: "Tyhle stavy už jsem zažil, to není dobrý…"

"Terene!" Zrychleně oddechovala a duchu se podle rady Josiena snažila počítat do deseti, ale nezabíralo to ani z těch deseti procent.

Jenže k jeho vlastní smůle, Haldir nebyl zvyklý na takovéto výkyvy nálad. "Sama jsi říkala, že musíme vyrazit co nejdřív, abychom dorazili do toho vašeho ležení a teď si to najednou rozmyslíš? A co Mahvir?"

"Klan," zasyčela varovně. "Žádné ležení, to si zapamatuj. A Mahvir se zotavuje přímo excelentně, tvá starost se cení." Konečně se její zrychlený dech trochu zpomalil a první sluneční paprsky, které dopadly na její tvář ukázaly, jak moc vyčerpaná vlastně. "Musíme si promluvit. My všichni," rozhlédla se okolo a svěsila ramena, zrakem zastavující se na _těch druhých_. "Kdo jste? A proč jste přišli? Musíme to vědět. _Zasloužíme_ si to vědět."

A konečně nastal okamžik rozhodnutí, se kterým bez výjimek souhlasili naprosto všichni a jakožto nejstarší, se počátku vyprávění ujal sám král, jeho první věta obsahovala jen jedno jediné slovo. Eru.

* * *

"Byl Eru, Jediný, který se v Ardě nazývá Ilúvatar. Nejprve stvořil Ainur, Svaté, kteří byli potomstvem jeho myšlenky a byli s ním dříve, než bylo stvořeno cokoliv jiného. A ti zpívali před jeho trůnem na jím předložená hudební témata. A stalo se, že Ilúvatar svola všechny Ainur a vyjevil svou vizi, nové mocné téma, větší a podivuhodnější, než dosud zjevil; a sláva a nádhera počátku a konce Ainur natolik ohromila, že se pře Ilúvatarem sklonili a mlčeli. Byl to počátek zpěvu Ainulindalë . Ilúvatar tuto Hudbu vzal a zhmotnil, stvořil náš svět, jenž nesl jméno Arda…"

To byl jen pouhý začátek celého vyprávění, kterého se účastnili všichni _Quendi_ , ale kdyby měli vyprávět celou historii Středozemě, nedostali by se z toho místa po další týden. Vyprávěli o Roklince, o Lothlórienu, o Lesní říši a nejen o nich. O vzestupu a pádu Temného pána, o Silmarillech. O celých tradicích jejich lidu. O společenství lidí i trpaslíků. O Ereboru. O Poslední spojenectví. O Bitvě pěti armád. Co jiného zbývalo dvojici mladých Dálů, než bez dechu sedět a poslouchat, neustále se sami sebe ptát, co oni sami byli doopravdy zač. Toto nebylo jako archiváři vyprávěné legendy. Byli to vzpomínky. Vzpomínky těch, kteří prožili každou z těch bitev, každý z těch dnů. Bylo to jako studená sprcha na celý jejich dosavadní život. Uvědomění si, co vlastně ztratili a přemýšlení nad tím, co mohli mít.

"Tihle Valar a Valier, o kterých mluvíte," zachraptěla Ria opatrně. "Oni tedy… _Jsou_ , myslím, víte o nich. Dávají o sobě vědět? Nebo komunikují?"

Elladan mírně kývl a protáhl si zápěstí. "Svým způsobem. Spíš nás navádějí na správnou cestu, pokud to uznají za vhodné."

"Aha," reagovala bezbarvě a naprázdno zarazila pohled do země. "To je od nich _hezký_. Mohli by dát _Evanuris_ pár lekcí, i když by to asi nepomohlo."

Na to konto se zamračil Haldir. "Tím chceš říct, že se o vás nezajímají?"

Pokrčila rameny. "To je dost pravděpodobný. Z pozorování víme, že veškeré současné znaky jejich přítomnosti, jsou žádné znaky jejich přítomnosti."

"Takže," ujal se Teren slova dříve, než by se zašlo do nepříjemných detailů a Ree by okolo sebe začala házet blesky. "Otázku 'Kdo?', máme z krku. Teď otázka 'Proč?'. Ale vážně. Jaké šílenství vás dohnalo k tomu, přeplout oceán?"

Naráz se všichni s obviňujícím výrazem otočili na Thranduila, který se ale tvářil neskutečně nevinně. "Já to jen navrhl," obhájil a ukázal na Halea. "On a pár jeho přátel se zjevili odnikud v Temném Hvozdě a když je má stráž přivedla, začali všichni vyprávět neuvěřitelné historky o neznámém kontinentu. Jen jsem byl toho názoru, že by stál za naší pozornost, toť vše."

"Vlastně," načal Elrohir mírně, "nás sem také přivedla především zvědavost. Těch pár rozhovorů s uprchlíky bylo více než přesvědčivých."

Dvojice se obrátila na Zathara s Ferenem, kteří naráz jen výmluvně ukázali na Thranduila. "Jeho rozkazy." A rychle zase zrak sklopily, když po nich sekl varovným pohledem.

Zbývali jen bratři z Lórienu, konkrétně Haldir, neboť jediný z nich netrpěl jazykovou bariérou, ale už z jeho výrazu bylo patrné, že on z toho zrovna nadšený nebyl.

"Nebýt přímé žádosti mé Paní Galadriel, nikdy bych na to nepřistoupil," zasyčel chladně. "Neměli bychom tu být. Nic tu pro nás není, kromě smrti."

Měla v hlavě připravený celý seznam trefných odpovědí, z nichž nepoužila ani jednu. Ona ho totiž, na jednu stranu, opravdu chápala. Ale přesto zde mluvil o jejím domově a ne zrovna hezky a měla co dělat, aby mu jednu nestřelila. Naštěstí se její sebeovládání od incidentu v chrámu Mythal značně zlepšilo.

"Fajn," odsekla mu a raději se zaměřila na krále samotného. "Ale proč vy?...Ty?...To je fuk. Odkdy král cestuje na výpravu, kde možnost nulové šance na návrat nebo smrti?" Při posledním slově mrkla provokativně na Haldira, který si pohrdavě odfrkl. "Chci říct, že tohle není zrovna běžný. Král Fereldenu, Cailan, je sice občas splašený jako mabari, ale něco takového by si nelajzl ani on. Co konkrétně tě do téhle šlamastiky vmanipulovalo?"

Thranduil polkl, ne z nervozity, ale protože se snažil z jejího slangu přeskládal pár slov tak, aby tu větu vůbec pochopil a vražedně sledoval pobavené tváře svých společníků. A vůbec v tom nepomáchalo ani to, že si ho elfka celou dobu zamyšleně prohlížela. "Mabari bude nějaké zvíře, že?"

"Je to pes."

"Ou." S tímto posledním kouskem skládačky se mohl zmoct na plnohodnotnou odpověď, na kterou ovšem ve skutečnosti vůbec neměl v plánu odpovědět a nenápadně mrkl na Zathara.

"Když jsme u toho tázání," změnil co nejrychleji tmavovlasý elf téma. "Inkvizice? Ostatní zajatci o vás mluvili téměř jako o polobozích, nebo něčem příbuzným. Co máte na svědomí? " Tak tohle byla otázka, nad kterou všichni elfové s očekáváním zbystřili uši.

Oba Dálové si vyměnili zaskočené pohledy. Několikrát. Terena dokonce Elrohir podezíral z hledání nejrychlejší cesty útěku. "No…" Nakousli oba synchronizovaně, ale o moc dál se nedostali.

"Je dost možný…" Začala Ria.

"Vlastně je to de facto pravda," doplnil Teren.

"A nebyli jsme to přímo my, jako MY dva. My hlavně pomáhali…"

"Jo. Pomáhali. Jejímu bráchovi," a ukázal na Athanriel.

"Jo, mýmu bráchovi. Ze kterýho se po jednom velkým BUM stal Inkvizitor."

"Zkrátka jsme pomáhali zastavit apokalypsu," Shrnul do Dál jednoduše.

"Dvakrát," přisadila Ria.

Ale už se nedostali do dalších podrobností. Vítr se najednou nepřirozeně zvedl a ochladil se. A co hůř, na kameni kousek od nich spatřili poskakovat malého benšie, úplně běsnícího a stále ukazujícího dozadu, jakoby se jen snažil varovat a tenkým písklavým hlasem se snažil tomu všemu dodat důraz. Ria z plných plic nasála vzduch a zničehonic se jí zúžili zorničky, vyděšeně hledící před sebe.

Teren si té změny všiml a nervózně zatěkal mezi ostatními. "Ree?"

"Sylvani," zašeptala důrazně. "Něco je rozčílilo. A… A mám pocit, že si chtějí vylít na nás." Prudce se na ostatní otočila. "Vezměte si věci a padáme! Hned!"

Ševelení stromů náhle pročísl nelidský ryk. _Jednou! Alespoň jednou bychom mohli projít lesem bez toho, aniž by se nás cokoliv pokusilo zabít!_

* * *

 **No, tak to bychom měli. Takže pár vysvětlivek**

 **1\. Charakter Cailana -** Řečeno jednoduše. Od Nákazy uběhlo 12 let. Jak víme, Cailan přežil a zkrátka věci, které viděl i zažil i doba, jaká uběhla jsou zkrátka zatím, že se z naivního snílka vypracoval na silného a respektovaného vládce. Nicméně, k tomu jeho slovíčku _báječné:_ V angličtině je to jako Glorious a právě s tímhle slovem je spojován nejvíc, hlavně s tou...intonací? No, najděte si to na youtube :D Jo a ke Gwen, jako ke královně - Ano, je Cousland, ale žádnou velkou roli v tom nehledejte. Já jen potřebovala někoho, kdo by plnohodnotně nahradil Anoru a tohle se mi zdálo jako nejvhodnější řešení.

 **2\. Cullen a Miri -** Jednou nejmenovanou osobou mi bylo řečeno, že jsem ke svým postavám zlá. No, Cullen sice patří Bioware, ale tady je kompletně pod mou mocí, ať se mu to líbí nebo ne, takže alespoň pro něj nějaký ten Happy End. A vlastně i pro Miri. To už je moje postava, takže k tý jsem tolik zlá nebyla" :D

 **3.** _ **Merde! -** _ To by mělo být normálně ve slovníčku, ale nechce se mi to nadepisovat, tak to šoupnu sem. Je to z francouzštiny a znamená to víceméně: _Do prdele!_ Vzhledem k tomu, že je francouzština identická s orleisiánštinou (a i stejně špatně se to píše), takže je to použitelné.

 **4\. Tajemná bedna, tajemný dopis -** Vážně si myslíte, že vám to povím? Heh, nope :D

 **5\. "Slušná" elfí společnost -** Orophin dostal za celou dobu tak málo prostoru, že jsem to prostě musela napravit. Jinak, mohlo by se zdát, že mrzoutem celé výpravy bude Thranduil, ale víte co? Na to prdím, protože takhle ho popisují všude! Vzhledem k tomu, že je to nejlepší přítel Zathara, tak nemůže být mrzout. Maximálně tak absolutní flegmatik, ale ne mrzout. Tohohle titulu se mezitím zhostil Haldir a ten tam taky nezůstane věčně. K tomu vyprávění o Středozemi: Mělo to být delší. A o dost. Jenže to by bylo na jednu celou další kapitolu a to už by vážně bylo moc. Já zkrátka předpokládám, že základní znalosti máte a pokud ne, furt je tu spolehlivý strýček Google :D

 **6\. Zathar a Ria -** Zmiňovala jsem to už někde? Jestli ano, pardon, že se opakuju. No prostě... Je to Zathar a Ria :D

 **8\. Sylvani** \- To jsou takový potvůrky stromovitý, vypadající trochu jako Enti. Vlastně jsou to stromy, posedlé duchy nebo démony a ne vždy jsou přátelští. Vlastně skoro vůbec.


	16. Důsledky ničivé pyrotechniky

**Ha! Neumřela jsem! Ještě ne! :D Jen přemýšlím, na co se to vymluvím... Hmmmmmmmmmm... Zkouškový? Možná? Co? Jo, nechám zkouškový. A angína. A návaly lenosti... No dobře, to poslední se nepočítá ale hej! Víte jaký to je, hrabat se ve všech těch materiálech a kontrolovat, abych nepsala blbosti? A propo, kdyby někdo našel blbost, prosím o okamžité upozornění, jinak se toho chytnu a tu blbost budu psát dál :D No...to je asi všechno.** **Adieu, mes chéris.**

* * *

Útěk se nakonec neukázal jako snadná záležitost. Problém byl sice jen jediný, zato kritický. Mahvir. Dvojkolka se nemohla rychle pohybovat po nerovné lesní půdě bez toho, aniž by se rozlámala na kousky a pomalé tempo by je vrhlo přímo do spárů démony posedlých stromů. Sylvani možná nebyli tak blízko, ale čas stále běžel proti nim a v krizových situacích jako byla tato, byste stěží vymysleli něco lepšího a zároveň šílenějšího, než to, co napadlo Riu.

Věděla, že je to pravděpodobně jistá sebevražda, ale upřímně, která ze situací, do kterých se za poslední dva roky dostala, nebyla? Rozkázala odpoutat Pilgrima od dvojkolky. Velmi důrazně a velmi rychle, takže nikdo neměl šanci ani odvahu odporovat. Co nejopatrněji přenesli Mahvira na hřbet hally Sinar, na které se udrží snáz. Hally nenechávají své jezdce spadnout, to se mezi Dály vědělo už dávno, Mahvir tak bude v těch nejlepších rukou…kopytech. Plán byl jednoduchý. Oni měli co nejrychleji pokračovat vpřed, až k úzké soutěsce řeky Marú a překročit most, za který se díky jeho nevalné konstrukci lesní démoni neodváží a co víc, je chráněn magií. Nebo by alespoň měl být, což korespondovalo s otázkou, zdali tam ten most vůbec je, ale tohle si raději nechávala pro sebe. Panika vyvolaná v panice končívá obvykle běsnícím davem, útočícím pochodněmi. V rámci politiky se to řeší posouváním hranic a falešnou zdvořilostí, ale na to neměli pravomoc. Co se týče Rii, tak ta si to vybrala o poznání hůř.

"To snad nemyslíš vážně!?" Nebýt toho, že v dálce kvílely obživlé stromy, byl by Terenův hlas nejděsivějším zvukem onoho rána, nemluvě o přisazujících souhlasech skupiny okolo. "Ree, to je sebevražda!" No neříkala to?

A navíc ho ani pořádně neposlouchala, protože se postupně vyzbrojovala vrhacími noži, pár dělobuchy a menší zásobou lyria. "To by MOHLA být sebevražda. Byli jsme už v horších situacích Tere. Není to tak, že bych se plánovala nechat zabít." Povzbudivě na něj i na ostatní mrkla, ale nijak výrazně to nepomohlo. "Jen je odlákám a až je setřesu, tak vás doženu."

Zatharovo duševní rozpolcení bylo jím samým rázem zapomenuto a probudily se v něm jisté ochranářské pudy, o jejichž existenci v tomto kontextu neměl sebemenší ponětí. "Nemůžeš být tak naivní a myslet si, že tě to necháme udělat!" Snažil se být neúprosný, ale popravdě mu hlasivky trochu zaškobrtly.

To Riu tento problém k jeho smůle nezatěžoval. "Naivní! Já jsem realista!" Pevně si utáhla opasek s příslušenstvím. "Mám prostředky k tomu vám získat trochu času? Ano. Dochází nám ten čas? No to rozhodně. Pokud máš lepší nápad, jak se dostat z téhle prekérní situace, ráda si ho poslechnu, ale vymýšlej rychle!"

Jeho šedé oči zaplavilo neviditelné zoufalství. Neměl nic a ty bestie se stále blížili. Elfka nad jeho němou odpovědí výmluvně pokrčila obočí.

Se stejným důrazem se do celé té situace vložila i dvojčata. "Ne, že bych nebyl příznivcem obětování se pro tým, ale jen v případě, že to dotyčný přežije!" Sykl Elrohir a kývl na bratra. "Tohle nevypadá na tvůj případ, _gwinig._ "

 _"Ta naa sinwa guth!"_ Vykřikl Rúmil rozlíceně a i když mu nerozuměla, bylo jí jasné, že to neschvaluje. _"Lle pol'al gwae ero!"_

 _"Lye baw ista man-hen nalmë thîr dan,"_ namítl Orophin nejistě a těkal mezi bratrem a Esgalonem. _"Est-hen ista man cared."_

 _"Elyë baradh Est caro, Est-eno mae,"_ oponoval Feren a ostatní souhlasně přikývli a ani jeden z nich se neměl k odchodu.

"Mají pravdu, Athanriel." Thranduil ji chytil za zápěstí, což se na druhou stranu mírně příčilo Zatharovi, z důvodu jemu neznámého, ale neudělal nic. "Je to šílenství!"

Se širokým úsměvem se mu vytrhla a jedním ladným pohybem vyskočila na již dost rozdivočelého hřebce. "Ale iniciativní šílenství!" Zahlásila vítězně a vzápětí se obrátila na Terena, oči jí rázem zněžněly. _"Ar Nuvenin' Ghilas, Teren."_

Zaplavil jí příjemný pocit, když pro jednou _ti druzí_ nevěděli, co vlastně říká. Jen oněch tří z nich jí bylo líto, protože ti teď nerozuměli nadvakrát. A u srdce jí píchlo, když viděla, jak se Teren pere sám ze sebou, aby si jí nepřehodil přes rameno a nepelášil pryč. "Jen…" A správná slova pro takovou chvíli nenacházel. "Jen se nenech chytit, jo?"

Přikývla, jak nejjistěji dokázala.

"Jsi blázen," zamumlal Haldir nevěřícně. "Všichni jste blázni!"

Následně se ozvalo drsné praskání stromů, až příliš blízko u nich, doprovázené nelidským rykem posedlých stvůr, které se blížili ke své kořisti jako nenasytní lovci. Stále si pamatovala, jak to zní, když se proti vám ženou bytosti spojené s Únikem. Až příliš dobře. Bylo to jako nenasytná _Noční můra_.

"Díkybohu zato, jinak by tohle nemohlo nikdy vyjít!" Zahoukala elfka předtím, než nakopla koně do slabin a jako vítr mizela v nepřátelské zeleni.

Z pod kabátce vytáhla docela malinkou nenápadnou ampulku, obsahující kalně namodralou tekutinu. Zašeptala cosi nesrozumitelného, lahvička se zachvěla a Ria jí mrskla o zem. Při dopadu se z roztříštěného skla vynořil průhledný oblak kouře, který se po pár vteřinách rozptýlil do blízkého okolí. Jednoduché dezorientační kouzlo, kdyby se jeden či víc sylvanů odtrhlo a chtělo je sledovat. Nezadrží je to dlouho, ale pár minut navíc nikdy neuškodí.

Mohlo se zdát, že má elfka věci naprosto pod kontrolou, je soustředěná a uvolněná. Zdá se to tak, že ano? Opak byl ale pravdou. Byla nervózní, ba i vyděšená! Příliš dobře věděla, že s démony z Úniku si není radno zahrávat a o to víc jí děsila skutečnost, že ona si s nimi zahrávala docela často. Těžko se tomu divit, když jejím primární zaměřením byla Spirituální magie, díky které si pro svou zdatnost vysloužila titul _Mistryně Přízraků._ A právě proto si zakázala se otáčet. Pokud by to udělala, moc daleko by se nedostala. Dostala by se s démony do přímé konfrontace a to bylo něco, čemu se snažila vyhnout. Musela pokračovat, i kdyby jí to mělo stát život. A že to bylo velmi pravděpodobné.

A tak poslední, co zbytek skupiny slyšel, byl tupý zvuk výbuchu a rozezlený křik. To jim bylo dostatečným impulsem k tomu, aby ale urychleně začali utíkat, jenže to bylo přesně to, co Zathar nedokázal.

Sledovat jí, jak mizí jako stín, jako návnada, se příčilo všem jeho společníkům, ale navzdory tomu, jak ses za poslední čas hádali a hašteřili, cítil nutkavou potřebu jí následovat. Nerozuměl tomu, znal ji teprve necelé dva dny a přesto… Co za výmysl na něj Valar nastražili, když v něm začaly klíčit city dlouho považované za mrtvé? Proč by se měl zajímat o osud jedné _elleth,_ jejíž předností byla hlava plná šílených nápadů a talent vytočit ho během pěti vteřin?

 _"Heb-men pen-nin,"_ zašeptal sám trochu zaskočený a utrhl se z cesty, ignorující vytřeštěné pohledy. _"Amin innas aphad-deid."_ Na okamžik se střetl s Thranduilem. Očekával salvu argumentů a zákazů, o to více ho překvapilo, když jeho král a přítel chápavě přikývl, jakoby toho snad věděl víc než on. Pravdou ovšem bylo, že to tak doopravdy bylo.

A tak král po jeho odchodu náhle zbystřil sluch, když slyšel dvojčata, jak si mumlají.

"Dej to sem!" Elrohir svíral koženou čutoru a za běhu zíral hrdlem dovnitř. "Yeap, je to jasný. Je prázdná…"

"Já ti to říkal!" Výskl Elladan a na tázavé pohledy ostatních pokrčil rameny. "On se do takovýhle akcí nikdy nepouští střízlivý. Když se naposledy vloupal otci do vinného sklepa, ukradl Glorfindelovi štít a běžel hledat Balroga."

"…"

* * *

Vážně by si příště měla lépe promyslet hlouposti, ke kterým se chystá, ještě předtím, než je udělá. Rozhodně jí nepomáhalo ani to, že se pokoušela schovávat mezi stromy při útěku před stromy. Na druhou stranu, z takovýhle životních příběhů často splácá pár spisovatelských bratrů poučné pohádky pro děti, jen k tomu přidají nějaké ty vlky, zlé královny a podobně. Krásné doplnění jednoduché konceptu o mladé dívce prchající temným lesem. Skutečnost, že elfka neprchala v pravém slova smyslu a bylo navíc brzké dopoledne, není třeba zmiňovat. V této analogii si ale nebyla jistá, co to dělalo z Pilgrima? Ten v té pohádce není.

Pro uvedení na pravou míru a odtržení se od Grimmovského kontextu, který sem byl vypravěčsky vmanipulován, vás ujišťuji, že její plán _volavky_ opravdu fungoval. Stačilo jen trochu okatého naparování se v dosahu jejich zraku, nějaké ty navnaďující vulgarismy a cynické výroky a tichá modlitba, aby Pilgrim cválal jako vítr. Napočítala celkem čtyři. Bytosti velmi dlouhé tělesné konstituce, s dlouhými klackovitými pařáty, ostrými, hlas měli jako zlovolnou vichřici a sekavým pohybem hladově následovaly elfku přes nerovný terén, nenávistně jí propichující neživýma očima.

"Při vůli Elgar'nana, slyšícího či ne," zašeptala, když s rukou vzpřímenou vábila sylvany vztyčenou levitující lucernou. "Leť jako blesk, Pilgrime."

Dusot kopyt rozrýval měkkou půdu pod nimi, chladný protivítr ji švihal do tváří a téměř jí ohlušoval. Koutkem oka stačila pozorovat ubíhající krajinu a několikrát se musela sklonit, aby jí nízké větve nesrazily k zemi. Kůň bohužel nebral příliš ohled na to, zda kam se vejde on, vejde se i jeho jezdec. Jemu stačil je štěstí ten první bod. Ironií toho všeho bylo, že kdyby jí nepronásledovaly ty nesmírně otravné potvory, tak by si tu jízdu i užívala. Tryskat s větrem o závod, to byla vždy jedna z jejích oblíbených kratochvílí. Vypudit na chvíli své osobní démony a mít v mysli jen tu rychlost. Ale být nyní soustředěná. Selhání nepřicházelo v úvahu, nedostala sylvany ještě dostatečně daleko.

Blyštivou energii vystřelila k menší vysuté skále a zpětným tahem z ní vytrhla pár kusů kamení, které se, jak správně odhadla, vymrštilo proti pronásledovatelům a periferně spatřila, jak to jednomu zlámalo levou končetinu a navíc byla zasažena i hlava. Skácel se k zemi, ze které doufala, že už se nezvedne. Tím jí zbyli tři. Stále dost na to, aby se celá tahle akce mohla dočkat tragického konce. Ale po válce s milénia starým Magistrem, usmrcení vzkříšeného avarrského boha, zničení čehosi, co mohlo být skoro titán a zabránění další války mezi Orlais a Fereldenem, ji přece nemohla dostat trojice obživlé flóry, no ne? Vytasila své vrhací nože, natočila v sedle co nejvíc mohla. Nabyla ostří bleskovou energií, která jí proudila z prstů a začala házet. Pět trefilo svůj, jeden přímo do oka a vysoký démonický strom se zatřásl při styku s paralyzující elektřinou, která ho znatelně přismažila a po pár dalších krocích se začal rozpadat. Byla tu ovšem jedna věc, která jí unikla. Chyba v počtech, jak by to nazvala Josephine Montyliet. Sylvani totiž nebyli čtyři, ne. Bylo jich pět.

Zjistila to příliš pozdě. Když se bez varování ocitl přímo před ní, prvním reflexem splašeného hřebce bylo prudce zastavit a stoupnout si na zadní a přesně to také udělal. S Riou se zatočil svět, když padala k zemi mezi větve a křoví. Ucítila přitom pichlavou bolest, když se hrana jednoho z ostrých kamenů prodrala skrz látku a zanechala na jejím stehně ošklivý a poměrně hluboký škrábanec.

"To byli kamaše ze Seleny!" Vykřikla zhrozeně a oči se jí zalily hněvem, rázem zapomněla na sužující bolest, vystřelující jako tisíce jehliček. "Za to zaplatíte!"

S odhodláním jí vlastním vyrazila…no, spíše vyšmajdala vpřed a prvním přívalem útočné magie započala divoký tanec.

* * *

Ze zkušenosti věděl, že jakmile slyší zvuky boje a křik, míří správným směrem. Pokud by se ovšem nechystal boji vyhnout, v takovém případě by to měl hezky rychle otočit, ale tak, znáte to. Ať se Zathar snažil seč mohl, bod číslo jedna si ho vždycky stejně našel, tak proč mu rovnou nejít naproti? Možná zdejší les téměř neznal, ale stromy jsou všude stromy. A on věděl moc dobře, jak se po nich pohybovat. Přes tři tisíciletí strávená v lesích Lothlórienu a Eryn Galen jednoho naučí, jak využívat jejich větve k prospěchu svému. Mohl přeskakovat z jedné na druhou a neohnout přitom jediný lístek, či nevydat ani ten nejmenší šramot. Dovednosti, které se mu v jeho kariéře lovce odměn přišli vhod, ale nyní to nebyla odměna, za čím spěchal. Ne v pravém slova smyslu. A přitom mu přišlo, že ještě nikdy neběžel tak rychle. Co se to s ním pro lásku Valar i Valier dělo?

Spatřil jí. Zahnanou ke stěně vysuté skály, obehnanou ochranou bariérou, kterou stěží udržovala, zatímco tři bestiální pokroucená stvoření, jež rozhodně neměla nic společného s _Onodrim_ , jak se původně domníval. Dva posedlé stromy již byli zneškodněné, jak viděl. Jeden rozlámaný pod kameny, druhý ohořelý, prakticky se rozpadající na popel. Najednou si nebyl jistý, co má udělat? Jak je zabít? Oddělit hlavu se zdálo být k usmrcení tím nejlogičtějším řešením, ale bude to stačit?

Bariéra mezitím explodovala. Nechala tak svou vyvolávačku nechráněnou, ale přitom měla dost velkou sílu na to, aby sylvany odhodila stranou. Zathar zalapal po dechu, když poznal, že Athanriel již sbírá poslední zbytky sil. Jen Manwë mohl tušit, jak dlouho tu bariéru musela držet a jak magii čerpala předtím. Proto neváhal již ani vteřinu a dlouhým skokem opustil svou větev, přistávající na _ramenou_ zkroucené bytosti, té, jejíž pařáty se sápaly po drobné elfce. Zabodl čepel do toho čehosi, co připomínalo hlavu a zpětně trhl s takovou silou, že objekt odletěl od těla na dlouhé metry. Elf ladně seskočil, nechal zbytek těla volně spadnout a zaujal obranný postoj, odhodlaný zničit cokoliv, co by se chtělo k Athanriel přiblížit. Když už jí zmiňujeme, bylo by dobré říct, že elfka byla ve více než mírném šoku a vyjeveně na Zathara zírala, když jí podával pomocnou ruku, kterou nakonec vděčně přijala.

"Nehodláš se nechat zabít, co?" Nadhodil cynicky a ostražitě těkal mezi zbylýma dvěma nepřáteli, kteří se s vrčením blížili. "Právě jsi k tomu měla nebezpečně blízko!"

Sekla po něm pohledem a vyčerpaně se zasmála. "Nemohlo to jít podle plánu, to by byla přece nuda, no ne?"

Zbylí dva výhružně zakřičeli a začali kroužit. "Ale od věci by to taky nebylo," zamumlal Zathar a obtočil čepelí půlkruh. "Beru si toho vlevo, ty toho vpravo," zasyčel důrazně a nedal jí prostor k námitkám. Logicky, její sylvan byl mnohem drobnější a navíc mu jedna paže vysela už jen za kořeny, zatímco Zatharův se těšil plné síle.

Vrhli se na to se vší vervou. Zathar využil rosou navlhlé trávy a s hbitým rozběhem se sklouzl démonovi pod nohami, přičemž si jednu vzal sebou, když ji za kluzu stačil odseknout. Z 'rány' se vyvalila jakási nazelenalá tekutina, páchnoucí trochu jako míza, beztak ale tušil, že k tomu má daleko. I jedné končetině dokázal sylvan hopsat celkem obstojně a navíc se patrně zlobil. Zathar měl co dělat, aby se stihl vyhýbat ostrým drápům a pár jich přitom i usekl.

Ria byla na svižné pohyby příliš handicapovaná, zato ale měla v rukávu její přednost z Prvotní magie. Ledová kouzla. Jako první vyslala salvu ostrých ledový kuželů, která by za normálních okolností rozdrtila příšeře hrudník, ale její mana již byla příliš vypotřebovaná, aby mělo kouzlo takovou sílu, i tak ale nepřítele znatelně oslabilo. Z posledních sil tedy vyvolala mrazivý opar, po jehož zasetí obalila sylvana nemilosrdná ledová krusta, sice jen po částech těla, neboť opět nebylo seslána v plné síle, ale účel splnila, když se do několika vteřin roztříštila na tisíce kousků a měla dost síly na to, aby srazila k zemi toho druhého, kterého již pak Zathar dvěma sečnými ránami dorazil.

Nastalo ticho. Oba elfové zrychleně oddechovali, stále plní adrenalinu a hleděli si bez mrknutí vzájemně do očí. Bůhví, co se jim honilo hlavou předtím, než se s pomalým rozjezdem začali smát. Nebyl tu žádný zběsilý či euforický smích. Tady šlo spíše o zaměstnání bránice v důsledku úlevy a štěstí, že to přežili. Nebyl hlučný ani vyčerpávající. Zkrátka se smáli, protože v tu chvíli jim to přišlo jako ta nejpřirozenější věc. A stejně tak, jak začali, naráz i přestali, ačkoliv jejich důvody se lišily.

Zathar se přestal smát, protože si všiml hlubokého krvácejícího šrámu na jejím stehně.

Athanriel se přestala smát, protože ucítila, jak na její tělo přicházejí menší mdloby její hlava si začala zahrávat s udržením rovnováhy. "No," zamumlala omámeně, "alespoň jsme naživu."

Tmavovlasý elf vyletěl bez pobízení jako šíp a stačil jí zachytit dřív, než se skácela k zemi a vyzdvihl jí do náruče. Byla bílá jako stěna, ale stále při vědomí, i když se jí víčka klížila. Přispěchal ke spadlému kmeni a položil ji do měkké trávy, aby se o kus stromu mohla opřít. Vděčně se usmála a trochu se zachvěla při dotyku špiček jeho prstů, když jí odhrnoval do obličeje padající vlasy. Vypadal vážně vyděšeně.

"To nic není," ujistila ho. "Příliš mnoho magie na příliš málo odpočinku. Je to vedlejší efekt, za chvíli budu v pořádku."

Nevypadal zrovna přesvědčeně, ale když ho opět ujistila, že zde žádné nebezpečí nehrozí, přesunul svou pozornost ke krvácející rány na noze.

"Je to hluboký," konstatoval nerad. "Bude to potřeba vyčistit a zašít. Máš s sebou jehlu a nit?" Přikývla. "Dobře. Jak jsi k tomu vlastně přišla?"

S notným 'ále' mávla rukou a vydechla. "Pilgrim se splašil s já se poroučela k zemi. Mstít se tomu ostrému kameni, který byl v cestě, asi nebudu, ale vidět už ho taky nechci." Jak myšlenka vytanula, tak se elfka zarazila a rozšířili se jí zorničky. "A sakra… Pilgrim!"

Okamžitě se pokusila vstát, ale Zatharovo ruce jí v tom zabránili. "Najdeme ho později, v tomhle stavu daleko nedojdeš," uklidňoval ji. "Bude v pořádku, není přece z cukru."

Nebylo to tak, že by se nechala přesvědčit. Prostě jen neměla energii odporovat. Navíc věděla, že má asi pravdu. Pilgrim byl spoustu věcí, ale ne hlupák a než ho zachránila od toho šíleného sedláka, žil jako samotář v divočině. Uměl se o sebe postarat. Z přemýšlení jí vytrhla ostrá bolest, jak se Zathar dotkl rány. Sykla a trochu s nohou škubla.

 _"Goheno nin,"_ zašeptal něco, z čehož vyvodila, že to bude omluva. "Budeš si ty kalhoty muset sundat." Tentokrát mu již rozuměla. A málem se z toho zakuckala.

"Já budu…kalhoty…co?"

Popravdě měl Zathar co dělat, aby se nerozesmál, ale menší úšklebek se stejně prodral ven. Athnariel byla červená až za ušima a planoucí tváře se pokoušela zakrýt vlasy.

"Jak jsem říkal, ta rána potřebuje vyčistit a zašít a to s tím kusem oblečení půjde velmi těžko. Musíš si ty kalhoty sundat. Bez debat."

 _Bez debat? Já se mám před ním svlékat? Tohle nedopadne dobře…_

Tmavovlasý elf si povzdechl a o kousek se přisunul blíž. "Athanriel, prosím, je to-"

"Ria," přerušila ho a kývla, když se vytáhla na kládu - s jeho pomocí, neboť si stále připadala jako hadrová panenka - a začala si zouvat lovecké boty. "Můžeš mi říkat Ria. Je to kratší." Zamyšleně si opřela bradu o ukazováček a ještě dodala; "Nebo Ree, Rin, Ati, Kometa… Dorian mě často oslovuje _Má drahá_ , ale on jediný má na to povolení." Stáhla si první holínku a skoro ji vyděsilo, jak moc to její prsty zmáhalo. Čekala, že Zathar ztratí trpělivost a nakonec jí ty boty stáhne násilně sám, to by udělal Aren, ale nic takového se nestalo. Posadil se do tureckého sedu naproti ní a vyčkával.

"Ten Dorian…," prolomil ticho nejistě, "To je zvláštní chlapík."

Upřímně se zasmála. "Nemáš ani tušení." A to měla pravdu. Se vší tou jeho noblesou a třpytivými věcičkami… No, ona používala slovo 'výstřední'.

Další chvíle ticha, ale Zathar se snažil seč mohl, naleznout ta správná slova a to ani neměl tušení, proč se vlastně ptá. "A on je tvůj… Tedy, vy dva jste… svoji? Nebo zaslíbení?" Nutno přiznat, že tahle myšlenka už ho trápila nějakou dobu. To, jak ji ten snědý mág oslovoval a jak s ní jednal… Proto ho překvapilo - ne - zarazilo, když se elfka začala smát tak zběsile, jak jí to jen pohmožděný hrudník dovolil.

"Já a Dorian? Tak to ne. Ne ne ne ne ne. Proč si to sakra všichni myslí? Vždyť ani nejsem jeho typ!"

"Jsi málo opálená?"

"Jsem špatného pohlaví."

Za ten pohled do jeho vyděšené tváře, když mu toto sdělila, by byla ochotná i platit. Zřejmě se s tímto jevem v jeho zemi moc často nesetkával, pokud vůbec a několikrát otevřel a zase zavřel ústa, když se snažil o smysluplnou reakci.

"Ou…" Vyloudil ze sebe a odkašlal si. "Všiml jsem si, že si letmo prohlížel Orophina… Měl bych ho varovat?"

"Ne to nemusíš," zavrtěla úsměvně hlavou. "Dorian se drží hesla _Dívat se můžeš, šahat nesmíš_. Je zadaný."

Konečně si stáhla i druhou botu a s menší plachostí na Zathara zamrkala. Do tohohle se jí opravdu nechtělo. Jedinou úlevou pociťovala ze svého po kolena dlouhého kabátce, takže toho snad nebude ani tolik vidět. Pomalu uvolnila vázání a začala s natrženou nohavicí, neboť tu bolest, kterou jí působila látka při třetí na ránu, chtěla mít co nejrychleji za sebou. Postřehla, jak Zathar při spatření její holé kůže na okamžik strnul, a pak odvrátil pohled stranou, skoro až zahanbeně. To jí na jistotě dvakrát nepřidávalo, ale co nadělala. Párkrát sykla, když se dotkla citlivého místa, ale jakmile byla jedna nohavice dole, s druhou se už moc dlouho neupejpala a než se nadála, kamaše byli dole a ona se sklouzla po kmeni zpátky do trávy.

Trochu se mu klepaly prsty, když musel trochu povytáhnout její kabát, aby na ránu lépe viděl, ale zachoval si profesionalitu a dal se do práce. Rána byla vážně hluboká, až nemohl pochopit, jak tohle mohl způsobit prostý kámen, ale i tak za svůj život viděl i kurióznější zranění.

 _Hodil by se athelas._ Napadlo ho. Bohužel jemu samotnému už žádný nezbyl. A jako by Ria četla myšlenky…

"Tady," podávala mu kožený váček, ze kterého ucítil známou vůni. "Elfí kořen, na tu ránu."

To nebyl název, kterým by tu bylinu nazval. Měl ji totiž v ruce snad tisíckrát a rozhodně ji zvládl poznat po tisící prvý.

"Vypadá to přesně jako… To je athelas. Nebo tak alespoň…" Kousek odtrhl a požmoulal ho mezi zuby. "Ne, je to athelas."

Nechápavě zamrkala. "Ate- co?"

"Je to léčivá rostlina z mé domoviny. _Edain_ ho nazývají Králův lístek, ale jak se… Jak se může vyskytovat i tady?"

Ne, že by jí to dvakrát osvětlil, ale beztak pokrčila rameny. "Co rozpad Pangey? Ne? Roste tady tak dlouho, co můj lid pamatuje. Možná je to jen shoda náhod, jako to, že vaše obecná řeč je totožná s tou zdejší."

A to…byl neprůstřelný argument, ať se mu ti líbilo či ne. "Asi máš pravdu," zamumlal, i když o tom vůbec přesvědčený nebyl a raději se vrátil k ošetřování rány. Rozhodně neoplýval léčivými schopnostmi lorda Elronda, ale na tohle ještě stačil. Navíc, dlouhý čas o samotě v divočině v ošetřování značně zdokonalil.

"To by mělo fungovat." Vmasíroval pár lístků do rány, než sáhl po zahnuté jehle a niti. "Teď to bude poněkud nepříjemné. Athelas by měl bolesti zamezit, ale možná to sem tam štípne."

No…nelhal. "Jsi jiný, než tví společníci," nasadila zvědavě, nad čímž on pobaveně frkl.

"Mohl bych říct to samé o tobě." Ani ho nepřekvapilo, když se zatvářila zmateně. "Strávil jsem dost času s Halem a více než bych si přál v zajetí, abych pochopil, jakým způsobem mágové bojují. Drží se vzadu, útočí ze zálohy, při konfrontaci tělo na tělo umí velmi obratně zacházet s holí, ale snaží se tomu vyhýbat, co jsou věci, kterých jsem se u tebe zatím nedočkal."

Měla nutkání ho trochu nakopnout, ale to by v současné situaci bylo více bolestivé spíše pro ní. "Zase si hraješ na moje svědomí?"

"Kdyby ano, sdělil bych ti, že tenhle zchátralý výstup na sebeobětování a odlákání…věcí…, byl nápadem naprosto stupidním!" Vyštěkl rozzlobeně, ale ve skutečnosti to byla starost, co zněla v jeho hlase. "Kdybych šel s ostatními, mohla jsi klidně zemřít," pronesl již o něco klidněji a aniž by si to uvědomil, položil svou dlaň Rie na koleno.

"Ale nešel jsi," zašeptala a znovu sykla, když dokončil poslední steh. "Proč? Proč jsi mne následoval?"

 _Nutkavá potřeba? Jen tak? Zabíjela mě představa, že jsou ve větvích lámány kosti? Co jo mám na tohle sakra říct!?_

"...Ééé…" Tolik k toku myšlenek.

"Nene, neodpovídej mi na to," přikryla mu ústa prsty nasadila rádoby dramatický hlas. "Na citová vyznání ještě nejsme dostatečně zralí. Víš co? Řekneš mi to až v případě, že by jeden z nás umíral a nechtěl by odcházet s nedořešenými záležitostmi."

Zamračil se. "To by byla pěkně na prd situace."

"Já vím," usmála se vychytrale. "Takže se hezky postaráme o to, abychom oba zůstali naživu na ty mi to nebudeš muset říkat. Je to geniální!"

Z hrtanu mu vyšel zaskočený smích. "Víš, ty jsi osoba velmi…"

"Úžasná? Dechberoucí? Magnificiální?"

"…Zvláštní. A potrhlá." Nevšímaje si lehce vražedného pohledu, kterým ho obdařila, zuby přetrhl nit. "Ale víš co? Mě se to líbí. Je to neotřelý. Navíc, k tobě to sedí."

"Ah," přitiskla si dlaň na srdce. "Ty jsi mi právě složil počátečně urážlivý kompliment s roztomilým závěrem. Jsem dojatá, vážně."

Zasmál se. Začal pozorovat, že to se v její přítomnosti děje docela často. To, a také občasně zvýšený tlak. Bylo zábavné sledovat ji a Terena, když měli své slovní výměny. Ačkoliv jim stále tvrdili, že příbuzní nejsou, rozhodně se chovali jako dva praštění sourozenci, proto tak krásně korespondovali s dvojčaty Elladanem a Elrohirem. Zvedl oči, když elfka náhle zpozorněla a zastříhala ušima nalevo od nich. Z pod stromů se vyřítil udýchaný strakatý hřebec, tvářící se jako to největší boží umučení.

"Pilgrime!" Zajásala šeptem, ale hlas se jí zlomil. Vyčerpání ještě zdaleka neustalo, musela si odpočinout, ale to šlo na nezabezpečeném místě docela těžko.

"Mohli bychom se tu na chvíli utábořit?" Navrhl na to konto Zathar. "Potřebuješ se vyspat."

Athanriel ale pomalu zavrtěla hlavou. "Tady by to nebylo bezpečné. Nedaleko jsou vlčí sluje a ti mrtví sylvani přitáhnou do pár hodin další. Navíc, musíme najít ostatní, než Teren začne poskakovat jako splašený zajíc a sám se vydá na záchranou misi a to by nedopadlo dobře."

Mlčky si jí prohlížel, přemítal nad tím co řekla a dle výrazu se mu to dvakrát nelíbilo, ale neměl zrovna na výběr. Mrkl na koně, který se pomalu doploužil k nim a lísavě svou majitelku strkal nozdrami do ramene, patrně žadonící o odměnu. Byl sice zpocený a trochu zadýchaný, ale síly v něm bylo ještě dost na to, aby je střídmým tempem dostal do bezpečí. Nebo v to alespoň doufal.

"Pověz mi něco," otázal se, když se Ria, již plně oblečená, odvážila postavit na nohy a upravit hřebci popruhy. Nejprve k Zatharovi natočilo jedno ucho, než následoval zbytek hlavy. Osobně tu hybnost uší shledával nadmíru fascinující. Jaksi elegantní. Když se ujistil, že má její plnou pozornost, pokračoval; "Říkala jsi, že v Breciliánu žijí trvale dva klany, že?" Kývla. "Tak jak můžeš najisto vědět, že narazíme zrovna na Mahvirův?"

Cukl jí koutek, jen malinko, ale pokrčila rameny. "Jednoduše. Fheron se vždycky drží u pobřeží."

"Fheron?"

"Mahariel," vysvětlila prostě, jako kdyby to bylo naprosto jasné. "Archivář klanu Sabrae. Kdybych mířila tam, zaměřila bych se na celé jihovýchodní pobřeží u Amaranthinského oceánu."

Nakrabatil obočí a v duchu si to poskládal dohromady. "Proč pobřeží? To v tom vidí nějakou taktickou výhodu?" _Protože já ne…_

"Ne." Opět pokrčila rameny. "Prostě má rád moře. Je to v srdci stále dobrodruh, hodně se toulal, než převzal místo po archivářce Marethari. To šumění vln ho k těm vzpomínkám asi vrací."

Tmavovlasý elf se pousmál a podrbal koně na čele. Hodně mu to připomnělo jednoho velmi dobrého přítele…

* * *

"Já… Dle mých detektivních schopností bych řekl…že to tady vybouchlo."

Zírající na zbytky shořelého mostu nedokázal Teren skrýt mírné zděšení. Což o to, kdyby se již dostali na druhou stranu, stravoval by to o poznání snáz, ale takové štěstí mít zkrátka nemohli. Dřevo, již zčernalé, nijak nedoutnalo a na dotyk bylo chladné. Ten most takhle mohl vypadat alespoň několik dní. Domyslel si, že klany vzaly Cailanovo varování před otrokáři smrtelně vážně a likvidovali veškeré přístupové cesty.

Elladan se nervózně ošil. "Prosím, řekni, že je tu někde jiná cesta."

"Je tu," podotkl Teren pohotově. Vzal do ruky malý kámen, přistoupil k okraji soutěsky a nenuceně ho pustil. "Volným pádem."

Zorničky Thranduilových modrých očí se zúžily. "Jak to můžeš brát tak lehkovážně?" Ale Dál jen omluvně pokrčil rameny.

"Když držíte s Inkvizicí těch pár let, tak se naučíte žít podle hesla a vypěstujete si k takovýmhle situacím jistý flegmatismus."

"Hesla?" Zaúpěli téměř všichni současně, tedy, všichni co rozuměli a Teren opět povytáhl ramena.

"Když se něco může pokazit, tak se to pokazí. A co se pokazit nemůže, pokazí se taky."

"S tímhle přístupem jste vyhráli válku?" Pronesl Haldir poněkud cynicky.

"A zabránili dvěma dalším!" Vytasil Teren hrdě. "Protože jak jednou řekl král Maric Theirin, budiž mu země lehká, _'Doufej v nejlepší, ale připraven buď na nejhorší.'_ " Zhoupl se na patách a ležérně se rozhlédl kolem. "No…tak to asi obejdeme. A budeme se modlit, že to nebudeme obcházet až do Denerimu."

Hale, již značně mrzutý, neboť snídaně byla bez kávy, si složil ruce na prsou a zamručel. "A ty víš kudy?"

"Víceméně. Jsem si jistý, že je to severně od řeky. Nebo na jih?"

"Sever nebo jih, my umřeme tady." Prskl mág a svěsil ruce podél těla. Líp by mu bylo v Kruhu. Kde jsou ti templáři, když je jednou potřeboval? Na vylekané _návštěvníky_ , kteří se z jejich sarkasmu ještě úplně neotrkali, nikdo nebral ohledy.

Prozřetelností osudu nebo neskutečně šťastnou náhodou se stalo, že jejich toulání bylo zamezeno náhlým probuzením vyjukaného Mahvira, jehož počáteční výraz by se dal popsat jako: "O co že jsem to přesně přišel?"

Mohli bychom spekulovat, že ho v tu chvíli probudili sami Valar a Valier, či spíše…no, říct Evanuris by bylo poněkud nadsazené, protože bůhví, kde oni vlastně jsou. Zkrátka _něco_ ho probudilo právě v tu pravou chvíli, aby vyvedl své přátele a toho Dála, kterého neznal, ze spleti stromové a zamezil jim v předlouhé cestě k dalšímu přechodu. Oni totiž nic nevěděli o skryté jeskyni, zarostlé volně vysejícím břečťanem, která stála na druhé straně mělkého brodu, o kterém taktéž nevěděli a kterou pravidelně využívali místo mostu, jehož exploze byla ve stavu plánování ještě před jeho odjezdem. Dálům se tak jednoduchý přístup do posvátné části lesa zjevně nezamlouval. Opět, popisovat jejich další zdlouhavé debaty cestou k cíli, které se vztahovaly především k vysvětlování zmatenému Mahvirovi, jak se ocitl na hřbetě hally a slovními potyčkami mezi Halem a Terenem, zakončené výhružkou poslání mágových orgánu po proudu řeky Marú. Tím pádem všechny tyto skutečnosti splňovaly podmínky průměrné rodinné vycházky.

Jeskyně sama o sobě taktéž nebyla nic vábného. Po přechodu brodu je čekala dlouhá vlhká chodba, v níž rozléhající se zvuky neznámého původu jim způsobovaly husí kůži. A pak ten zápach. Nikdo nemohl pochybovat o tom, že tu něco nedávno umřelo. Vlastně, nejspíš v té jeskyni něco umírá pravidelně. Rúmil už se proto nedivil, že ji ještě nikdo jiný neobjevil. No, břečťan za to rozhodně nemohl. Ne úplně. Každého, až na Mahvira samozřejmě, překvapilo, jak dlouhá ve skutečnosti chodba byla. Očekávali, že se za pár chvil ocitnou na druhé straně soutěsky a místo toho pochodovali již alespoň patnáct minut. Jediným naprosto klidným členem té sebranky se tak stala Sinar a to hlavě proto, že díky svému pánovi už zažila situace několikanásobně horší.

"Ještě že tu není Aren," zamumlal si Teren pro sebe, když mu pod nohama procupital pavouk o velikosti dětské pěsti. "Protože kdyby tu byl, tak by už nebyl."

Feren, který kráčel vedle něj, překvapeně zdvihl obočí a naklonil hlavu.

"Aren trpí arachnofobií. Bojí se pavouků." Zastřihal ušima, když kolem nich znenadání propluv jemný závan venkovního větru a doširoka se usmál.

"Co to cítí moje ouška? Že by to byl čerstvý vzduch?"

"Jsme skoro v cíli," přikývl Mahvir. Stále trochu kulhal, ale jinak se zdál již skoro zotavený. Josienovo léčitelství někdy opravdu dokázalo zá to mohl být náhlý nával adrenalinu, ale přece jen, spal po dva dny, během kterým ho kurýrovala ještě Ria. Vlastně mohl být rád, že mu magie netekla už ušima.

I kdyby, Mahvira to nezajímalo. Jeho mysl byla nyní někde úplně jinde, omámená. Cítil to. Ten jemný nápor větru, volající neslyšně jeho jméno. Byl to les. Jeho les. Vítal své ztracené dítě zpět ve svém objetí. Slzy štěstí mu vhrkly do očí, když spatřili sluneční paprsky a on konečně vyšel z jeskyně ven. Pro breciliánského elfa to bylo jako znovuzrození, ale ostatní zůstali v němém úžasu. Nebyla to obyčejná zeleň, co je obklopila. To místo _žilo._ Jemný vánek ohýbal větve stromů, malující na smaragdovou trávu stínové obrazce. Kmeny byli obrostlé bílými květy a namodralým mechem, skrz listí prolétala hejna drobného ptactva. Zvuky lesa jim přehrávaly vlastní symfonii, která se upřímně dotkla jejich srdcí. Pokud _Quendi_ předtím považovali les za okouzlující, nyní by ho popsali jedině jako dechberoucí. To křehké místo čisté přírody, nedotčené válkou a utrpením.

 _"Ir vhenas sahlin…"_

Jen Teren se mohl pousmát s porozuměním, ale procítěnost onoho výroku přiměla i ostatní k dojatým výrazům.

"A že ti to bratře trvalo zatraceně dlouho!"

Tento hlas byl jiný. Nepatřil nikomu ze skupiny, navíc se táhl vzduchem, zvonící z mnohem větší dálky hustého stromoví. Byl to mužský hlas, nijak drsný, spíše jemně tenorový, skvěle zapadající do melodie lesa.

Skupina se shlukla blíže k sobě, očekávající případné přepadení, ale Mahvir nehnul ani brvou. Zcela hypnotizovaný hleděl do nekonečné zeleně, ze které se pozvolna tvarovaly postavy, jež začali vyházet z úkrytů stínu. Devět lučištníků se vynořilo zpod stromoví, oděni v lehkém brnění, jež splývalo s barvami hvozdu. Své luky drželi volně podél těla, nijak neplánující zaútočit. Zvědavě střídali pohledy z cizince na cizince a přesto se jejich zrak zastavil jen na tom jediném. Na jejich po dvanáct let ztraceném bratrovi.

 _"Aneth ara, Mahvir."_

* * *

 **Slovníček = náš malý věrný pomocníček**

Sindarin

 _gwinig -_ maličká

 _Ta naa sinwa guth! -_ Je to jistá smrt

 _Lle pol'al gwae ero! -_ Nemůžeš jít sama

 _Lye baw ista man-hen nalmë thîr dan -_ Nevíme, proti čemu stojíme

 _Est-hen ista man cared -_ Možná ví, co dělá

 _Elyë baradh Est caro, Est-eno mae -_ I kdyby, je stále zesláblá

 _elleth -_ elfka

 _Heb-men pen-nin -_ Pokračujte beze mně

 _Amin innas aphad-deid -_ Jdu za ní

 _Onodrim -_ sindarský výraz pro Enty

 _Goheno nin -_ Omlouvám se

 _Edain -_ Lidé

Elvhen

 _Ar Nuvenin' Ghilas, Teren -_ Musím jít, Terene

 _Ir vhenas sahlin -_ Jsem doma

 _Aneth ara, Mahvir -_ Tady jde o neformální pozdrav, který používají Dálové jen mezi sebou, na rozdíl od formálního _Andaran atish'an,_ kterým zdraví většinou cizince.

 **Athelas + Elfí kořen** \- Někoho z vás už určitě napadlo několik spojení mezi Thedasem a Středozemí. Řekla bych, že prvním ťuknutím byla Nienna, Paní Slz, která se zjevila Rie před finálním střetem s Corypheusem (ale Ria o tom nevěděla). No, tohle je další ťuknutí :D


	17. Prašť jako uhoď

**_Svět sa čendžnul._**  
 ** _Čuchám to ve vodě._**  
 ** _Čuchám to v polu._**  
 ** _Čuchám to ve větru._**  
 ** _Hafo věci je v pytli._**  
 ** _Všici pamětníci chcípli._**  
 ** _Tož jeden maňas zrobil velké prsteny._**  
 ** _Tři navalil cvelfům, takym těm divným, nejnamakanějším magičům._**  
 ** _Sedm pajzlovským kingům, namakaným kutakum, co robí šutrové síně._**  
 ** _A devět... devět prstenů ukradli romští spoluobčané, kteří byli zatčeni|a prsteny jim vzali králové._**  
 ** _V tychto prstenech sou mikročipy od Intelu které ovládají svět._**  
 ** _Všichni však byli podraženi, bo byl zroben další prsten s mikročipem._**  
 ** _V zemi Naador, v ohňu hory Urob-ruiny. Taký černý pakoš Saudruh ilegálně zrobil další prsten, aby ovládl totálně fšecko._**

 **Toliko k mému dnešnímu prohlášení... Bavte se :D**

* * *

Nerada si to přiznávala, ale měl pravdu. S každým krokem, který kůň udělal, se cítila vyčerpanější a vyčerpanější, hlava jí padala, oči se klížili a i přes veškerou věnovanou péči pálila rána na noze jako čert. Dostali se od místa boje natolik daleko, jak jen mohli, ale nakonec, přes veškeré její protesty, zastavil Zathar u nevelkého skalního žlabu, velkého dost akorát na to, aby se do něj schovali oba. Ria si spočítala, že Teren a ostatní by měli být již dávno za mostem a modlila se, aby ohledně jejich nepřítomnosti nezačali panikařit. Ostatně, Teren by poznal, kdyby se jí něco stalo. Oba vlastnili magií propojené krystaly z Amaranthine, tak doufala, že ho alespoň napadne se na něj podívat, ale moc velkou šanci tomu nedávala. Na to ho znala příliš dlouho.

Vlastně úkryt našli právě včas. Podzim byl stále v síle své nejvyšší a spustil tak vydatný déšť z před chvílí tak jasně modré oblohy. Počasí se zde měnilo rychle a s příchodem zimy to bylo ještě intenzivnější. Zathar se už poté neobtěžoval s dotazováním a rozdělal oheň. Ne dost velký na to, aby je zcela zahřál, ale dostačující k tomu, aby se cítili pohodlněji. Víceméně. Od ošetření její rány se vzduch mezi nimi z neznámého důvodu napjal a byl cítit nejistotou a obezřetností. Vlastě se vrátil do toho samého stavu, v jakém byl ještě dnešní ráno. _Ona_ se v jejich společnosti zkrátka nemohla cítit uvolněně. Ne, když věděla tak málo a zároveň tak moc. Ty sžíravé myšlenky, že _ti druzí_ jsou vším, o co se její lid po generace snaží a selhává. Byla to závist? Rozhodně. Na jejich noblesu, jejich znalosti, jejich nesmrtelnost, jejich kontakt s bohy, o kterém si ona mohla nechat jen zdát, neboť nejbližší zpodobnění jakéhosi boha, ke kterému se dostala, chtělo zotročit celý Thedas. To na náladě nepřidá. Nedokázala se přimět k víře ve Stvořitele a zároveň musela snášet vědomí, že jejich vlastní _bozi_ je opustili. Připadala si ztracená a stále nenacházela cestu. Navíc, a to dodávám jen čistě pro úplnost, kdybyste byli hozeni proti zdi dvousetkilovým rohatcem a za dva dny byli nuceni "tancovat" v ranní rose s divokými sylvany, taky byste se neusmívali jako sluníčko. Ve skutečnosti její namožené svaly tiše plakaly.

Zathar nebyl slepý. Moc dobře věděl, že něco není v pořádku a když se to vezme kolem a kolem, sám si i domyslel, co to bude. Skutečnost, že ze začátku musela strpět lehce pohrdavé pohledy lórienských, se též podepsala. Netrvalo to dlouho a snad by i věřil, že za to tři bratři cítili stud, ale podepsalo se to. Nazvali Dály _divochy_ a netušil, jak je to možné, ale cítil, že navzdory jazykové bariéře tomuto slovu rozuměla velmi dobře a co bylo horší, skoro jako by tomu i sama věřila. Sledoval její stále pobledlou tvář, nepřítomně zírající do prázdna a část jeho ji chtěla nějakým způsobem utěšit, možná i obejmout a odehnat pryč její démony, ale je rozdíl mezi tím něco chtít a něco udělat. Nezmohl se na to. Byl to vlastní myšlenkový blok, který ho držel zpátky. Slib, který byl dávno zproštěn platnosti, když _…dokud vás smrt nerozdělí_ , nabylo před více než dvěma staletími své platnosti, ale on to stále nedokázal nechat jít. Dlouhá doba pro člověka, ale pouhý mžik pro elfa. Bolest byla stále příliš čerstvá. _Tak proč z ní stále nedokážu spustit oči?_

"Řekni mi víc o vašem světě," zašeptala prokřehlým hlasem, který pro něj byl už poslední kapkou a bez dalšího otálení přes ní přehodil svůj vlastní plášť. Neprotestovala.

"Poslouchala jsi o něm celé ráno." Podotkl s úsměvem, když se přesunul naproti ní. "Co víc bys potřebovala vědět?" A ulevilo se mu, když konečně zvedla hlavu a hleděla mu zpříma do očí.

"Celé ráno jsem poslouchala o vaší mytologii, nebo…dávné historii, je-li ti to milejší," dodala rychle, když pohoršeně pozvedl obočí. "Chtěla bych vědět něco méně zaměřeného. Jak to tam vypadá? Vaše města, lesy, jezera. Co u vás žije za stvoření? Jak tam funguje magie? Chci vědět něco, podle čeho si budu moct Středozem alespoň představit."

Jeho další odpovědí bylo jen překvapené ticho, které ovšem následovalo drobným činem. Natáhl se do deště pro dostatečně tenkou větev, vlhkou a mazlavou, ale to mu nevadilo a beze slov zaryl konec dřeva do poddajné zeminy. Nepřerušovala ho, i když téměř umírala zvědavostí, o co se to vlastně pokouší, a tak raději s tou největší pozorností sledovala jemné a až neuvěřitelně ladné pohyby, kterými přejížděl po hlíně. A věnovala se tomu s takovou horlivostí, že po nějaké době konečně začali v těch vlnovkách a křivkách rozeznávat tvary a došlo jí, že to, co elf kreslí, je mapa.

"Vítej ve Středozemi," zamumlal, když náčrt konečně dokončil. "Dělí se na deset oblastí - teď můžeš mimochodem zapnout svou představivost - Beleriand, Calenardhon - nyní Rohan, Eriador…" S každým jmenováním zarazil špičku větve na zmíněné místo a Athanriel měla co dělat, aby všechno dostatečně vstřebala. "…Forodwaith, Gondor, Harad, Chand, Rhovanion, Rhûn a…" Na krátkou dobu se odmlčel a ona si povšimla, jak silně zatnul pěsti. "Mordor."

Yeap. To znělo dramaticky. Jako jedno z těch tabu témat, nad kterým se rozmýšlela, zda se ptát či ne a beztak se k tomu ani nedostala, neboť Zathar pokračoval směle dál.

"V současnosti se tam rozléhá dvacet zemí, rozdělených především mezi lidi, elfy a trpaslíky, ale na severozápadě leží země Kraj. To je domov půlčíků. Hobitů."

A přesně to poslední slovo způsobilo nastražení jejích oušek a probudilo v ní ještě větší dávku zvědavosti. "Hobiti? Co jsou hobiti?"

Usmál se. Tu otázku očekával. "Jsou to dobrosrdečné lidem podobné bytosti, velmi malí, zdálky bys je pokládali za děti. Jsou rozsetí po celém Kraji, žijí ve svým vlastnoručně postavených norách, kterým po domácku říkají pelouchy."

Skepticky povytáhla obočí a pokrčila nos. "Nory? Oni opravdu žijí v norách?" Skoro jí to připomnělo Hluboké cesty a to není místo, kde by chtěla každý den usínat.

"Nepleť si nějaké brouky prolezlé díry s hobití norou, mladá dámo!" Vykřikl s hranou pohoršeností. "Hobití nora je dobře rozvržená, teplá, útulná, pohodlná ovšem ne okázalá a vkusně vybavená. A to znamená komfort." Cukl mu koutek, když si vybavil starého přítele Bilba Pytlíka, jak mu sám tuto definici vtloukal do hlavy. Samozřejmě obrazně, neboť by na něj ten malý človíček nedosáhl.

"Zníš jak Dramir, když jsem mu řekla, že mě v Orzammaru popadají pocity úzkosti," zamumlala si pro sebe a na Zathara hodila nevinný úsměv. "A co vy? Jak a kde si tam žijete vy?"

"Říše elfů máš na mysli?" Otázal se s poněkud podezřelou hořkostí, kterou se snažil v myšlenkách zahnat. "V Prvním věku jich bylo mnoho, téměř dvě desítky, ale časem se počty krátily, až nakonec zbyli čtyři. Elladan a Elrohir pocházejí z Imladris, též Roklinky, jejíž pánem je jejich otec Lord Elrond. Je to poslední domácký dům východně od moře, sám jsem tam nalezl na pár let útočiště." _S velkou nelibostí drahého Erestora. Však ono ho to trucování jednou přejde…_

"Pak je tu Lindon," zaryl větev do pobřežního státu, děleného zátokou ve tvaru hrotu šípu. "Kdysi to byla jedna z nejmocnějších říší, než ve válce Posledního spojenectví padl král  
Gil-Galad. Sice se království stále drží, ale už spíš jen dožívá ve stínu dávné slávy. Thranduil vládne Severnímu Temnému hvozdu. Bývalo to nádherné místo, ještě když se mu říkalo Velký zelený hvozd. Proto je Thranduil neustále myšlenkami jinde. Tento les mu ho hodně připomíná."

Byl to čistý smutek, který zněl z jeho slov a nějakým způsobem se dotkl i jí a ve snaze nabídnout alespoň nějakou útěchu, ho velmi jemně chytla za ruku a setkala se tak s jeho překvapeně vytřeštěným pohledem, nicméně se neodtrhl. I jí samotnou vlastní gesto překvapilo. Pokud nepočítala to ošetření nohy, byla to zatím ta nejtěsnější vzdálenost, k jaké se odvážila. "Co se stalo?"

"Sauron se stal. S jeho příchodem do Dol Gulduru začal rozsévat po zemi zlo a Hvozd se začal pod náporem temnoty trávit. Teď tam pobíhá všelijaká havěť, od obřích pavouků až po skřety." Raději se rozhodl nevyprávět historku, jak se pokusil jednoho z pavouků osedlat. Byla to nemilá a bolestivá záležitost pro jeho pozadí. "Ono, když to vezmu kolem a kolem, tak se vlastně ve všech našich lesích a hvozdech něco prohání. Tady jsou pavouci, tady zlobři," ukázal na Obří lesy a následně na Fangorn, "…Tady tě můžou zabít stromy, tedy, my jim říkáme Huorni. Jsou pěkně zlomyslní, pokud se jim znelíbíš a jim se znelíbí téměř každý, kdo vstoupí na jejich území. Samozřejmě se jim můžeš pokusit utéct, ale to stejně nevyjde, protože dokážou být zatraceně rychlí a umí se zahalit stínem. Jen enti je dokážou zvládat."

Následně se musel od popisování odtrhnout, neboť dalších pár minut vysvětloval, vlastně, spíše vyprávěl o procitnutí entů v Prvním hvězdném věku, o tom, jak je elfové poprvé objevili a naučili stromy mluvit. Sice se tomu bránila, ale začínala být čím dál víc okouzlená. Otázkou bylo, zda Středozemí, nebo… "No a pak tu máš Lothlórien. Mou _drahou_ domovinu. Ten je ze všeho nejhorší, upřímně, málokdo se kdy vzpamatuje z toho, co tam zažije." A mluvil pravdu.

Tomu věřila i Ria, ale beztak se musela zeptat. "A tam se prohání co?"

Zatvářil se naprosto vážně. "Haldir."

Jediné, co z ní vyšlo, byl nosový zvuk, který byl následkem její snahy o zadržení smíchu. Dokonce si musela i zakrýt ústa, ale toku slz, který jí zaplavil oči, už zabránit nedokázala. A co si budeme povídat, on na tom Zathar nebyl o moc líp, neboť jestli mu něco opravdu nejde, tak je to hrané udržování vážné tváře. Jak dlouho si takhle ti dva mohli zírat do tváře? Minuty? Nebo vteřiny, které se zdály být minutami? Tak či tak, vše bylo následováno salvu veselého smíchu, který alespoň zčásti prolomil ty ledy mezi nimi.

Rytmickým nadskakováním jeho hrudi mu zpod tmavé košile vypadl pro Riu velmi zajímavý amulet, kterého si do té doby vůbec nevšimla. Na první pohled nebyl nijak zvlášť zdobený. Prostý stříbrný kruh u šířce asi půl centimetru, obtočený okolo matného kamene, který hrál všemi odstíny oranžové a červené. Pro normálního pozorovatele šlo jen o obyčejný šperk, ale Ria byla, jak známo, mág a jako taková byla cvičená v rozpoznání i té nejjemnější magie. A právě při pohledu a na onen amulet jí začal její citlivý nosík nápadně šimrat. Jen jí v tu chvíli nepřišlo etické, se na to vyptávat hned tak přímo.

Když si odhodila své světlé vlasy, stále nasáklé vodou, na druhou stranu a úsměv odhalil její zářivě bílé zuby, všiml si nepatrné vrásky, která se ve tvaru půlměsíce vytvarovala v koutku úst, když se smála. Svým vlastním způsobem tak dělala onen úsměv unikátním, zapamatovatelným…překrásným, ano, rozhodně měla překrásný úsměv. To mohl přiznat i bez toho, aniž by se cítil provinile. Co ho ale zaráželo bylo to, jak se mu najednou zdál povědomý. Najednou by klidně odpřísáhl, že ho už někdy viděl, ale navzdory dobré paměti nebyl s to přijít na to kde.

"Přála bych si ji vidět," vydechla zasněně a pustila jeho ruku, aby se mohla zapřít se na loktech. "Středozem myslím. Kdyby jen na chvíli. Zní skoro až neuvěřitelně."

 _Kéž by to bylo možné._ Jeho vlastní myšlenky ho opět zradily. Upínaly se směrem, kterému se urputně bránil a prohrával. Zadíval se na dlaň, která byla ještě před chvílí propletená s tou její a najednou mu přišla strašně osamělá…

"Přestává pršet," zachraptěl monotónně. "Měli bychom-"

Odmlčel se, když Athanriel zprudka natáhl krk a zastřihala ušima. Jeho teorie o tom, že Dálové budou mít mnohem lepší sluch než _Quendi_ , se tedy vyplňovala, protože on sám si ničeho nevšiml. Teprve až se k němu doneslo lehké zapraskání dřeva, vykročil rázně ven a hbitě tasil meč, stavící se ochranářsky před elfku, kterou tento postoj značně vyvedl z míry. Dopajdala se k Pilgrimovi a byla až překvapivě klidná, stejně jako kůň, čemuž elf nejprve nerozuměl, dokud neuslyšel neznámý hlas.

"Schovej si tu čepel pro boj, _lethallin_. Tady jí nebude potřeba."

Ze stromoví se vynořila trojice lučištníků, dva muži a žena, odění ve zvláštním brnění, které dokonale splývalo s barvami lesa. Zathar už poznal, že se bude jednat o příslušníky Dálů, ale beztak se raději obrátil na Riu a jakmile ona souhlasně přikývla, zasunul meč zpátky.

"Vy jste z klanu Yonwyn?" Otázal se čistě informativně prostředního, který vypadal na velitele skupiny.

"Trefa," přikývl Dál a napřáhl k němu ruku k pozdravu. "Mé jméno je Athras. Mí společníci, Gheyna a Cammen." Oba zdvořile kývli a jakmile si všimli, že Ria kulhá, okamžitě k ní přiskočili na pomoc, aby ji vysadili na koně. Podle konverzace, kterou ihned zavedli a objetí, kterého se Athanriel dočkala Zathar usoudil, že je musela znát.

"Zathar," představil se na oplátku on. "Jsou tu i další, větší část naší skupiny. Nezkřížili jste z nimi cestu?" A ulevilo se mu, kdy Athras souhlasně přikývl.

"Touhle dobou už by měli být s ostatními v táboře. Narazili jsme na ně už za soutěskou. A pokud se k nim chceme přidat dřív, než se setmí, měli bychom vyrazit."

S tím nemohl nic než souhlasit. Dechberoucí nebo ne, z tohohle lesa začínal mít husí kůži.

* * *

Pokaždé, když si měli představit dálský tábor, vybavil se jim zkrátka…tábor. Stany, ohniště, možná pár ohrad. Ovšemže, to všechno tam skutečně bylo, ale v docela jiné podobě, než jak očekávali. Když při následování již jen šesti lučištníků vešli do lesního útočiště, byl to jako vstup do malé vesničky. Stanové celty byly čisté a zdobené decentními ornamenty na přírodní motivy, obestavěné buď kolem dřevěné kostry, nebo větších aravelů. Některé prostší než druhé, ale všechny upravené. Celý tábor byl účelně rozdělen a ubytovací a pracovní prostory a na konci, v jeho čele, stál největší ze stanů, kde pobývala sama archivářka Lanaya, která cizinci vítala nadmíru zaujatým pohledem, ale nebyla první. Už při dosažení hranic je vítali zvědavé oči prvních Dálů a další brzy následovaly. Hleděli na ně z větví stromů, vykukovali od silných kmenů. Ženy, muži, mladí i dospělí. Úsměv se nevyhnul tvářím _Qunedi_ , když procházeli okolo říční zátoky, kde si nebojácně hrála věkově rozmanitá skupina elfích dětí. A stejně tak, jak zvědavě pohlíželi na ně, vítali nadšeně ztraceného Mahvira. Thranduil a Feren, kteří s ním strávili nejvíce času, teprve nyní na vlastní oči viděli, jak velká síla pojí jednotlivé Dály v jednu velkou rodinou. Krásný kontrast tomu opět dodávala Terenova nevzrušenost, když jim k tomu pochodu vesele pískal a bedlivě si prohlížel líbezné tváře mladých Dálek. A také byl poněkud stále zaražený, neboť byli o jednoho společníka kratší.

Hale učinil rozhodnutí, jen co narazili na lučištníky. Jeho cíl coby průvodce byl splněn. Došel s _těmi druhými_ až ke klanu, tak zněla dohoda. Navíc, s nově nabytými vědomostmi o větší volnosti mágů se rozhodl, že udělá nejlíp, když se vydá do rodného Rudoskalí a pokusí se najít rodinu. Neřekl to sice nahlas, ale opravdu do tábora Dálů nechtěl. Vztahy mezi lidmi a elfy se sice ve Fereldenu změnily, ale on byl přesvědčen, že by tam nebyl zrovna vítán. Bylo pro něj sice těžké rozloučit se, především s Mahvirem, ve kterém našel dobrého přítele, ale považoval to za nutné. Byl nasměrován na stezku, kterou používali královští poslové pro komunikaci s klanem a se slovy rozloučení je opustil.

Všichni se naráz zastavili, když Lanaya vyšla skupině vstříc. Lučištníci se v její přítomnosti s úctou uklonili, jeden, stojící k ní nejblíže, jí zašeptal cosi do ucha, velmi potichu a diskrétně, a tak jediné co postřehli, byla její vlastní slova; _"Ma serannas"_. Průvodci se poté rozestoupili a uvolnili jí cestu přímo k těm tajemným cizincům. Sedm vysokých elfů, jejichž pohled jí zarážel do země jako malinkatou mouchu. Všichni mladí a pohlední, přesto v jejich očích zřela něco, co přenášelo vědomosti celých staletí. Pleť měli hladkou, bez _vallaslin_ či jakékoliv jizvy a jejich uši, ač zašpičatělé, se zdáli být strnulé, ale s elegancí vyčnívali z pod dlouhých hebkých vlasů. _Ne,_ zněl její verdikt. _Tihle rozhodně nejsou Dálové._

" _Andaran atish'an,_ " pozdravila zdvořile a sama mírně sklopila hlavu, až jí do obličeje spadl jeden neposlušný pramen slámově zlatých vlasů. "Dovolte mi se představit. Mé jméno je Lanaya, archivářka zdejšího klanu," zběžně si změřila skupinu pohledem a neubránila se cuknutí koutku, když ji všichni pozdravili ladnou úklonou s dlaní na hrudi, která se následně vzdálila v jemném půlkruhu. Snažila se zároveň nevšímat si Mahvira, který stál v pozadí. Bolest, která v jejím srdci vyvrtávala díru dvanáct let, byla stále živá. "A kdo račte být vy?" Zpozorovala, jak se Teren nadechuje a varovně ho zpražila pohledem. "Ty mlč," sykla a elf raději s rukama zdviženýma odcouval do bezpečné vzdálenosti, načež se archivářka s úsměvem obrátila zpět na cizince.

Thranduil se představil jako první a ostatní ihned následovali, stejně tak následovalo vysvětlení jejich původu. Nedalo jim si nevšimnout, jak okolo jejich skupiny shromáždil kruh zvědavců, dychtivě hltajících každé jejich slovo a Lanaya se zdála být čím dál víc zaskočená a zhoršilo se to, když vše potvrdil Mahvir svým svědectvím.

"Takže po celých dvanáct jsi byl…jsi byl…na jiném kontinentě?" Snažila se skrýt plačtivost v jejím hlase, ale i přes její úsilí se prodrala na povrch. Mahvir měl poté co dělat, aby potlačil nutkání k ní přiběhnout a vzít jí do náručí, ale věděl, že to by právě teď nebylo vhodné a raději jen mlčky přikývl. Jeho oči přesto ale řekli mnohem víc. A ona to poznala.

"Má paní," chopil se Haldir slova dřív, než by mohlo dojít k dalšímu přerušení. "Odpovíme vám na všechny otázky, které nám položíte a vysvětlíme tolik, kolik budeme schopni, ale možná by lepší udělat to někde v soukromí."

To probudilo Lanayu z jejího návalu sentimentality. " _Ir abelas_ … Chci říct, omlouvám se. Musíte být vyhladovělí a unavení. Prosím, následujte mne," ukázala směrem ke svému stanu a dala pokyn, aby tam byl dostatek jídla a pití. Cizinci se ovšem zdáli být zdráhaví a archivářka přistihla Terena, jak starostlivě hledí do dáli odkud přišli, celý napjatý a připravený vyrazit.

"Dva z nás jsou stále tam venku," vysvětlil Thranduil netrpělivě. "Byli jsme napadeni, získávali nám čas na útěk." V duchu si spílal na svou hloupost, že tohle dopustil. _Endor_ či ne, stále byl král a měl tu šílenost zarazit.

"Já vím," přikývla Lanaya s úsměvem. "Jsou v pořádku a na cestě sem, nemusíte se obávat."

Poznala, že jí ani jeden nevěřil. Trojice světlovlasých bratrů si vyměnila pár pobouřených cizojazyčných vět a zbytek jí jen probodával pohledem.

"A jak tohle můžete vědět?" Vyštěkl Elladan poněkud tvrději, než zamýšlel, ale Zathar byl i jeho přítel a Riu si stačil oblíbit dost na to, aby měl starost.

"Les to ví." Lanaya se otočila na patě a zamířila ke stanu a chtě nechtě, rozešli se ostatní za ní. "Je mou povinnosti archivářky čerpat postřehy a vědomosti z míst, ve kterých táboříme, abych mohla klan ochránit před možným nebezpečím. Říká se tomu _Splynutí_." Odtáhnula závěs stanu a nataženou paží je pozvala dál. "Víme o vás už nějakou dobu. Nebo si myslíte, že ten uvítací výbor za soutěskou se tam ocitl jen náhodou? Každopádně vás mohu ubezpečit, že vaši přátelé jsou v bezpečí a zanedlouho se k vám opět připojí."

 _Může předvídat, jako lady Galadriel?Nebo spíše disponuje podobnou mocí v menší míře._ Blesklo Orophinovi hlavou a tázavě se zadíval na Rúmila, kterého napadlo totéž. Nahlas se své myšlenky ovšem neodvážili vyslovit.

Napjetí vroucí jim v krvi trochu povolilo a konečně si začali třídit myšlenky. Tohle byl jejich cíl od samého začátku. Dostat se k Dálům, dozvědět se co nejvíc, pokusit se o vysvětlení existence dvou světů, které o sobě neměli navzájem sebemenší tušení. Nezbylo jim tedy nic jiného, než zopakovat slova, které Teren i Mahvir již velmi dobře znali a výmluvně si vyměnili pohledy. Tohle bude hodně dlouhý večer.

* * *

"Musíte to zarazit!"

Dveře Cailanovi pracovny se prudce rozrazili, když dovnitř napochodoval Ctěný Otec Waleran a král ihned věděl, že dnešní večer už má na jisto zkažený. Zoufale protočil oči a značně otráveně si toho vysokého kostnatého muže změřil a zvažoval, jak by mu to asi slušelo na vrcholu vlajkového stožáru. Těsně za ním do místnosti chvátal udýchaný černovlasý elf Gawain, mág a Cailonovo vrchní rádce a zíral na Otce s ještě větší zuřivostí, zatímco Cailanovi mimikou naznačil omluvné gesto. Už chtěl na Walerana seslat _hněv pekelný_ , ale byl zdvižením ruky zadržen.

Král si povzdechl. "Co mám zarazit, Ctěný Otče? Co je tak důležité a neodkladné, že mě s tím rušíte ve večerních hodinách a zdržujete mě tak od ulehnutí na lože s mou milovanou ženou a vaší královnou?" Záměrně přidal druhou větu, protože věděl, že to velebníčka vyvede z míry a měl pravdu. Před další salvou slov se Ctěný otec Waleran několikrát zakoktal.

"Vaše veličenstvo, Svátek zesnulých je Oltářem velmi vážená událost s dlouhou tradicí," načal opatrně a čekal na královu reakci, záměrně se vyhýbající pohledu elfa, který stanul po Cailanově levici.

"Ano," přikývl král. "Toho jsem si dobře vědom. A dál?"

To dodalo Otci odvahu. "Každoročně uctíváme památku Andraste zapalováním hranic a smutečním průvodem, proto jsem byl šokován… Ne! Zhrozen! Když jsem se dozvěděl, že elfové budou ve stejný den pořádat nějaké pohanské slavností rituály! Je to přímé napadení slova našeho Stvořitele a zhanobení památky jeho nejsvětější a já žádám, aby ti divoši z Odluk byli exemplárně potrestáni!"

"Zelené čtvrtě," zasyčel Cailan varovně a pokynutím ruky zastavil Gawaina, který přímo soptil zlostí. "Již po dvanáct let zde Odluky neexistují, což jistě sám moc dobře víte, Ctěný Otče. Tito "divoši", jak jste je hanebně nazval, jsou právoplatnými občany této země a jejich vlastní tradice oslavování Svátku zesnulých sahá daleko dál, než tu funguje Oltář, neboť právě od nich byl převzat a dle rozmaru a potřeb předělán. Proto mají stejné právo na jeho oslavu, jako kdokoliv jiný v tomto království. Poněvadž," Cailan se pomalu zvedl ze židle a okolo stolu kráčel přímo k Waleranovi, jeho výška byla s tou královo naprosto zanedbatelná, "jak sám jistě víte, Ctěný Otče, elfové Stvořitele neuznávají. Nechcete přece nutit oltářní víru někomu, kdo o ní nestojí, nebo ano?"

Napjetí v místnosti by se dalo krájet. Ctěný Otec Waleran stál jako zařezaný, zatímco Cailanovi král na tváři vítězný úsměv.

"Tohle je rouhání!" Vykřikl Otec s nevěřícným rozhořčením. "Je to urážka Stvořitele! Duchovní Viktorie i celého Oltáře!"

"A vaše neposlušnost a vzpírání je hanobení slova krále!" Gawain svůj hněv neovládl a prudce na Otce Walerana vyštěkl. "Slavnosti zemřelých se pod královým zpečetěným svolením pořádají již čtyři roky. Možná jste si to měl zjistit dřív, než jste opustil puritánské ulice Val Royeaux."

Ale Waleran se rozpálil ještě mnohem víc, hněvivě propichoval rádce pohledem, až mu z očí šlehaly blesky. "Nebudu poslouchat pohanské kázání nějaké neznabožské špíny!"

"Pozor na ten tón, Ctěný Otče," zavrčel král a ještě více se narovnal. "Tady nejste v Oltářem podrobené zemi, ani vy sám nejste Vyšším Představeným a je to vrchní králův rádce, koho jste to právě urazil. Je zajímavé, že zrovna dnes dopoledne jsem mluvil s Erumarou o téže věci, kvůli které jste tu vy. Neměla žádných výhrad, za to na vás tu mám několik stížností. Veřejně jste na tržnici urazil _Starší_ Shianni. Slova která padla evidentně nebyla příliš zdvořilá."

"Jen jsem jí připomněl, kde je její místo."

"Nazval jste jí prostopášnicí, která nemá v očích Stvořitelových vyšší cenu, než nemocný dobytek!" Cailanovi nervy ztratily svůj balanc, když se na velebníčka rozkřičel. "Do zítřejšího večera se omluvíte. Veřejně. Pokud to neuděláte, osobně zařídím, abyste sám u toho dobytka skončil. Jako krmič." Neuvědomil si, že drží Otce za límec, dokud ho nepustil.

"Stráže!" Zahulákal zvučně a během vteřin do místnosti napochodovala trojice věrných ozbrojenců, čekajících na rozkazy. "Vyprovoďte tady velectěného Otce Walerana ven z mého sídla. Jeho audience skončila."

"S potěšením, Vaše veličenstvo."

Dva páry silných paží čapli vzpouzejícího se Walerana pod lokty a už ho táhly ze dveří.

"Tohle bude mít dohru!" Hučel pisklavým hláskem. "Já to tak nenechám! Tohle ještě není konec!"

S prásknutím dveře do své pracovny zabouchl a brzy neslyšel již nic, kromě nesrozumitelné ozvěny. Vyčerpáním se svezl na otoman a automaticky nahmatal pohár vína. "Nesnáším pondělky," zavrčel.

"Tohle nedopadne dobře." Gawain, který doposud stál za stolem se konečně vymanil z hněvu a začal přemýšlet. "Waleran je možná pitomec, ale protekční pitomec. Jeho teta je Vyšší Představená v Orlais a má přímý přístup k Duchovní Viktorii a sám víš, jak je Leliana v posledním roce nevyzpytatelná."

Cailan dlouhou dobu mlčel, z hlavou skloněnou, zírající do poháru. Duchovní Viktorie a nevyzpytatelná? Správné slovo by bylo šílená! Již delší dobu se obával jejího rostoucího fanatického přístupu a sám byl nucen učinit několik…opatření. Ale přemýšlel dál. Opravdu dlouhou, ale Gawain byl zvyklý a vyčkával na reakci svého krále.

"Neměl jsem s otcem ten nejlepší vztah. Taky těžko mít nějaký vztah s někým, koho téměř nevídáš, ale to není ta pointa. Kdysi mi po jedné hádce řekl, že dokud fereldenská krev proudí v žilách vladaře, ať je to šlechtic či žebrák, Ferelden je svobodný. Neklaní se nikomu, jen svému králi. Tak, jako se král klaní svým poddaným, protože bez jejich lásky a důvěry by byl jen šaškem s korunou na hlavě." Zvedl unavené oči, které ale byly plné odhodlání. "Nenechám ze sebe dělat loutku Oltáře, jako to dopustili Gaspard a Celene. Nenechám Oltář, aby mi diktoval, jak jednat s občany v mé vlastní zemi."

Gawain vytřeštil oči. "Chceš se definitivně odtrhnout od Oltáře?"

Cailan se pousmál a upřel na něj zrak, který hyzdily kruhy pod očima. Jakoby to bylo teprve včera, co ho jako malého vyhublého chlapce našel schouleného v termity vykousaném kmeni spadlého stromu, špinavého, hladového a vyděšeného. V pouhých třinácti letech se stal odpadlíkem, když se mu ve strachu podařilo uprchnout z Věže Kruhu na jezeře Calenhad v momentě, kdy ji začali zaplavovat ohavnosti. Když se tehdy, po porážce Uldreda, vracel spolu s Nyarou Suranou a ostatními do Rudoskalí, měl na výběr. Poslat dítě zpátky, nebo ho vzít s sebou, ale s tím se postarat a zaručit, že pravda o magickém nadání arlova syna Connora, bude též utajena a oba chlapce nechat v péči lady Isoldy. Vybral si druhou možnost. Pravdou bylo, že po ukončení Páté Nákazy se prohlásil Gawainovým opatrovníkem a odvedl ho do Denerimu, kde se postaral o jeho vzdělání a pokročilém věku mu udělil titul dvorního čaroděje. V duchu se hurónsky zasmál, když si vzpomněl na protesty a skřípání zubů Rady po tom, co si ho před čtyřmi lety zvolil za vrchního rádce místo zesnulého Eamona Guerrima. Gawain se totiž na rozdíl od většiny ostatních nedíval na věci pouze militaristicky a chápal pravidla kompromisu. Navíc, po zrovnoprávnění elfů, které Cailan zavedl již po Nákaze, byl tím nejvhodnějším kandidátem.

"Ani ne tak od Oltáře, jako od vlivu Duchovní. Leliana je nepředvídatelná, sám jsi to říkal." _Moc jí příliš stoupla do hlavy._

Gawainovo obočí se svraštilo a elf zmateně naklonil hlavu. "Cailane?"

Král mlčel. Místo toho se líně zvedl a přešel k pracovnímu stolu a nahmatal hned první šuplík, ze kterého vytáhl pergamen. Úřední listinu, zatím bez královské pečeti, ale kterou Gawain nikdy předtím nevyděl a to ho zarazilo ještě víc. Cailan neměl ve zvyku vydávat oficiální prohlášení bez projednání obsahu s ním. A ejhle, tady jedna byla.

"Tohle připravuji už několik let, byly tam neustálé průtahy kvůli jednání s vazaly, dokončil jsme to teprve před pár měsíci, ale zatím mi nějak chyběla odvaha to… No, řekněme, že tenhle dnešní výstup byl více než přesvědčivý. Říkejme tomu první krok."

Stále zahalen tajemstvím nechal nad svíčkou rozehřát červený vosk, který volně skapával na pergamenový proužek, až vytvořil nerovnoměrný ovál, do kterého ihned na to Cailan vtiskl již připravenou _sigillum maius_. Elf stál naprosto neschopný slova i v momentě, kdy král zavěsil proužek již z pevnou pečetí na pliku pergamenu a podal mu dokument do ruky.

"Zítra to nech vyhlásit jako oficiální příkaz panovníka, nabírající okamžitou platnost," pronesl ledabyle a přátelsky pleskl Gawaina do ramene. "Mrkni alespoň. Čučíš jak tele na nový vrata."

"Co to je?" Nereagoval na jeho pokus o humor, zdráhající se listinu přečíst a o to víc se to zhoršilo, když Cailan nezávazně pokrčil rameny.

"Toleranční patent. Dává všem občanům naší země, bez ohledu na rasu a barvu pleti, svobodu vyznání a víra v Evanuris a trpasličí filosofie ve zrození z Kamene jsou tímto legalizovány, takže je Oltář již na tomto území nemůže označovat za paganistické." Samozřejmě, že se Oltář nepletl do vyznání trpaslíků, kteří žili ve svých podzemních městech, neboť tam jeho pravomoc již nedosahovala, ale o to více si dokázal podat ty jedince, kteří vyšli na povrch.

Elf stál jako přikovaný. Slovy nedokázal vyjádřit, jak moc to pro něj znamenalo. Po celých dvanáct let choval krále v té největší úctě. Byl pro něj drahým přítelem, téměř starším bratrem. Věděl, s jakou vervou bojoval za práva elfů a kolik ho stálo přesvědčit vazaly, aby při něm stáli a strhly zdi Odluk, ale tohle? V nic takového nikdy nedoufal. Netroufl si.

"Tohle celkově změní… Je to úžasné!" Euforie v něm byla bezpochyby patrná, i přes otázky, které zůstávaly. "Ale co Oltář? A Duchovní? Tohle se jim rozhodne nebude líbit, Cailane. Otec Waleran s tím poběží rovnou k Viktorii. Ptám se tě teď jako rádce; Rozmyslel sis to pořádně? Včetně všech dopadů?"

Král kývl a lokl si vína. "Pokud proti tomu bude mít Oltář nějaké nemístné námitky, dám do pohybu krok číslo dva. Mnohem komplikovanější, zato mnohonásobně účinnější." Pohár odložil na stříbrný podnos a poklepal elfovi na záda. "A právě proto si ho nechám zatím pro sebe. Je pozdě, příteli a já mám stále dvě děti, které musím políbit na dobrou noc. Ráno si promluvíme."

Ne, že by s tím snad Gawain souhlasil, ale zkrátka neměl na výběr. Stále trochu omámený opustil prostory pracovny a Cailan sám se odporoučel k odchodu. Popravdě měl hrad v této denní době rád a s oblibou se před spaním procházel prázdnými chodbami, které byly osvětlené pouze pochodněmi. Při takové chůzi vždy přemýšlel, jak moc se Denerim a celý Ferelden za jeho vlády změnily a jestli rozhodnutí, která učinil, byla ta správná. Ostatně, kdyby nebyla, litoval by jich a s tím on problém neměl. On nelitoval ani jednoho jediného.

Vyhlédl z úzkého okna na v šeru se ztrácející hlavní město. Pryč byli ty doby, kdy zlí jazykové popisovali Denerim jen jako lepší vesnici prasečích chlívů. Byla to jedna z mála věcí, kterým přispěla Nákaza k dobru. Po smrti Arcidémona prošlo zničené město radikální přestavbou: Domy byli již postaveny z cihel a kamene a byla jim dána dávka noblesy a jemné elegance - na rozdíl od Orlesianské masivní velkoleposti - čímž byli taktéž rozšířeny ulice pro zjednodušení dopravy a byla vybudována vylepšená kanalizace. Konečně to bylo město, které reprezentovalo.

Ale dost toho sentimentu. Jeho prvním cílem byla ložnice Brandona a Aidana. Potichounku otevřel dveře a zamrzelo ho, že chlapci už spali, ale i přesto vešel dovnitř a málem u toho zakopnul o mohutné zvíře, natažené na koberci před postelemi, které na něj následně hodilo vyčítavý pohled.

Cailan vylekaně sykl a podrbal psa za uchem. "Hasane. Promiň, starouši."

Králův mabari líně zívl a bez větších starostí se otočil na druhý bok a pokračoval ve spánku. Paradoxní bylo, že ač byl jeho psí rodokmen dlouhý a jeho krev čistá, mnoho laiků by v něm fereldenské plemeno nerozpoznalo. Byl jedním z těch vzácných kusů, na kterém se projevili spíše vlčí rysy. Čumák měl víc protáhlý, kožich delší a hustý a navíc mu Cailan nenechal tupírovat ocas. Vlastně to byl Alistair, jeho mladší bratr, kdo tak rozhodl. Byl to on, kdo před lety daroval štěně králi, aby měl někoho, kdo mu bude krýt záda. Bylo to chvíli před Strážcovým odchodem do Anderfelsu.

Pohlédl na své spící děti a pousmál se. Brandon ze sebe skopal deku, jako obvykle. Cailan jí vytáhl zpět, pořádně syna zachumlal v lehce ho políbil na čelo. Postup opakoval s Aidanem, kterému na oplátku vrátil hadrového zajíce, kterého upustil na zem. Místnost opustil spokojený sám se sebou, neboť nevzbudil ani jednoho ze synů. Přál si, aby ho teď mohla vidět jeho Gwen, neboť podle jejího soudu se Cailan coby otec, chová někdy jako slon v porcelánu. Možná sem tam zlikvidoval pár porcelánových hrníčků, ale komu se to nestalo? Už jen to slovo _porcelán_. To si přímo žádá o rozporcování.

Královská ložnice byla ob jedny dveře na protější straně chodby. Tam už nakráčel s větším entusiasmem, neboť svou manželku znal a věděl, že ať už bude dělat cokoliv, rozhodně ještě nebude spát.

Natažená v posteli s rukou na svém kulatém bříšku, byla tak začtená do knihy, že příchod svého manžela ani nezaregistrovala. Teprve když se Cailan začal svlékat do spacího oděvu, zvedla několikrát nenápadně zrak, čistě z potěšení nabízené scenérie.

"Užíváš si výhled?" Zalaškoval, když se oděn pouze v bavlněných kalhotách blížil se společné loži.

Gwen přitakala. "To bezpochyby," a ukázala na břicho. "Ale užívala bych si víc, kdybych nemusela natahovat krk přes tuhle kuličku. Naše maličké své matce vůbec nic nedopřává."

Natáhl se vedlejší polovinu postele a něžně k sobě královnu přivinul. "A bude hůř. Plakání, říhání, uspávání a nakonec to nejhorší. Naučí se mluvit a najednou všechno co řekneme my, bude brané jako cílená tyranie."

Naoko ho plácla do ramene, ale on moc dobře viděl, jak se usmívá. Nepočítal, jak dlouho tam takhle leželi ve společném obětí. Možná by i usnul, neb se přistihl, jak klimbá, ale Gwenin hlas ho vytrhl zpět do reality.

"Slyšela tu hádku se Ctěným Otcem Waleranem," podotkla ospale. "Spíš teda jen ten křik. To kvůli Slavnostem zemřelých?"

Vlepil jí rychlý polibek do vlasů a zavrtal se pod deku. "Povím ti to zítra. Teď pojďme spát, mám pocit, že mé vědomí automaticky začíná počítat ovečky."

* * *

 **Slovníček pomocníček se vrací**

 _lethallin - příteli_

 _Andaran atish'an -_ Formální pozdravení

 _Ir abelas -_ Omlouvám se


	18. Budeme kamarádi?

**...Odpustíte mi to? Nebo spíš, omlouvá mě, když dělám momentálně dvě vysoké školy naráz? Co? Ne? Ale noták! :D A děkuji všem trpělivým duším, co se mnou mají strpení. Vážně. DÍKY!**

* * *

 _"Gi suilanthon."_

"Gi…sui…si-silunton?"

 _"Suilanthon, mellon."_

 _"Gi suilanthon,"_ vydechl Teren plný očekávání, tentokráte již se správnou výslovností a působivým přízvukem, až ho Rúmil s uznáním poplácal po rameni.

 _"Mê garnen, Teren."_ Popravdě byli Rúmil i Orophin až zaražení z toho, s jakou přehledností Dálský elf _sindarštinu_ zvládá. Mluvili s ním teprve něco přes dvě hodiny a on už byl schopen dát dohromady jednoduchou, ale souvislou větu.

 _"Ci athe."_ Poděkoval Teren vítězně a oddechl si. Jazyky nikdy nebyla jeho parketa, i přes to, že mluvil téměř plynule _rivaini_ , ale tento jazyk _sindar_ , jakoby mu vycházel z úst naprosto přirozeně. Cítil i tak jakýsi pocit zadostiučinění, že se konečně dokáže bavit s lórienskými bratry bez pomoci Haldira. Z toho co už rozuměl usoudil, že jsou celkem veselá sebranka, stejně jako dvojčata Elladan a Elrohir, kteří v tuhle chvíli, stejně jako zbytek skupiny, setrvávali ve stanu archivářky Lanayi a přiváděli jí bolehlav.

Trochu se zachvěl, když mu studený vítr pohladil tvář a vzhlédl ke korunám stromů, kde se již za šera formovala temná mračna. _"Tôl alagos uin gearon,"_ zašveholil a vskutku, jako rozený mluvčí, až na menší zakolísání v koncovkách. Bude si o tom muset s někým promluvit, toto mu už nepřipadalo normální. "Měli bychom se vrátit do stanu."

Orophin s Rúmilem přikývli. Ačkoliv větu nepobírali, vyrozuměli z posunků její poselství. Vstali, stále na sobě cítící vzdáleně matné pohledy obyvatel tábora.

 _"Tiro!"_ Orophin se rázně zastavil a ukazoval do tmy lesa. Pohledy Terena a Rúmila následovaly směr natažené ruky.

Jako první se v kobaltovém šeru objevily postavy Gheyny a Cammena, následované Athrasem, který vedl za otěže strakatého Pilgrima. Vedle něj kráčel Zathar, který až ochranářsky svíral v náručí vyčerpanou a spící Athanriel. Trvalo mu dost dlouho ji přesvědčit k jízdě v sedle, vzhledem k jejímu zranění a nebýt Athrase, nejspíš by si i tu pěší chůzi vydupala, ale to ještě netušil, že mu po pár minutách jízdy téměř spadne ze sedla do náruče. Věděl, že jí zmáhá únava, ale netušil, že to nabírá až takové vážnosti, že se ani nedokázala udržet v sedle. Celé to jenom podtrhovalo jeho teorii o tom, že se musela vyhýbat spánku již po několik dní a byl odhodlaný zjistit, co stálo za takovým bláznivým rozhodnutím. Jen s tím bude muset počkat, než se probudí.

"Ree!"

Hlas Terena pročísl nedaleké okolí a vytrhl ho z přemýšlení. Elfka v jeho náruči při zvuku jemně zavrněla a schovala tvář ještě více do jeho hrudi. Pomalu se zastavil a kývl na Rúmila s Orophinem, kteří Terena následovali. Trojice Dálů spěšně zhodnotila situaci a raději se rozhodli, diplomaticky se vytratit. Athras pustil hřebcovi otěže s vědomím, že beztak již nikam neuteče a zmizel i s ostatními v táboře.

Teren se s hrůzou podíval na zakrvácené kamaše a na její zašitou ránu na stehně. "Co se sakra stalo!?"

Zathar Riu opatrně přendal do náručí jejího přítele a povzdechl si. "Komplikace se objevily, projevily a skončily," konstatoval a poplácal Pilgrima po krku. "Ale i tak bych raději požádal Elladana, aby se jí na tu ránu podíval. Je v léčitelství zběhlý na mnohem vyšší úrovni než já."

Teren zúžil oční víčka a sekl po Zatharovi divokým pohledem. "A jak _přesně_ k tomuhle přišla?" Poukazující na rudý krvavý pruh a ihned pochopil, když elf zatahal za hřívu strakáče.

"To se zeptej jeho." Na to konto raději trochu ustoupil, když po něm zvíře střelilo nevraživým pohledem.

 _"Cova-menif tîn na echad."_ Navrhl Rúmil starostlivě a přitom tázavě pozvedl obočí na Zathara, který na něj jen nevrle zavrčel. Plavovlasému elfovi zacukaly koutky.

 _Zpropadený galadhrim a ten jeho ďábelský úšklebek!_ Však on Rúmil věděl svoje. Na hranou nevědomost se znal s _Esgalonem_ až příliš dlouho.

Sledoval, jak ji Teren odnáší ke světlům tábora a v žaludku se mu něco hnulo. Zadíval se na lem svého rukávu, který byl nasáklý krví. _Její_ krví. Nehledě na to, že to půjde špatně vyprat, se mu nelíbila skutečnost, že tam ona rudá tekutina ani nemusela být, kdyby byl jen o pár minut rychlejší, nebo ona méně zbrklejší. Trochu škodolibě ho uklidňovalo vědomí, že až se elfka probudí, dostane od Thranduila takovou výchovnou lekci, že na ní do smrti nezapomene.

Zavrtěl hlavou a hned na to ucítil čísi dlaň na svém rameni. Natočil se, aby zjistil, že patří Orophinovi.

 _"Menif, Esgalon."_

Mlčky přikývl. Zvláštní, že po tak dlouhé době to bylo poprvé, co při vyslovení jeho pravého jména nijak neprotestoval.

 _"Předpokládám, že ostatní jsou u zdejší archivářky?"_

Orophin přikývl a ukázal na největší ze stanů. _"Už dobré dvě hodiny. Nevypadala po našem příchodu zrovna nadšeně. Možná trochu vyděšeně, ale za to Haldir nemohl. Když má hlad, tak se mračí, s tím se nedá nic dělat."_

Zathar si odfrkl. _"To mi zní, jako kdyby měl hlad permanentně."_

Orophin se neubránil smíchu a škádlivě drcl přítele do paže. _"Teren říkal, že dneska ten náš slavný příchod zapijeme. To z nás všech snad to napětí trochu uvolní."_

Zathar se uchechtl. _"A pokud budeme pít tu zářivou věc, co dal Terenovi před pár dny ten trpaslík, tak mě to nesmírně pobaví."_

"Hej!" Tak tenhle křik poznali oba naprosto bezpečně. Vzhlédli a spatřili Athanriel, jak se dere pryč z Terenovi z náruče a kleje u toho něco jazykem, který jim nebyl povědomý, zatímco se jí zaskočený Rúmil snaží uklidnit v jazyku, kterému naopak nerozuměla ona. "Já nejsem invalida, mám jen válečný zranění! To se zahojí! A nedívejte se na mě takhle!"

 _Večerní veselí. Alkohol. Jasně. Pobyt zde některým jedincům rozhodně prospěje…_

* * *

 _Chladné bude ráno na východě…_

Myšlenky stříbrovlasé ženy proudily její myslí jako řeka. Jedna vedle druhé, v počtech statisíců i miliónů a skrz její jemné a zručné prsty formovaly samy sebe na překrásné tapiserii. Její tkalcovský stav se nezastavil už po celé hodiny a pokorně pracoval pod vůlí nesmrtelné _Valier_. Proto bylo až podivné, s jakým úžasem upustila vlákno a slaboulince hekla. Zorničky jejích pomněnkových očí se celé zúžily.

Sama přestala vnímat plynutí ubíhajícího času a kdoví, na jak dlouho se její práce zastavila. To až známá dlaň na jejím rameni a jemný polibek, který pošimral alabastrovou pleť odhaleného krku _Valier_ , probudil _Tkadlenu_ z transu.

"Co tíží tvou mysl, má drahá?" Vážný a hluboký hlas rozvibroval vzduch ve skromně vybavené místnosti a žena, do té doby napjatá v křeči, se s lehkým úsměvem pohrávajícím jí na tváři uvolnila a ladně natáhla dlaň, aby konečky prstů přejela po kůži na zápěstí jejího vyrušitele.

"Měla jsem vidění," šeptala téměř neslyšně a opřela ze zády o pevnou hruď a nechala _Soudce Valar_ prsty pročechrávat její dlouhé měsíčně zářivé vlasy.

"Co jsi viděla?"

Bylo zvláštní, jak moc se osobnost jejího manžela měnila, když spolu byli sami. Každý viděl Náma jako přísného a nezaujatého Pána Osudu, chladného a odtažitého. Vairë ale věděla své.

Její hlas zněl skoro unaveně a víčka měla prakticky zavřená. "Podařilo se jim proplout skrz ostré skály. Navázaly kontakt… Zdá se, že prvorození Ilúvatara konečně nalezli své dlouho ztracené příbuzné."

Jestli byl tímto zjištěním Námo nějak šokován, nedal to na svém chování znát. Vairë pokračovala; "Je jen otázkou času, než se…Ou," bolestivě se chytila za spánky. Nebyla s tímto stavem nijak seznámená, těžko říct, jestli by to, co se jí dělo, zvládla popsat jako bolest, když ji sama nikdy nepocítila. Ne sama na sobě.

I Námo byl zaskočen a vylekán náhlou změnou u své družky. Jindy klidný a vyrovnaný _Vala_ s panikou sevřel ženu v náručí a zmateně hledal v modrých očích odpověď. "Vairë?"

"Měl by sis promluvit s Manvëm," zašeptala měkce a pohladila ho po tváři. "Ne všichni _Erdamin_ (*evanuris) jsou uvěznění za Závojem."

"Vairë prosím!" Když slova vypovězených vyšla z jejích úst, v očích mu zablyštila dlouho zapomenutá zlost. "Co jsi viděla?"

Ticho královny _Valier_ se zdálo trýznivé, ba nesnesitelné a nakonec, ale v tu chvíli i sama _Tkadlena_ příběhů Světa nevěděla, co přesně má říct.

"Ne dost. Něco, nebo někdo, blokuje můj náhled pokaždé, když se podívám příliš daleko. Bolí to, když se snažím, ale… Byla tam velká spousta světla, tříštivé zvuky a prazvláštní křik. Příliš hlasitý." Konečně vydechla a zabořilo čelo do manželovo hrudi. "Poté už jen tma. Je to tak zvláštní, nic takového se mi nikdy předtím nestalo."

"Ššš," utěšoval ji, mezitím co hladil její hebké vlasy. "Ještě dnes promluvíme s Manwëm, ale i tak předpokládám, že bude chtít svolat radu."

Vairë přikývla. "Přesto bychom měli jako první navštívit tvou sestru. Přeci jen, Nienna byla první, kdo _ty druhé_ kontaktoval."

 _A Ilúvatar nejdříve učinil Ainur, Svaté, kteří byli potomstvem jeho myšlenky a byli s ním dříve, než bylo vytvořeno cokoli jiného. A mluvil k nim: předkládal jim hudební témata, oni před ním zpívali a on byl rád._

* * *

Také občas míváte malé, neškodné zlozvyky, ke kterým se vracíte pokaždé, když se cítíte sevření, nervózní, či jinak nestálí? Někdy si to možná ani neuvědomujete, neboť jsou tak nenápadné, že je vaše mysl ani nevnímá. Už víte? Výborně! I Lanaya měla takový zlozvyk.

Nebyl nijak výjimečný, jen pro ni samotnou neskutečně protivný a čím více ho nenáviděla a chtěla se ho zbavit, tím více se na něm stávala závislá. A pobyt v jednom aravelu se skupinou _těch druhých_ elfů, s jejich neuvěřitelným původem a neskutečným talentem pro vyprávění, zkrátka přímo donutilo archivářku klanu Yonwyn napjatě přecházet sem a tam, a přitom si okusovat kůžičku u nehtů. V situacích jako byla tato, se rozhodla jakékoliv mravní zásady dobré etikety ignorovat z těch nejvyšších míst.

 _…návštěvníci z neznámého kontinentu…_

 _Eru Ilúvatar…_

 _…požehnaní nesmrtelností…_

 _…utečenci z Fereldenu…_

 _…říká se jí Středozemě…_

 _Cílem výpravy bylo vyhledat ty, kteří sdílí naše jmenování. A možná i naši krev. Přišli jsme vyhledat Vás._

Možná přeci jen neměla posílat radu starších pryč. Ale její aravel byl hrozivě přeplněný a ona potřebovala _návštěvníky_ vyzpovídat i sama…

"Nebýt toho přepadení a zajetí, dorazili bychom bezpochyby mnohem dříve. Mahvir nás vedl," promluvil Elrohir k Lanaye, přestože stála k obecenstvu zády a kývl na Mahvira.

"Přesto stále nevíme, co byla příčina našeho zajetí," zavrčel Haldir poněkud zahořkle. "Zatím to vypadá, jako kdyby se tohle království živilo trhem o otroky!" Ucítil tak, jak po něm Feren střelil pohledem.

 _"Gareg rûth, mellon."_ Zašeptal tak potichu, že nikdo jiný neměl možnost nic zaslechnout. Strážce Lórienu sevřel pěsti, ale nic neodpověděl. Pravdou bylo, že mu nikdo nemohl nic vyčítat. Vždyť málem přišel o svého nejmladšího bratra!

Všichni ale naráz, co tam seděli, stočili své zraky k Lanaye, když se nad Haldirovou poznámkou hořce zasmála. "Nikdy neměli v plánu vás zotročit, ale rozhodně byste si přáli, aby to udělali, než čelit jejich pravému záměru."

"A ten byl jaký?" Otázal se elfí král a z jemu neznámého důvodu nervózně polkl. To se mu nestávalo…

"Využít vás," oznámila nenuceně a zlehka se k nim otočila čelem. "Nevím, kolik vám toho Athanriel řekla o fungování zdejší magie, ale předpokládám, že o Úniku již víte?"

Přikývli.

"Dobře. Abyste to pochopili, manipulace s Únikem je velice zrádná, v mnoha případech smrtelná, je-li si s ní zahráváno neopatrně. Lidé mívají tu výhodu, že pokud sami od sebe nemají magické nadání, mohou být před mocí Úniku uchráněni, ale u …nás, je to mnohem komplikovanější."

Na opětování přikývl Elladan. "Mahvir nám to vysvětloval. Nebo se alespoň snažil. Je to o přímém propojení s oním Únikem?"

Lanaya se na chvíli zasekla, aby si utřídila všechny myšlenky, ale tu Elladanovu nezavrhla. "Svým způsobem máte pravdu," souhlasila. "Ale v pravém slova smyslu jde propojení s magií samotnou. Ještě před pádem Arlathanu a ztrátou nesmrtelnosti, proudila magie v žilách každého elfa tak, jak tam proudí krev. Někdo ji ovládal mistrně, někdo o něco méně. Někdo se zřekl jejího používání úplně, ale pointou je, že pouto stále zůstávalo. A svým způsobem stále zůstává, ačkoliv se nyní vlohy k magii probudí jen u někoho."

Dle pátravých pohledů zhodnotila, že jim to zatím moc neosvětlila. "Víte co se stane, když blesk udeří do stromu?"

Byla to primitivní otázka, samozřejmě, že to věděli. "Rozpůlí strom vedví, někdy ho podpálí," chopil se Elrohir jako první odpovědí a archivářka se souhlasně kývla.

"A co by se stalo, kdyby ten samý blesk, udeřil do kovového sloupu?" Otázala se, stále hledící do šedých očí.

"…Sloup by se obalil elektřinou?" V duchu si snažil vybavit všechny úmorné lekce, kterých se mu od Erestora dostalo. "A poté jí navedl do země?"

Lanaya se zasmála, když konečně uvěřila, že i tito elfové mohou být zahnáni do úzkých. "Víceméně," přisvědčila a opět jí cukly koutky, když si mladší z dvojčat oddechl. "Takže, chápejte, lidé, jsou jako strom. Když ne-mág čelí doteku magie příliš dlouho, tak ho to zničí. My, na druhou stranu, fungujeme jako dokonalý vodič. A proto je můj druh, především proti vlastní vůli, využíván při temných rituálech, nejčastěji v doprovodu krvavé magie. Někdy jako pouhý zdroj, někdy jako schránka pro démony. Těžko říct, který z těch dvou je horší."

Zhluboka vydechla, když dokončila monolog a čelila zhrozeným pohledům přítomných. "A přesně tohle," dodala, "chtěli udělat i s vámi. Využít vás. A až by bylo po všem, ty, kteří by přežili ta muka v bolestivé agónii, by utratili jako zmrzačená zvířata."

Těžko říct, co výpravě v tu chvíli běželo hlavou. Dvojčata zarazila své oči k zemi, Feren zmučeně zkřivil obličej, Haldir odvrátil zrak, zatímco ten Thranduilův zůstával kamenný. Přesto jeho ledově modré oči prozradily znechucení. A také úlevu, že tomuto krutému osudu unikly. Ano, rozhodně se jim podařilo seskočit hrobníkovi z lopaty, ale jen díky jejich zachráncům. Moc dobře si byl vědom toho, jak moc jim byli dlužni, ale teď, když konečně věděl, před jaké neštěstí od nich odvrátili, cítil stud. Stud z toho, jak o nich mluvili, jak si o nich šeptali v jazyce, kterému nerozuměli. Jak je nazvali divochy.

"Ehm, neruším?" Celta aravelu se odrhnula a dovnitř strčil hlavu plavovlasý elf s podivně žlutými zorničkami, které byly upomínkou na vlkodlačí nákazu. To, samozřejmě, ale návštěvníci nemohli vědět.

"Deygane. Co se děje?" Lanaya pokynula, aby vešel dál, což provedl s elegantní hbitostí.

"Odpusťte, že ruším archivářko," jeho pohled se ale místo k Lanaye stočil k hostům. "Který z vás je Elladan?"

Jeden z _Peredhil_ vstal a vystoupil vpřed s výrazem, který přinutil Dála naopak ustoupit o krok zpět. "Já jsem. Co se stalo?"

"Zbytek vaší výpravy se vrátil," zakoktal, zatímco těkal z Elladana na archivářku a z archivářky na ostatní hosty, kteří ho propichovali očima. "Dívka je zraněná. Ten vysoký, Zathar myslím, mě požádal, abych vás přivedl."

Nestihl dodat nic dalšího, neb Elladan vystřelil ze stanu jako blesk, brzo následovaný i ostatními, kteří ale již jen svižně kráčeli, do malého stanu s bílou plachtou, odkud na ně mával Rúmil. Trochu je to zarazilo, protože lórienský elf vypadal, že sám neví, jestli být ustaraný, nebo se smát a grimasy v jeho obličeji se proto každou chvíli měnily.

 _"Musím říct,"_ vykoktal ve snaze vyhnout se dusícímu smíchu, _"že tahle malá má vážně kuráž. Už dvakrát málem sejmula Esgalona."_

Všichni naráz prorazili plachtu a vpluli do stanu jako nevinně ničivá povodeň. Athanriel seděla na nízkém lehátku, hádající se se Zatharem a Terenem, kteří stáli nad ní, zatímco Orophin se hrbil v rohu aravelu a snažil se být neviditelný.

Při Elladanově téměř vyděšeném _"Co se stalo?!"_ se elfka zasekla pohledem na příchozí skupině a nevěřícně si je sjela od hlavy k patě.

"Vy jste ale neskutečný královny dramatu. Vždyť je to jen škrábanec!" A ukázala na místo na stehně, kde z pod rozpáraných kamaší vykukovala nehezká dlouhá rána, provizorně sešitá zručnou rukou, ale neméně o to velice bolestivá.

Elladan víc vědět nepotřeboval a s přísností neskutečně připomínající jeho otce, lorda Elronda, vypověděl dav ven, včetně archivářky, která se nezmohla na slovo, ale zato Riu propalovala pohledem. Jak je logické, Zathar se nad tímto rozhodnutím nesmírně cukal, ale podrobil se, když ho Thranduil s Ferenem čapli každý za jeden loket a bez sebemenší jemnosti ho odtáhli násilím. Nechtěl, chlapec, nechtěl. Ale musel. Ve stanu tak zůstali kromě Rii jen starší z dvojčat a Orophin, z výpravy nejzkušenější léčitelé, když se to vezme kolem a kolem. Každý z výpravy měl jisté léčitelské nadání, jen někteří v něm byli zběhlejší, než jiní. A Elladan byl skutečně syn svého otce.

 _"Vím, že jsem říkal, že z Esgalona nikdy švadlena nebude, ale ty stehy nejsou tak hrozné,"_ podotkl Orophin a Elladan se zasmál.

 _"Ono se přišívání knoflíků a šití masa v nepatrnostech liší."_

 _"Pravda. Knoflík se ti nezanítí."_

 _"Ale na druhou stranu, ho můžeš zase ztratit."_

 _"No, jí ta noha ještě pár let sloužit bude, jestli narážíš na tohle."_

Ria na druhou stranu nevěděla, jestli probírají její zdravotní stav, nebo si vyměňují nejžhavější novinky dne, tak jako tak, měla chuť jim to vpálit z plných plic, ale k čemu by to bylo, když by jí Orophin stejně nerozuměl? Ztratilo by to kouzlo. Když v tom v ní projela vlna bolesti a z úst jí vyšel nedobrovolný vzdech. Nebylo to ránou na stehně, už jí téměř necítila. Byl to Elladan. Pravděpodobně jí chtěl říct něco důležitého a položil svou dlaň její rameno. Na její neskutečně citlivé, rozbolavělé a obecně v tuto chvíli poněkud rozbité rameno. To gesto přišlo tak zčistajasna, že neměla možnost se proti tomu obrnit a oba elfové nyní věděli, že jí opravdu, ale opravdu bolí záda. Nejraději by si nafackovala!

Instinktivně si přitáhla kabát těsněji k tělu, což také neměla dělat, protože tím jen ty dva nezmary přesvědčila, že něco skrývá. Syčáci zatracení!

Orophin se podezřele ušklíbl. _"Pathra hen dirol."_

"Athanriel," zahlesl Elladan nezvykle autoritativně, "ty šaty dolů. Hned."

"Nah!" Sykla a pleskla rukou rozjíveně do lůžka. "Co pořád vy _nesmrtelní_ máte s tím svlékáním? Já nejsem žádná rajda!"

Elladan spěšně kývl. "Beru na vědomí. A teď si svlékni ty svršky. Prosím."

Výraz, který na něj následně Athanriel zpražila oba uculené elfy předtím, než pomalu uposlechla jejich žádosti, mluvil dosti za vše. _Já vás nenávidím…_

Za pár vteřin tak zůstala jen v kamaších a v úzké šněrovačce, která jí sahala jen těsně pod ňadra. Elladan a Orophin tak viděli nejen její podlitinami posetá záda, nad kterými se zhrozili, ale i těch pár jizev, které za ta léta poctivě nasbírala. Nebyly nijak velké, ani dramaticky ozářené za nimi se skrývajícím temným příběhem. Prostě tam byly. Když si dítě natluče koleno, tak si nad tím nikdo nepovzdechne, protože takové věci se zkrátka stávají. Život je jen jeden a je příliš rozpustilý a neomalený, než abychom z něj vyšli neposkvrnění.

Nicméně, ta záda… Nad tím už si povzdechli.

 _"Te ne-naeg,"_ konstatoval Orophin tiše, když lehoulince přejížděl prsty po tmavě fialových otocích. Kůže se jí zachvěla po sebemenším doteku. _"Man o tín assari?"_

 _"Ȗ-rusta."_

Necítila ani nepatrné pohodlí. Po dlouhou dobu k sobě jiného léčitele než Josiena nepustila a věřila mu ve všech ohledech, ale _ty druhé_ znala sotva pár dní, během kterých mohla potajmu poslouchat, jak její lid nazývají divochy. Ono totiž slovo _Rhevain_ , znamená v jazyce Elvhen úplně to samé. _Tragická shoda okolností_ , řekl by její otec, kdyby zrovna nebojoval o území s přívrženci totalitní politiky ve Svobodných Markách. Věděla toho tak málo.

 _Ani nevím, jestli je vůbec ještě naživu…_

Zprávy ze Svobodných Mark přicházely v nízkém počtu a s častým zpožděním, dorazily-li vůbec nějaké. Ale na to nemohla myslet. Ne teď. Tohoto luxusu jí nebylo dopřáno. Posledních pár dní, které ona a Teren strávili snahou dostat cizí elfy ke klanu, pro ni sice mohli být úlevné, ale dneškem končili. Co nejdříve se bude muset vrátit do Denerimu a podat hlášení králi Cailanovi. Kompletní hlášení, na které Dorian, ani zbytek Terenovy skupiny nestačí. Ne, když jim Athanriel zakázala o _těch druhých_ mluvit.

"Athanriel!" Zvýšený Elladanův hlas jí přinutil poskočit a zmateně se na něj podívala. "Poslouchalas mě vůbec?"

Toť otázka jest. "Ano… Ne… Možná… Promiň, co jsi říkal?"

Elf z Roklinky něco pověděl Orophinovi jejich jazykem, ale přesto pochytila slova jako _jeden_ a _zůstat_. Bylo to podezřelé. Teren se jejich jazyku učil sotva pár hodin a už dokázal poskládat krátkou větu, zatímco ona byla zatím jen v roli posluchače. Mahvir dle všeho mluvil již plynně, ale on se nepočítal, přece jen s nimi již nějaké ten rok strávil. Snad to mohli mít vrozené?

Na to se Orophin vzdálil a se slovy _"Namárië, heruin nín."_ se jí uklonil a odešel. Zůstala s Elladanem sama, samotinká. Neměla z toho dvakrát dobrý pocit.

"Říkal jsem ti, že tě té bolesti mohu zbavit," zopakoval _Peredhel_ a otevřenou dlaní jí přejel po zhmožděných zádech. Už jen při tomto pouhém nevinném pohybu cítila uvolnění v místech, kde se jí nahromadila sražená krev. Za to by mu byla ochotná slíbit cokoli.

"Ale k tomu budu potřebovat, aby sis svlékla i tu šněrovačku a lehla si na břicho."

Anebo taky ne.

Nevinně se usmála. "To proto jsi poslal Orophina pryč? Pro mé pohodlí?"

"Já ho neposlal pryč, nabídl se. Na rozdíl ode mne, je totiž rozený gentleman."

Pobaveně nadzvedla obočí. "A ty?" A litovala toho, když se elf lišáčky zašklebil.

"Já se vždy chopím nabízené příležitosti."

 _Tohle kdyby slyšel Aren, tak bychom mohli tvojí existenci prohlásit za zlikvidovanou._ "Toho si cením, ale jen abys věděl, jestli se mám svlékat před jedním nebo přede dvěma mužskýma, které znám teprve pár dní, to už je ve výsledku stejně jedno." _A za tohle bych byla zlikvidována já._

Koutky jí cukly nahoru, když si všimla, jak se elf začervenal, ale nebyla žádná puritánka a věděla, že jestli se chce pohybovat, aniž by jí její vlastní svalstvo vyhlašovalo s každým krokem válku, bude muset hold být svolná. A proto se brzy, s Elladanem otočeným k ní zády, poroučela šněrovačka k zemi a ona se co nejrychleji natáhla na lůžko.

Nelitovala svého rozhodnutí, když cítila, jak se bolest pod elfovými zkušenými prsty vytrácí. Bylo naprosto klidná, až jí to vyvádělo z míry, neboť zde ležela prakticky polonahá. Když jí Zathar zašíval ránu na stehně, měla dole pouze kalhoty, nohy schované pod dlouhým kabátcem a on se jí sotva dotkl… Ty emoce, kterým nerozuměla, nebo odmítala rozumět. Jak by mohla, když nikdy nic takového necítila? Bylo to, jako když vás znenadání hodí do ledové vody a vy nevíte, zda máte plavat s proudem, anebo se začít topit.

V té chvíli, do toho klidného ticha, zašeptal elf z Roklinky pro ní neznámá slova:

 _"Iston nin Ú-cheniog, ach gwaedh fëa feld. Elyë Ú-iston ed ui."_

Zdálo se jí, že dávno spí, když její rty zamumlaly tichou odpověď v dozvuku uvolněného oddechování. _"Ú-savdh."_

Jen Elladan věděl, co to znamená. Jen Elladan si pamatoval, co to vlastně řekla. A nemohl věřit svým vlastním uším.

* * *

Nesnášel, když byl vláčen. Už z minulosti mu to nebylo příjemné, protože když se tohle stalo, skončil většinou za mřížemi, občas v nevlídném brlohu. Ať se snažil sebevíc, nemohl se z králova sevření vykroutit a co se hlasových projevů a námitek týče, tak to nezabíralo už vůbec. Thranduil ho táhl přes celý tábor, zanechávající zbytek společníků daleko za nimi, až k břehu řeky, kde konečně povolil a postrčil Zathara před sebe, aby mu mohl zabránit v případném útěku. Výraz v jeho tváři byl nevyzpytatelný a tmavovlasému elfovi se ani za mák nelíbil…

Zathar zíral na Thranduila, Thranduil na Zathara, oba zatím tiše zírali a očekávali nějakou neuvážlivou reakci, která by snad mohla vyvolat menší přátelskou roztržku, ale přeci jen, na takové věci už byli až příliš dospělí. Víceméně. Protože než se onen tmavovlasý holomek nadál, elfí král ho obdařil velmi dobře mířeným pohlavkem.

"Auč! Proč!?"

"Ty moc dobře víš proč!" Zahalekal jeho osobní trýznitel hlasem, který ho donutil si sednout na vysutý kořen kmene vrby. "Nechceš mi osvětlit, co to mělo tam ve stanu znamenat? Protože já už se v tobě začínám ztrácet!"

"O čem to sakra mluvíš?" Zathar zašermoval divoce rukama s takovou vervou, že si dokonce rozcuchal vlasy. No, spíše docuchal, oni také zrovna ukázkově rozčesané nebyly. "Co mělo znamenat co?"

Popravdě, on moc dobře věděl, na co chce znát jeho přítel odpověď a Thranduil si byl také dobře vědom toho, že on to ví. Rozbolela ho z toho hlava. Vyčerpaně si promnul spánky, ne že by to bylo k nějakému užitku. Měl tu scenérii stále před očima. Snažil se s ním nejprve jednat diplomaticky, než byl nucen ho s pomocí Ferena odtáhnout ven.

 _"Pojď, Ezzi. Je v dobrých rukou." Kývl na Elladana s Orophinem. "Nechme je pracovat."_

 _"Ni ú-mened den!"_

Popravdě byl skoro přesvědčený, že mu Esgalon jednu vrazí, když ho popadl za loket. Nikdy u něj neviděl tak sveřepý a zároveň zmatený výraz. Zmatený, ano. Esgalon sám sváděl nemilosrdnou vnitřní bitvu, aniž by věděl, že většina takových bitev je rozhodnutých ještě dřív, než jsou vybojovány. A Thranduil to věděl. Věděl to od chvíle, kdy se ona a ona poprvé pohádali, pár dní zpátky. Téměř zpanikařil při zjištění, že je ta mladičká elfka v bolestech.

"Záleží ti na ní," pronesl zřetelně, spíš jako oznámení, než jako otázku. Esgalon mlčel, což ho dopálilo, ale hlavně, mu to samo o sobě odpovědělo. "Záleží ti na ní! A nezapírej to!"

Tmavovlasý elf rezignovaně svěsil ramena a téměř zašeptal: "Thrane, já to ale nezapírám…"

Zlatavé vodopády hedvábných vlasů se zavlnily, když král neústupně zavrtěl hlavou. "Ale jo! Ty jenom popíráš, že to zapíráš!"

"Thrane, příteli, já NEPOPÍRÁM, že to zapírám!"

 **"** Pokud nepopíráš, že to zapíráš, tak to zapíráš!"

"Tak hele losíku, proč bych měl popírat, že to zapírám? Já nikdy neřekl, že to popírám! To tys řekl, že to popírám a nezapírej to!"

Kdyby nebyl tak zabráni do bohatě zabarveného rozhovoru, určitě by si udělali čas na to, aby si povšimnuli skupinky dvojčat, Haldira, Terena a Ferena, jak nenápadně poslouchají, schovaní za dřenými bednami na kraji tábora. _Středozemští_ byli oním rozhovorem zmatení a překvapení, ale povšimli si, jak Terenův obličej začíná nabírat rudé odstíny barev, zatímco jeho zelené oči propalovaly Zathara pohledem. Nebyly to pudy žárlivosti, ale mnohem horší, pudy ochranářské!

"Točí se mi z toho hlava," zachraptěl králův přítel melancholicky a svůj znavený obličej si schoval do dlaní. "Pamatuješ si, jak ses začínal dvořit Merileth? Pár dní, po tvé korunovaci?"

Byla to věta, která zapříčinila, že Thranduilův tvrdý pohled rázem zjemněl a bez dlouhého přemýšlení se usadil na vysutý kořen vedle Zathara. Ledově modré oči vystřelily vzhůru a s odrazem zářících hvězd hleděly na, zatím klidnou, noční oblohu. Blížila se bouře, tím si byl jistý, ale nyní byla stále daleko.

"Na to se nezapomíná, _mellon nîn._ Hodila po mně tenkrát ručník. Myslela si, že si jí pouze dobírám. Nakonec jsme skončili oba v jezírku a snažili se jeden druhého co nejvíce zmokřit."

Blaženě se nad tou vzpomínkou usmál a přitom postřehl podezřelý pohyb za bednami kousek od nich. Sebral proto ze země malý oblázek a s královskou grácií ho do zmiňovaného místa hodil, aby si ti nevychovaní odposlouchávači uvědomili, že jsou již monitorováni. Krátké bolestné syknutí, zaklení a vzdalující se dusot nohou mu potvrdili, že oblázek trefil a eliminoval svůj cíl.

Pro jeho vlastní dobro, si toho Zathar naštěstí vůbec nevšiml. "Často jsem do vás kvůli tomu rýpal. Byli jste jako pár nevyvedených hrdliček," přisvědčil elf s nostalgickým úsměvem. "Thrane… Odpustíš mi to?"

Zvedl obličej z dlaní, když ucítil pevný stisk na svém rameni.

"Ezzi, je to víc než tři tisíce let. Odpustil jsem ti už dávno."

 _Ezz. Zkrácenina Esgalona. Přes dvě století tuto přezdívku neslyšel, nechtěl slyšet. Dnes, v tento monet a na tomto místě, za ní byl vděčný._

Na tmavovlasého elfa dopadla tíha vlastních škodolibých skutků. Jak naivní byl, když si myslel, že jen zkříží prsty a bude doufat, že si toho vesmír nevšimne. Ten podrazák vidí všechno. I to, by snad ani raději vidět neměl, a pak vznikají ty přírodní katastrofy.

"Jsi svým způsobem vlastně hříčka přírody, víš to?" Zathar zvědavě zašilhal a nechápavě pokrčil ramena, ale Thranduil přišel s vysvětlením ještě dřív. "Vezmeme-li v potaz, co se stalo s Nymirou… A s Athanriel se znáš sotva pár dní-"

"Ty víš, jak to bylo s Nymirou!" Vyštěkl podrážděně a skočil mu tím do řeči. "Nevybral jsem si to. Nevybral jsem si _jí._ Prostě jsem neměl na výběr!"

"Ale ano, ty jsi měl na výběr," odvětil Thranduil mírně, bez reakce na přítelovu podrážděnost. "A vybral sis. Rozhodl ses žít se smrtelnicí. Mohl ses s ní vrátit do Lórienu. Mohl jsi s ní odejít do mého království, ale neudělal jsi ani jedno. Vybral sis život mezi _druhorozenými_ po boku ženy, kterou jsi nemiloval, o které jsi nikdy ani netvrdil, že jí miluješ. Ironie toho všeho je, že když jsem se ti to snažil tenkrát rozmluvit, zlomil jsi mi málem nos."

Svezl se z kořene na zem, aby se mohl opřít a blaženě si přitom vzdechl. "Pěkně to bolelo, mimochodem. Měl jsem tam modřinu čtrnáct dní. A to všechno jenom proto, že jsi špatně odhadl svou maximální hladinu povolnosti!"

Na druhou stranu zase Zathar, z toho kořene vyskočil. "Musíš mi pořád říkat pravdu?" Vyštěkl ten večer již podruhé, tentokrát ovšem zoufalstvím. "Prosil jsem se tě někdy o to?"

Večerní klid před bouří pročísl energický křik a tříštivý zvuk rozbíjejících se věcí. Oba elfové se na sebe zvědavě podívali, a když se křik ozval znova, bez dalšího otálení vyrazili klusem vpřed. Naskytla jsem jim vskutku kuriózní podívaná.

Teren, ten entuziastický magnet na potíže, stál schovaný za vyjeveným Haldirem, kterého podstrkoval jako štít, zatímco po nich neznámá elfka s ebenově černými vlasy a obličejem rudým vzteky, házela vše, co jí přišlo pod ruku. Zbytek party a spousta dalších Dálů z klanu stálo okolo toho cirkusu a tvářili se užasle. Zathar nakonec i postřehl, že vedle něj stojí Orophin, ale na otázku, proč už není u Rii, neměl v tuhle chvíli čas ani energii.

"Tohle je tvoje představa o _"Provedu tě zapovězeným rájem"_? Zmizet si za rozbřesku a nechat mě trčet samotnou v trpasličím baru?!" Pusa jí jela jako na natahovací klíček. A byla červenější a červenější…

"Byl to salon!" Ohradil se Teren a zesílil stisk na Haldirových pažích, protože ten, ve snaze zachránit si holý život, se pokoušel prchnout.

Jízlivě se zasmála. "Salon! No jasně, že mě to nenapadlo! Já myslela, že jsme přece tak dokonale "propojený"!"

"No, ale to jsme fakt byli…" Zamumlal, ale dostatečně nahlas a jen těsně ho minul letící květináč. "Přestaneš po mně zatraceně házet věci!"

"Promiňte!" Hlesl Haldir a pohledem sekl na pobavené publikum. "Ale jsem to já, kdo je tady v bezprostředním ohrožení života a vy tam jen stojíte a neděláte nic!"

Nutno podotknout, že Rúmil a Orophin už se chystali, že by teda mohli zasáhnout, ale Zathar jim se slovy "Chraň vás Ilúvatarova milost, nejdete nikam!" zatarasil cestu. Tohle musel vidět!

"Ty bídáku!" Vzduchem se proletěla mísa, za její trajektorií následovalo v ní obsažené ovoce. Teren konečně propustil Haldira - který si neskutečně ulevil a utekl stranou - a schoval se za malý nákladní aravel. "Ty bezohledný kurevníku!"

No ale to už se ho doopravdy dotklo. Dokonce tak moc, že se odvážil a vystrčil hlavu. "Tak ale teď už vážně chováš jako semetrika!"

"Cože!?"

"Semetrika!"

Davem se rozneslo hlasité _Ouuu,_ když toho chudáka trefil dobře zralý tuřín. To bude modřina, o tom nikdo nepochyboval.

"Můj pane," zašveholil Feren k Thranduilovi s lehkým zděšením. "Neměli bychom už raději zasáhnout?"

Thranduil se chvíli tvářil, že nad tím opravdu uvažuje, ale na druhou stranu, toto divadélko bylo příliš zábavné. "Raději ne. Do milenecké hádky by se nemělo vměšovat už z principu." Haldir kousek od nich něco vztekle zavrčel, ale jinak to nekomentoval.

Rozhořčené elfce se pod ruku dostala středně velká dýně a dav zalapal po dechu. Naštěstí neměla možnost jí odhodit, neboť se kus zeleniny vzpříčil a sám se jí vznesl na hlavu podpíraný bílým oparem.

"A dost!" Archivářka zasáhla. I jí ta podívaná vskutku pobavila, ale tu dýni vypěstovala ona sama! "Feadhrian, to stačí!"

Když elfka vystartovala vpřed s úmyslem na Terena zaútočit tělo na tělo, vystřelily z pod země okamžitě pružné kořeny, které jí obmotaly nejprve nohy, aby upadla a následně jí znehybnily úplně.

"Zatraceně, Lanayo! Koukej mě pustit!"

Čím více sebou házela, tím se kořeny obmotávaly pevněji. Všichni elfové ale v tu chvíli zírali fascinovaně na archivářku, jejíž oči zářily a byly zbarvené do nepřirozeně křiklavé zeleně. Jen Dálové věděli, že to byl to důsledek užívání Přírodní magie, v jejíž aplikaci byla Lanaya nekorunovaná královna. _Poslední dar od Zathriana_. Se zvučným lusknutím prstů se vedle ní během vteřiny objevili dva lovci, kteří se následně pokoušeli co nejšetrněji odtáhnout běsnící Feadhrian, která svou zlost prskala na všechny strany.

Během toho se stačili objevit Ria s Elladanem, po boku a oba dva se tvářili nesmírně zaraženě, neboť, logicky, o většinu zábavy přišli. A tak byla Ria ještě o stupínek zaraženější, když viděla starou známou, obalenou v nepřátelských kořenech, jak je vláčena pryč lovci, kteří jí sem tam napomínaly větami typu: "Au! Hele! Ne, nekousej!"

Proto čistě ze zdvořilosti, nikoli ze škodolibosti, prohodila: "Čau, Feado…"

"Jdi se bodnout!" byla poslední slova, která od ní slyšela. Byla to slova zahořklá a rozlícená, ale Rie to bylo nějak jedno. Mnohem více byla zaujatá Terenem, krčícím se za kolem aravelu.

Pohodila hlavou. "Co je?" Otázala se nonšalantně a nadzvedla obočí.

"Ty holky mě jednou zabijou, Ree…"

* * *

"Koukám, že jsi zpátky ve svém živlu, _curuni_."

Překvapeně povyskočila, když se vysoký elf z Lórienu objevil vedle ní a málem upustila cíp plachty, který se pracně snažila natáhnout na připravený hák. Dálové okolo ní dělali totéž, aby zabránili blížícímu se dešti proniknout do srdce tábora. Protože když archivářka zavelí _"Jde se pít!"_ , tak se nikdo nehádá a začne dělat vše proto, aby tomu nic nestálo v cestě.

Bez optání jí Haldir vytrhl cíp z ruky a bez větší námahy ho pověsil. On se totiž nemusel natahovat. _Vejtaha_. Ale měl pravdu.

"Je to mnohonásobně lepší, díky," přikývla, ale dala si pozor, aby se mu nedívala do očí. Co si budeme povídat, ti dva zatím za sebou moc hezkých rozhovorů neměli. "A jen tě varuji. Jestli mi budeš dávat přezdívky ve svém jazyce, budu ti je já dávat v tom svém!"

Chtěla, aby to znělo jako výhružka, ale popravdě ho spíš škádlila. Na konfliktní drama měla příliš dobrou náladu, a také byla příliš unavená.

Nejspíš to zabralo, protože Haldir se na ní poprvé usmál. "Na to se těším, čarodějko."

"Čarodějko?" tázavě pozvedla obočí. " _Curuni_ je čarodějka?"

Mrkl.

"Proč mám pocit, že mě nemáš rád a tebou mi daná přezdívka, je míněná jako dobře zamaskovaná urážka?"

Tato otázka ho rozhodně překvapila a trochu vyvedla z rovnováhy. Ta malá lasička byla mnohem bystřejší, než si myslel. Což ovšem neznamenalo, že to, co vypozorovala, byla pravda.

"Já… To není o mé sympatii. Ale o důvěře."

Zamračila se. "Ty mi nevěříš? Víš, já nejsem hnidopich, ale nebyls to ty, kdo řekl, cituji; _Zachránila jste naše životy, má paní. Jsme vašimi dlužníky_ ," napodobila jeho hlas s přidanou grimasou.

"A stojím si za tím!" Vykřikl skoro až frustrovaně. Bylo na něm vidět, že se tento rozhovor neubíral směrem, kterým by si přál. "A nejsi to ty, komu nevěřím. Ale ta… _Nai!_ Vaše magie. Její fungování je kompletně rozdílné od té naší. Je příliš…"

"Nestabilní?"

"Dravá."

S tímhle se nemohla přít. Měl pravdu. A měl důvod se bát. A rozhodně měl důvod k nedůvěře. A opravdu doufala, že ostatní z _quendi_ to cítili stejně, pro jejich vlastní dobro. V opačném případě by je označila za neskutečně pošetilé a naivní.

"Rozumím," zašveholila a podala mu k upevněný druhý cíp. "Ne, vážně. Dokonce i my jsme občas zděšení z toho, co magie může způsobit. Ani ne před třemi lety, vyhodila do vzduchu celé mírové konkláve a zapříčila světovou válku!"

Zaskočeně se zakuckal a chtěl spustit salvu otázek. "To ti povím pak," zastavila ho zvednutým ukazováčkem. "Chci říct, že chápu, proč jsi ty i ostatní obezřetní. A nedůvěřiví, když to k tomu připočítáme. Ale nemohli bychom všechny ty třpytící se a kouzelné fakty, které nás obklopují a definují, hodit za hlavu a být prostě sami sebou? Bez titulů a bez pozlátek?"

Bez ostychu k němu natáhla otevřenou dlaň, zubící se od ucha k uchu. "Mé jméno jest Athnariel. Na cukru a kofeinu závislá verze dálského skřítka. Tak co, ó ty švarný Strážce ze země, jejíž historie zatočila s mou hlavou koukolem? Budeme kamarádi?"

Byl zaskočený. Zprvu. Bylo to téměř pět tisíc let, co jeho _fëa_ poprvé spatřilo zář světla, jež na lodičce strážila Arien, paní slunečního svitu, ale ještě nikdy s ním nebylo jednáno takovým způsobem a on se ocitl v rozpacích. Ale tak nějak tušil, že je mu nabízeno potřesení rukou. Ten pozdrav _smrtelníků._

Nikdy za něj nebyl vděčnější.

Navíc, Ria si nějak podvědomě nebyla jistá, zda toto gesto projde, proto se rozesmála ještě víc, když Haldir neobratně její dlaň stiskl, ne si úplně jistý, zda to dělá správně.

"Takže? Jsme přátelé?" Dodala s menší nejistotou v hlase.

Byla to dobrá otázka. Byli? Haldir neměl mnoho přátel v řadách _ellith._ Téměř většinu svého času trávil na hranicích, hlídající říši před nepřáteli zvenčí a v jeho posádce byla o ženy nouze, řečeno metaforicky. Měl známé, se kterýma se znal již léta, ale to by přátelstvím nenazval. A jeho příležitostné milenky už vůbec nepřipadaly v úvahu!  
Ale Athanriel byla jiná. To, co postrádala na vznešenosti, doháněla svou veselostí a bezmeznou loajalitou. Byla zábavná, jako jedna z mála dokázala rozesmát krále Lesní říše, když ho znala sotva pár hodin. Získala si přízeň obou jeho bratrů a trpělivě s nimi překonávala obtížnou jazykovou bariéru. A navzdory její drobné fyzické konstrukci bojovala se zuřivostí, kterou by jen stěží hledal i u Lossothů z Forochelu. Jestli tedy byla někdy nějaká _elleth_ , kterou by mohl považovat za svou přítelkyni, byla to ona.

 _"Le vellon nîn n'uir."_

Ach ta zatracená jazyková bariéra. Byla přesvědčená, že jí to páchá naschvál, ale z mimiky poselství vzkazu odhadla. A dojatě se usmála.

"Hele! Hrdličky!" Teren. Vždycky si uměl vybrat tu nejvhodnější chvíli. "Nechte toho cukrování a hybaj k ohni! Mahvir začal rozlévat panáky, a kdo přijde poslední, bude muset zazpívat!"

Výmluvně si pohlédli do očí, a když spatřili úplné porozumění, zvolali jako jeden.

"Jdeme!"

* * *

 _Vzhůru na palubu, dálky volají,  
vítr už příhodný vane nám.  
Tajemné příběhy nás teď čekají,  
tvým domovem bude oceán.  
V ráhnoví plachty vítr nadouvá,  
žene loď v širou dál,  
kolébá boky plachetnice,  
jak by si s ní jenom hrál. _

Měli to jen tak tak, aby nemuseli namáhat své milované hlasivky. Oni by vlastně byli ušetřeni i tak, neboť zdejší klan byl obdařen přítomností jisté elfky, jejíž hlas uměl být líbezný jako jemný zvonkohra, ale také silný jako letní bouře. A právě proto jí banda nejmenovaných pobertů zabarikádovala v aravelu, aby dorazila jako poslední.

Jmenovala se Cerris. Bylo to takové mladičké poupě v raném rozkvětu, sotva šestnáctileté. Stále ještě dítě. Ale její proporce nejednomu elfovi napovídali, že v budoucnu bude mít na svědomí spoustu zlomených srdcí.

 _Posádku ani škuner neleká  
bouře ni uragán.  
Přítomnost země oznámí nám  
příletem kormorán.  
Náš ostrov vzdálený z vln se vynoří,  
z příboje snů našich pustý kraj.  
Zátoku písčitou úsvit odhalí,  
háj palem, útesy bílých skal._

Lanaya se předvedla jako schopná hostitelka a nechala návštěvníkům přinést jídla, co hrdlo ráčí a to i přesto, že bylo před zimou, tudíž se snažili šetřit jídlem, co nejvíc mohli. Ale Ria i Teren věděli, že archivářka chce Dály reprezentovat jen v tom nejlepším světle, a tak zůstali v mlčenlivosti a s pokorou krmi přijali. Popravdě se v nich nahrnula pýcha, když viděli, s jakou chutí se jejich noví přátelé do jídla pustili. Tirashanské ragú byl původní recept, který po vyplenění Údolí převzala a zkonfiskovala Orlaisiánská kuchyně, právě proto, jaký neskutečně lahodný dlabanec to byl. Beztak ho ale nikdy neuměli připravit tak, aby chutnalo jako to pravé, v kotli nad ohněm vařené ragú.

Další vlna pýchy se dostavila, když s potěšením spatřili, s jakou lehkostí je Dálové přijali a bavili se s nimi, jako by to byli staří známi, a i když Feren, Rúmil a Orophin měli s komunikací v obecném jazyce problémy, dělali vše proto, aby si navzájem porozuměli a nijak je neopomíjeli.

S miskou v ruce Teren obezřetně sledoval, jak se Zathar posadil hned vedle Rii a jen doufal, aby jeho úmysly byly čisté jaké studánka. Protože jestli ne…

 _Příď krájí vlny i tvůj čas,  
srdce tvé tluče rázně.  
Nástrahy moře, nebezpečí  
s přáteli zvládneš vždy snáz._

Málem podlehl silnému nutkání vzít jí za ruku. Proplést své prsty z jejími. Dotknout se dlaně, která ještě před pár hodinami držela tu jeho.

První viditelný blesk ozářil oblohu, doprovázený burácivým hromem. Ještě než utichl, ucítil, jak se k němu tělo světlovlasé elfky rychle přitisklo. Duhovky Rii směřovaly směrem k obloze, kterou ale skrz plášť stanu, který zakrýval celé srdce tábora, nemohla vidět. Zdálo se, že jí rána vyděsila.

 _Tak Athanriel se bojí bouřek. Kdo by to řekl…_

Ria si ihned uvědomila, co to vlastně spáchala a se studem se na Zathara podívala, očekávající na jeho reakci. Nicméně, neodtáhla se.

Koutky mu zacukaly a opatrně, velmi zdráhavě, jí paží obtočil bok a přitáhl si jí ještě blíž. Nebránila se. Popravdě, za pocit bezpečí, který jí jeho blízkost přinášela, byla v tu chvíli nesmírně vděčná. A možná, _jenom_ možná, byla vděčná i za tu bouři.

Teren střelil po Zatharovi varovným pohledem a elf si toho moc dobře všiml. Dokonce se i trochu lekl a znervózněl, když Dál přivřel oči, aby ho lépe prokoukl a prohlédl jeho potencionální nečisté úmysly. Přejela ho tedy vlna úlevy, když Teren nakonec jen protočil oči a chtě nechtě na něj souhlasně mrkl, ale prsty naznačil gesto, které říkalo: _Budu tě sledovat!_

 _V přátelství najdeš pevnou hráz,  
zbaví tě smutku, bázně.  
Zítra, až naše cesta skončí,  
staneš se jedním z nás._

Píseň skončila a byla obdařena hurónským potleskem ze všech stran. Mladičká Cerris se začervenala od ucha k uchu a předala loutnu, na kterou svou píseň doprovázela, dál.

"A co takhle příběh?" Zahlásil jeden z mladších Dálů. "Známe jich spoustu!"

"Pravda!"

"Jo, bude sranda!"

"Ale kdo začne?"

Jako na potvoru se všechny pohledy ihned stočili na děti Ilúvatarovy, které se snažily se tvářit nenápadně. A Thranduil ještě nenápadněji, protože věděl, že kdyby šlo do tuhého, tak to jeho _druzi_ hodí bez výčitek na něj.

"Nah, né moc dobrý nápad. Naše příběhy jsou jedno velký klišé, co vám budu povídat." Valar žehnejte Zatharovi za jeho výmluvnost.

"Jo, má pravdu," přisadil Elrohir a zavrtěl hlavou. "Támhle pletichy, támhle pavouci, támhle trpaslíci. Z toho by nic nebylo." Náhle zamával zákeřným prstíkem mezi Terenem a Riou. Oba tušili zradu. "Oni ať vypráví! Jsme s nimi už nějaký ten den a nedostali jsme z nich kloudný slovo."

"Souhlas!" Podpořil bratra Elladan a ostatní se brzy přidali. Evidentně měli radost, zato Ria s Terenem se chytali za hlavu, neboť věděli, co přijde. Už zase.

Teren v rámci kapitulace zvedl ruce a frustrovaně si vydechl. "Vím, že je to naprosto zbytečné, ale jen kontrolně se optám: O čem byste chtěli slyšet?"

V dálce zahřměl další hrom a oblohu ozářil blesk. Nikdo ale nic neslyšel, neboť přesně v tu chvíli zahulákal celý klan sborově jedinou větu.

"O Corypheovi!"

Oba elfové si vyměnili rezignované pohledy. Odtud nebylo úniku. Tedy, ono by technicky bylo, jenže by je stejně chytili a přitáhli zpátky, takže zbytečná námaha. A protože se Teren k Inkvizici přidal až po bitvě u Adamantu, musela začít Ria.

"Tak fajn," oddechla si a s ne moc velkým nadšením se dala do vyprávění, ale ještě před tím se stačila vražedně podívat na Elrohira.

"Před třemi lety jsme já a můj bratr byli vysláni klanem, abychom špehovali mírové konkláve, které svolala tehdejší Duchovní Justinia. Cílem bylo ukončit válku, která se táhla mezi mágy a templáři od vybuchnutí Oltáře v Kirkwallu. Konkláve mělo proběhnout v Chrámu Svatého popela. Přišli tam zástupci obou frakcí. Desítky, možná stovky lidí. Já byla v tu chvíli ve vesnici Útočiště, která byla pod chrámem. Pamatuji si, jak zemí otřásla obrovská rána. Už jsem zažila pár zemětřesení, ale to se s tamtím nedalo vůbec srovnávat. Všechno, co jsem slyšela, byl křik, že celé konkláve je pryč, že Chrám explodoval.

Když se mi podařilo prodrat se přes ty masy ven, chvíli jsme si myslela, že mám halucinace, ale opak byl pravdou, protože v obloze byla díra. A na místě, kde kdysi býval Chrám, nebylo nic. Poté si toho moc nevybavuji, protože jsem dostala slušnou ránu do hlavy a probudila jsem se až za mřížemi, kde mi bylo potvrzeno jen to, na co už jsem přišla sama, ale s jednou novinkou. Celý Chrám, se všemi uvnitř, byl vyhozen do vzduchu. A jediný, kdo tu explozi přežil, byl můj bratr…"

* * *

 **Slovníček, vždy náš malý věrný pomocníček**

 _Gi suilanthon -_ Buďte pozdraveni

 _Mê garnen, Teren -_ Velmi dobře, Terene

 _Tôl alagos uin gearon -_ Od moře se blíží bouře

 _Tiro! -_ Dívejte!

 _Cova-menif tîn na echad -_ Pojďme jí odnést do stanu

 _Menif, Esgalon -_ Pojďme, Esgalone

 _Gareg rûth, mellon -_ Zadrž svůj hněv, příteli

 _Pathra hen dirol -_ Tak tohle bude zajímavý

 _Te ne-naeg -_ Má bolesti

 _Man o tín assari? -_ Co její kosti?

 _Ȗ-rusta -_ Nic zlomeného

 _Rhevain -_ Divoch

 _Namárië, heruin nín -_ Loučím se, má paní

 _Ú-savdh -_ Nevěřím ti (pozn.: To, že sem nedám překlad věty, co řekl Elladan Rie, je úmyslné... Byl by to moc velký spoiler)

 _Ni ú-mened den! -_ Já se od ní nehnu

 _Le vellon nîn n'uir -_ Jsme přátelé, už navždy

 **Důležitá vysvětlivka!**

Skloňování Coryphea: V angličtině se jméno Corypheus logicky neskloňuje, ale, náš krásný český jazyk to vyžaduje. Corypheus má koncovku **-eus** , teda starořeckou koncovku, tedy pro něj platí při skloňování podobné pravidlo, jako u jména Zeus, tj. _Zeus bez Dia._ Tudíž to bude Corypheus bez Coryphea, O Corypheovi.


End file.
